Bucket Balloons List
by BisoryFlower
Summary: Bagi Taehyung, fakta bahwa ia hidup adalah sesuatu yang paling sering ia sesali. sedangkan bagi Hoseok fakta bahwa Taehyung hadir dalam hidupnya adalah sesuatu yang ia syukuri. Ia tahu kebahagiaannya memang harus dibagi./"Tapi ternyata aku merindukanmu lebih dari yang pernah kubayangkan…"/"Aku ada satu lagi keinginan."/LAST CHAPT/BTS/VHOPE/
1. Chapter 1

Bucket Balloons List.

Genre : Family, Romance

Lenght : chaptered

Desclaimer : The Story by Author.

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung (V) and Jung Hoseok (J-Hope)

.

Prolog

.

.

Ada dua fakta yang sangat Taehyung benci tentang hidupnya. Pertama, fakta bahwa ia sekarang telah sendiri, tidak, ia memang selalu sendirian. Taehyung benci saat ia sendirian karna ia akan terlihat menyedihkan. Kedua, ia benci dengan fakta bahwa ia takut dengan balon, tidak, ia phobia dengan benda yang –bahkan-tak-hidup-itu. Namun itu hanya sebagian kecilnya, karna, fakta bahwa ia hidup adalah sesuatu yang paling sering ia sesali.

.

Lalu

.

Bagi Hoseok ada dua fakta yang sangat ia sukai tentang hidupnya. Sebenarnya ada banyak, tapi ia merangkumnya menjadi dua. Pertama, ia suka, bersyukur dengan fakta bahwa ia hidup di tengah keluarga besar yang bahagia, dan ia tumbuh menjadi manusia yang kuat dan sehat. Kedua, ia menyukai fakta bahwa Kim Taehyung, hadir dalam kehidupannya. Ia tahu kebahagiaannya memang kadang harus dibagi.

.

.

VH

.

"Tentang sekolah barumu, ayah sudah mengatur semuanya. Kau bisa langsung masuk setelah keadaanmu membaik..." kata pria itu, yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang pasien, dimana seorang anak tengah berbaring dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Anak itu tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mana jawabanmu, Kim Taehyung?"

"Apa gunanya menjawab jika ayah sudah mengatur semuanya...?" Tanya remaja yang sedang berbaring itu, kemudian perlahan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kepalanya yang diperban. Dia Taehyung, yang menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan kosong "aku tahu ayah tak suka penolakan." Ujarnya kemudian.

Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya Tuan Kim, pria diakhir umur 30 tahunannya itu menatap tajam anak pertamanya yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit ini hampir selama tiga minggu. Karna patah tulang rusuk dan gegar otak, yang Tuan Kim pikir sudah mempengaruhi kerja otak anaknya pula.

"Itu karna kau tak pernah benar-benar memiliki keinginan, nak.." ujar Tuan Kim "kau harusnya berhenti bersikap kekanakan. Tujuh belas tahun bukan umur yang muda lagi." Lanjut Tuan Kim seraya berdiri dati kursinya dan meraih mantel musim dinginnya.

"Aku pergi."

"Ayah..."

Tuan Kim sontak menghentikan langkahnya ketika ujung mantelnya di tahan oleh Taehyung. Pria itu menoleh, menatap anaknya denhan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunku..." ujar Taehyung lemah "apa kau tak ingin mendengar permintaanku?"

"Apa?"

Tak ada ayah yang ingin mengecewakan anaknua sendiri. Semua ayah seperti itu, dan walau raut keras dan dingin sudah menempel di wajah Tuan Kim sejak lama, pria itu tetaplah seorang ayah. Dan ia menunggu ucapan Taehyung lagi dengan hati berdebar.

Taehyung kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan salju yang turun sangat deras sore ini.

.

"Aku ingin pergi dari hidup ini..."

.

.

VH

.

Tok tok tok

"Oppa, ayo keluar. Kita buat manusia salju bersama!"

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya setelah sekian lama. Ia melirik kearah samping meja belajarnya, kearah jendela besar bertirai putih, memperlihatkan salju yang turun makin lebat.

 _Desember nyaris berakhir._

Pikir remaja yang sedari tadi hanya duduk meringkuk di meja belajarnya itu. Pandangannya kosong, menatap butiran putih lembut yang beterbangan dan pohon di samping kamarnya yang memutih. Pasti adik-adiknya sedang bermain di luar, membuat manusia salju bersama.

"Oppaa! Jika kau tak mau membuat manusia salju, kita bisa main perang salju, jika kau mauu!"

Suara anak perempuan itu kembali terdengar diiringi suara ketukan pintu. Itu Nana, Kim Nana, adik tiri Taehyung yang kedua. Yang paling rajin mengusik Taehyung, walau ia tahu, Taehyung tak akan keluar dari kamarnya,

Ia terlalu muak dengan lingkungannya.

.

"Nana, sudah berapa kali _eomma_ bilang jangan mengusik oppamu! Biarkan dia!"

.

Itu satu dari seribu alasan Taehyung muak. Mati mungkin lebih baik, pikirnya. Hatinya terlalu hampa dan ia bisa gila jika dunia memperlakukannya seperti ini. Sebut ia berlebihan, karna memang Taehyung rasa semua orang memperlakukannya bagai debu.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Ia tak tahan lagi, ia tak sabar menunggu hari ulang tahunnya dan melihat apa yang akan ayahnya bawakan untuknya. Semoga bukan sesuatu yang akan mengecewakannya...

.

.

VH

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 1 –Spring, Apartment, and Balloons_

.

.

Musim Semi.

.

Kim Taehyung tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum selebar ini, menatap jejeran pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran, seolah menyambut kedatangannya. Remaja bertubuh kurus agak tinggi itu menerawang, kemudian matanya membulat _sudah dekat!_ Pekiknya dalam hati seraya makin melebarkan langkah kakinya, diikuti roda-roda koper setengah kulkas yang sedari tadi ia seret.

Ah ya, bahkan sampai sekarang Taehyung belum memperkenalkan dirinya. Perkenalkan, sekarang remaja pemilik tubuh kurus agak tinggi itu adalah orang yang baru. Namanya Kim Taehyung, 17 tahun, dan ia sangat suka menghisap lolipopnya. Itu saja.

.

Apartement nomor 145. Miliknya.

.

"Aku pulang..."

Ujar Taehyung begitu ia membuka pintu putih itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Taehyung tersenyum aneh. Kali ini pun tak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Dan setelah ia melangkah jauh lebih dalam menyusuri ruang tengahnya yang luas itupun, sama sekali tak ada yang menjawab.

"Ibu, aku pulaang...?" Ulang Taehyung lagi, namun tetap tak ada jawaban "aish, aku sudah gila..." rutuk Taehyung akhirnya, menyerah. Ia kemudian lebih memilih untuk tur mengelilingi apartement barunya. Bukan, bukan apartement baru sebenarnya, ia lahir di sini, dan bahkan lantai yang sekarang Taehyung tijak adalah lantai yang sama saat ia pertama kali belajar berjalan.

Taehyung menerawang, _ini sudah hampir sepuluh tahun,_ sejak ia dan ayahnya meninggalkan apartement ini dan pindah ke Dae Gu, lalu ayahnya menikah lagi, dan bla, bla, bla...

Taehyung sontak menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Ah! Ia harusnya tak memikirkan hal seperti itu, atau moodnya bisa kembali menjadi jelek.

"Ibu, biarkan aku menempati kamarmu, ya?" Tanya Taehyung lagi, entah pada siapa, dan ia pun tak menunggu untuk menyeret koper seukuran setengah kulkasnya itu ke dalam sebuah kamar, yang lagi-lagi bernuansa putih.

 _Ibunya memang suka warna putih._

"Sudah kuduga, kamarku memang tetap sama, kasurnya bahkan sudah lebih pendek dari kakiku..." gumam Taehyung setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik ibunya. Taehyunh menghirup aroma seprainya, walau ia tak merasakan apapun, ia hanya membayangkan ibunya sering tidur disini, membuatnya tersenyum aneh lagi.

"Aku sudah tumbuh dengan baik, kan...?" Tanyanya "malah mungkin tinggiku sudah melebihi ibu.. karna tinggiku dengan ayah sudah sama..." gumamnya lagi, memecah kesunyian siang itu. Dan beberapa waktu, Taehyung hanya menghabiskan waktunya berbaring di kasur besar ibunya, bicara sendiri, menceritakan apapun yang ia mau.

.

Taehyung gila. Mungkin saja, ayahnya sudah memasukkan Taehyung ke rumah sakit mental dua kali.

.

"Eh, _bucket list_?!" Taehyung hampir meninggikan suaranya ketika tangannya tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kertas di balik bantal yang ia timpa. Dan membaca tulisan di paling atas kertas membuat mata Taehyung membulat.

"Bu, kau masih membuat sesuatu seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi, namun matanya sontak menyendu, saat membaca tulisan di bawahnya. "Kau sudah mencoret nomor satunya, eo? Bagus sekali..." gumam Taehyung lagi pelan, di sela ia nembaca daftar 10 nomor itu.

Bucket List, daftar keinginan, ibunya sering membuat itu walau sebagian orang berpikir bucket list hanya ditulis ketika orang sudah mau mati saja. Well, jangan tanya apa ibu Taehyung sudah mati atau belum, itu tidak sopan.

Setelah membaca daftar itu sampai selesai, Taehyung langsung melipat kertas itu rapi-rapi. "Jika ibu berada di sini, pasti ibu akan memaksaku membuatnya juga, well, karna aku sudah bisa menulis sekarang... ah, haruskan aku membuat satu?"

Taehyung mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya sendiri sambil berekspresi lucu "ayo, buat Bucket list!"

.

.

.

VH

.

 _8\. Mencoba rokok_

Selesai, ucap Taehyung dalam hati setelah ia menempelkan secarik kertas dengan judul Bucket list di dinding dekat jendela kamarnya. Taehyung menatap puas apa yang sudah ia tulis hampir selama dua jam itu.

"Bu, jaman sekarang, laki-laki yang merokok dianggap keren.." ucapnya tiba-tiba "ayah juga terlihat keren saat ia merokok, setidaknya saat ia merokok ia tak terlihat seperti robot usang, yang kadang aku pikirkan, hehe..." ujar Taehyung, kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari kamar ibunua itu. Merogoh sekotak rokok yang sudah ia curi sejak lama dari rumahnya di Dae Gu, milik ayahnya, dan entah kenapa ia tak pernah punya keberanian mencobanya, hingga sekarang. memang siapa yang akan menghalaginya di sini?

Ia hanya ingin tahu rasanya.

Jika ia suka dan ketagihan, berarti itu takdir. Taehyung mengangkat bahunya tak peduli kemudian berlenggang menuju balkon yang berada di dekat ruang tengah. Saat membuka pintu balkonnya, Taehyung bahkan sudah menggenggam korek apinya dan siap memetiknya hingga...

.

.

"GYAAAAHHH!"

.

suara pekikan terdengar. Dari Taehyung yang memekik, kelewat kuat. Sontak ia berjongkok di lantai, menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. rokok dan pemetiknya sudah ia lemparkan entah kemana. Kemudian ia memekik tanpa henti dan terisak, beberapa saat ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia kembali panik dan menjadi autis.

 _What the hell kenapa ada banyak balon di sebelah balkonnya!_

.

Taehyung benci balon. Sudah dikatakannya tadi.

.

Remaja malang itu mulai gila saat suara gesekan satu balon dengan balon yang lain terdengar. Balon itu tak mau pergi, tertiup angin atau apa. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah Taehyung yang pergi, tapi satu lagi masalahnya adalah kakinya yang terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan.

Oh hidup Taehyung yang penuh masalah, apa yang terjadi di hari dimana ia ingin memulai semuanya? Kenapa ia harus menghadapi ini, Taehyung terisak dan ia semakin ketakutan. Bagian yang paling ia benci ketika ia berharapan dengan benda-yang-bahkan-tak-hidup-itu adalah, ketika kenangan sial itu mulai muncul.

.

Sial sial siaal!

.

Kemudian waktu terasa berhenti. Taehyun berusaha untuk tak mengingat, tapi kejadian malam itu, ketika ibunya meninggalkannya di sebuah ruangan, saat ia tak bisa keluar, saat napasnya tak bisa menghirup oksigen, saat suara ribut di luar, sa-

.

"Gwaenchana -tidak apa-apa... tenanglah... tenang, aku ada di sini..."

.

Sebuah suara terdengar. Lembut, dan makin lama makin membuat ingatan yang terus terngiang di otak Taehyung menghilang. Perlahan, namun cepat. Taehyung masih tak mengerti dari mana rasa 'aman' ini datang.

.

"... tarik napasmu dalam-dalam... hembuskan... ya, seperti itu... bernapas..."

.

Dan layaknya terhipnotis, Taehyung mengikuti apa yang dikatakan suara itu. Dan seperti sihir, ia merasa kesadarannya mulai kembali. Mulai dari tak ada balon di sepanjang matanya memandang, kemudian ia sadar ia sudah tak lagi terjongkok di balkon apartementnya, lalu ia sadar dahinya menyandar pada sesuatu dan ia merasa seperti di dekap sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa aman dan hangat. Sesuatu...?

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya.

"GAAAAH! -Aw!"

Pemuda itu sontak mendorong tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang, tak tahu ia berada dekat dengan dinding dan membenturkan kepalanya di sana. Sempurna.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Suara itu terlihat panik, membuat Taehyung sontak mendongak. Menatap siapa gerangan si 'penyelamat'nya.

Seorang pria, seperti yang Taehyung duga. Rambutnya kecoklatan dengan bentuk wajah lonjong dan... sebenarnya tak ada yang begitu spesial. Kecuali di bagian pemuda itu baru saja memeluknya tadi dan sekarang sedang mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"A..aku baik-baik saja!" Ujar Taehyung susah payah, ia menghalangi gerak tangan pemuda itu. Memberikan gestur untuk duduk di depannya. Dan pemuda itu memang duduk di depannya.

"Kau benar-benar tak apa? Mau kuantar ke klinik? Hanya beberapa blok dari sini." Tawar pemuda itu, yang masih terlihat khawatir.

Wajah Taehyung memerah sambil menggeleng. Ia malu dengan reflek tubuhnya yang luar biasa. Aah.. memalukan.

"Kau pasti penghuni baru di apartement ini kan? Kenalkan, aku Jung Hoseok. Tinggal di apartement sebelah." Ujar pemuda itu -Hoseok kemudian. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar -Taehyung baru menyadari itu.

Taehyung kemudian menjabat tangan Hoseok dengan tangan berkeringatnya. "Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Senang berkenalan denganmu... hyungnim..?." Ujar Taehyung, walau Hoseok tak memintanya memperkenalkan diri. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa.

"Hahahaa! Apa-apaan dengan hyungnim? Cukup panggil aku hyung! Kau dua tahun lebih muda dariku, kan?" Tanya Hoseok dan Taehyung mengangguk kaku.

Jangan tanya kenapa ia jadi bersikap kaku seperti ini, Taehyung masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, dan dipikirkan bagaimanapun, ia telah membuat kesan pertama paling buruk dengan tetangganya. Eugh...

"Jangan kaku seperti itu, haha~ oh ya, kenapa kau histeris seperti tadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"A-aku hanya... baru saja melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan...?"

Ekspresi wajah Hoseok tiba tiba berubah "semengerikan apa?" Tanyanya "saat kau berteriak, aku persis berada di balkon sebelahmu. Mempersiapkan balon untukku kerja sambilan besok. Kau lihat itu?" Hoseok menunjuk pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan balkon, tampak balon berwarna putih disana. Melambai lambai terkena angin.

Taehyung memandang ngeri dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Hoseok. Ia berusaha tersenyum "ah... begitu... ya, mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi ada hantu... a..ha..ha..." tawa Taehyung kaku diikuti Hoseok yang ternyata juga tertawa kaku dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau mau istirahat dirumahku dulu, Taehyung-ah? Dari pada di sini..." Hoseok menatap ragu apartement yang masih kosong dan entah sejak kapan mulai terlihat menyeramkan itu. Tapi Taehyung dengan cepat menggeleng "tidak! Aku sudah baik-baik saja!" Ujarnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat, sekarang hyung pulanglah..."

Hoseok menaikkan alisnya, dan memasang ekspresi aneh "kau mengusirku?" Tanyanya kemudian, dan Taehyung mengangguk dengan polos "memang apa yang ingin hyung lakukan disini?" Tanyanya balik.

Dan Hoseok tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa lagi, entah kenapa, disisi lain ia memang suka tertawa, tapi Taehyung menggemaskan. Remaja yang lebih tua itu akhirnya bangkit seraya menjulurkan tangannya,

"Mana ponselmu?" Hoseok dengan cepat meraih Ponsel Taehyung, walau si pemiliknya memasang wajah menegur. _Kita tak sedekat itu, kan?_ ucap Taehyung lewat tatapannya.

Tapi Hoseok jauh terlihat tak peduli "Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, oke?" Ucapnya kemudian setelah selesai menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Taehyung. hingga akhirnya ia benar benar beranjak, sebelumnya ia sempat mengacak rambut hitam Taehyung pelan.

"Dah, TaeTae, sampai bertemu besok!". Ucapnya seraya menutup pintu apartement Taehyung dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Taehyung bersama kesunyian di dalam apartement besar itu.

Beberapa menit setelah ia memastikan pintunya sudah tertutup dengan rapat, Taehyung sontak menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai. Menatap langit-langit apartementnya dengan tatapan kosong dan ia tak tahu kenapa makin lama penglihatannya menjadi memburam, matanya berair.

.

"ibu... tadi itu... ah... aku takut..."

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

 _ **Anyeong haseyoo!**_

 _ **Akhirnya Bisory kembali dengan fict Vhope yang diluar rencana(?) karna... karna... Vhope really make me crazy nowdays huhu ;_;**_

 _ **And sorry (not) sorry if this fict looks really boring and soo~ drama *I like drama tho*,, hihiii~ so let me know~ what do you guys thinks and should I continue this, or not...**_

 _ **Ah ya, btw, terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sebelumnya membaca fict Vhope pertama saya 'Nap'... terima kasih juga untuk semangatnya, Love yaa~! ^^**_

 _ **~VH~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

 _Chapter 2_ _–Wrong Address and Stranger_

.

* * *

VH

* * *

 _7\. Bangun tidur tanpa alarm_

 _._

Taehyung tersenyum puas seraya memainkan sebuah pen warna di tangannya. Sinar matahari yang keluar dari celah tirai jendela kamarnya membuat senyuman Taehyung lebih lebar dari biasanya. Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, pertanda baik.

Semoga saja.

.

"Selamat pagi, Taehyung-ah." Sebuah sapaan pagi tak terduga terdengar, membuat Taehyung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandinya terlonjak kaget. Hampir melompat, tak heran karna reaksinya memang selalu berlebihan seperti itu. Membuat seorang wanita berbadan besar terkekeh dibuatnya. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, memastikan sesuatu, tapi dari sisi manapun ia melihat, wanita itu bukan ibunya.

"Jangan sekaget itu, nak." Ujar wanita yang terlihat tua itu. "Panggil aku Bibi Hong, oke? Aku yang akan membantumu merawat rumah ini dan memasakkan makananmu setiap hari." Lanjut wanita itu -Hong Rae Il sebelum Taehyung sempat bertanya. Yang akhirnya membuat Taehyung hanya menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Ia butuh mengganti mantel-handuknya, ngomong-ngomong.

"Apa ayahku yang menyuruh bibi kesini?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Kim memintaku memastikan kau tetap makan dengan baik selama di Seoul." Ujar bibi Hong seraya meletakkan telur mata sapi ke piring. Terlihat seperti sarapannya sudah hampir siap.

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya berkata "maaf bibi Hong, tapi aku tak akan memakan itu." Ujarnya biasa -yang terdengar begitu datar hingga wanita diakhir 40tahunannya itu terlihat terkejut.

"Kau ingin kumasakkan sesuatu yang lain, Taehyung-ah?" Tanya Bibi Hong, membujuk.

"Tidak. Aku..." Taehyung terdiam sebentar, memikirkan sesuatu "... aku hanya tak terbiasa sarapan." Ucapnya kemudian sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap menuju sekolah.

 _Semoga saja bibi Hong tidak merasa tersinggung,_ pikir Taehyung saat ia sedang mematut penampilannya di kaca lemari –ibunya. Pagi ini terlalu berharga jika ia memulainya dengan membuat masalah, walau moodnya sekarang taklah sebaik saat ia menyoret _Bucket List_ nomor tujuhnya.

Taehyung tersenyum sinis. _Jadi ini permainan ayahnya?_ Membiarkan ia pergi tapi mengekangnya seperti bayi yang belum bisa berjalan? Taehyung kemudian berpikir, sepertinya ayahnya belum begitu paham arti dari 'keluar dari rumah' versinya.

 _Jangan-jangan ayahnya mengkhawatirkannya?_ Remaja itu bergidik. Itu lebih mengerikan dari pada menjadi anak terlantar bertahun-tahun, menurutnya. Mungkin kalian berpikir Taehyung adalah anak kurang ajar. Yang mungkin saja faktanya iya. Taehyung tak akan menyngkal soal itu.

Taehyung memukul-mukul pipinya, berhenti memikirkan hal itu! Pikirnya dalam hati seraya beranjak dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dan ia melihat Bibi Hong di sudut dapur. Menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Jadi kau tak akan sarapan, nak?" Tanyanya, dan Taehyung menggeleng.

"Melihatnya pun aku tak ingin, Bibi Hong." Ucap Taehyung seraya beranjak menuju rak sepatu. "Aku pergi sekolah dulu!" Lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari apartementnya. Ia bahkan sempat melambaikan tangannya pada bibi Hong sebelum ia menutup pintu apartementnya.

Meninggalkan Bibi Hong dengan mata yang berair.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Ini hari pertamanya sekolah di sekolah baru.

Taehyung pikir ia telah memberikan kesan pertama paling baiknya tadi. Para gadis di kelas barunya menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan tergoda dan laki-laki di sana menatapnya ingin tahu. Karna ia tampan, itu teori yang Taehyung paling sadari tentang dirinya.

Mau atau tidak, ia memang harus berterima kasih pada ayah dan ibunya karna ketampanannya dan wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna seperti aktor di TV. Ia bisa saja langsung ditawari untuk menjadi trainee jika ia berkeliaran di sekitar _Myeongdong_ , mungkin.

Tapi dari pada bicara tentang itu, sebenarnya sekarang ada yang lebih penting karna...

.

.

Taehyung ingin muntah

.

"Kim Taehyung! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sontak menoleh, ia menemukan Hoseok -tetangganya- telah berdiri lima meter dibelakangnya. Taehyung terkejut, ia nyaris oleng di tempatnya duduk, dan cairan di mulutnya tiba-tiba ingin keluar.

.

.

Kemudian, Taehyung membiarkan Hoseok melihat dirinya yang memalukan. Sekali lagi.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Sudah, hyung. Jangan khawatir."

Tapi raut cemas tak juga hilang dari wajah ceria tetangganya itu. Taehyung sedikitnya menyesal, dan malu diwaktu bersamaan. Apa-apaan dengan dirinya muntah di atas atap sekolah. Ada Hoseok disana dan yang lebih tua itu bahkan membantunya membersihkan cairan putih menjijikkan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu dengan sapu tangannya. Memalukan...

"Aku muntah karna terlalu banyak meminum itu, aku tidak sakit." Ujar Taehyung, seraya menunjuk kumpulan botol susu. Ada empat, dan dua diantaranya kosong.

"Lalu kenapa juga kau minum sebanyak itu?" Tanya Hoseok dengan nada ditinggikan.

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya "ingin saja..." ujarnya santai dan seolah tak peduli. Tak peduli kalau Hoseok tengah menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Namun pemuda berwajah lonjong itu menutupnya kembali.

"Nah, lalu kenapa kau berada di sini sendiri?" Tanya Hoseok mengganti topik "bagaimana dengan kelas barumu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kelasku baik. Semua orang menyukaiku, dan aku suka disini..." jawab Taehyung seraya memainkan kakinya yang tak berpijak ditanah. Ia menatap Hoseok yang berdiri di hadapan dirinya yang duduk di pagar pembatas atap sekolah.

"Bukankah jika makan bersama dikantin lebih menyenangkan..?" Tanya Hoseok kemudian dan Taehyung langsung menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku suka sendirian..."

Entah kenapa, ia tak suka ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Hoseok sekarang. Walau bukan urusannya, Hoseok mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, yang tak cocok dengan raut-selalu-ceria-nya itu. Walau ekspresi itu hanya Taehyung lihat sekilas, detik berikutnya, Hoseok kembali tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Ah... kalau begitu, kau mau mampir ke restoran tempatku kerja sambilan sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Hoseok lagi, seraya merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dan memberikannya pada Taehyung "ini kupon diskon, hanya untuk hari ini! Datanglah!" Kata Hoseok dengan penekanan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau juga harus pergi, sebentar lagi bel masuk, see ya!" Ujar Hoseok sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian.

Taehyung yang menatap pintu atap sekolah yang tertutup hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sebuah kupon di tangannya. Memikirkan apa ia harus pergi atau tidak. Apa nanti ia lapar atau tidak. Apa ia harus akrab dengan Hoseok atau tidak. Hoseok terlihat baik, sebenarnya, tapi pemuda itu terlalu aneh karna sering mengganti topik tiba-tiba dan banyak bertanya. Merepotkan untuk Taehyung –yang bahkan tanpa disadari, ia lebih aneh lagi.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Merepotkan. Iya. Tadi saat istirahat Taehyung baru saja berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi merepotkan untuknya. Namun ia mengubah pikirannya saat bel pulang berbunyi, _mungkin tak ada salahnya makan diluar,_ pikirnya. Tapi... ah, lihat ia sekarang. Tersesat.

Bagus sekali Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. harusnya ia tak sok tahu tadi. Dan memang sepertinya tak ada cara lain selain bertanya, pada seorang pemuda yang berseragam sama dengannya. Yang juga berjalan tak jauh darinya sedari tadi.

"Hei, kau tahu jalan menuju restoran ini?" Ujar Taehyung setelah menepuk bahu Pemuda itu. Dan pemuda itu menoleh, ia menatap Taehyung sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kupon yang Taehyung tunjukkan padanya. Ada alamat yang tertera di sana.

"Ah, kau harus belok ke kiri di perempatan yang ada di sana. Restorannya ada di sebelah kiri jalan." Jelas pemuda itu seraya menunjuk kearah perempatan yang tadi baru saja Taehyung lewati.

"Oh, terima kasih kalau begitu." Ujar Taehyung pendek dan segera berbalik.

"Ya, apa kita saling kenal?" Pertanyaan lagi dari pemuda asing itu membuat Taehyung kembali berbalik. Ia menatap sebentar wajah pemuda asing yang memakai hoodie hitam itu, kemudian menggeleng "tidak." Jawabnya pendek. "Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya Taehyung balik.

Pemuda asing itu giliran menggeleng dengan ekspresi aneh "tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, kukira kau mengenalku karna lebih memilih bertanya dari pada memfungsikan _GPS_ di ponselmu..." ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum aneh.

"GPS apa?" Taehyung kembali bertanya dengan wajah polos. Membuat pemuda asing itu makin memasang ekspresi aneh.

"Ah sudahlah, aku pergi!"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan kembali menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Ia salah bicara atau apa? Kenapa pemuda itu jadi marah padanya?

Remaja pemilik manik coklat gelap itu akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahunya lagi. _Kenapa juga ia harus peduli?_ Pikirnya seraya berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah yang tadi ditunjukkan pemuda asing satu sekolahnya.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

 _._

 _Ia rasa disini tempatnya._ Taehyung tersenyum makin lebar, memastikan lagi nama restoran yang tertera di kuponnya dengan papan reklame besar yang ada di atas sebuah restoran. Dari jendela-jendela besar restoran, Taehyung mencari-cari sosok Hoseok diantara para pelayan yang sibuk kesana kemari. Tidak ada. Apa lebih baik ia masuk tanpa Hoseok? Ya atau tidak, Taehyung menimbang2 seraya menarikan kakinya maju mundur di tanah.

Ya.

JJampong di restoran ini sepertinya enak. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya maju. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga lang-

Atau tidak.

Taehyung memundurkan langkahnya, lebar-lebar dan makin cepat hingga ia berlari dengan kencang menjauh. Entah kearah mana, yang penting menjauh.

.

.

BRUGK

.

"Ya! Kau lagi!"

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya dan langkah kakinya terhenti dengan paksa. Bahunya sakit karna bertubrukan dengan orang di depannya dan lengannya di cengkram kuat, seolah menahan tubuhnya yang tadi nyaris menghantam tanah karna gaya lebam.

"Hhh... ma-maaf... hh" ucap Taehyun tergagap, napasnya masih memburu karna berlari entah seberapa jauh tadi. Dan ia menyadari orang yang ditubruknya adalah si anak satu sekolah. Yang tadi ia tanyai alamat.

"Aku seperti mengenalmu..." ujar pemuda asing itu tiba-tiba setlah ia melepaskan lengan Taehyung dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengatur napasnya "kau seperti orang yang tadi menanyakan alamat padaku... hei, bukankah kubilang jalannya di sebrang sana?" Pemuda itu kembalu menunjuk nunjuk arah. Tapi masa bodoh, Taehyung nyaris saja pingsan tadi.

"Itu ponselmu jatuh." Pemuda itu lalu menunjuk ke bawah, ponsel Taehyung tergeletak disana, dan dengan tangan bergetar Taehyung meraih ponselnya.

Pemuda asing di depannya menggaruk kepalanya yabg tak gatal, bingung, sambil ia memperhatikan gerak gerik Taehyung yang asing dan aneh baginya.

"Kau baru mencopet atau apa?" Tanyanya asal.

Taehyung mendongak menatap pemuda asing itu "apa wajahku tampak seperti pencuri, eo?" Taehyung balik bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Yang tadi itu pertanyaan, bukan pernyataan, man" pemuda itu mendecih "kenapa marah? Kau tampak makin mencurigakan." Ia makin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan curiga yang terlihat menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku ti-"

"Sebaiknya kau kembalikan ponsel itu sebelum masalah makin runyam."

.

 _What the-?!_

 _._

"YA! DIUJUNG JALAN SANA ADA BADUT BESAR MEMBAWA BA$#/&%(×#=!&*! ARRGH!"

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

"Hoseok-ah, shift mu sudah berakhir dua jam yang lalu. Kau tak ingin pulang?"

"Memang sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tujuh malam"

"Aah... _sunbae_ biarkan aku menunggu setengah jam lagi, tak apa kan?"

"Tidak masalah sebenarnya, aku malah bersyukur... tapi tak bisakah kau membuka kostum kudamu itu saat bicara denganku?"

.

Maskot restoran mie WooRi adalah kuda berkemeja merah. Jangan tanya kenapa, karna memang sudah seperti itu sejak Hoseok melamar kerja sambilan di restoran itu satu tahun yang lalu. Restoran terkenal dekat sekolahnya itu memang rutin mengadakan event, salah satunya peringatan 101000 hari restoran tersebut.

Dan Hoseok tak pernah keberatan saat ditugaskan menhadi maskot dan membagikan balon putih pertanda ulang tahun ke pejalan kaki yang melewati restoran mereka. Ia suka saat membuat orang lain bahagia.

.

"Temanmu tidak jadi datang, Hoseok-ah?"

Hoseok yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti pelayan itu hanya menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan dari satu rekan kerjanya. "Mungkin dia memang tak suka mie..." ujarnya seraya tertawa renyah. "Aku pulang dulu hyung!" Ujarnya pamit dan mulai keluar dari restoran.

Remaja delapan belas tahun itu menghela napasnya oanjang, menimbulkan uap dari mulutnya karna suhu malam yang dingin. Dan Hoseok makin merapatkan hoodie tipis yang ia kenakan, seraya menatap langit yang amat cerah malam ini. Ada banyak bintang, seolah menghibur Hoseok.

Menghibur Hoseok yang kecewa karna ia tak menemukan Taehyung di restoran sepulang sekolah tadi. Padahal ia hanya ingin mencoba akrab dengan tetangga barunya itu. Tapi sepertinya tak berjalan lancar...

 _Apa ini adalah tanda penolakan?_

Pikir Hoseok dalam hati. Tapi ia segera menggeleng. Ah, kalaupun memang Taehyung tak menyukainya, kenapa? Ini bukan seperti akhir dunianya. Toh, ia punya banyak waktu untuk dekat dengan remaja berbibir tebal itu. Iya, seperti itu. Ah... Hoseok kadang bangga dengan sifat positifnya.

.

"Eh?"

.

Hoseok sontak membulatkan matanya, namun reflek ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pohon yang tumbuh di jalan dekat gedung apartementnya. Ia sebenarnya tak yakin kenapa juga ia harus bersembunyi, tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah memastikan apa uang ia lihat tadi adalah benar.

Itu Taehyung, bukan?

Remaja mengerjapkan matanya. Ya, remaja berbibir tebal itu mirip dengan Taehyung. Juga dengan hidung mancung dan dagu lancipnua. Hoseok ingat sekali bagaimana eajah Taehyung, dan ia hampir yakin pemuda yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya itu pasti Taehyung, jika saja warna rambutnya bukanlah ungu muda bergelombang, ia memakai jaket kulit merah gelap, dan eyeliner tebal.

Taehyung terlihat jauh berbeda. Tapi tetap Taehyung dn Hoseok yakin itu.

.

Pemuda yang terkenal dengan senyuman matahari yang tak pernah padam itu tak mengerti kenapa. Tubuhnya bahkan sebenarnya lelah untuk bergerak lebih lama dan ia mengantuk. Tapi ia tak bisa untuk tidak mengikuti pemuda lain mirip Taehyung itu.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

 _ **Hai lagi, This is Bisory ^^**_

 _ **Bagaimana reader-nim dengan chapter keduanya? Semoga pada nggak langsung berpaling karna ke-gaje-an dan keribetan bahasa dari fanfict ini. I'll do my best to make this fict better, promise.**_

 _ **And then, thank you very much! Untuk readers yang sudah mau membaca dan me-review untuk chapter sebelumnya *deepbow*. Koment kalian bagai oase di tengah padang pasir(?) hehe...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So, let me know what do you think :)**_

 _ **.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

 _Chapter 3 –Purple Guy and His Converse_

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

Hari kembali pagi. Taehyung membuka matanya walaupun ia enggan, tapi sinar matahari yang menerobos dari balik tirai jendelanya membuat ia terpaksa membuka mata bermanik coklat tuanya. Taehyung tak tahu kenapa, kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia terhuyung saat baru akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kasur empuknya. Dan sebuah suara bedebum pelan terdengar dengan Taehyung yang mengerang karna kepalanya makin terasa pening.

Taehyung akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk terdiam di lantai terlebih dahulu. Seraya mengumpulkan kesadarannya pula.

Namun tak lama ia merasakan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. ia menoleh dan melihat dua orang pria berdiri di depan pintunya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah ia adalah alien. Satu pria itu adalah Hoseok, dan satu yang lainnya Taehyung tak kenal. Remaja itu baru ingin bertanya apa yang kedua pemuda itu lakukan di apartementnya sepagi ini, namun Hoseok sudah terlebih dulu bicara.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu, Taehyung menghela napasnya, _ia berharap apa?_ Hoseok sepertinya memang selalu menanyakan keadaannya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Seperti ia si lemah yang selalu membuat masalah. Walau Taehyung belum menemukan perbedaan nada bicara Hoseok tadi dari yang biasanya. Taehyung masih diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

"apa kau bisa berdiri?" sebelum remaja berwajah bengong itu menjawab, ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh Hoseok dengan lembut namun kuat hingga ia bisa berdiri dengan tegak dan menatap Hoseok. "apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?" tanyanya pendek.

"menurutmu?"

Taehyung sontak mengeluh "aku pusing, tak bisa berpikir..." remaja itu juga menatap pemuda asing yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya itu "dan dia juga siapa?" tanyanya pada Hoseok, persis seperti anak hilang dan Hoseok yang malang harus menghadapi remaja ini di saat hatinya masih dongkol,

Karna kejadian tadi malam.

Tak tahan melihat Taehyung yang kehilangan arah dan tak mengerti apapun, dan Hoseok pun bukan di posisi yang ingin menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. _Kenapa ia bisa berakhir di apartement tetangganya ini_ , pemuda pemilik rambut kecoklatan itu kemudian hanya menyentil –dengan keras- dahi Taehyung.

"agh! Tak tau! Kalau kau ingin sekolah cepat bersiap! Cuci rambut ungumu itu dan sarapan!" pekik Hoseok frustasi seraya beranjak menjauh dari Taehyung dengan langkah dihentakkan. Ia juga segera mendorong pria asing tinggi itu untuk keluar dan membanting pintu kamar Taehyung dengan suara kelas.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang kupingnya berdenging karna suara pintu itu. tapi bukan itu masalahnya, otaknya yang lamban itu masih berpikir kenapa ia telah mencoret _Bucket List_ nomor 6. Ia tak bisa ingat apa yang ia lakukan kemarin, kecuali bagian terburuknya saat ia bertemu dengan badut yang membawa balon di dekat restoran Hoseok.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya, ikut frustasi.

"ah ibu... hari ini apa lagi..."

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

"hyung maafkan aku karna tidak datang ke restoranmu kemarin." Ujar Taehyung akhirnyasetelah ia selesai mengunyah suapan pertamanya. Ia melirik Hoseok diam-diam, berharap pemuda yang selalu ceria itu akan mengubah ekspresi dinginnya, tapi tidak. ia diacuhkan. Dan ekspresi dingin Hoseok sangat tak cocok dengan wajahnya, tampak lebih tua, mengingatkan Taehyung pada ayahnya.

"apa kau semarah itu karna aku tak kesana...?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit dengan nada tak percaya. Maksudnya, apa Hoseok semarah ini karna ia tak menepati undangan tetangganya itu? _asalkan saja tak ada badut gila itu,_ rutuk Taehyung.

Kemudian remaja yang telah merubah warna rambutnya kembali menjadi hitam itu menoleh para pria asing yang juga sarapan di meja makannya "dan kau siapa?" tanya Taehyung agak garang, menatap pemuda asing itu dengan pandangan tak layak.

"panggil aku hyung. Jin hyung." Ucapnya pendek tak peduli. sibuk menyeruput supnya.

"maksudku apa yang HYUNG lakukan disini? Kenapa kalian berada di apartementku?" tanya Taehyung seraya memutar bola matanya malas. Frustasi. ia tak terbiasa dengan atmosfir seperti ini. dimana Hoseok ada namun tak bersuara dan orang asing yang makan satu meja bersamanya.

"kau pikir siapa yang membuat sarapan mewah ini?"

"kau kira siapa yang membuatku bahkan harus bermalam di sini?"

Tanya Jin dan Hoseok bersamaan, membuat Taehyung menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Jin hyung, kenapa juga kau membuat makanan semewah ini hanya untuk sarapan? Memang kau siapa?" Tanyanya seraya menatap sup kimchi hangat di hadapannya, dan beberapa lauk di meja. Makan malamnya di rumah bahkan tak sebanyak ini, pikirnya.

"Karna kata ibuku kau mungkin tak suka sarapan ala barat." Jawab Jin seraya menatap Taehyung kesal "dan aku anak dari ibu yang kau buat menangis karna kau tak ingin sarapan kemarin." Lanjutnya. Membuat Taehyung hanya melongo, Bibi Hong?

"Oh... bahkan kau bukan anak kecil lagi tapi kenapa kau masih memilih-milih makanan dan merajuk?" Keluh Jin lagi.

"Apa Bibi Hong bilang seperti itu tentangku?"

"Iya." Jawab Jin pendek "jadi mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi tukang masakmu karna aku lebih tahu banyak masakan Korea." Jelas pemuda tampan berbahu lebar itu akhirnya. Yang membuat Taehyung menghentikan makannya dan bangkit.

"Aku berterima kasih atas makanannya, tapi kumohon jangan datang lagi ke rumahku besok. Baik hyung, atau Bibi Hong, atau siapapun." Ujarnya dengan nada datar. "Aku pergi duluan..." ucap Taehyung terakhir sebelum ia meraih tas ranselnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan apartmentnya dengan langkah besar2 dan menghentak.

.

Ia. Sungguh. Benci. Dengan. Ayahnya.

.

Apa ini sungguh kebebasan yang dijanjikan ayahnya? Ia sungguh benci saat ayahnya mulai membayar orang-orang hanya untuk mengawasinya, mengurusnya, melayaninya, menemaninya, atau apalah itu seolah Taehyung adalah si anak manja yang tak bisa apa-apa. Jika seperti ini jadinya, apa gunanya ia pergi dari rumah?

Oh, walau ia tahu ia bahkan tak becus dalam bersosialisasi di lingkungannya sendiri.

 _Apa mengubah hidupnya menjadi normal akan sesulit ini? Apa Taehyung terlalu berandai?_

Pecundang memang mungkin selamanya akan jadi pecundang, itu yang sering 'teman' sekelasnya di sekolahnya yang lama katakan padanya.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung! Tunggu!"

Taehyung merasakan lengannya ditarik dari belakang bersamaan dengan namanya yang dipanggil. Dan itu Hoseok, seperti bagaimana Taehyung mengenal suara pemuda yang lebih tua sati tahun darinya itu. Yang tadi masih menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Membuat Taehyung tersenyum sinis. Ia pasti terlihat menyedihkan dimata pemuda itu. Mengingat Hoseok selalu menanyakan keadaannya. Ia bahkan bukan keluarga pemuda bersenyum sesilau matahari itu.

"Ayahku membayarmu berapa?"

"Hah?"

"Aku bertanya berapa ayahku membayar hyung untuk menemani anaknya yang sial ini!"

Pekik Taehyung, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan. Tak mampu jika harus melihat wajah Hoseok. Pemuda itu selalu berwajah ceria, ia selalu tersenyum, dan bicara dengan penuh perhatian. Taehyung iri pada Hoseok, dan ia tahu kalimatnya pasti membuat si wajah ceria itu berubah.

Saat ini mungkin Hoseok mulai muak padanya.

"... Taehyung-ah..."

"Aku menyusahkanmu kan, hyung? Seperti tadi malam. Atau hari-hari sebelumnya..." Taehyung mengambil napasnya sejenak "aku juga bahkan lelah dengan hidupku sendiri. Jadi pergilah! Jangan peduli padaku!" Bentak Taehyung lagi. Ia menatap sejenak ekspresi Hoseok yang mengeras. Ada raut terkejut dan simpati disana. Tapi Taehyung tak butuh rasa simpati.

Taehyung akhirnya beranjak. Berlari sebelum Hoseok kembali bicara. Ia suka berlari, karna itu lebih mudah dari pada menghadapi. Itulah kenapa ia disebut pecundang dulu dan masih tetap sekarang.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Awalnya Hoseok pikir, ia hanya perlu memberikan Taehyung banyak kebahagiaan. Karna Hoseok menyukai remaja pemilik manik coklat gelap itu, sejak lama sekali.

Tapi bahkan sebelum ia memulai...

Hoseok tak yakin apa Taehyung benar-benar menginginkan itu. Mungkin tidak, mungkin iya. Hoseok bukan peramal, ia tak tahu isi hati Taehyung walau setiap kata yang Taehyung ucapkan padanya terdengar seperti kebalikan.

Saat Taehyung bilang _jangan memperdulikan aku,_ di mata Hoseok Taehyung seperti mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

 _Peduli padaku dan jangan tinggalkan aku._

Hoseok mungkin sok tahu, tapi ia tak pernah mau mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

 _Flashback 2 hari sebelum kedatangan Taehyung ke Seoul._

 _._

 _"Hoseok-ah, apa kau ingat Taehyungie?"_

 _Saat itu Hoseok sedang membantu Bibi Hong -bibi yang merawat gedung apartementnya- mengangkut sebuah bungkusan besar menuju apartement di sebelahnya. Mendengar nama yang tak asing itu, Hoseok tertegun. Namun ia mengangguk._

 _"Dia akan datang ke Seoul dua hari lagi dan kembali menempati apartement ini" ucap Bibi Hong._

 _"Benarkah?" Tanya Hoseok memastikan. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman kegembiraannya, membuat Bibi Hong tersenyum tipis._

 _"Kau terlihat senang sekali akan bertemu dengannya..."_

 _"Tentu saja, Bibi! Dia termaksud orang bersejarah dalam hidupku!" Ucap Hoseok girang "walau mungkin sekarang ia sudah tak lagi mengenalku." Lanjutnya._

 _"Tapi tentu saja kalian bisa berkenalan dari awal lagi." Ujar Bibi Hong "dan berteman baiklah dengannya, Hoseok-ah. Kudengar Taehyung mengalami masa-masa yang berat di Dae Gu..."_

 _"Masa-masa berat?"_

 _"Mungkin kau tak tahu, orang tua Taehyung bercerai dan itulah alasan mereka pindah dari apartement ini. Taehyungie dibawa ayahnya ke Dae Gu dan menikah lagi. Bibi pikir karna keluarga barunya, Taehyung tak bisa beradaptasi hingga berdampak di sekolahnya. Dan minggu kemarin ia keluar dari sekolah karna dibully teman sekelasnya." Bibi Hong masih dengan raut sedih menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, mengambil napas._

 _"Ayahnya kemudian menelpon bibi, Taehyung akan tinggal sendiri di apartement ini dan meminta Bibi untuk merawatnya." Ujarnya, wanita paruh baya itu kemudian meneouk bahu Hoseok pelan "Bibi mungkin hanya sempat untuk menyiapkan makanan dan membersihkan apartement ini... jadi, apa Bibi boleh meminta bantuanmu? Kau maukan menemani Taehyung dan menjadi temannya?"_

 _Hoseok tersenyum seraya mengangguk "tanpa Bibi suruh pun aku akan selalu menemaninya..." ujarnya dengan suara pelan. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan matanya mulai berair begitu pula dengan hidungnya._

 _"... dan juga melindunginya..."_

 _Taehyung yang Hoseok kenal, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, adalah bocah ingusan yang jika tertawa bibirnya akan berbentuk kotak dan matanya menghilang. Yang bicaranya kadang tak jelas tapi ia selalu tersenyum bodoh seolah ia tak punya masalah hidup._

 _Tapi, well, semua orang punya masalah, tapi jika di suruh memilih, ia harap Taehyung lah orang yang memiliki masalah hidup paling sedikit diantara yang lain._

 _Dan saat itu Hoseok berpikir untuk memberikan banyak kebahagiaan pada Taehyung nanti._

 _._

 _._

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Taehyung memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia terlalu tak bersemangat dan otaknya terlalu penuh memikirkan apa yang terjadi pagi ini dan... tadi malam. Ia sudah ingat sekarang, dan ia sungguh tak ingin mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Memalukan. Dan ia kembali melakukan hal memalukan itu saat ada Hoseok bersamanya.

Remaja itu menggelengkan kepalanya. _Ia harus menjauh dari Hoseok mulai dari sekarang,_ pikirnya. Ah, itupun jika pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu masih mau bertemu dengannya setelah ia membentaknya tadi pagi.

.

.

"astaga... aku bertemu denganmu lagi..."

Suara itu membuat Taehyung menoleh kearah sampingnya. Menatap seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Menatapnya dengan wajah menyebalkan dan tangan yang menopang kepala.

"Seoul memang sempit, ya? Anak baru..."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Ah, ia mengenal pemuda ini. Yang ia tanyai alamat restoran Hoseok kemarin.

"Oh... kau..." gumam Taehyung datar "terima kasih atas bantuanmu kemarin." Ujarnya singkat pula.

"Ya... ya... kuharap kau juga tidak lupa kemarin kau meneriakiku dengan bahasa alienmu itu." Ucapnya kemudian dengan nada sedikit menyindir. "Aku Jimin. Park Jimin."

Taehyung mengangguk angguk, seraya menyambut uluran tangan remaja bermata sipit -Jimin. "Kim Taehyung" balasnya "maaf juga soal itu... kau hanya datang di waktu yang tak tepat..." gumamnya pelan diakhir.

Jimin mengangguk angguk santai, "padahal kita kemarin banyak sekali bertemu. Tadi malam juga..." remaja itu memasang wajah aneh "tapi aku tak sadar bahwa murid pindahan yang katanya super pendiam dan misterius itu sama dengan pria yang tadi malam kutemui di depan kl-"

Sebelum Jimin selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung dengan cepat menutup mulut pemuda itu dengan tangan. Ia tak sadar jika ia terlalu kuat hingga Jimin terjengkang ke belakang dari kursinya. Membuat kegaduhan di pagi yang tenang itu, dan perhatian juga. Taehyung tertawa dengan suara aneh saat semua mata menatap kearah Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Ma-maaf! Maaf!" Ucap Taehyung seraya membantu Jimin duduk kembali. Ia tak bisa menahan kekehannya saat melihat wajah kesal Jimin.

"Dasar orang aneh, senyummu bahkan aneh!" Gerutu Jimin seraya memegangi bokongnya "pantatku ini aset berharga, tahu!" Lanjutnya.

Taehyung kembali terkekeh hingga mulutnya berbentuk kotak -yang-memang-terlihat-aneh. Namun beberapa saat wajahnya kembali serius menatap Jimin "lalu kenapa bisa kau melihatku tadi malam? Kau penguntit atau apa?" Tanya Taehyung curiga.

"Nah, berarti itu memang kau, kan?! Kau yang berambut ungu itu!" Jimin heboh "waaah! Awalnya kukira aku salah liat, tapi kau tak membantah! Berarti itu kau!"

"Iya itu aku, memangnya apa masalah besarnya?" Tanya Taehyung aneh melihat ekspresi teman yag sedari tadi duduk di sebelah bangkunya.

"Woooaaa... berarti kau sudah berpengalaman pergi ke tempat seperti itu..?"

Taehyung menggeleng "tidak. Aku baru pertama kali pergi ke tempat seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!"

"Aku hanya mengikuti rombongan yang juga masuk ke klub itu dan... yah, begitu saja." Ucap Taehyung bersamaan dengan suara bel tanda kelas akan dimulai berbunyi. Ia mulai menyiapkan buku-bukunya di meja kemudian kembali melirik Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Masih memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ya. Apa yang kau lihat?"

"... Kim Taehyung, aku memikirkan sesuatu..." ujar Jimin dengan suara pelan. Remaja bermata sipit itu membuat ekspresi sinis yang terlihat konyol dimata Taehyung. "Aku bisa saja menghancurkan masa SMA mu jika aku menceritakan pada semua orang kalau kau pergi ke klub malam dan mabuk, ya kan?"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

 _"Hari ini... eum, oranye!"_

Taehyung mematut pantulah dirinya di kaca setelah memberikan sentuhan akhir pada rambutnya. Taehyung tersenyum puas. Ia bahkan terlihat menawan hari ini. Dengan rambut oranye terang dari pewarna rambut murahan, jaket kulit hitam membungkus kaos putih oblongnya, kemeja merah ia ikat di pinggang, dan celana ketat hitamnya membuat penampilannya terlihat sempurna. _Bad boy style._

Ia bangga, membaca majalah fashion selama perjalanan kereta dari Dae Gu ke Seoul ternyata bukan sesuatu yang sia2. Lihat ia sekarang. Persis seperti anak-anak muda perkotaan. Salah satu usahanya untuk mengubah hidup, sebenarnya.

Taehyung kini telah siap. Sekarang pukul tujuh malam dan sebenarnya Taehyung belum menentukan tujuannya untuk malam ini. Mungkin klub malam lagi, tapi ia bersumpah tak akan meminum apapun di sana. Pengalaman mabuk di usia belianya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan... ah, sudahlah.

Setelah meraih dompetnya, taehyung tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap sebuah kertas berisi bucket list yang ia tempel di dinding dekat jendela.

.

6\. Pergi ke tempat paling menyenangkan di Seoul

.

Oh, ia pasti sudah mencoretnya tadi malam saat ia mabuk. Taehyung menatap lama...

.

Apa klub malam, dimana banyak orang disekitarnya, suara musik memacu jantungnya, dan suasana meriah adalah tempat terbaik di Seoul. Well, itu sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan untuk Taehyung... walau ia rasa tak sepenuhnya menyenangkan.

Mencoba untuk tak banyak lagi berpikir, Taehyung segera beranjak dari kamarnya dan melangkah cepat menyusuri ruang tengah apartementnya dan memasang _converse_ merah favoritenya. Tak sabar mencari sesuatu yang baru di kota Seoul.

-semoga ia tak akan bertemu Hoseok atau siapapun malam ini.

Pikir Taehyung, beberapa saat sebelum ia membuka pintu apartementnya, dan di detik berikutnya ia merutuk. _Apa Tuhan lagi-lagi menjahilinya?_ Baru tadi ia berharap tak bertemu dengan pemuda bermarga Jung itu, tapi pemuda itu telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartement Taehyung.

.

"Malam ini... ikut aku."

.

Taehyung rasanya ingin diculik alien dan pergi jauh-jauh dari bumi. Asal ia bisa lepas dari Hoseok.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

 **Hi this is Bisory ^^**

 **So what do you guys think? Semoga apa yang sudah terungkap di chapter ini memuaskan readersnim sekalian, hehe**

 **Ah ya, ada yang nanya di fict ini V uke atau bukan, jawabannya iya. Walau kalau nulis nama pairing biasanya seme dulu baru uke, tapi VHOPE udah dari sono nya gitu ._. Kalau diubah jadi HoTae? J-V? Hope-V? Dunno VHOPE tetep yang paling enak di lidah. Setuju? XD**

 **dan tak lupa, terima kasih banyak yang di chapter sebelumnya sudah berbaik hati mereview fict ini, terima kasih untuk saran-sarannya, dan semangatnya~ love you guys~! *pelukciumdariVHOPE***

 **now, let me know what do u think :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

Bucket Balloons List

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

 _Flashback di malam Hoseok mengikuti 'pria berambut ungu'_

 _._

 _Hoseok sudah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan ia tahu ingatannya tak akan salah walau hatinya masih menyangkal. Ia yakin kalau itu Taehyung. Kim Taehyung tetangganya._

 _Walau orang yang ia ikuti dari belakang itu, berpakaian seperti preman -yang fashionable- , berambut ungu bergelombang, mengulum lolipop, dan cara jalannya berlenggang tak jelas, entah kenapa pria itu masih mirip dengan Taehyung yang ia kenal._

 _Beberapa kali Hoseok ingin mencoba menghampiri. Memastikan kalau itu benar-benar Taehyung. Tapi tak bisa. Ia terlalu takut jika ia salah mengenal. Bahkan hingga ia tak sadar ia telah dibawa pria berambut ungu itu ke depan sebuah klub malam yang ramai dan gemerlap. Hoseok kehilangan jejak 'si ungu' saat tubuh ramping itu dengan mudah menyelusup diantara rombongan mahasiswa yang juga akan masuk ke sana._

 _Saat itu Hoseok ingin sekali memekik. Yak! Taehyung masih dibawah umur untuk masuk ke tempat seperti itu, dan sayangnya ia juga._

 _"Hoseok-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"_

 _Merasa dipanggil, Hoseok menoleh dan matanya sontak berbinar. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan tinggi telah berada di sampingnya. Memberinya pandangan menegur. "Seingatku kau baru tamat SMP... mau apa kau ke daerah sini, bocah" lanjut pemuda itu. Hoseok biasanya memanggilnya Jin._

 _"Aku sudah kelas dua SMA, hyung! apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Tanya Hoseok dan Jin memberinya pandangan -bukan-urusan-mu- yang membuat Hoseok terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya Ia langsung mencengkram lengan Jin kuat._

 _"Hyung! Aku butuh bantuanmu! Dan hanya kau yang bisa membantuku di sini!" Pekik Hoseok dengan wajah dibuat panik yang berlebihan._

 _"Jangan menakutiku, bocah! Ada apa?!" Tanya Jin ikut larut._

 _Hoseok menyeringai dalam hati. Jin memang mudah untuk ditipu, kadang. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk sebenarnya, karna Hoseok tahu pemuda yang telah di tingkat tiga kuliahnya itu adalah orang yang baik._

 _"Taehyung! Si penghuni baru itu terjebak di dalam klub ini Hyung! Ia tak bisa keluar dan aku tak bisa masuk!" Jelas Hoseok lagi dengan nada panik berlebihannya -well, ia agak panik sebenarnya._

 _"Anak itu? Ah, aku belum bertemu dengannya sejak kemarin ia pindah. Bagaimana ciri-cirinya, Hoseok-ah?"_

 _"Rambutnya ungu, bergelombang." Jawab Hoseok pendek. Yakin itu telah menjadi petunjuk paling tepat._

 _._

 _Dan butuh waktu dua puluh tujuh menit, yang Hoseok hitung sembari menghabiskan waktunya menuggu di balik pohon terdekat dengan jantung berdebar dan cemas. Takut. Bagaimana jika Taehyung bertemu orang jahat? Pria mesum? Tante genit?_

 _Ngeri. Hoseok serasa ingin menangis, yang untungnya sebelum itu terjadi, ia melihat Jin membopong seseorang. Yang berambut ungu, dan itu ia yakin adalah Taehyung._

 _"Astaga anak jaman sekarang... kau tahu? Dia tertidur hanya karna minum setengah gelas cocktail..." keluh Jin ketika ia sudah ada di hadapan Hoseok "... dan ia minum cocktail dengan harga termahal..." lanjut Jin lagi, yang hanya membuat Hoseok meringis. Merasa bersalah namun berterima kasih._

 _Sekarang rasanya Hoseok bisa bernapas dengan benar saat melihat wajah lelap Taehyung._

 _"Terima kasih, hyung..."_

 _"Cepat bawa dia pulang. Setelah pesta temanku selesai, aku akan menyusul ke apartementnya."_

 _._

 _._

 _Kemudian malam itu, Hoseok berjalan dari kawasan klub malam ke apartement dengan langkah hampir terseret. Ia berjalan amat pelan. Tahu jarak yang jauh, ia yang lelah, dan Taehyung di belakangnya yang berat. Tapi Hoseok anehnya menikmati semuanya. Langit malam sangat cerah dan malam tak sedingin biasanya. Ditambah punggungnya yang hangat karna suhu tubuh Taehyung._

 _"Taehyung-ah, kenapa... kau terlalu banyak berubah?" Tanya Hoseok pelan. Walau ia tahu Taehyung mungkin tak akan menjawabnya, ia masih terus bicara sendiri._

 _"Kau jadi jarang tersenyum, tak banyak bicara, dan misterius... bocah nakal! Kau tak membiarkanku untuk berhenti memikirkanmu sejak kau datang kesini..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...dan kau bahkan tak mengenaliku..."_

 _"Maaf..."_

 _Hoseok sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Apa ia tak salah dengar tadi? Remaja itu kemudian menoleh, menatap wajah Taehyung yang persis berada di bahu kanannya "maaf..." gumannya lagi, dan Hoseok jelas melihat bibir itu bergerak._

 _Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya "kenapa minta maaf?"_

 _"... ayah... maaf..."_

 _"... ada apa..?"_

 _"... aku... mau muntah..."_

 _"Eh? -aaakk! Kim Taehyung! Jaketkuuu!"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

VH

* * *

.

 _Chapter 4 –The Funiest Place in Seoul and The KingKa_

.

.

"Malam ini... ikut aku."

Taehyung merasakan tangannya digenggam dan ditarik oleh Hoseok sebelum Taehyung bisa menolak, atau sebenarnya ia juga tak berpikiran untuk menolak walau ia merasa sangat malu untuk bertemu dengan Hoseok. Ia sudah bertekad tadi. tapi tangan Hoseok hangat, ia suka rasa hangat yang seolah menjalar dari tangannya itu... sebut saja Taehyung si plin plan.

"Kemana?"

"Ketempat paling menyenangkan di Seoul."

.

.

Hoseok memang tak bisa meyakinkan Taehyung seutuhnya, bahwa tempat yang akan ia kunjungi adalah tempat paling menyenangkan di Seoul atau tidak. Tapi menurutnya, adalah iya. Disini adalah tempat paling menyenangkan di Seoul versi Hoseok.

Dan Hoseok sedikit yakin kalau Taehyung setuju. Lihat remaja itu kini, tengah berlari-lari di pinggiran sungai Han tanpa alas kaki dan memekik-mekik dengan bahasa tak jelas. Hoseok sudah membiarkannya begitu saja saat keduanya sampai di taman Han, sebuah taman mungil yang terletak di pinggiran sungai Han. Tempat komunitas anak muda berkumpul. Menari, bernyanyi, rap, atau apapun bersama. Mereka bebas disini.

"Bocah itu kau yang bawa?"

Hoseok mengangguk saat temannya bertanya, kemudian kembali meringis saat pekikkan Taehyung terdengar dari jarak 2 kilo darinya.

"Dia sedang stress atau apa? Awasi dia Hoseok-ah, bocah seperti itu bisa saja tiba-tiba menceburkan diri." Ujar teman Hoseok lagi, si rambut pirang. Hoseok biasa memanggilnya Rapmon.

"Mengingat pengalaman, eo?"

"Enak saja!" Rapmon meninju pinggang Hoseok bercanda "aku duluan! Ah, apa kau akan tampil malam ini?" Tanyanya kemudian seraya beranjak.

"Mungkin... iya, eh, entahlah..." Hoseok tettawa sendiri "kita lihat saja nanti, aku mau mengurus tetanggaku itu dulu sebelum ia benar-benar menceburkan diri, haha"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Kim Taehyung lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sebebas ini. Ia tak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia berlari sekencang ini, bukan karna ketakutan, tapi karna ia ingin merasakan angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya, karna ingin napasnya memburu dan ia akan merasakan puas saat keringatnya jatuh dengan deras.

"OH HIDUP KIM TAEHYUNG YANG MENYEDIHKAN SELAMAT TINGGAAL! WOOOO!"

pekiknya keras-keras karna sejauh matanya memandang, tak ada orang, kecuali titik-titik kecil orang. Oh, siapa yang peduli, Taehyung terlalu senang sekarang.

Ia memainkan jari jari kakinya di tanah rumput yang lembab, sekali-kali ia berputar-putar, meloncat, atau gerakan aneh lainnya. Taehyung memang punya caranya sendiri dalam bersenang-senang, dan ia tak pernah sesenang malam ini sebelumnya.

.

Greb

.

"Kau mau kutunjukkan bagian terkerennya?" Pertanyaan Hoseok tiba-tiba mengembalikan akal sehat Taehyung dan ia sadar tangannya telah dirangkul kuat oleh Hoseok.

"Ah... Hoseok hyung..." gumamnya. Ia lupa jika ia pergi bersama Hoseok sebelumnya.

"Cepat pasang sepatumu. Sebentar lagi penampilan-penampilan akan dimulai" ucap Hoseok seraya meletakkan sepatu converse Taehyung di hadapan pemiliknya. "Kau lihat keramaian disana? Anak-anak seusia kita sedang unjuk diri, aku yakin kau pasti akan tertarik." Lanjut Hoseok dengan wajah meyakinkan. Membuat Taehyung menaikkan bahunya.

"Oke!"

.

.

Taehyung mungkin harus mengakui. Saat Hoseok bilang, ia akan membawanya ketempat yang menyenangkan, Taehyung sebenarnya tak berharap lebih, tapi... oh, sungguh, matanya puas dimanjakan sekelompok remaja menari diiringi musik menyenangkan dengan lincah. Dan tebak apa yang membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya, selain dari ia takjub melihat tarian Hoseok disana, ia bahkan menemukan Jimin. Iya, Park Jimin teman sekelasnya itu, juga menari di dalam kelompok dengan lincah.

Taehyung bahkan mulai tak habis pikir, kenapa ia terus bertemu dengan Jimin. Tapi, oh lagi, siapa yang peduli, Taehyung terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Hoseok, yang seolah menjadi pusat di kelompok itu. Yang menurut mata amatir Taehyung, tarian Hoseok sedikit lebih bagus dari yang lain.

.

"Hyung keren..."

"Apa?"

Taehyung memutat bola matanya malas "hyung kereeeenn..." ujarnya lagi main-main, seraya tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh. Cukup untuk membuat Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Taehyung takjub.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum?" Tanya Hoseok dengan nada polos, namun di detik kemudian pipi Hoseok memerah, sadar dengan pertanyaannya yang terkesan menggombal "... ma-maksudku... kau terlihat bagus... saat tersenyum..." ujarnya kemudian.

Taehyung yang melihat mata gelisah Hoseok hanya mengerjapkan matanya "aku memang sering dengar orang bilang aku tampan..." ujar Taehyung dengan bangganya sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dengan santai mendahului Hoseok.

"Tapi jika tersenyum, itu lebih dari cukup."

Sahut Hoseok dengan suara paling tenangnya. Sukses untuk membuat Taehyung berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Kalau begitu hyung harus lebih sering membawaku ke sana. Aku suka sungai Han dan juga teman-teman hyung yang baik." Jelas remaja yang lebih muda itu. "Kecuali Park Jimin." Gumamnya kecil seraya terkekeh bercanda.

Hoseok ikut tertawa, ia menyamakan langkahnya denga Taehyung hingga keduanya kembali berjalan berdampingan. "Taman Han hanya satu diantara banyak tempat menyenangkan lainnya di Seoul." Ujar Hoseok "aku bisa membawamu ke tempat-tempat itu, asal kau berhenti berpenampilan aneh dan pergi ke Klub! Kau juga belum boleh minum tahu!" Omel Hoseok diakhir.

"Kalau itu, tidak bisa..."

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan dari klub malam, Taehyung!"

"Tiiidak bisaaa"

Hoseok sontak berhenti dan mencengkram kedua bahu Taehyung. Menatap remaja yang malam ini berambut oranye itu dengan tatapan serius. "Tempat seperti itu berbahaya untukmu! Banyak orang ma-"

"Kubilang, aku tak bisa mengubah penampilanku, hyung! Lihat, bukankah baju dan rambutku keren? Rapmon hyung bahkan memuji fashionku!" Taehyung mengedipkan matanya "walaupun hyung sangat pandai menari, hyung juga harus memperhatikan fa-shi-on! Heheeee -aaak!"

Taehyung terjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba kedua pipinya ditarik oleh Hoseok dengan geram, ia meringis kesakitan namun juga tertawa karna berhasil menjahili Hoseok tadi.

.

"Lalu selanjutnya kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Bagaimana jika... makan malam dirumahku?"

"He..? secepat itu?"

Hoseok sontak tertawa dan memukul punggung Taehyung keras, lucu melihat ekspresi polos remaja yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada itu. "memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hoseok, seraya mendelik menggoda, "Dirumahku, ada banyak makanan yang pasti enak dibuat oleh ibuku, ayahku pandai membuat lelucon, kalau kau mau main games adikku punya seribu kaset games untuk dimainkan, dan jika kau bosan, ada tiga bocah nakal yang bisa kau jahili... bagaimana?"

Remaja yang lebih tua itu kembali tersenyum lebar, saat ia melihat Taehyung mengangguk dengan semangat kemudian berkata dengan nada ter-riang-nya "Seperti yang kuduga, hyung memang tahu tempat paling menyenangkan di Seoul!".

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Prok Prok Prok

"TEMAN-TEMAN MINTA PERHATIANNYAA!"

Pagi itu suara keras Jimin menjadi pembuka hari Taehyung. Tepat saat remaja pemilik tubuh kurus agak tinggi itu membuka pintu kelasnya, semua mata memandang Taehyung yang memasang wajah bengong lalu kembali beralih pada Jimin yang meminta perhatian.

"Ehem, jadi begini, hari ini adalah hari peresmian bahwa, Kim! Tae! Hyung! Akan menjadi bawahanku! BUDAKkuu~! Mulai dari hari iniii~!" Pekik Jimin seraya bertepuk tangan heboh. Yang di detik berikutnya di hujani tatapan - _What-the?!-_ dari teman-temannya sekelas dan mereka kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sedangkan Taehyung kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya "turun dari bangkuku, Jimin" ujarnya seraya menatap remaja bermata sipit itu datar, dan Jimin sontak turun dari bangku Taehyung dengan gerakan kaku sambil cengengesan.

"Ma-maafkan ak- eh, tidak! Kau harusnya sedih karna hari-harimu sebagai budak akan dimulaai!"

"Iyaa... iya..."

"Kim Taehyung! Kau harusnya takut!"

"Ini wajah takutku, Jimin." Ucap Taehyung seraya menatap dengan wajah bengong dibuat-buat "sekarang kau mau apa?" Tanyanya kemudian, membuat Jimin kembali gagu.

"...eh... eh... belikan aku sarapan!"

Taehyung kemudian langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya "kau mau roti, susu, atau dua-duanya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Eh?! Ehm... susu saja...?"

"Ok. Tunggu sebentar.." ujar Taehyung santai, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan menoleh. Membuat Jimin tersentak kaget dengan wajah tak nyaman. "Susu pisang atau strawberry atau coklat?" Tanya Taehyung lagi, masih memasang wajah datarnya, walau dalam hati ia tertawa, menikmati ekspresi yang Jimin buat.

"Eeh... pisang...?"

.

.

Kemarin, jika kalian masih ingat, Taehyung agak terkejut karna Jimin tahu tentang dirinya yang pergi ke klub malam dan mabuk kemari malam. Dan alasan kenapa sekarang ia tengah berada di kantin, membeli dua susu pisang walaupun ia sudah sarapan pagi dengan Jin adalah -tentu- karna Jimin menyuruhnya. Perkenalkan, ia bawahan merangkup budak Jimin sekarang. Ia budak dari remaja yang bahkan hatinya tak sampai untuk menyuruh orang memenuhi keinginannya.

Taehyung menyeringai, saat menemukan Jimin di depan pintu masuk Kantin.

"Be-berikan padaku!" Ucap Jimin seraya mengambil satu botol susu pisang dari tangan Taehyung dengan kasar, kemudian menaruh selembar uang kertas di saku celana Taehyung dengan gerakan cepat.

"Apa yang 'tuan' lakukan disinii?"

"Diam, diam, jangan meledekku!"

Taehyung memeletkan lidahnya "siapa yang meledekmu, anak aneh.." gumamnya pelan. "Kau yang menyuruhku membelikanmu susu dan kau malah menyusulku.."

"Aku hanya berpikir, aku masih punya kaki yang sehat untuk membeli sarapanku sendiri!"

"Seorang 'Majikan' tidak akan berpikir seperti itu, Jimin-ah..." ujar Taehyung bukankah tugas 'majikan' itu memerintah? Baik ia mampu atau tidak." Jelas Taehyung, ia melirik Jimin yang wajahnya gelisah.

"Begitu kah?"

"Iya begituu"

"Ah... terima kasih masukannya!"

Taehyung kembali menatap datar Jimin, _God,_ kenapa juga ada manusia seperti Jimin hadir dalam hidupnya. Lihat betapa senangnya anak itu meminum susu pisangnya setelah apa yang Taehyung katakan tadi. Apa ini anak yang katanya ingin menjadi penguasa di sekolah? Seorang _Kingka_?

.

"Kau sepertinya berpengalaman menjadi Kingka sekolah, eo, Taehyung?"

"..."

"Kau bahkan tahu hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Kau yang terlalu bodoh dan polos Park Jimin. Mana ada Kingka yang merasa tak enak dengan budaknya sendiri hanya karna botol susu?"

"Aku bukannya tak enak, tapi aku memang ingin jalan-jalan!"

"Kau bahkan terlalu baik hingga memberikanku uang lebih untuk susunya..."

"Karna aku calon Kingka yang kaya!"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah kau saja" ucapnya. Remaja sebagai 'budak' itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sebelum Jimin meraih lengannya. Menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Taehyung-ah, kau kujadikan budakku karna kau tak mau aku memberi tahu satu sekolah kalau kau pergi ke klub malam dan mabuk, kan?" Tanya Jimin memastikan, dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk "sekarang, kupikir selain menjadi budak, kau juga harus menjadi penasihatku hingga aku bisa menjadi Kingka sekolah... jadi... aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu!"

Jimin mengacak pinggangnya, seraya mengacungkan dadanya kedepan dengan bangga, berpikir ia sudah bersikap bijaksana seperti mahabratà(?). Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menggeleng-geleng. Sadar mungkin ia sudah terlalu jauh berhubungan dengan pemuda idiot seperti Jimin. Entah bagaimana hari-hari Taehyung nantinya.

"... kau terlalu baik, Jimin..." keluh Taehyung "bagaimana kau mau menjadi Kingka yang disegani jika sikapmu padakupun seperti ini?"

"Kau yang aneh, kau orang pertama yang kutahu tak suka menerima kebaikkan!"

"Bukan begituuu..." taehyung mengerang lemah.

"Cepat katakan sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiraan!"

.

 _Semoga ia tak menyesalinya._ Memiliki hubungan budak-majikan mungkin sama sekali bukan hal yang Taehyung inginkan. Tapi sejak awal hidupnya memang sudah aneh dan bertemu dengan remaja yang terobsesi menguasai sekolah -dengan kepribadian seperti -itu- seolah memang sudah menjadi takdirnya. Mau tak mau Taehyung harus menjalaninya, kan?

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Taehyung menjawab seraya memberikan senyuman kotaknya "bantu aku minum dua botol susu pisang di atap sekolah saat istitahat nanti. Bagaimana?"

.

Taehyung tahu Jimin bahkan terlalu bodoh pula untuk menolak.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

 **halo lagi, This is Bisoryflower~**

 **sorry for the late publish guys T^T BTS comeback once again make me feel dizzy(?) Hoseok looks so hot and TaeTae is like the cutest thing in this world(?) hahaha**

 **so, thank you so much for readers-nim that read this weird fict until now, and who even leave a comment... I love you guys ;_; your review kind of my light in darkness(?) #tau ah, too many english =_=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **last, let me know what do you think guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

5\. Minum 2 botol susu pisang di atap sekolah

6\. Pergi ketempat paling menyenangkan di Seoul.

7\. Bangun tanpa alarm

 **8\. Mencoba rokok**

.

"Ibu, aku sudah nyaris setengah jalan... lihat? Tapi Hoseok hyung mencoret nomor 8. Dia mengomel seperti ahjumma-ahjumma saat menjelaskan padaku tentang bahaya rokok." Ujar Taehyung, ia terkekeh geli seraya memperhatikan kertas yang masih ia tempel di dinding dekat jendelanya itu "tapi ku kira merokok juga tak begitu bagus untuk kesehatan... ya? Ah, tapi sejak kapan juga aku peduli tentang kesehatan?" Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung, namun senyuman tetap tak hilang dari bibirnya.

"Aku sudah dua minggu tinggal disini, dan kupikir... aku sudah banyak berubah, kan bu?" Taehyung sekali lagi mematut penampilannya di kaca, memastikan tatanan rambutnya tetap keren. Dan ia terdiam beberapa saat, menatap dirinya lagi lama.

.

Ia memang sudah berubah, tidak, ia perlahan mulai 'kembali' seperti bagaimana seharusnya.

.

"Taehyung-ah, makananmu sudah siap, aku pergi duluan! Dan jika kau sempat cuci piringmu sendiri!" Suara Jin terdengat memecah lamunan Taehyung. Remaja itu bergumam tak jelas saat kemudian mendengar suara pintu apartementnya di tutup dengan keras.

 _Jin hyung pasti lupa mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya lagi._ Pikir Taehyung seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Remaja itu kemudian akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya, menatap meja makan yang sudah terhidang dan masih hangat. Taehyung menyeringai, sepertinya Jin masih mengira kalau ia lebih memilih makanan ala korea dari pada ala barat untuk sarapan. Jika seperti ini Taehyung bisa gempal mendadak karna setiap hari makan tiga mangkuk nasi dengan lauk berlimpah.

"Selamat makan..." ujarnya kemudian, memilih untuk tetap memakan makanannya sampai selesai setelah ia memasukkan sepiring telur mata sapi goreng ke dalam kulkasnya dan memberi memo diatas kulkas.

 _Aku tidak suka telur mata sapi, hyung._

Tulisnya kemudian, sebelum ia bersiap berangkat ke sekolahnya. Jin pasti akan membaca pesannya besok pagi sekali, atau Bibi Hong yang memberesi apartementnya saat siang akan memberi tahu Jin. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Bibi Hong, Taehyung sebenarnya sudah meminta maaf soal perlakuannya dulu, dan Bibi Hong hanya menjawabnya denhan sebuah pelukan hangat, Taehyung tak begitu mengerti, tapi ia selalu menemukan Jin setiap pagi dengan Apron motif princess nya.

.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu...!"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

"Taehyung-ah! Bagaimana dengan anak itu?! Bagaimana?!"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Taehyung tiba-tiba tersedak saat Jimin yang juga tiba-tiba memukul punggungnya "letakkan dulu botol susumu! Fokus! Lihat anak yang berkaca mata itu! Aku ingin membullinya!" Ujar Jimin dengan berapi-api, membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menghela napas, ikut melihat ke arah yang Jimin tunjuk.

"Kau. Ingin. Membully. Nya?" Taehyung mengulang pertanyaan Jimin seraya memberikan tatapan paling malasnya. Tapi Jimin mengangguk dengan semangat "kenapa? Kau takut?" Tantangnya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo!" Ujar Jimin layaknya iklan TV.

"Tunggu. Kenapa aku ikut?"

"Aku bossmu, ingat Kim Taehyung~?" Jimin memasang wajah menyebalkan, nyaris membuat Taehyung rasanya ingin mencampakkan kepala Jimin dari atap sekolah ini. Ups, pikiran Taehyung agak sedikit liar sepertinya.

.

.

Tapi ia rasanya sungguh ingin memukul Jimin, sekarang.

.

"Taehyung, kau maju duluan!"

"Kenapa aku? Kau yang mau membullinya!"

"Kau saja dulu, pembuka, lalu aku akan menghajarnya di tengah!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan... astaga, Park Jimin..." Taehyung mengusap wajahnya, frustasi. Ia mulai meragukan disini Jimin yang tidak waras atau dia yang lebih tidak waras. Kenapa ia mau saja saat Jimin si-polos-yang-tak-tegaan- ini menyuruhnya menjadi anak buah genknya?

Bahkan ini tidak bisa disebut genk! Mereka hanya berdua! Dua idiot yang tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghadapi seorang siswa culun pendek berkaca mata yabg sedang mencuci tangannya di wc.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?"

"WAAA!"

bahkan Taehyung ikut berteriak seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Remaja itu mengurut dadanya sendiri.

"Hoseok hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kesal Jimin, balik memukul Hoseok yang tadi tertawa keras, tapi setelah mendapatkan pukulan dari Jimin, ia memukul bali Jimin. Begitu seterunya dan taehyung hanya memandangi keduanya di tengah. Memikirkan sesuatu...

.

 _Nah, ibu, orang-orang inilah yang berperan aktif dalam membuatku berubah..._

 _._

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

 _Chapter 5 -Next List and a Big Surprise_

 _._

 _._

"Jimin, aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau terobsesi sekali menjadi orang jahat."

"Menjadi Kingka sekolah bukan sesuatu yang jahat, hyung! Ini tentang kehormatan seorang pria!"

Dan mereka bahkan masih membicarakan hal itu sampai pulang sekolah dan berjalan di jalan yang sama. Taehyung tak tahu sejak kapan mereka bertiga menjadi sedekat ini, malahan. Hidupnya memang aneh, dan berlalu begitu cepat.

"Apa hubungannya antara membuat takut orang-orang dengan kehormatan pria?" Dengus Hoseok.

Jimin tak kalah berapi-apinya, menahan amarah "hubungannya tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, hyung! Orang seperti hyung tak akan bisa mengerti!" Ujarnua dramatis, membuat Taehyung yang hanya mendengarkan meringis geli.

Ia rasa-rasanya ingin menjauh dari dua pemuda itu, dan ia baru saja mau melangkah lebih lambat dari keduanya, sebelum tiba-tiba bahunya di dekap oleh satu tangan Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu jangan bawa-bawa Taehyung!"

"Kenapa tidak, Taehyung punya banyak pengalaman, dia penasihatku!"

"Penasihat?" Hoseok sontak menatap Taehyung yang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Taehyung panik, ngeri melihat wajah Hoseok sedekat itu reflek mendorong jidat Hoseok dengan tanganya. Ia akhirnya berhasil lepas dari jangkauan Hoseok yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Ja...jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam pembicaraan tak penting kalian!" Omel Taehyung, kemudian seraya membuka bungkusan baru lolipopnya dan langsung berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Jimin dan Hoseok yang melongo.

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Malamnya,

"Hoseok hyung, kau disini lagi..."

Taehyung bergumam tak jelas saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, dan langsung melihat Hoseok yang duduk di lantai ruang tengahnya. Dengan semangkuk besar popcorn dan matanya sibuk menonton tv. Kemudian jika Taehyung menoleh kearah dapur, ia melihat Jin yang seperti biasa, sibuk juga memasak makan malamnya.

Remaja yang mengenakan hoodie super besar dan nyaman kesayangnnya itu hanya menghela napas dan berlenggang menuju ruang tengahnya, duduk di sebelah Hoseok dan mengambil popcron segenggam tangannya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau sering sekali ke sini?" Tanya Taehyung kemudian, sebelum mengunyah cemilannya.

"Rumahku terlalu ramai.." ujar Hoseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. "Dan kukira kau juga ingin ditemani..." lanjutnya.

"Aku tak masalah sendirian." Ujar Taehyung seraya melirik Hoseok sebentar. _Sepertinya._ Taehyung tak benar2 tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian di apartementnya ini karna Hoseok terlalu sering berkunjung. Dari sepulang sekolah, menginap hingga pagi, bahkan sarapan. Seperti hyungnya itu hanya kembali ke rumah untuk mengganti baju dan buku pelajarannya.

Bersama Jin juga, walau Taehyung tahu Jin hanya datang dua kali dalam sehari. Pagi dan malam hanya untuk membuatkannya makanan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ah hyung! Carikan aku tempat kerja sambilan!" Ujar Taehyung tiba2 teringat. Ia memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dan memandang hyung yang berbeda satu tahun darinya itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Yang bisa membayar mahal juga." Tambah Taehyung.

Hoseok akhirnya menoleh kearah Taehyung "untuk apa kau kerja sambilan?" Tanyanya langsung. Well, ia paham betul dengan ekonomi keluarga Taehyung. Dilihat dari barang-barang bermerek yang ada di apartement ini.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu!" Ujarnya "apa restoran tempat hyung bekerja ada lowongan?" Tanyanya. Hoseok menggeleng.

"Kau mau beli apa?"

"Sesuatu! Hyung, menurutmu menjadi bertender di klub waktu itu keren kaa-aw!" Taehyung meringis saat jidatnya tiba-tiba disentil oleh Hoseok. Pemuda berwajah lonjong itu memandangnya geram. "Jangan berani-berani kau pergi ke tempat itu!" Ujarnya.

Taehyung mengeluh seraya bergumam tak jelas. Namun ia mendecih saat Hoseok kemudian menyibak poni yang menutupi jidatnya, melihat sebentar, memastikan sentilannya tak menyebabkan bengkak dan merah disana, lalu merapikan poninya lagi tanpa mengatakan apapun. _Cih, Hoseok hyung memang terlalu baik. Tapi bagaimana bisa hyung memegang poniku dengan tangan berbumbu popcorn?!_

"Kau memang mau beli apa?" Hoseok mengulang pertanyaannya.

"... hyung tak perlu tahu, carikan saja aku satu... ya?" Bujuk Taehyung, ia menggelanyutkan tangannya di lengan Hoseok. Namun ia juga yang terjengit kaget saat Hoseok tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan jarak dekat.

"Kau tak mau memberitahuku?"

"...bukan begitu..."

"Kalau begitu, biar kutebak..." Hoseok menyipitkan matanya seolah berpikir "kau ingin membeli _Saksofon_ yang setiap pulang sekolah selalu kau perhatikan di toko musik itu, kan?" Tebak Hoseok.

Dan ia tahu ia benar. Taehyung terdiam dengan mata berkedip, kemudian perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Hoseok. "Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu...? Mengerikan..." ujarnya ngeri, ia kemudian memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya "apa hyung bisa membaca pikiran orang?!" Pekiknya anarkis, yang tentu saja membuat Hoseok tertawa keras. Ia sungguh menikmati reaksi Taehyung.

Soal tebakannya, ia tahu karna bucket list nomor 4 Taehyung adalah ingin memainkan alat musik itu lagi, dan mengingat, ia hampir selalu bersama Taehyung di segala kesempatan. Ia paham betul.

"Apa mahal sekali?" Tanya Hoseok kemudian. Dan Taehyung mengangguk lemah "harganya sama dengan harga _rice cooker_..." ucap Taehyung dengan suara amat pelan. Nyaris berbisik, membuat Hoseok mengulum senyumnya karna gemas. Tak tahu dibagian mananya, tapi tingkah-tingkah kecil Taehyung selalu membuatnya tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

.

Hoseok mungkin sudah menjadi 'Taehyung's Addict'.

.

"Kenapa tak minta ayahmu saja?"

"Tidak." Jawab Taehyung langsung "tidak akan. Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Ujarnya penuh penekanan, "hal-hal yang menjadi kebahagiaanku... tak ada hubungannya dengan ayah..." lanjut Taehyung kemudian dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam.

Hoseok awalnya menatap remaja yang lebih muda itu bingung, namun hanya sesaat hingga ia tersenyum lembut pada Taehyung. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas kepala Taehyung, mengelus surai hitam gelap itu dengan lembut.

Sungguh, saat ia melihat Taehyung seperti ini, ia ingin langsung bertanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dulu. _Taehyung bukan tipe anak pembenci,_ itu yang Hoseok yakini sejak dulu. Tapi ia yakin ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi pada Taehyung. Dan Hoseok hampir gila memikirkannya sendiri. Tapii, lebih dari itu, ia tak mau memaksa Taehyung.

Ia ingin memantaskan diri dulu untuk menjadi orang yang akan Taehyung percayai untuk membagi ceritanya.

.

"Oke, besok kita bisa mulai cari tempat yang cocok untukmu bekerja. Mungkin di supermarket atau menjadi pengantar susu, bagaimana?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "ah ya... hyung." Remaja itu tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya. Kembali memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan berbinar "jangan bilang2 pada Bibi Hong atau Jin Hyung, ya?" Ujarnya dan Hoseok hanya mengangguk pelan, dengan tangan masih tetap mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung. Dengan tangan berbumbu popcornnya.

"Nah, bagaimana ini Taehyung-ah? Hyung sudah dengar semua yang kalian bicarakan?"

Suara Jin sontak membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget dan memundurkan tubuhnya, wajahnya entah kenapa memerah, dan ia makin berekspresi aneh saat melihat Jin yang sedari tadi berdiri menyandar di dinding dekat ruanh tengah. Memasang wajah dibuat polos.

Taehyung dan Hoseok hanya saling bertatapan. Keduanya sama-sama berpikir apa mereka harus melemparkan Jin dari jendela untuk membuat anak kuliahan itu menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

ting tong

.

"Paket."

Taehyung berjalan dengan gontai menuju pintu apartementnya. Hari sudah menjadi pagi lagi, dan Taehyung tak sempat melihat jam berapa sekarang, karna suara bel pintu membangunkannya yang tadi malam tidur di ruang tengah. Tadi malam adalah malam yang panjang, Jin terus bertanya, membuat dirinya dan Hoseok kewalahan hingga diskusi itu tak berujung pada apapun. Dan sepertinya pagi ini dua pemuda itu sudah kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Ini hari minggu, ngomong-ngomong.

Sebuah kotak besar berbungkus coklat rapi kemudian sampai di tangannya setelah petugas pengantar paket memberikan padanya. Taehyung menatap paket paginya itu dengan mata mengantuk, ia hanya bisa menemukan nama 'SUGA' di sana dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuka paket tersebut.

.

.

DUAR

.

Suara ledakan terdengar dari kotak itu tepat saat Taehyung membukanya. Membuat remaja itu terlonjak kaget dan ambruk di lantai karna kaget. Dari ledakan itu, kertas-kertas kecil berwarna merah beterbangan, menghujani tubuh Taehyung yang meringkuk di lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

.

"I...ibu... hhhh... ibu..."

.

Taehyung merengek. Panik. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kuat namun suara denging tak mau hilang dari pendengarannya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dan dadanya terasa sesak, ia mulai lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

.

.

"Hhh... ibu... c-cepatlah... eugh... cepat datang...hhh..."

.

.

 _Taehyung pernah merasakan ini, saat itu gelap, suara letusan terdengar dimana-mana, dan ibunya tidak kembali..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung...

.

.

 **ketemu lagi, This is BisoryFlower ^^**

 **first, I only can say that I'm sorry ;_; maaf jika chapter ini terlalu pendek dan mungkin nggak sesuai yang readersnim harapkan dan mungkin udah mulai ngebosenin dan mungkiin... hehehe, btw, thanks for whoever that read this fict until now~! it's already chapter 5! and after this prepare yourself for the saddest part in this story ..!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUUCH for reading,, thank you for follow and fav my story,, thank you for your review,, love you guuys~! *danceDOPEtogether***

 **soo last, let me know what do you think**


	6. Chapter 6

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

"Bu, apa ibu ingat kenapa orang tua Taehyung bercerai?" Tanya Hoseok disuatu siang, di sela kesibukannya membersihkan kulit kedelai di dapur bersama ibunya.

Ibunya, Nyonya Jung mendelik "mana ibu tahu." Jawabnya "itu urusan rumah tangga orang kenapa ibu harus ikut campur?" Ujar Nyonya Jung dengan nada datar.

"Tapi ibu kan termaksud orang yang punya rasa 'ingin tahu' tinggi" ujar Hoseok kemudian, seraya berkedip dan tertawa renyah. Membuat Nyonya Jung melemparkan butiran kedelai kepada anak pertamanya itu.

"Maksudmu ibu suka bergosip, huh? Tidak sopan." Dengus ibunya, dan Hoseok hanya tertawa ringan sambil kembali fokus pada kedelainya.

"Memangnya kenapa, soal Taehyung lagi?"

Hoseok mau tak mau hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh, ia tersenyum kecil. Ibunya memang terlalu mudah membaca pikirannya.

"Setelah Taehyung dan ayahnya pindah ke Dae Gu, ibu dan ibunya Taehyung sangat dekat kan? Kalian sering minum teh bersama saat sore..." ujar Hoseok kemudian. Dan ia melihat ibunya mengangguk, tapi tak langsung mengatakan sesuatu. Hoseok pikir mungkin pembicaraan mereka sedikit sensitif. Dan ibunya terlihat berhati-hati dalam mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ibu, aku... aku sangat ingin membantu Taehyung..." ujar Hoseok kembali, memecah keheningan singkat antara keduanya "tapi aku tak benar-benar yakin apa yang harus kulakukan... ah... bahkan aku tak tahu apa Taehyung memang memerlukan bantuan...?" Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum miris.

Raut wajah yang terbiasa dengan keceriaan itu penuh dengan kebimbangan sekarang, dan Nyonya Jung sedikit terkejut. Ia tak mengira Hoseok bisa menunjukkan raut seperti ini. Anak sulungnya itu selalu berusaha tampil ceria dan bahagia, bahkan saat kakinya pernah cedera dan tak bisa digerakkan selama 6 bulan. Hoseok sangat suka menari, dan ketika kakinya tak bisa digerakkan untuk beberapa saat, Nyonya Jung tetap bisa melihat senyuman ceria tanpa beban milik Hoseok.

Wanita yang sudah berada diakhir umur 30 tahunannya dan berwajah tegas itu kemudian menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan, kemudian menatap anak sulungnya itu dengan tatapan terhangat.

"Kadang... kita tak bisa ikut campur dalam semua masalah orang lain..." ujar Nyonya Jung "tapi... hal yang paling membantu adalah saat kita selalu berada di sisi mereka disaat terberat sekalipun.."

"Bukannya sombong, bu, tapi aku sudah melakukan itu sejak awal." Hoseok terkekeh aneh "tapi karna sifat 'ingin tahu' ibu menurun padaku, aku mulai tak sabaran..." keluhnya kemudian.

Nyonya Jung kemudian tertawa renyah, mengakui apa yang anaknya katakan. "Kalau ibu memberimu sedikit informasi, apa kau mau bertugas memandikan sore Homin dan Hojung selama sebulan?" Tawar Nyonya Jung kemudian, membuat Hoseok memutar bola matanya. Kenapa adik kembarnya jadi dibawa-bawa di pembicaraan ini.

"Nyonya Jung, setiap haripun kau selalu memaksaku untuk mengurus dua anak itu..." ujarnya geram dan ibunya tertawa namun memasang wajah dibuat sedih "tapi kau mulai jarang dirumah karna selalu menempeli Taehyungie~"

"A-aku tidak...!"

"Jadi setuju, atau tidak?"

"Setuju."

Hoseok tahu ibunya memang memiliki mata yang indah dan berkilat. Mata itu bisa menghipnotis, melelehkan saat memperlihatkan kehangatannya, dan membekukan saat ibunya benar-benar marah. Namun yang paling mengerikan adalah saat ibunya menatapnya dengan kilatan antusias. Hoseok tak mengerti, tapi bulu kuduknya meremang untuk beberapa saat di waktu ibunya mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Hoseok.

"Seminggu setelah kita pindah ke apartement ini, saat kau demam tinggi dan tidak bisa datang ke festival kembang api...

.

.

Taehyung hampir mati karna kesalahan ibunya."

.

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

 _Chapter 6 –Past Never Feels so Good_

.

.

 _DUAR! DUAR!_

 _._

 _Taehyung meringkuk, menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Suara tawa terdengar puas bersamaan dengan pukulan-demi pukulan menghantam tubuhnya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan telinganya terus berdenging, ia seperti mendengar suara dengan nada monoton yang nyaring._

 _Taehyung tak masalah dengan pukulan yang membuat sekujur tubunya nyeri walau bibirnya sontak mengeluarkan darah saat perutnya ditendang dengan kuat. Tapi tidak dengan suara itu._

 _Ia merutuk, kenapa ia tak pernah terbiasa._

 _Ia selalu mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini tapi ia tak pernah terbiasa, justru terpuruk, suara ledakan balon yang sengaja temannya dekatkan ke telinganya membuat ia makin membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan ia ketakutan. Lalu bagian terburuk, saat kenangan mengerikan itu datang, bukan tentang balonnya,_

 _Tapi tentang dirinya yang menyedihkan._

 _._

 _._

 _-sepuluh tahun yang lalu-_

 _._

 _._

 _"Taehyungie, kau mau kan menunggu di sini? Sebentar saja! Ibu akan segera kembali!"_

 _._

 _"Ibu akan datang sebelum Taehyungie selesai menghitung dari satu sampai seratus. Janji!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Dan dihitungan ke 684nya, Taehyung merasakan seseorang mendekap mulutnya, membawanya ke suatu tempat yang gelap tanpa cahaya kecuali dari langit meriah dihiasi kembang api bersuara nyaring yang terlihat dari sela atap yang bolong. Taehyung tak tahu bagaimana, ia tak tahu kembang api menjadi semengerikan ini, Taehyung hanya bisa mendengar suara keras memekikkan telinga, punggungnya merasakan lantai porselen yang lembab dan sebagai manapun Taehyung memberontak tangan itu tetap-_

 _._

 _._

 _"I...ibu... ce-cepatlah datang..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

VH

* * *

.

"Ahk!"

Taehyung tersentak, dengan cepat ia bangkit dari tidurnya dengan napas tersengal dan keringat dingin. Matanya gelisah memandang sekitar, namun di detik kemudian ia melihat Hoseok disana. Tepat di sebelahnya dan sontak rasa aman menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Hoseok seperti biasa, namun kini dengan suara parau dan panik. Matanya membulat, dan ekspresi Hoseok sungguh kacau.

Membuat Taehyung ingin memeluk pemuda itu rasanya, menumpahkan semua yang ia mimpikan tadi. Mimpi paling mengerikan yang ia punya. Tapi tidak bisa, lama Taehyung menatap pemuda itu, yang makin lama mengabur di pandangannya karna air mata yang membendung.

.

Taehyung menangis sekencang yang ia bisa seperti anak kecil di depan Hoseok. Lagi, ia memperlihatkan hal yang memalukan didepan tetangganya itu. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia bahkan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras sederas ingusnya yang mengotori baju Hoseok. Ia juga tak peduli. Ia tak pernah suka _skinship,_ ia tak suka berdekatan dengan orang lain apalagi dipeluk, tapi sekali lagi Taehyung tak peduli karna ia terlalu ketakutan. Dan pelukan Hoseok lagi-lagi ada untuknya, tanpa Taehyung harus meminta dan menunggu...

.

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Hoseok tak tahu harus bagaimana.

.

 _Taehyungnya yang rapuh,_ Hoseok bahkan awalnya takut untuk menyentuh pemuda itu. Ia takut ia hanya akan menyakiti, tapi hatinya sakit, sesakit bagaimana ia menatap ekspresi tidur Taehyung. Ia merasa gagal, ia pernah berjanji akan melindungi Taehyung, tapi ia lengah, merasa tak berguna saat siang tadi ia mlihat Taehyung tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk dan ada banyak serpihan kertas berwarna merah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Hoseok hyung" Hoseok langsung menoleh, Jimin berada di depan pintu kamar Taehyung, remaja itu berkunjung sejak sore tadi. rencananya ingin meminjam buku tugas 'budak'nya itu. bukan untuk mengetahui kekacauan apa yang sedang terjadi di apartement ini

"Ruang tengah sudah kebereskan... dan, kau harus melihat sesuatu nanti, aku menaruhnya di meja makan..." ujar remaja bermata sipit itu kemudian seraya tersenyum canggung. Namun ekspresi Jimin tak bisa disembunyikan saat melihat Taehyung yang terbaring di ranjangnya, prihatin "...aku pulang dulu, hyung... sampai ketemu besok disekolah..." ujarnya kemudian dengan suara pelan. Hoseok hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih.

Dan keadaan kembali menjadi hening setelah suara pintu tertutup terdengar. Hoseok menghela napas, ia melirik jam dinding di sana, pukul 11 malam, dan Taehyung belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Dokter yang tadi ia panggil mengatakan, jika sampai besok Taehyung belum sadar, lebih baik langsung membawanua ke rumah sakit. Itu makin membuat Hoseok sedih.

Perlahan tangan Hoseok mengentuh pipi Taehyung dengan sangat lembut, saat Taehyung kembali mengerang dalam tidurnya. Ekspresi Taehyung terlihat seperti ia tengah kesakitan dan napas pemuda itu tersengal. Seharian Taehyung tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Taehyung-ah, bangunlah..." ujarnya dengan suara nyaris berbisik dan parau.

.

.

 _Hoseok tak sekuat yang terlihat,_

 _Ia juga tak se'positif' seperti yang orang-orang tahu,_

 _Tawanya bisa lenyap, senyumannya bisa menghilang, hatinya bisa sakit,_

 _._

 _Karna Taehyung._

 _._

 _._

"Ahk!"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung terbangun dan sontak terduduk dari tidurnya, juga membuat Hoseok terlonjak kaget. Ia melihat Taehyung terengah, gelisah, dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yang Hoseok pikirkan benar, beban itu akhirnya pecah, dengan setetes air mata jatuh di mata kanan Taehyung, kemudian diikuti tetesan lainnya yang makin deras dan suara isakan keras. Seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan kesayangannya.

Hoseok tahu ia sendiri bahkan takut _menyentuh tubuh rapuh itu_ , tapi ia tahu sosok itu perlu sandaran, dan pelukan Hoseok akan selalu ada untuk Taehyung.

.

.

"tenanglah, kau aman di sini... semua akan baik-baik saja..."

.

.

.

"maafkan hyung..."

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"Hoseok hyung! Ayo cepat bangun, kita bisa telat kesekolah!"

Suara itu membangunkan Hoseok, ia mengerang karna rasa kantuk masih membayanginya. Namun tak butuh lama untuk remaja pemilik marga Jung itu sontak duduk, ia menatap Taehyung yang tengah memakai dasinya di depan kaca. Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia sadar sekarang ia berada diatas kasur Taehyung.

"Hyung, jangan menatapku seolah aku menjebakmu di dalam kamar hotel -seperti di film-film!" Taehyung memutar bola matanya "hyung cepat bersiap-siap, aku mau sarapan duluan!" Ujar Taehyung seperti biasa seraya berlenggang keluar. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang termanggu diam disana.

 _Apa ia baru saja mimpi sedari tadi?_ pikirnya, namun ia menggeleng sendiri. Ah, mana mungkin, buktinya ia jelas berada di dalam kamar Taehyung karna ia menemani remaja itu menangis sampai ia tertidur lagi... Hoseok menghela napasnya, lelah. Namun Hoseok pikir jikapun memang ia bermimpi, syukurlah ia sudah terbangun sekarang

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

"hyung, aku baik-baik saja."

Ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba saat keduanya tengah berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai, Hoseok sudah bisa melihat gerbang sekolah mereka di depan sana, dan ia tak menyangka, selama perjalanan mereka baru ini Taehyung membuka mulutnya. Dan ia sendiri pun entah kenapa tak berniat untuk mengatakan apapun.

"...benarkah?" Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung. ia melirik Taehyung yang mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"karna hyung sering menanyakan keadaanku..." ucap Taehyung pelan, pemuda yang memiliki garis rahang yang tajam itu menundukkan wajahnya. Memilih menatap tanah yang ia pijak daripada wajah Hoseok yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit Taehyung mengerti "...aku... aku hanya berpikir mungkin hyung penasaran tapi tak ingin bertanya, jadi aku mengatakannya terlebih dahulu..."

Taehyung akhirnya memaksakan dirinya untuk menoleh dan memberikan senyuman sebaik yang ia biasa. "aku baik-baik saja!" ulang Taehyung dengan penekanan. ia makin tersenyum lebar, walau ia tahu ia bukan seorang aktor yang baik, buktinya ia tak bisa menyingkirkan raut aneh di wajah Hoseok.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu!" hardik Taehyung kemudian. tak sabaran.

"bagaimana bisa?"

Sahut Hoseok cepat, membuat Taehyung sedikit kaget. Ia menatap Hoseok, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Seolah ia adalah mahluk paling menyedihkan di dunia ini, Taehyung paling benci dengan hal seperti itu.

"berhenti menatapku, kalau begitu!"

"bagaimana bisa?!"

"kenapa tidak bisa?!"

Keduanya langsung terdiam saat sadar dengan nada suara yang sudah keduanya tinggikan. Sekarang harusnya bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertengkar, tapi Hoseok tak tahan, Taehyung juga. Jantung kedua pemuda itu berdebar dengan cepat, dan dada mereka terasa sesak. _hanya ingin dimengerti, tapi..._

.

.

Keduanya sama-sama frustasi.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

 _Hadiah terakhir dari kami, setelah apa yang kau buat. Kim. Tae. Hyung._

 _Sampai bertemu di Seoul._

.

Jimin membolak-balikkan kertas kusam yang sedari tadi di tangannya dengan bosan. sesekali ia menatap seorang pemuda yang duduk di depannya, pemuda berwajah lonjong yang ia kenal selalu bertingkah konyol dan kelewat ceria. Namun kini wajahnya terlihat kacau, dalam artian bibir yang melengkung dan kerutan yang ada dimana-mana –entah sejak kapan Jimin tak ingat jika Hoseok punya banyak keriput.

"hyung, jika kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk melihat wajah tuamu itu, lebih baik aku pergi!" ujar Jimin geram, seraya bertingkah seolah akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya di kantin sekolah.

Namun dengan cepat Hoseok menarik ujung kemeja seragamnya. "iya, iya..." Hoseok bergumam malas seraya memberikan tatapan pada Jimin untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya lagi. dan Jimin mendengus.

"apa tak cukup dengan keanehan Taehyung? Aku tak perlu Jung Hoseok yang juga aneh!" dengus jimin "dan apa kalian sedang bertengkar, huh?! Taehyung langsung kabur ketika mendengar namamu. Ia tak mau ikut ke sini. Oh... Astagaaa! Kenapa kalian malah berkelahi di saat seperti ini sih?!" omel Jimin lagi sendiri. tak peduli dengan murid-murid lain yang melirik kearahnya, ia terlalu geram. Hoseok seperti pemuda yang sudah kehilangan harapan hidup, yang makin aneh karna Jimin tak terbiasa melihat Hoseok seperti ini. ia tak habis pikir.

"sekarang hyung harus fokus!" pekik Jimin, seraya mengangkat kertas ditangannya ke hadapan Hoseok. "ini! hyung bilang, hyung ingin mencari tahu tentang orang yang mengirim paket 'kejutan' itu kan?" tanya Jimin berapi-api.

Hoseok kembali menghela nafas panjang "tentu saja, tapi ada masalah yang lain...". Jimin memutar bola matanya malas "kali ini masalah apa lagi? Kenapa ada banyak sekali masalah sih?!" ujarnya frustasi. Tapi Hoseok tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu. ia menundukkan pandangannya. Menatap kedua tangannya yang berpaut satu sama lain.

"... karna... Taehyung terlihat baik-baik saja..." gumam Hoseok pelan. Hampir seperti berbisik, namun cukup untuk bisa Jimin dengar. Walau Jimin tak habis pikir lagi apa yang Hoseok sebenarnya pikirkan, ia tetap diam. Sabar menunggu kelanjutan dari si pemuda yang terkenal dengan keceriannya itu.

"aku tahu kau mungkin berpikir aku aneh, tapi... sejak pagi Taehyung bertingkah seolah ia baik-baik saja. Padahal kita tahu ia JELAS tidak baik-baik saja." Ujar Hoseok, tangannya tercengkram kuat satu sama lain. "dimataku ia terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. seperti ketakutan..." ucap Hoseok kemudian dengan suara pelan di akhir.

Jimin tak langsung mengatakan apapun ketika Hoseok terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sungguh... _Jimin tak tahu mimpi apa ia semalam._ Menghadapi Hoseok yang tengah menggalau dan curhat dengan bahasa yang sulit dimengerti itu sangatlah mengerikan. Jimin tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bingungnya. Ingin kabur saja rasanya. Itu pun jika ia tega.

Yang lebih muda akhirnya harus mengalah dengan egonya sendiri. Jimin menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok dan memasang wajah simpati "jadi kalian berkelahi karna hal itu?" tanyanya memastikan. "ayolah... hyung! Kupikir dia hanya tak ingin membuatmu cemas. Hyung hanya terlalu banyak berpikir."

.

"parahnya, aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir... dan cemas, Park Jimin."

.

Jimin kembali terdiam. _Hoseok memang sangat parah,_ pikirnya. dalam hati ia sudah ingin melambai-lambaikan bendera putih. Ia menyerah. Ia sungguh tak ingin tahu lagi. apapun, tentang perasaan Hoseok pada teman satu kelasnya yang sifatnya seperti alien dari planet lain itu. _bodo' amat._ Ia tak ingin pusing-pusing memikirkan ada hubungan apa diantara keduanya. Entah tetangga, atau hubungan seperti induk-anak, kakak-adik, atau bahkan sesuatu yang berbau merah muda (nah, Jimin mulai memikirkannya sekarang).

Suasana kembali menjadi hening beberapa saat. Jimin sibuk berpikir dan Hoseok sibuk meratap seperti pacarnya mau minta putus –oh, pacaran pun ia belum pernah-. Hingga akhirnya Jimin meraih kertas kecil yang sedari tadi keduanya lupakan. Alasan kenapa mereka bertemu di kantin yang sudah hampir sepi ini.

.

.

"hyung, bagaimana jika sekarang kita mulai membahas tentang kertas ini?"

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

 **annyeong haseyo, this is bisory ^^**

 **I'm sorry for the lateupdate guys... maklum baru pulang liburan*plak* karna itu... saya langsung update 2 chapter untuk my lovely readers-nim. biar nggak buat kalian ngerasa di-php-in(?). I hope it's a good news for u guys :D**

 **and never I forget, I always respect you all that read this fict until now! even give me a review, love ya~!**

 **.**

 **and then...**

 **let me know what do you think before you click the next chapt**

 **^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

Chapter 7 - _Part Time, Falling Apart_

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

"ibu, aku pergi kerja dulu..."

Ujar Taehyung sebelum ia menutup pintu apartementnya. Pemuda itu sontak mengigil, begitu angin subuh menerpa tubuhnya yang sudah berbalut hoodie abu-abu kebesarannya. _Masih saja dingin._ Sekarang sudah pukul setengah enam lewat lima belas pagi, Taehyung sudah melambatkan waktu berangkatnya lima belas menit dari biasanya. berharap udara tak sedingin ini. tapi ternyata tetap saja...

Taehyung menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum. Mencoba memperbaiki moodnya. _Ia akan mengumpulkan uang yang banyak hari ini,_ pikirnya kemudian menarik tudung hoodienya hingga menutupi kepalanya dan mulai berjalan.

Kerja sambilan pertama,

Pukul enam pagi. Menjadi pengantar susu dengan sepeda milik paman Hong.

.

..

.

"kau sudah mau pergi? kukira kita harus mendiskusikan aksi kita membully anak kelas satu itu...?"

"maaf Jimin-ah, aku harus segera pergi ke tempat kerjaku. Bos ku sangat tua dan cerewet, kau tahu!"

"tapi membu-"

"lebih baik kau mulai pikirkan bagaimana caranya meninggikan badanmu itu."

Taehyung tertawa saat Jimin langsung melemparkan buku tulis kearahnya tapi tidak kena. "tidak sopan!" ketus Jimin tapi Taehyung –sungguh- tak peduli.

"dah Jimin!"

Kerja sambilan kedua,

pukul dua siang. menjadi tukang bersih-bersih di tempat pengisian bensin. Dengan boss tua yang cerewet.

.

..

.

"Taehyungie hyung! Kau sudah datang!"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar saat melihat seorang pemuda yang lebih muda pemilik kulit putih dan bergigi kelinci menyambutnya di meja kasir. "Jungkookie~!" serunya pula tak kalah senang. Ia pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang masuk ke dalam sebuah mini market di pinggiran jalan besar kota Seoul.

Taehyung langsung mendekati lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu, yang sedang duduk di depan meja kasir dengan buku-buku di depannya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung, dengan tangan reflek mengelus pucuk kepala remaja itu, Jeon Jungkook.

"hyung, kau tahu bagaimana mengerjakan soal yang ini?" tanya Jungkook balik, menunjuk satu soal di bukunya. Menyuruh Taehyung membacanya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Taehyung kemudian memasang wajah mengerti dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti seorang detektif dadakan.

"kalau aku tahu ka-"

"aku sudah mengemaskan rak nomor empat yang menjadi tugas hyung!" potong Jungkook dengan semangat. Tangan remaja itu diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kesudut ruangan, menunjuk sebuah lemari berisi makanan ringan di paling ujung.

Mau tak mau kembali membuat Taehyung tertawa puas, ia kembali mengacak surai Jungkook yang berwarna sama dengannya. "aku hanya bercanda, haha!" ujarnya "sini mana pensilmu!" lanjutnya seraya mengambil pensil di tangan Jungkook dan mulai mencoret-coret buku remaja itu dengan gerakan cepat. Sedangkan Jungkook menatap tulisan Taehyung dengan raut serius.

 _Tring Tring_

"selamat datang, silahkan berbelanja!"

.

Kerja sambilan ketiga.

Pukul sembilan malam. Pegawai di mini market, sekaligus guru les anak SMP.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _Pukul satu malam._

Taehyung mengeratkan jaketnya. _lagi-lagi ia harus menghadapi udara dingin_ , pikir Taehyung, seraya dengan sengaja menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat diudara untuk melihat kepulan uap dari mulutnya. Ia tak terbayang jika nanti musim dingin, akan sedingin apa saat ia pulang dari mini market dan berangkat mengantar susu. Memikirkannya saja membuat Taehyung menggigil.

Tapi senyuman tetap tak bisa ia tutupi. Ia akan mendapatkan uang dua hari lagi. Tepat dua minggu ia bekerja di tiga tempat kerja sambilannya.

"Marie-ya, tunggu sebulan lagi aku akan bisa membelimu dan memainkanmu di taman sungai Han..." ucap Taehyung pelan, seraya menatap dengan mata berbinar etalase tertutup tempat ia menghentikan langkahnya. di sini tempat penjualan alat musik bekas. Taehyung sering berdiri di sini,

"kau bahkan sudah memberikan saksofon itu nama..."

Taehyung sontak menoleh ke samping. Matanya membulat, kemudian ia kedipkan beberapa kali. Baru saja Taehyung ingin mengucek matanya –takut-takut penglihatannya sudah mengabur- sebelum suara tak asing itu kembali terdengar.

"ini benar-benar aku,Taehyung-ah. Hahaha..." suara itu tertawa renyah. Seperti yang Taehyung selalu ingat. Milik Jung Hoseok. Tetangganya.

Nah, apa yang dilakukan tetangganya di sini?

"kau baru pulang dari tempat kerjamu...?" tanya Hoseok kemudian, dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk dengan canggung. otaknya masih sibuk mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali Hoseok bicara padanya, tidak, kapan terakhir kali ia berdiri di depan Hoseok dengan Hoseok yang menatapnya.

Dua minggu. Iya, bagaimana bisa Taehyung melupakan satu minggunya yang sibuk menjauhi Hoseok. Yang kemudian di minggu berikutnya, Hoseok nampaknya juga mulai menjaga jarak darinya. Begitu saja.

Taehyung hanya bisa memberikan senyuman kakunya "dan hyung?"

"... pergi... ke apotek. Adikku sakit..."

Taehyung sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, kaget "siapa? Homin? Hojung? Hoguk? Horin? Hoya?" tanyanya dengan cepat, seraya kembali menimbang-nimbang apa ada adik Hoseok yang ketinggalan. Tapi ia memasang wajah aneh ketika melihat Hoseok seperti menahan tawanya. "siapa hyung? Sakit apa?" tanyanya kembali, sedikit dengan nada kesal.

"Hojung. Diare..." jawab Hoseok seadanya, dan Taehyung menghela napas lega, yang entah kenapa tak bisa membuat Hoseok menahan senyumannya lebih lama. Taehyung terlalu menggemaskan.

"... hm... kalau begitu, hyung harus cepat pergi... aku juga..." ucap Taehyung lagi, memecah keheningan sesaat keduanya. Ia tak tahu kenapa nada suaranya tadi terdengar begi menyedihkan. seolah tak rela. Atau memang iya.

Sejak saat itu, saat sebuah paket –sial- itu ia dapatkan, saat ia menangis didepan Hoseok, saat ingatan –sial- itu menggentayangi dirinya dan tak tahu sejak kapan, Taehyung rasa menjauhi Hoseok akan membuatnya lebih nyaman. Taehyung tak suka rasa tak enak saat Hoseok selalu membantunya, membiarkan Hoseok melihat tingkah konyolnya, _bersimpati padanya_ dan hal-hal lain. _rasanya ada yang salah. Taehyung bukanlah siapa-siapa Hoseok._

Dan Taehyung pun tahu, ia bekerja seperti orang keranjingan, tubuhnya lelah, dan ia tak bisa tidur dengan baik agar membuat ingatan yang sempat segar di ingatannya itu kembali memudar. Banyak orang bilang bekerja bisa mengalihkan pikiran. Itu alasan Taehyung, dan dengan sedikit tidur, akan sedikit pula ia kembali bermimpi hal paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya itu.

Selesai.

Harusnya semua bisa selesai sampai di situ. tak ada yang harus diteruskan karna Taehyung rasa ia bisa hidup dengan baik dengan cara seperti ini. tanpa Hoseok yang selalu di dekatnya.

.

"ya... kau juga, hati-hati..." ujar Hoseok akhirnya, seraya memamerkan senyuman paksanya sebelum mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Taehyung.

 _Tidak. tidak, jangan menoleh._ ucap Taehyung dalam hati penuh penekanan. ia tak akan menoleh kebelakang, memanggil Hoseok, berjalan beriringan bersama pemuda bertangan hangat itu pula. Tidak. ini yang sudah Taehyung putuskan sejak lama...

Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu menekan dadanya kuat. Rasanya sesak, dan lagi, walau ia mencoba menggubris, suara langkah kaki Hoseok yang menjauh terdengar mengdengung di telinganya. _Taehyung mungkin memang gila,_

 _._

 _Ia tak tahu rasa rindu ternyata sesakit ini._

 _._

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

" _sekitar empat bulan yang lalu memang ada berita tentang seorang siswa yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, dan setelah kau selidiki... ah, kuharap kau tak terkejut Jimin-ah..."_

" _ada apa memangnya?"_

" _anak yang kau minta selidiki itu, Kim Taehyung... dialah anak yang terjun dari atap sekolahnya."_

" _kau. Serius. Jung. Il. Hoon?"_

" _percaya atau tidak, memang seperti itu. katanya ini soal pembully-an, tapi anak itu tak membantah atau mengiyakan. Ada yang bilang anak itu gangguan mental, sampai di masukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa."_

" _..."_

" _beritanya bahkan sangat populer karna siswa itu adalah anak pengusaha yang sukses di Dae Gu. Dulu hampir semua kalangan membicarakan anaknya..."_

" _..."_

" _Jimin?"_

" _... lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang bernama 'Suga'?"_

" _tidak tahu. Aku tak menemukan seseorang yang bernama Suga di sekolah itu –memangnya siapa juga yang mau menamai dirinya 'gula' haha... tapi akan ku cari lagi nanti, jika aku punya waktu luang."_

" _... baiklah... eum... bagaimanapun, terima kasih."_

.

Jimin menutup telponnya, bersamaan dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang yang keluar. Remaja bermata sipit itu mengacak surai kecoklatannya. Frustasi. ia mulai berpikir kenapa ia harus pergi sejauh ini. maksudnya, well, ia tak menyadari hubungannya dengan Taehyung sudah lebih dari hubungan Boss –Budak. Walau ia juga sebenarnya tak begitu memikirkannya, tapi semua tentang Taehyung menariknya masuk lebih dalam.

Dan ia harusnya tak ikut pusing, karna _Taehyung adalah anak yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri._ Shit. Perasaan apa ini?

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya dengan hentakkan-hentakkan kuat. Wajahnya memerah dan amarahnya seolah sudah berada diujung kepalanya. tangannya terkepal kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih –tapi masalahnya, pada siapa ia harus melayangkan tinjuannya, apa yang membuatnya semarah ini?

"Park Jimin!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jimin menoleh kearah belakangnya. Matanya membulat saat yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat dan memakai hoodie abu-abu andalannya, Taehyung. Jimin menyeringai, hidupnya memang terlalu banyak drama sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan anak ini. _Sudah berapa kali mereka kebetulan bertemu di jalan?_

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Taehyung pendek. Mata berkilat itu mendelik "kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi, tapi Jimin tak langsung menjawab. Hanya memandang 'budak'nya itu dalam diam. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, terutama tentang hal yang di katakan _Ilhoon,_ teman lamanya dan Hoseok dari Daegu lewat telepon tadi.

Jimin berdehem sejenak, membersihkan tenggorokannya "dan kau? Kenapa berkeliaran di jalan, sih?!" tanya Jimin tak nyantai, membuat Taehyung makin menatapnya bingung.

"memangnya aku kucing, berkeliaran di jalan..." Taehyung bergumam pelan. "ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi!" ujarnya kemudian seraya melambaikan tangannya dengan memasang wajah datar, kemudian beranjak pergi melalui Jimin yang masih diam di tempatnya. Tidak sampai lengan Taehyung tiba-tiba di tahan Jimin.

"tunggu dulu."

"apa?"

"... kau... belum menjawabku! Kau mau pergi kemana?!" tanya Jimin dengan suara keras. Membuat pejalan kaki yang berada di sekitar mereka menoleh. Jimin bahkan tak peduli.

"pergi ke tempat kerja! Bodoh! kau tak perlu berteriak kan?!" Taehyung balas berteriak, ia malu karna sempat jadi pusat perhatian, tapi kesal pula. Remaja itu tidak sedang dalam mood untuk menghadapi Jimin yang aneh dan pemarah. Ia lelah.

Setelah semua hal tak terjadi sebaik yang ia harapkan, hari terasa begitu panjang. ia masih harus pergi ke mini market untuk kerja sambilan dan ia bahkan belum mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang harusnya dikumpulkan besok. Dan lagi parahnya, Taehyung rasa suhu tubuhnya meninggi, kepalanya pusing, di tambah Jimin yang aneh...

Oh, ingin mati rasanya.

.

Setelah mendengar Taehyung yang meneriakinya, Jimin perlahan melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, kata maaf pelan ia ucapkan. "sini aku bawakan tas mu!" ujarnya kemudian, yang sebelum Taehyung membuka mulutnya, remaja bermata sipit itu sudah meraih tas ransel Taehyung dan memasangnya di bahunya.

Taehyung hanya mendengus melihat teman satu kelasnya itu kini tersenyum aneh hingga matanya segaris. Remaja itu kemudian memilih untuk berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, menjauh dari Jimin walau ia tahu remaja itu mengikutinya.

"Taehyung-ah!"

"hm?"

"... kenapa kau tak istirahat saja hari ini? aku akan menggantikanmu di mini market..."

Ujar Jimin dengan nada santai seperti biasa. Taehyung sontak menoleh ke belakang, ia sedikit terjengit saat melihat Jimin sudah tepat berada di belakangnya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Taehyung berdehem, tak biasa melihat Jimin yang aneh, well, Kingka-tak-jadi itu memang aneh, tapi tak pernah seaneh ini hingga membuat Taehyung merinding.

"jika kau tak lupa, Park Jimin, kau bos ku. Kau ingin menjadi penguasa sekolah, kan?" Jimin hanya mengangguk polos "tak ada penguasa yang mengerjakan tugas bawahannya..." ujar Taehyung kemudian, seraya memutar bola matanya malas. _Jimin memang tak pernah mengerti hal seperti ini._

Jimin menyeringai sinis "kau memang terlalu mengerti hal-hal seperti ini... bodoh..."

"siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?" Taehyung mendelik.

"kau." Jimin hanya tertawa renyah seraya melanjutkan langkahnya ke depan. "ini termaksud perintah, Kim Tae Hyung..."

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, menarik tas ranselnya yang berada di belakang punggung Jimin hingga temannya itu ikut tersentak kebelakang. Taehyung meraih ranselnya, mendengus lagi "kau mau kemana? Tempatnya di sini." Ujar Taehyung seraya tersenyum renyah. Dengan cepat ia langsung membuka pintu mini marketnya hingga suara kerincing terdengar kuat.

"Jungkook-ah, hari ini ak-"

.

.

.

"dia! Dia yang mencuri uang ku!"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

"hyung! Ada apa? Kenapa? Dia baik-baik saja kan?!"

"diamlah dan cepat, Jung Hoseok!"

Hoseok mengerang frustasi. di sela langkahnya yang terburu, ia mencoba memakai sepatunya dengan benar. _Shit_. Ia bahkan memakai dua sepatu yang berbeda. Di depannya Jin sudah berlari dengan cepat, aneh, ia tak pernah melihat hyung tetangganya itu terburu seperti ini. tapi bukan itu yang penting, oh, Hoseok lupa bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang penting –apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

Ia sedang tertidur tadi, lelah dengan kerja sambilannya hingga jam delapan malam tadi. dan ia ingat, ia baru tertidur lima menit hingga Jin menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Menyuruhnya bersiap, dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Taehyung. Hoseok langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

Tapi sampai sekarang, Jin tak juga mengatakan apapun lagi, selain mereka akan pergi ke kantor polisi.

Nah, disini Hoseok mulai merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Taehyung dan kantor polisi bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung!" Jin memekik, dan Hoseok terjengit di sampingnya dengan napas tersengal. Ia melihat kedepan, mencari-cari orang yang dimaksud Jin. _Ketemu!_

Taehyung dengan rambut hitam pekatnya, tubuh kurus, dan hoodie abu-abunya, tak pernah gagal menarik perhatian Hoseok yang diwaktu bersamaan berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Taehyung yang sedang duduk di hadapan polisi, ada beberapa orang yang mengerubuninya, dan bahkan Jimin ada di sana.

"apa anda wali dari bocah ini?" tanya seorang wanita tua modis dengan nada keras. Jin mengangguk.

"hyungnya?" tanya wanita itu dengan pandangan sinis "Nah, bagaimana kau mengajarkan adikmu?! Apa orang tua kalian yang mengajari adikmu ini mencuri, eoh?! Dia bahkan tidak mau mengaku sedaari tadi walau uangku jelas ada di lokernya!" marah wanita itu.

"aku sudah bilang, aku akan mengganti semua uangmu!" ujar Taehyung kemudian, juga menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan menantang.

"turunkan pandanganmu, pencuri!" wanita itu memekik makin keras, tangannya terangkat, hampir menampar Taehyung. Sekali lagi. tidak sampai Hoseok langsung mencengkram tangan wanita itu, dan Jimin melesat berdiri di depan Taehyung. Keduanya memasang wajah tak kalah garang.

Suasana sontak menjadi dingin. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, menatap punggung Jimin di depannya. Ia menghela nafas lelah, kemudian beralih ke arah petugas kepolisian yang sedari tadi menanganinya –yang juga memasang wajah lelah. _Oh, kenapa sesuatu harus terjadi di hari yang melelahkan ini..._

Taehyung kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "waliku sudah datang, kan? berarti aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Taehyung malas, ia kemudian menatap wanita tua itu, yang sebenarnya adalah bos nya di mini market tempatnya berkerja. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

"aku sekarang dipecat, kan?" tanyanya pada wanita itu "aku akan memberikan uang gantinya besok pagi sekali... jadi, selamat tinggal Nyonya Lee." Ujarnya kemudian, setelah membungkuk dalam pada wanita itu dan berlenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka semua yang berada di sana.

.

.

 _Taehyung sungguh... lelah._

 _._

 _._

* * *

VH

* * *

.

"ya Kim Taehyung, tunggu kami!" ujar Jimin seraya mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan Taehyung, tapi pemuda itu berjalan begitu cepat dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar. seolah ia memang ingin lari –jika saja ia tak terlalu lelah untuk berlari.

Taehyung menghentakkan tangannya ketika Jimin mencoba menggapainya, dan ia berjalan makin cepat. Meninggalkan dua orang yang memasang wajah super khawatir, itu alasan kenapa Taehyung tak ingin menatap kedua orang terdekatnya itu. _mereka pasti merasa Taehyung begitu menyedihkan._

.

"Jimin-ah, kau pulanglah... sudah malam." Ujar Hoseok akhirnya, setelah lama ia diam. Tangannya menahan lengan Jimin yang masih belum menyerah untuk mengejar Taehyung. Jimin menatapnya tak setuju. Beberapa saat. Sampai ia tahu arti pandangan Hoseok padanya.

Remaja pemilik mata sipit itu akhirnya menunduk, mengangguk kemudian. "hyung... Taehyung itu..." ia berbisik pelan, ragu antara akan mengatakan semua yang ia tahu pada Hoseok sekarang atau nanti. Dadanya terlalu sesak pula, jengah dengan rasa bersalah yang entah datang dari mana.

Hoseok diam, menunggu Jimin yang tak kunjung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Taehyung kenapa?" tanyanya tak sabaran. Tetangga anehnya itu telah berjalan begitu jauh di depan.

"... tidak jadi." Potong Jimin kemudian "aku ingin pulang, dan... kita bertiga sepertinya memang harus tidur dengan baik malam ini... haha..." remaja itu tertawa renyah, kemudian menepuk bahu Hoseok pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi berlawanan arah dari Hoseok dan Taehyung.

Hoseok memandang bingung Jimin yang berlalu. Perasaannya kembali merasa tak nyaman, dan yang makin membuatnya tak enak adalah... firasatnya hampir selalu benar. Remaja berwajah lonjong itu menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan saatnya untuk berpikir seperti itu! ia harus mengejar Kim Taehyung sekarang.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah..."

"jangan bicara padaku, hyung. Aku tak punya energi lagi untuk bicara..."

"kalau begitu dengarkan aku."

"tidak, tidak, tidak... aku bahkan tak punya cukup energi untuk mendengarkan." Ujar Taehyung, tatapannya kosong kedepan. Tanpa sedikitpun menatap Hoseok. Membuat si lawan bicara menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

Hoseok tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. ia mencengkram lengan Taehyung dan menariknya. Menyuruh remaja yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu menghadap kearahnya. Menatapnya. "kita harus membicarakan hal ini sekarang. Kim Taehyung." ujarnya dengan suara tegas. Matanya mendelik tajam, seolah memecahkan tatapan kosong Taehyung.

"hyung... kumohon, tidak bisakan kita pulang, tidur, dan bicarakan ini semua besok...?" tanya Taehyung memelas.

Hoseok tersenyum sinis "besok? Apa kau yakin kau tak akan langsung kabur, menghindariku lagi?" tanyanya kemudian.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. ia mengantuk. Tertekan. Hoseok menyebalkan. "tapi aku tak ingin... mendengarkan apapun dari hyung..." ujar Taehyung, memasang wajah tak kalah –tak peduli. ia tersenyum aneh pula menatap Hoseok.

"lalu kau akan mendengarkan siapa lagi jika tak mendengarkanku, Kim Taehyung?!"

"kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?!" Taehyung memekik, ia menghempaskan ranselnya di pinggir jalan, menatap Hoseok beringas.

"karna aku _tetangga_ mu..."

Taehyung mendecih. "lalu apa masalahmu?! Berapa kali kubilang jangan peduli padaku! Aku bukan siapa-siapa hyung!" Taehyung mengambil napasnya sejenak "aku si brengsek yang mencuri uang kasir! Aku juga si pengecut yang akan selalu lari karna aku tak ingin menyelesaikan apapun! Hyung terlalu ba-"

.

PLAK

.

Remaja itu menyentuh pipi sebelah kanannya yang berkedut nyeri. Matanya menatap tak percaya, begitu pula dengan si pelaku penamparan. Hoseok menunjukkan kembali ekspresi yang sulit di baca. Dadanya naik turun, tersengal menahan amarah yang akhirnya ia keluarkan begitu saja dari tangannya. ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan salah, _ia tak seharusnya menyakiti Taehyung,_ tapi...

"kau... kubilang, dengarkan aku." ujar Hoseok di sela napasnya yang memburu. Pandangannya pada Taehyung perlahan melembut. Tak tega sebenarnya melihat Taehyung yang masih memegangi pipinya yang memerah, matanya pun berair, walau ada kilatan-kilatan amarah yang makin membuat Hoseok sakit.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu menghela napasnya "Taehyung-ah... kau tak bisa hidup seperti ini." ujarnya seraya mencengkram kedua bahu Taehyung "aku memang tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi jika ini masalah _bucket list_ mu, kau hanya perlu bicara padaku. Tak perlu sampai melakukan hal seperti tadi!" ujarnya Hoseok tegas.

Taehyung menyeringai lebar, ia tertawa tanpa suara menatap Hoseok yang memandangnya serius. "memangnya hyung tahu apa tentang hidupku, hah?!" ujarnya terakhir, sebelum menyentakkan bahunya, membuat pegangan Hoseok terlepas dan ia segera berlenggang pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan cepat tanpa mau lagi menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

 _Pada akhirnya Hoseok tak mempercayainya. Taehyung harus berharap apa...?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung...

.

.

 **still bisory, hehehe ^^**

 **so, how is it? Thanks for reading and let me know what do you think, guys~!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Satu lagi pagi dimulai. Masih seperti biasanya, Taehyung mematut dirinya di kaca besar kamar –ibunya. Memastikan penampilannya tak bercela sedikitpun. Pemuda pemilik rambut lurus hitam itu tersenyum, lebih tepatnya, mencoba tersenyum. _Ia sempurna._ Ucapnya dalam hati, walau dengan kantung mata hitam yang terlihat samar dan bibirnya yang kering, ia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tampak tampan dan menawan. orang pasti tak akan terpikir jika ia adalah manusia penuh masalah, Kim Tae Hyung.

Setelah puas mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin, Taehyung kemudian mengambil ranselnya yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak di dekat dinding berjendela. Ia menatap sebuah kertas yang biasa menempel di dinding dekat jendelanya. Bertuliskan list dari nomor satu sampai tujuh. Taehyung tersenyum sinis kemudian sontak menarik kertas itu dan meremasnya di tangannya.

"Bu, maaf... tapi karna ini, semua berjalan tidak semudah yang kupikirkan..." ucap Taehyung sendiri dengan nada dingin seraya membuka pintu kamarnya. _Tidak ada Jin_. Taehyung membulatkan matanya, ia berusaha mencari sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang biasa berkeliaran di dapurnya jam segini, tapi tak ada. Bahkan dapurnya kosong. tak ada bau lezat yang biasa langsung Taehyung cium saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Remaja itu sontak memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan keras, seraya tertawa renyah "hahahaa... memang apa yang kau harapkan, Kim Taehyung?" tanyanya sendiri karna memang tak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya di sini. Ia sendirian. "setelah kekacauan yang kau buat tadi malam..." gumamnya kemudian pelan seraya berlenggang menuju pintu keluar setelah memasang sepatu _converse_ merah favoritnya.

.

"Ibuuu! Aku pergi sekolah dulu!"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Chapter 8 – _Care, what bestfriend normally do._

.

.

"kau terlihat kacau, Kim Taehyung..."

Ujar Jimin, seraya menopang kepalanya dengan dua tangannya di atas pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Taehyung di depannya, yang tak mengatakan apapun ataupun menoleh kearahnya. Sibuk meminum susu pisang botolnya dan memandang kearah depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"tidak. bukan hanya kau, maksudku kalian. Hoseok hyung juga... kalian sama-sama kacau. Aneh. galau. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang berada diambang perpisahan."

"..."

"minta maaflah.."

"..."

Jimin menghela nafasnya, prihatin namun disisi lain ia mulai berpikir kenapa juga ia masih berada di sini. Masih setia berada di sebelah si-mahluk-bernapas-yang-diam walau ia sudah diacuhkan sejak jam istirahat dimulai. Jimin tak habis pikir, ia tahu ia bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu, dan well –Taehyung bahkan bukan temannya, tapi ia tak tahu sejak kapan Jimin merasa ia sudah berada di level 'peduli' pada anak aneh itu. jika saja kalian tak lupa, Taehyung masih menjadi Budak Jimin. Tapi malah Jiminlah yang seolah diapit di tengah dalam hubungan kekanakan Hoseok dan Taehyung.

"pergilah Jimin..." ucap Taehyung akhirnya, tapi tak sedikitpun diindahkan Jimin. "pergilah temui Hoseok hyung dan minta maaf!" desak remaja yang lebih pendek itu, tapi ia malah dihadiahi Taehyung lemparan botol susu pisang di jidatnya. Jimin menggeram "Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas "tidak mau." Ujarnya "aku tak salah apapun." Ujarnya keras kepala. Taehyung melirik ke arah Jimin yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"lalu sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini?!" marah Jimin "kalian mulai tak fokus! Hoseok hyung mulai tak serius saat latihan dance dan terus mengusikku dengan curhatannya tentangmu! Lalu kau mulai tak fokus dalam aksi 'menjadikanku Kingka sekolah'!" omel Jimin panjang lebar hingga membuat napas remaja itu tersengal.

"jangan sebut aku sok tahu, karna akulah yang paling mengerti semua yang terjadi di sini..." tambah Jimin diakhir, ia menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan menegur, tapi Taehyung tak mengubah ekspresi kosongnya. Ia menatap Jimin seolah ia tak mendengarkan apapun.

"kalau begitu... apapun yang kau tahu, Park Jimin, jangan ikut campur..." ucapnya dengan intonasi datar "dan tentang menjadi Kingka penguasa sekolah, kau harusnya fokus pada tinggi badanmu dulu."ujar Taehyung memandang Jimin sinis.

.

 _Ia sudah mengenal Jimin. Sangat baik._ Remaja yang hampir setipe dengan Hoseok itu memang tak sabaran, mudah kesal, dan ada dua kemungkinan yang Taehyung pikirkan saat mengatakan kalimat kejamnya tadi. pertama, Jimin bisa menghujaninya dengan sumpah serapah. Kedua, Jimin bisa saja langsung pergi setelah memberikan pukulan dari tangan berototnya itu.

Dan Taehyung benar di pilihan kedua. Jimin pergi. namun tanpa pukulan. Taehyung hanya menyeringai, Jimin memang tetap terlalu baik bahkan untuk ukuran anak normal.

.

Dan lagi, lihat sisi baiknya. Taehyung mulai tahu kalau ia memang berbakat dalam membuat orang meninggalkannya. Hoseok, Jin, Jimin, _ibunya,_ dan banyak orang.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang cerah tanpa awan. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Ia memegang dadanya yang kembali terasa sesak. _perasaan aneh terus datang akhir-akhir ini, membuat dadanya terasa sesak._ dan ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hoseok. Si –bukan-siapa-siapa-nya.

Taehyung mulai tak bisa tidak memikirkan tentang apa yang Hoseok sedang lakukan, apa yang Hoseok pikirkan, apa perkataan-perkataan Taehyung saat itu menyakiti hati Hoseok, apa Hoseok baik-baik saja, apa Hoseok masih ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung-

" _Kim Taehyung, kau harus berhenti berandai dan berharap..."_ ucap Taehyung menekankan dalam hati setelah tadi ia merasa sebuah tangan tak terlihat menamparnya kuat-kuat. "kau tak boleh bertemu dengannya, Kim Taehyung..." gumamnya pelan dengan mata yang entah sejak kapan berair.

.

.

Kim Taehyung sekarang memang kacau. Bahkan lebih dari yang Jimin bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

 _Pukul empat sore,_ ucap Taehyung dalam hati setelah melirik kearah jam tangannya sekilas. Yang kemudian ia menatap langit di atasnya. Mendung. Ia harus cepat pulang atau ia akan basah, tidak, tidak, ia akan mampir ke mini market dekat rumah untuk membeli ramen. _Ia tak yakin Jin juga akan datang malam ini,_ pikirnya lagi seraya mulai merapikan alat bersih-bersih ke pojokan tempat pengisian bensin, dimana ia _masih_ bekerja.

 _._

.

Ddrrrt

.

 _From : Suga hyung_

 _Aku akan mampir ke Seoul dua hari lagi. ingin bertemu?_

.

Taehyung sontak membulatkan matanya, ia menatap lama pesan yang ditampilkan di layar ponselnya dan membacanya kembali. Beribu-ribu kali dan ternyata matanya memang tak sedang bermasalah atau berhalusinasi. _Ini Suga hyung!_ Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Suga...? itu benar Suga?"

Sebuah suara sontak membuat Taehyung menoleh kearah sampingnya dan ia terlonjak kaget saat menemukan wajah seseorang yang bermata sipit berada sangat dekat dengannya. itu Jimin –siapa lagi?

Taehyung serasa ingin langsung memukul wajah itu dengan sikutnya. Ia tak pernah suka melakukan kontak jarak dengan orang lain, itu akan membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan kuat. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, Taehyung hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya.

"kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanya Jimin sambil memasang wajah aneh "apa orang bernama Suga menghubungimu? Apa kau kenal dengannya? kenapa dia ingin menemuimu?" tanya Jimin bertubi-tubi dengan tak sabaran.

Membuat Taehyung tak tahan dan akhirnya mencubit lengan Jimin dengan kuat "menjauh dariku!" pekiknya keras dibarengi suara pekikkan Jimin yang kesakitan. Dan remaja bermata sipit itu benar-benar melompat menjauh dari Taehyung dengan wajah kesal "kenapa kau mencubitku?! Sakit idiot!" ia balas memekik marah.

"kau yang idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanyanya balas memekik – _jika ia tak lupa Jimin baru meninggalkannya dengan keadaan marah siang tadi—_ apa Jimin semacam berkepribadian ganda? Taehyung bahkan sempat berpikir mungkin Jimin akan menjauhinya paling tidak selama seminggu karna omongannya siang tadi.

Tapi lihat sekarang... Taehyung menatap sinis Jimin, sedangkan Jimin memutar bola matanya malas "aku sudah dari tadi berada di sini, alien. Kau saja yang tak menyadari." Ujarnya santai, yang kemudian balik menatap serius Taehyung "sekarang jawab aku, siapa itu Suga?!" tanyanya dengan mata melotot maksimal.

Taehyung mendengus, ia berbalik dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Jimin dengan bahunya dengan keras seraya pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. tapi Jimin lebih cepat lagi menggapai lengan Taehyung. Menyuruhnya berhenti.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" serunya kesal.

"kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?!" ujar Taehyung "tidak sampai dua puluh empat jam aku bilang, kau jangan ikut campur!" marahnya. Taehyung kembali pergi, seraya tangannya ia kipas-kipas di dekat wajah. _Ia sudah terlalu banyak marah akhir-akhir ini, menyebalkan!_

.

.

" _ya! Kim Taehyung! Aku kira kita adalah sahabat?!_ "

.

.

Taehyung sontak menghentikan langkahnya. ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Jimin dengan pandangan –sekarang-apa-lagi-yang-kau-katakan?!. kemudian ia menatap langit yang makin mendung. Taehyung merasa hidungnya ditetesi air hujan. Ia menatap Jimin lagi malas. Ayolah, mereka bukan sedang bermain drama. Disini hanya Jimin yang idiot dan aneh dan melankolis.

Tak memperdulikan tatapan tak tertarik Taehyung, Jimin kembali melanjutkan bicaranya "aku diberhentikan dari anggota genk preman di SMP karna tubuhku di-diagnosis sudah berhenti tumbuh di umur lima belas tahun!" pekiknya yang... well, Taehyung hanya bisa menaikkan satu alisnya. _Tiba-tiba?_

Namun yang makin membuat Taehyung tak habis pikir adalah saat Jimin mulai menyeringai dan tertawa sendiri –yang jujur terlihat mulai mengerikan-. "haha! Nah, kau sudah mendengar satu rahasia terbesar dalam hidupku!

.

.

Kuanggap itu cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti... aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku! Aku _peduli_ padamu, alien idiot!"

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Hoseok masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah kecuali di bagian ia yang terus memikirkan, Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung... persis seperti apa yang pernah Jimin katakan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentang dirinya dan Taehyung yang seperti kekasih di ambang batas perpisahan. Hoseok mendecih miris, _hubungan mereka bahkan tak sesederhana sepasang kekasih... lebih dari itu._

Kalian tak akan tahu seberapa pedulinya Hoseok pada Taehyung, dan seberapa besar Hoseok mengkhawatirkan anak itu. yang saking besarnya, Hoseok selalu ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Taehyung, namun kakinya terasa berat. ada rasa takut disana yang Hoseok tak tahu berasal dari mana.

Sore ini ia pulang dari restorannya lebih awal dari biasanya. lelah, ia tak bisa konsen hingga bossnya mengiranya sakit dan menyuruhnya pulang lebih awal. Berterima kasih untuk bosnya yang baik, tapi itu sedikitnya membuat Hoseok menyesal. Ia lebih suka sibuk dari pada harus diam, berjalan dengan langkah terseok menuju apartementnya sambil tak habis pikir tentang Taehyung.

.'

Dok dok dok

.

"Taehyung hyung? Kau ada di dalam?"

Hoseok mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar nama kelewat tak asing itu. ia menyipitnya matanya, melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartement Taehyung –yang tak jauh pula dari miliknya.

Itu seorang laki-laki. Hoseok tebak dia lebih muda darinya, terlihat dari baju kaos hitam biasa dan celana jins panjang. wajahnya pun terlihat tampan dan imut, sebenarnya. remaja itu sibuk mengetuk pintu apartement Taehyung hingga Hoseok mendekatinya.

"kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba, membuat remaja asing itu sontak menoleh dengan kaget. Ia memandang Hoseok dengan pandangan aneh dan curiga.

"jika dia tidak menjawab telponnya berarti Taehyung tidak ada di rumah..." ucap Hoseok lagi ketika remaja asing itu sebelum ia sempat menjawab. Tapi Hoseok sudah tahu dari ekspresi remaja itu yang terlihat ragu. Dan soal Taehyung, ia sangat tahu jika Taehyung selalu mengantongi ponselnya, dan jikapun tertidur, ia akan terbangun begitu saja.

"kau siapa?" tanya remaja itu akhirnya, memandang Hoseok dengan pandangan dibuat sinis seolah Hoseok adalah paman-paman genit yang sok tahu dan ingin menganggunya. Tapi Hoseok hanya mengangkat bahunya "tetangganya." Jawab Hoseok pendek, dan ia bisa melihat sedikit raut lega diwajah pemuda asing itu.

"dan kau?"

"temannya."

Hoseok menaikkan satu alisnya ketika remaja itu juga menjawab pendek "teman apa?" tanyanya lagi yang kini berbalik curiga pada remaja asing yang memiliki gigi kelinci itu. tapi remaja itu tak langsung menjawab. Makin menatap Hoseok sengit.

"tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Tuan Tetangga." Ujarnya sengit "aku tak akan ribut, jadi anda bisa pergi." lanjutnya dengan bahasa sangat sopan, yang entah kenapa malah membuat Hoseok makin kesal dengan keangkuhannya.

Dan bukan Hoseok jika ia pergi begitu saja. well, setahunya, ia lah –yang-paling-dekat-dengan-Taehyung. Walaupun ada kemungkinan, tapi ia tak tahu jika Taehyung punya teman selain Jimin yang selalu mengikuti.

"tentu saja ada hubungannya, bocah." Ucap Hoseok "apapun yang berhubungan dengan Taehyung, aku berhak tau." Ujarnya lagi dengan penekanan. egois? Terserah, ia hanya ingin membuatnya jelas dan meyakinkan tak ada masalah yang dibawa bocah yang berwajah sinis ini.

"memang kau siapa? Kekasihnya?" remaja asing itu memandang aneh, yang sepersekian detik membuat Hoseok linglung sebelum akhirnya tersedak liurnya sendiri. ia segera menggeleng.

"lalu? Hyung? Sepupu?" tanyanya lagi, dan Hoseok hanya bisa menggeleng "hanya tetangga..." gumamnya, kemudian kembali menggeleng "tidak. teman dekat yang... yang sering menginap di apartementnya, mengerjakan PR bersama, dan teman jalan-jalan." Ujar Hoseok akhirnya asal-asalan. Berharap itu bisa membuat remaja asing itu berhenti bertanya dan mencurigainya. Karna disini, remaja itulah yang harusnya dicurigai, bukan Hoseok.

Tapi Hoseok sedikit terkejut saat remaja itu sontak menghela napasnya dengan kasar dan mengacak rambut depannya "hyung tidak bohong, kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan garang. _Nah, kenapa sekarang memanggilnya hyung?_ Pikir Hoseok. Namun ia mengangguk tegas.

Kemudian remaja itu menjulurkan tangannya di hadapan yang lebih tua "namaku Jeon Jungkook. Murid SMP yang ada beberapa blok dari sini, dan yang sama-sama bekerja di mini market, bersama Taehyung hyung..." jelas remaja asing itu –Jungkook- langsung saja. tak begitu memperdulikan Hoseok yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

Jungkook kembali menghela napasnya dengan kasar "Taehyung hyung tak menjawab teleponku dari kemarin, aku sudah dari dua hari yang lalu mengunjungi rumahnya tapi Taehyung hyung juga tidak muncul... sedangkan aku tak punya waktu lagi..." keluhnya sendiri. membuat Hoseok hanya diam, remaja yang lebih tua itu memberi tatapan untuk minta di jelaskan dan Jungkook tampaknya mengerti.

"aku tak tahu apa Taehyung hyung sudah menceritakan ini padamu, dan kuharap aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk memberikan amplop ini padanya..." ujar Jungkook seraya memberikan sebuah amplop agak tebal dari sakunya pada Hoseok "aku tak bisa lebih lama lagi karna malam ini aku akan pergi ke Busan. Dan hyung harus pastikan Taehyung hyung menerima amplop ini... walaupun masih kurang aku berjanji dan bersumpah pada leluhurku akan membayar sisanya secepatnya jadi-"

"woa woaa... bicara pelan-pelan bocah, kau makin membuatku tak mengerti!" ujar Hoseok frustasi setelah mendengar perkataan cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari rap yang biasa ia dengar dari Rap Mon. "dua hal yang perlu kau tahu. Pertama aku pasti akan memberikan ini pada Taehyung. Kedua, aku akan memberikannya setelah kau jelaskan ada apa denganmu, Taehyung, dan amplop ini!" ujarnya tegas tanpa bantahan. Membuat Jungkook akhirnya bisa mengatur napasnya kembali.

Remaja yang akan beranjak tujuh belas tahun itu memandang ragu kearah Hoseok. Menimbang apa ia harus bicara atau tidak, yang pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan pintu apartement Taehyung dan menatap Hoseok lagi yang menunggunya dengan sabar.

"well, semua ini salahku..."

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Kemudian masih di hari yang sama lagi. Masih dihari yang sama panjangnya untuk Taehyung.

Remaja berambut hitam lurus itu langsung saja membuka sepatu, jaket, dan tasnya di depan pintu utama apartementnya begitu ia masuk dan menutup pintunya. Ia kehujanan sore ini. salahkan Jimin yang mencegatnya dan bicara sesuatu yang aneh. tadi Taehyung langsung saja lari tanpa mendengarkan kalimat Jimin yang lain karna hujan akhirnya turun. ia yang tadinya ingin pulang awal untuk menghindari hujan, akhirnya tetap basah kuyup.

"ibu aku pulang..." ucapnya tak lupa memberi salam seraya beranjak masuk lebih dalam ke apartementnya. _Masa bodoh dengan lantai basah,_ pikir Taehyung. Tangannya bahkan sudah bergetar karna kedinginan. Ia rasanya ingin segera tidur dan bergelung di dalam selimut tebal ibunya... atau tidak.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Lagi-lagi pekikkan. Taehyung serasa puas, semua orang kini selalu meneriaki namanya seolah memanggil dengan nada biasa pun tak bisa. Ia tak tuli, marah Taehyung dalam hati bersamaan dengan ia menoleh.

"yaa! Kenapa bajumu basah seperti itu?! sedang apa kau berdiri di situ?! cepat ganti bajumu, hyung akan membuatkanmu makanan. Tunggu, kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Apa kau bahkan tak sarapan di sekolah? _God!_ Hyung minta maaf karna tak bisa menyiapkan sarapanmu pagi ini. hyung kesiangan, kau tahu malam itu hyung baru pulang dari kantor polisi pukul tiga dan hyung- ya! kenapa kau menangis?!" Jin sontak menghentikan bicara-satu-napasnya- dan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah bocah yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di depannya.

"Kim Taehyung, kau menangis?!" tanya Jin lagi dengan suara keras.

Taehyung sontak menggeleng kuat-kuat "aku tidak menangis!"

"eyy kau menangis kan? kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" tanya Jin kemudian dengan nada menggoda. Taehyung yang masih berdiri tegak di depannya pun mulai sibuk mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar "ini air hujan, hyung tak lihat rambutku basah?!" elak Taehyung dengan nada marah yang entah kenapa terdengar kekanakan di telinga Jin.

Pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu hanya bisa menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa, ia hanya merasa lega karna Taehyung –jelas- menangis seperti bocah ingusan. Setidaknya lebih baik dari pada ia harus melihat Taehyung yang pendiam dan selalu bertatapan kosong. Jin pun hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung yang bergetar karna isakan.

"aku tak tahu kau menangis karna ap-"

"aku lapar!"

"iya... iya... kau lapar. Tapi sekarang cepat ganti baju."

Ucap Jin sebelum ia mulai beranjak meninggalkan Taehyung untuk menuju dapur, sebelum ia merasakan ujung baju kemejanya di tahan oleh Taehyung.

"te... terima kasih... karna hyung kembali... kukira hyung akan meninggalkanku disini..." ucap Taehyung dengan suara nyaris seperti bisikan. Namun Jin bisa mendengarnya cukup jelas dan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Yang lebih tua kemudian mengacak rambut basah Taehyung cepat.

"ya. memangnya kapan aku bilang aku akan meninggalkanmu?" kata Jin.

.

.

.

" _... aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku! Aku peduli padamu, alien idiot!_

 _Bukan hanya aku! Semua orang disekitarmu juga, kau saja yang terlalu idiot mengira kami pergi dan kau sendirian! Idiot!_

 _Kau sendirian karna kau selalu menarik diri! Berhenti membuat kami yang peduli ini cemas, Kim Taehyung alien idiot menyebalkaan!_

 _Kau sungguh orang teraneh dan idiot yang pernah aku temui! #$%%^ &^&TE#%^&*!"_

 _._

 _._

Terima kasih untuk sumpah serapahnya, Park Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

 **anyeong anyeeong! This is Bisory ^^**

 **akhirnya sampe juga di chapt yang jujur termaksud favorit sayaa XDD *efek dari Vmin moment yang sempat bertebaran beberapa hari lalu* hahaha**

 **soo~ bagaimana readersnim? apa fict ini semakin ngebosenin atau makin bikin gemes(?) saya sendiri gemes sendiri bacanya. nggak sabar bikin readersnim tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. jadi kritik dan saran sangat diharapkaan (^.^)b**

 **and last not least, thank you very much for reading until now~**


	9. Chapter 9

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"minta maaf... tidak minta maaf... minta maaf... tidak minta ma-"

"pastikan kau membersihkan kertas-kertas itu sebelum kau berangkat ke tempat kerjamu, Taehyung." Ujar Jin saat ia melewati ruang tengah, dan menemukan Taehyung yang duduk di sudut ruang tengah. Sibuk merobek kertas menjadi potongan-potongan kecil seraya bergumam tak jelas.

"hari ini hari minggu, hyung..." ujar Taehyung lemah kemudian.

"lalu?"

"aku tidak bekerja hari minggu ..."

Kim Seok Jin, yang seperti biasa sibuk dengan kesibukan paginya memasakkan sarapan untuk Taehyung kemudian menghentikkan kegiatan potong-memotongnya. Melirik remaja berwajah 'galau' itu. "kukira kau bekerja di tempat antar susu walaupun hari minggu?" tanyanya "aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan bekal." Tambahnya seraya memilih mendekati Taehyung.

Sedangkan remaja yang masih memakai baju nyaman kelonggarannya itu akhirnya melepaskan kertas yang sedari tadi ia robek, menatap Jin yang sudah berdiri di depannya. memberikan tatapan meminta penjelasan yang Taehyung tak begitu suka. _Ia tak suka menjelaskan sesuatu. Untuk saat ini._ Tapi ia tahu, Jin tak akan berhenti menatapnya jika ia tak mengatakan sesuatu.

"aku hanya minta bosku mengurangi shift... Atau mungkin aku akan keluar dari semua pekerjaan sambilanku besok..." ujar Taehyung kemudian, dan ketika ia mendongak menatap Jin lagi, pemuda itu kembali menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'kenapa?'.

Taehyung menghela napasnya panjang, seraya menundukkan kepalanya. menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk "karna aku lelah. Banyak hal terjadi, dan aku hanya ingin hidup biasa tanpa masalah..." jelasnya kemudian, masih tanpa menatap Jin. Ia tak begitu sadar ketika pemuda yang lebih tua itu telah duduk bersilang di depannya.

"maksudmu hidup tanpa masalah itu apa?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba. Mau tak mau membuat Taehyung kembali mendongak. "apa hanya karna kau berhenti berkerja, masalahmu di bumi ini akan menghilang?" tanyanya lagi.

Taehyung sontak menggeleng, ia tertawa renyah "tentu saja tidak. justru karna aku punya banyak masalah, aku berjaga-jaga agar tidak bertambah walaupun Cuma satu..." adunya. Yang entah kenapa membuat Jin begitu saja memukul kepala remaja itu keras.

"bicaramu seperti kaulah pemilik masalah paling berat di dunia." Gerutu Jin. "aku bahkan lebih galau dari pada kau saat judul skripsiku tidak juga di terima dosen!" lanjutnya lagi curhat, yang sontak membuat suasana menjadi ambigu karna Taehyung entah kenapa jadi ingin tertawa, namun di sisi lain ia turut bersedih untuk Jin.

.

"dan kau juga harusnya tahu masalahmu itu sebenarnya untuk di selesaikan, bukan di tumpuk." Ucap Jin diakhir, dengan mata melirik ke arah serpihan-serpihan kertas di lantai dekat mereka.

.

Remaja pemilik mata bermanik coklat gelap itu mengerjapkan matanya. tangannya masih memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit karna di pukul Jin. Tapi bukan itu yang penting,

Terima kasih untuk Jin, akhirnya Taehyung bisa kembali menggunakan otaknya dengan lumayan baik. Taehyung melirik kertas dengan potongan terbesar yang paling dekat dengannya, ia merobek kertas itu menjadi dua sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan beranjak dari pojokan ruang tengahnya.

"minta maaf."

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

 _Chapter 9 –Another Big Surprises for Idiots_

 _._

 _._

Minggu pagi, semua tidur dengan lelap. Waktu untuk bangun telat diatas jam delapan pagi.

Tak berbeda dengan anak pertama dari tujuh bersaudara keluarga besar nan bahagia Jung, Jung Hoseok. Remaja beranjak 18 tahun itu bergelung di atas kasurnya dengan gelisah. Ia tak bisa tidur, walau terakhir kali remaja itu melihat jam dindingnya sudah pukul tiga pagi, dan sekarang cahaya matahari telah bersinar terik melewati celah-celah tirai jendelanya. Dan Hoseok masih belum tidur sejak itu.

"Hoseokie! Cepat bangun dan bantu ibu memandikan Hojung dan Homin! Ibu tidak punya waktu banyak karna Bibi Xian baru menelpon dan meminta bantuan ibu untuk mengurus pernikahan anaknya, Hojung dan Homin harus ibu antar lebih cepat ke tempat kursus mereka! Ya Tuhan, Jung Hoseok cepat bangun dan keluaaar!"

Si pemilik nama yang sedari tadi mencoba menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal itu akhirnya menyerah. Tak tahan dengan omelan menggelegar ibunya di pagi yang harusnya tenang ini. Ia. Sungguh. Tak. Peduli. Dengan pernikahan sepupu Cina-nya, atau dengan kursus membaca huruf terbalik untuk dua adik kembarnya itu. sungguh, remaja seperti Hoseok pun sebenarnya bisa bersikap tak peduli. tapi jika saja ia tak sempat melirik ganggang pintu kamarnya.

Yang sudah patah empat puluh delapan kali. Karna ibunya akan selalu menendang pintu kamarnya hingga rusak ketika ia tak mau keluar dari ruang kekuasaannya itu.

.

"Jung Hoseok, jangan paksa ibu mendobrak pintu kamarmu lagi!"

.

Tuh kan. Hoseok sudah tak punya uang lagi untuk membetulkan ganggang pintu kamarnya. Remaja yang terkenal memiliki kepribadian bagai matahari itu akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya dengan wajah cemberut tersungut.

"iya... yaa... tunggu seben-

.

.

BRAK

.

" ...tar"

"... Hoseok hyung... maafkan aku... hiks..."

.

Demi minggu pagi tenang Hoseok yang sepertinya sudah tak terselamatkan lagi, dan demi ganggang pintu kamar Hoseok yang sudah terpelanting lepas dari tempatnya. Yang kali ini bukan sang Nyonya Besar Jung pelakunya. Namun seorang remaja yang sangat tak asing dengan kaos nyaman kebesarannya, rambut hitam acakan, mata berkaca, dan ingus yang mendesak turun dari hidung mancung remaja itu. siapa lagi, Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah...?"

"HUAAA!"

Hoseok tersedak dengan air liurnya sendiri ketika mahluk yang tak dapat ia tebak sejak dulu itu tiba-tiba melompat ke kasur, tidak, keatasnya. Menekan perut Hoseok yang keroncongan sejak tadi malam dan mahluk bernama Kim Taehyung itu terus mengeluarkan suara aneh yang tak jelas beserta cairan misterius entah dari mata atau hidung yang membasahi bahu Hoseok yang terbuka.

"ya, Kim Taehyung, kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok. Pertanyaan andalannya hanya pada Taehyung yang memang selalu terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Seperti sekarang. dan bagian terburuknya adalah ketika Hoseok tak habis pikir dan sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan remaja yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Namun Taehyung tak juga menjawab. Masih terus menangis layaknya bocah ingusan –karna ia memang ingusan- yang akhirnya membuat Hoseok menyerah. Remaja itu kemudian hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung yang ada diatasnya dengan sabar. Walau dadanya mulai merasa sesak karna tubuh Taehyung tepat menimpa tubuhnya, dan... yah, Hoseok mulai mengerti kalau Taehyung memang butuh waktu untuk ia menghentikan tangisannya. Yang dimana, anehnya membuat Hoseok sedikitnya tenang.

Karna ketika Taehyung menangis, itu artinya dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Hoseok akan bisa langsung mengerti. berbeda jika remaja itu hanya diam, tak mengatakan apapun, dan menjauhinya. Itu mimpi buruk bagi Hoseok.

.

.

"... Hoseok hyung, maafkan aku..."

"untuk apa...?"

"... hiks.. maaaaf..."

Hoseok terkekeh, menahan senyumannya. _Taehyungnya yang menggemaskannya kembali,_ pikirnya ketika Taehyung kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Hoseok yang sudah basah dan mencengkram lengan Hoseok dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang lembut.

Kemudian dengan gerakan pelan Hoseok meraih lengan Taehyung dan mendorongnya ke atas agar ia bisa melihat wajah remaja yang masih terisak itu. Taehyung pun akhirnya bangkit, ia duduk bersilang di depan Hoseok begitu pula dengan remaja yang lebih tua ikut duduk berhadapan di atas kasur. Hoseok masih dengan senyuman tertenangnya, menatap dengan tatapan perhatian pada Taehyung yang sibuk mengelap mata dan hidungnya yang berair.

"sudah tenang?" tanya Hoseok pendek, tangannya memperbaiki rambut acakan Taehyung. Ia mengelusnya sayang saat Taehyung mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Taehyung memberanikan menatap Hoseok yang, _oh, sudah berapa lama sejak ia melihat wajah Hoseok yang menenangkan?_ Pikir Taehyung. Yang kemudian entah bagaimana membuat ia mendapatkan lagi kekuatannya.

Taehyung berdehem pelan, lalu menatap Hoseok dengan wajah seriusnya. "hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu beberapa hari ini." ujar Taehyung mantap. Namun Hoseok kembali tersenyum sangat manis tanpa mengatakan apapun, jadi Taehyung kembali bicara. "kau tahu... aku beberapa kali marah padamu, padahal hyung sama sekali tak bersalah dan aku selalu merepotkan hyung. Aku harusnya tahu berhutang budi dan-"

"permintaan maaf diterima." Potong Hoseok cepat, merasa ia tak perlu mendengarkan ucapan Taehyung lebih lama karna _itu tidak benar_. "kuharap tak ada lagi kata maaf keluar dari bibirmu." Ucap Hoseok dengan tegas.

Taehyung baru ingin membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia urungkan saat melihat ekspresi Hoseok yang seolah menolak bantahan darinya. Remaja berambut hitam itu akhirnya mengangguk patuh, lalu tersenyum lebar hingga bibirnya membentuk kotak.

"terima kasih, hyung..." ujarnya tulus, dan ia bersumpah akan banyak mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' jika itu akan terus membuat senyuman Hoseok mengembang. "untuk _Saksofon_ nya juga. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk menebusnya." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Hoseok menggeleng "tidak, tidak, aku tak mau menerima uang hasil kerja kerasmu." Ujar remaja itu dengan nada kekanakan, membuat Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya. "karna jika kau bekerja keras, kita tak akan punya waktu untuk pergi bermain ke tempat paling menyenangkan di Seoul." Jelasnya kemudian.

Taehyung melongo beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengerti maksud Hoseok dan kembali mengangguk dengan patuh "yes sir!" sahutnya seraya memberikan pose hormat pada Hoseok. Dan Hoseok tertawa, tawa yang entah kenapa idiotnya Taehyung rindukan.

"good boy!"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Pergi ke tempat paling menyenangkan di Seoul, sekali lagi.

Taehyung tersenyum puas setelah menyelesaikan satu lagi lagu dari saksofonnya. Tidak begitu sempurna, Taehyung melewatkan beberapa not tadi dan ia salah teknik bernapas disini dan di sana tapi siapa yang peduli. bukan Taehyung, bukan juga Hoseok yang setia duduk diatas bola basketnya, tak jauh di depan Taehyung.

"kau bilang kau sudah tak memainkan alat musik itu empat tahun yang lalu?" tanya Hoseok ketika Taehyung menurunkan saksofonnya dari dekat mulut. Remaja yang lebih muda mengangguk. "empat setengah tahun." Koreksinya.

"tapi permainanmu terdengar bagus."

Taehyung menyeringai senang "terima kasih pujiannya, tapi sungguh, permainanku bahkan terdengar lebih buruk daripada pemain pemula." Ujarnya. ada raut tak puas di wajah Taehyung, tapi ia tetap memasang wajah ceria.

Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung dengan satu tangan memegang bola basketnya. Dan ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan remaja itu, Hoseok menyentil dahi Taehyung. Pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya kaget.

"lihat siapa yang sudah mulai kompetitif di sini" ujar Hoseok sambil terkekeh geli ketika Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya "karna aku berbeda dengan hyung yang terus kalah dengan anak-anak tadi." goda Taehyung. Walau ia sedari tadi sibuk dengan saksofonnya, diam-diam ia tetap memperhatikan Hoseok yang bermain basket dengan anak-anak SD tadi. dan Hoseok tidak sekalipun mencetak skor, membuat Taehyung berpikir, mungkin Tuhan adil karna ketika Hoseok selalu dielu-elukan karna kejeniusannya menari, di sisi lain Hoseok terlalu banyak gaya dan tak pernah beruntung ketika menyentuh bola. Sebenarnya itulah yang disebut dengan _sempurna._

"itu bukan masalah menang atau kalah, ataupun, bagus atau jelek. Ketika kita bisa menikmati, kenapa harus pusing-pusing memikirkan hal seperti itu?"

Hoseok memang tahu bagaimana berpikir dari sisi positif segala hal. Taehyung termanggu, kembali berpikir, apa yang terjadi jika ia tak bertemu dengan Hoseok. Jika ia memutuskan untuk tak menemui Hoseok lagi. Jika ia memutuskan untuk tidak minta maaf dan berbaikkan dengan Hoseok. Mungkin Taehyung masih akan tenggelam dalam keterpurukannya, dalam pemikiran kekanakannya, dalam ketakutannya sendiri.

Mengerikan. Taehyung rasanya tak ingin lagi membayangkan, _ketika Hoseok tak menyambutnya dengan senyuman bak matahari itu, juga dengan kata-kata Hoseok yang meyakinkan bahwa dunia tak seburuk yang Taehyung bayangkan selama ini._

"... Taehyung? Jangan melamun lagi."

Taehyung sontak menundukkan kepalanya ketika sadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum tipis, dan pelan menarik ujung kaos Hoseok yang berada di hadapannya.

.

"hyung, aku ingin terus bersamamu..."

.

Taehyung berusaha mendongak, menatap Hoseok dengan matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia mencoba memandang dengan tegas seolah ini yang benar-benar Taehyung inginkan. Rasa takut kehilangan Hoseok tiba-tiba menggerogoti egonya. Harga dirinya.

"bisa... kah...?" tanyanya lagi. terputus ketika air mata jatuh dan Taehyung dengan cepat mengelapnya dengan tangan. _Ia tak mau menangis lagi. Taehyung tak ingin terlihat lemah lagi._

"aku berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan hyung lagi. aku tak akan membuat kekacauan. Aku akan menjadi kuat hingga hyung bisa mengandalkanku juga!" ucap Taehyung dengan penuh keyakinan "jadi, bisa kah?" Taehyung mengulang pertanyaannya dengan penuh harap.

Namun Hoseok tak langsung menjawab, yang makin lama makin membuat Taehyung menatap remaja itu takut. Taehyung tak bisa membaca ekspresi Hoseok, entah bingung, kaget, marah, sedih, atau apa, Taehyung habis akal dan tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia malu setengah mati, dan jika Hoseok masih tetap seperti ini lebih baik Taehyung mencemplungkan dirinya di kolam pancuran saja dan membenamkan dirinya di dalam tumpukan koin didasar kolam.

Namun tiba-tiba pandangan Taehyung menjadi gelap. Bukan, dia bukan pingsan saking malunya. Tapi ia merasakan kain menutupi kepalanya, dan beraroma Hoseok yang ia hapal. Ini jaket Hoseok.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, Taehyung-ah... kau membuatku bingung harus bicara dari mana.." Taehyung tersenyum penuh kelegaan ketika mendengar suara Hoseok walau ia tak bisa melihat wajah remaja itu. yang pipinya memerah sekarang.

Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan dirinya, Hoseok berdehem pelan "jadi... begini, dengarkan aku baik-baik" ucap Hoseok pada Taehyung yang kepalanya Hoseok tutup dengan jaketnya "aku tak tahu kau mengerti atau tidak, tapi aku tak sedikitpun berkepikiran untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku... menyayangimu! Itu hal pertama yang harus kau pahami. Kedua, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku dan teruslah menyusahkanku hingga kau bosan membuat kekacauan. Ketiga..." Hoseok menarik napasnya sejenak

.

"aku juga akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik, mengerti dirimu... dengan begitu kita bisa terus bersenang-senang tanpa harus ada rasa bersalah."

.

Demi Tuhan, _ibu, Taehyung tak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Semenjak hal-hal tak menyenangkan terus datang dan ia selalu sendirian walau ia tak ingin. Apa ini pertanda baik?_

"hyung... aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"apa?"

"aku takut dengan balon." Ujar Taehyung pendek seraya menarik jaket Hoseok yang sedari tadi menutupi pandangannya "itu rahasia terbesarku. Jimin memberitahuku satu rahasia besarnya dan mengatakan berarti kami sudah berteman dekat. Sekarang aku memberikan hyung rahasia terbesarku, berarti kita berteman, kan?" tanya Hoseok lagi dengan polos. Membuat Hoseok mengerang.

Taehyung sontak mengaduh saat Hoseok menarik kedua pipinya. "dasar manusia lamban! Jadi kau menganggapku apa selama sebulan tinggal di Seoul?!" tanya Hoseok geram, dan ia makin menguatkan cubitannya saat Taehyung berusaha bicara ' _tetangga'_. saat dirasanya cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya, Hoseok melepaskan cubitannya. Teringat sesuatu.

"aku bisa memberi tahumu seribu rahasiaku, nanti. Tapi ada hal penting yang baru kuingat tadi." ujar Hoseok tiba-tiba nada suaranya menurunkan atmosfir 'manis' keduanya. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya bingung, namun ia terlihat siap untuk mendengarkan dengan serius.

.

"ini tentang seseorang bernama Jeon Jungkook yang bertemu denganku dua hari yang lalu..."

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

 _From: Kim Taehyung idiot_

 _Park Jimin, temui aku di taman Han sore ini. tanpa siapapun. Datang sendiri. jangan bilang siapapun. Jangan telat. Jangan buat aku menunggu lama. belikan aku burger dekat sekolah sebelum kau pergi, oke? ^.~_

 _._

Jimin membaca kembali pesan yang Kim Taehyung kirim siang tadi dengan tatapan kesal. ia berdecak, menatap langit yang sudah gelap sempurna. Terakhir kali ia melihat jam sudah jam delapan malam dan Taehyung yang mengirim pesan seperti mengajak perang itu belum juga datang. Sekantong _burger set_ di tangannya sudah mendingin, Jimin tertawa sendiri tiba-tiba. Kenapa juga ia mau memenuhi permintaan budaknya? _Bodohnya kau Park Jimin..._ keluh remaja bermata sipit itu yang akhirnya memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman.

Namun belum sampai lima menit, Jimin kembali merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Menekan angka nomor 7 yang langsung tersambung ke ponsel Taehyung. Jimin menunggu dengan tak sabaran.

" _halo?"_

"ya! aku sudah menunggumu tiga jam Kim Taehyung!"

" _tiga jam? benarkah? Jangan berlebihan Jimin..."_

"aku pulang!"

" _ya! ya! tunggu! Burgernya! –ah, maksudku Aku harus membicarakan hal penting padamu!"_

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. ia merasa dibodohi sekarang. pada akhirnya ia hanya menjadi pengantar Burger dingin untuk pesuruhnya itu. yang bodohnya Jimin tak merasa bersalah dan ia terus memikirkan kapan ia bisa bertemu dengan 'teman dekat'nya itu.

"jadi kapan kau akan sampai?"

" _eeh... sepertinya sebentar lagi. aku sedang di bus."_

"sejak kapan ada jalur bus untuk taman yang letaknya sepuluh menit dari apartementmu?!"

" _nah, bisku baru saja melewati Namsan Tower, Jimin-ah. Sabarlah sedikit."_

Jimin memukul jidatnya keras "NAMSAN TOWER JARAKNYA 20 KILO DARI SINI, AKU SAMPAI KAPAN HARUS MENUNGGU?!" pekik remaja itu keras. Ia memang sedang dikerjai Taehyung. Bukannya berlebihan, tapi memang Jimin tak pernah suka menunggu. Ia suka melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat, tanpa menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk duduk di taman sendirian.

" _woa, woaa... tenanglah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak tahu ada kemacetan tadi. maaf, oke?"_ mendengar Taehyung yang bicara dengan nada penuh penyesalan membuat Jimin hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan mengurut dahinya –mencoba menenangkan diri. "memang apa yang kau lakukan, pergi sejauh itu?"

" _... hm... tanpa kau ketahui, aku ini orang sibuk, tahu? Hehe... –ah! Macet lagi!"_

Tanpa disadari, Jimin tersenyum tipis saat mendengar Taehyung bicara dengan dialek Daegunya di akhir. Seolah membuat kekesalannya makin lama menguap. Tapi ia tetap tak tahan menunggu "apa tak bisa bicara di telpon saja, huh? Kau sedari tadi membuatku penasaran..."

" _ide bagus! tapi, apa kau akan pulang?"_ Jimin menggeleng walau orang disebrangnya tak akan bisa melihat, ia terkekeh saat menyadari nada sedih Taehyung "tidak. aku akan tetap memberikan burger dinginmu. Sekarang, katakan padaku, ada apa?"

" _begini, Jimin, apa kau tahu daerah pemukiman di Seoul yang berada di dekat sekolah khusus wanita yang sudah dihancurkan?"_

"hah?"

" _aku ingin mencari seseorang. Aku tak tahu alamatnya, tapi dia pernah bilang sesuatu tentang tempat tinggalnya yang berada di dekat sekolah khusus wanita yang sudah diratakan dengan tanah dan banyak orang melihat penampakan gadis berseragam di daerah sana."_

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya "kau gila? Bagaimana bisa aku tahu tentang tempat seperti itu?" tanyanya tak yakin, ia kembali kesal, sadar Taehyung kini telah menyuruhnya.

" _kau sudah tinggal lama di Seoul, Jimin."_

"kenapa tidak tanya dengan Hoseok hyung saja?"

" _tidak bisa, dia akan langsung ketakutan jika kuceritakan tentang hantu berseragamnya..."_ Jimin reflek mengangguk, mengingat Hoseok yang memang penakut jika sudah bicara soal alam gaib. Tapi tetap saja, merepotkan.

" _ayolah, Jimin-ah... aku tahu kau sangat pandai dalam urusan mencari informasi."_

Jimin masih diam tak mengatakan apapun. Hatinya menghangat entah kenapa saat Taehyung mengatakan itu. mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Jimin setelah ia mulai merasa tak sabaran bertemu dengan Taehyung. Kini mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat jantung Jimin berdebar. _Ya! Park Jimin kau mulai gila!_ Pekik Jimin dalam hati. Hidupnya sungguh akan terdengar mengerikan saat ada kata 'cinta' diantara namanya dengan nama Kim Taehyung. Jimin merinding dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

" _Jimin-ah...? kau masih disana?"_

"ya! iya! Tapi tidak, aku tak mau!"

" _tapi kuyakin hal seperti hanya kau yang bisa membantu... kumohon?"_

"berhenti bermulut manis, Kim Taehyung." Ucap Jimin dingin.

" _tentu saja tidak, bodoh. walau aku tak begitu yakin, tapi kupikir kau mulai mencari informasi tentangku hingga sampai ke nama 'Suga' hyung..."_

"kau tahu...?"

" _tentu saja! aku bukan alien idiot seperti yang suka kau katakan padaku!"_

Selesai. Jimin menyerah. Selamat bagi Taehyung yang dengan cara anehnya bisa membuat Jimin kembali terdiam lama dengan pipi memerah dan jantung berdebar seperti seorang gadis jatuh cinta. Sekali lagi, Jimin tak menyukai ide tentang kata 'cinta' diantara namanya dengan Taehyung.

Jimin butuh waktu. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya. "jadi... apa kau tahu nama orang yang kau cari itu?"

" _kau mau membantuku?! Benar Park Jimin?!"_

"cepat beritahu aku apapun tentang orang yang kau cari itu sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

" _oke, oke, dengarkan baik-baik. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, Umurnya 15 tahun, ciri-cirinya bertubuh sedikit lebih rendah dariku, wajahnya imut, bergigi kelinci, sopan, su-"_

"apa kau membicarakan bocah yang satu tempat kerja denganmu di mini market itu?"

" _ya! benar sekali, dia! Kau tahu wajahnya, kan? bantu aku mencari dia!"_

"memang kenapa dengan bocah itu?"

" _ceritanya panjang, aku akan bicara padamu nanti, oke? ah, sebaiknya kau pulang saja Jimin. Ini sudah terlalu malam dan aku lelah. Kita bicarakan besok, bagaimana?"_

Jimin kembali mengangguk walau Taehyung tak bisa melihatnya. Ia langsung setuju saat menyadari nada suara Taehyung yang menjadi rendah. Suara Taehyung memang seperti itu saat ia kelelahan dan mengantuk. "kau sudah berada dimana? Masih macet?"

" _menyebalkannya, iya. Masih macet tapi ahjumma di sebelahku mengatakan sebentar lagi bis kami akan sampai di halte... nah, sekarang pulanglah."_

Bahasa lain dari 'cepat tutup telponnya' versi Taehyung. Tapi Jimin mulai egois dan enggan "bagaimana dengan burgermu?" Jimin ikut tersenyum lebar saat mendengar Taehyung terkekeh geli _"untukmu saja, besok belikan aku yang baru dan masih panas, hehe"._

"dasar!"

" _hehehehee... tapi bagaimanapun, terima kasih Jimin..."_

Jimin mendengus "setelah banyak hal yang kulakukan untukmu, kau baru berterima kasih sekarang?" tanyanya bercanda "jangan dipikirkan. Itu gunanya _teman..._ "

"ah... teman ya..."

"kau masih tak menganggapku temanmu?"

"tentu kau temanku... dan aku temanmu juga. Mau kuberitahu rahasia terbesarku?"

Jimin tak benar-benar ingin tahu. Perasaannya tak nyaman walau ia penasaran juga.

.

"aku tahu segala hal tentang Kingka sekolah, tentang bagaimana sifat seorang Kingka... karna dulu aku terbiasa menjadi target mereka. Dipukuli, dikerjai, dicaci, dimaki, menjadi pesuruh, dan menjadi pecundang... tapi ini bukan berarti aku membencimu. Kau baik –terlalu baik malah. Lalu ak-"

.

.

BUG

.

Ponsel Jimin sontak terlepas dari tangan ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menubruk baru Jimin hingga ia hampir terjatuh kebelakang. Jimin linglung, namun ketika ia melihat kedepan, orang yang menabraknya malah sudah tersungkur di depannya. Dengan cepat Jimin menghampiri seseorang yang bertubuh kecil darinya, dan memakai baju serba hitam sekaligus topi yang menutupi rambut coklat karamelnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin, seraya mencoba membantu pria itu berdiri. Pria asing itu mengaduh, bergumam tak jelas dan memegangi lengan kirinya dengan kuat. Membuat Jimin mulai panik. "maafkan aku, aku tak melihat-lihat saat menelpon!" ujarnya seraya memperhatikan tubuh pria asing itu –apa ada bagian lain yang terluka.

Terkutuklah kau Kim Taehyung, setelah membuat jantung Jimin meliar, sekarang ia membuat Jimin melukai orang lain.

"apa lenganmu baik-baik saja? bisa kau katakan sesuatu?" tanya Jimin makin panik ketika orang tersebut belum mengatakan apa-apa. Jimin kemudian mencoba melihat wajah pria itu yang berkulit sangat putih. Dan tubuhnya sontak membeku, begitu kedua pasang mata itu saling tertaut dan keduanya saling terdiam, cukup lama.

Jimin tak tahu apa ia mimpi atau tidak. tapi bertemu dengan seseorang yang menghilang dari hidupnya dua tahun yang lalu di jalan itu benar-benar tak cocok disebut kebetulan bagi Jimin. Lalu siapa pria berkulit seputih salju, bermata sendu, berbibir tipis, dan berhidung mancung ini?

Jimin ingat ia dulu sering menyentuh bagian-bagian itu, jadi Jimin tahu betul ini milik...

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung...?"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Taehyung memperhatikan ponselnya yang telah ia matikan, setelah sambungannya dengan Jimin tadi berakhir tak jelas hingga remaja itu memutuskan untuk memutus panggilan antara keduanya. Kini ia telah sampai di halte dekat rumahnya, setelah perjalan panjangnya tadi menuju salah satu toko buku yang berjarak 1 jam perjalanan dari daerah rumahnya. Untuk sesuatu.

Tapi bukan itu yang terpenting. Ia sangat lelah sekarang, serasa tubuhnya bisa ambruk kapan saja. hari minggu ini memang banyak hal yang ia lakukan, dengan setengah hari bersama Hoseok, dan setengahnya ia habiskan dengan perjalannya. Ia juga terus memikirkan Jungkook, orang yang paling ia khawatirkan. Semoga tadi Jimin menangkap pesannya dengan benar dan dapat membantunya menemukan bocah itu.

Taehyung meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal selama perjalanannya dari halte menuju gedung apartement. Lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki, atau mungkin lebih cepat, karna Taehyung melebarkan langkah kakinya besar-besar. Ia tak pernah suka pulang malam dan melewati jalan dari halte ke apartementnya. Sepi dan gelap. Hingga biasa Taehyung akan berlari sepulang dari kerja sambilannya di mini market dulu.

Namun sekarang Taehyung terlalu lelah. Berjalan pun rasanya ia malas, remaja itu hanya berlenggang dengan ritme langkah pelan. tapi tidak sampai suara langkah banyak terdengar mengikutinya dari belakang. Taehyung bergidik.

.

"Kim Taehyung!"

.

Deg deg deg deg

 _Bukan suara Hoseok, atau suara Jimin, atau Jin, atau siapapun yang Taehyung kenal._ Tapi suara agak cempreng itu mengingatkan Taehyung pada seseorang, yang makin membuatnya mempercepatkan langkah kakinya.

.

"Kim Taehyung, berhenti!"

.

Taehyung tetap mempercepat langkah kakinya. Hampir berlari. Hingga tangannya di cengkram dengan kuat dari belakang. membuat tubuhnya terhentak ke belakang dan menubruk tubuh seseorang. Taehyung membeku di posisinya, ia tak berani menoleh ke belakang karna... firasatnya tak nyaman.

.

.

"kenapa lari? Tidakkah kau ingin menyapa teman lamamu, eoh?"

.

Taehyung, sungguh tak ingin menoleh ke belakang. ia ingin lari. Atau semuanya bisa saja terlambat.

Orang di belakangnya kemudian kembali menarik lengan Taehyung hingga kini posisi Taehyung menatap pria asing itu. yang tidak sendiri. mereka bertiga, dengan wajah-wajah yang masih segar di ingatan Taehyung. Namun remaja berambut hitam lurus itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka semua.

Ia menatap langit malam yang nampak cerah. Bertabur bintang. _Kenapa harus dimalam seindah ini?_ rutuk Taehyung dalam hati, bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan yang besar dan kokoh itu menarik dagu Taehyung, memaksanya menatap ke depan. Ke hadapan tiga pria itu.

.

.

"jadi, apa kabar uri Taehyungie? Masih tetap pecundang seperti dulu?"

.

.

.

.

bersambung

.

.

 **hi this is Bisory as always! ^^**

 **gimana? gimanaa? Vhope momentnya cukup? VMin nya? hehe, semoga moment2 di chapt ini bisa sedikitnya mengobati(?) rasa rindu readersnim dengan couple kesayangan kitaah wkwkwkwk.**

 **and... yeah, this is the ninth chapt! what do u think guys? meski banyak kekurang, saya orangnya terbuka dengan kritik dan saran. so let me know~ (^.^)b dan selalu, saya berterima kasih untuk readersnim yang sudah mau menunggu dan membaca cerita saya hingga selesai *bowbow*dan yang bahkan berkenan memberikan komentar dan sarannya, kamsahamnidaaang~ *bowbowbow***

 **.**

 _ **Taetae will become stronger from now, please look forward to his action!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _Minggu pagi itu,_

 _Saat Taehyung merobek serpihan terakhir kertasnya, dan memastikan ia akan minta maaf pada Hoseok. Saat itu juga. Ia rasa kepercaya-diri-nya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. Sekarang atau ia akan berubah pikiran dan memilih meninggalkan Hoseok dan duduk di tempat tergelap dalam dunia Taehyung sendiri._

 _Langkahnya terhentak, tidak sampai ia membuka pintu apartementnya dan menemukan sebuah kotak tepat berada di depan pintunya. Kotak berukuran cukup besar, mengingatkannya pada paket kejutan yang sebelumnya pernah Taehyung terima yang berakhir neraka baginya. Taehyung bahkan reflek memundurkan langkahnya, ingin memanggil Jin yang berada di dalam, namun ia urungkan saat matanya melirik sebuah amplop berwarna biru langit. Dari jauh, Taehyung bisa menemukan nama Hoseok di sana._

 _Dengan gerakan agak ragu, Taehyung berjongkok di depan kotak itu, meraih dan membuka amplop yang berada di atasnya._

 _._

' _untuk Kim Taehyung,_

 _Maaf. Atas perkelahian kita malam itu, aku minta maaf. Karna tak bisa mengerti dirimu, aku minta maaf. Karna saat itu aku tak percaya padamu, aku minta maaf._

 _Aku tahu, mungkin ini tak akan cukup._

 _Aku tahu, saat kau buka kotak ini nanti, kau pasti akan menolak._

 _Tapi jangan anggap aku menyogokmu. Tidak, ini hadiah. Tulus dariku untukmu._

 _Ini mungkin terdengar gombal –well aku tak pernah menulis surat seperti ini sebelumnya- tapi semoga kau mengerti. dunia tak semenyebalkan yang kau pikirkan, di dunia ada banyak orang baik, dan jika kau mau, kau bisa berteman dengan siapapun._

 _Dan aku. Selalu ada untukmu. Aku menyayangimu._

 _-ah ya, dan jika kau memang masih menolak hadiahku, kubiarkan kau membayar setengahnya. Nanti. Tetaplah menabung dan bayar hutangmu padaku. Semoga kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama, lagi—_

 _Jung Hoseok'_

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung membaca suratnya, masih tak mengerti hingga ia membaca untuk keempat kalinya dan dadanya terasa sesak karna penyesalan. Dasar tak berguna kau Kim Taehyung, pada akhirnya Hoseoklah yang meminta maaf duluan, rutuk Taehyung dalam hati. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya karna rasa bersalah yang makin memupuk, bersamaan dengan dirinya membuka kotak besar di hadapannya._

 _Semoga bukan letusan balon lagi,_

 _Ucap Taehyung sempat terpikir. Ia takut-takut membuka kotak itu, hingga benar-benar aman dan mata Taehyung sontak membulat saat menemukan saksofon tak asing di sana. terbungkus rapi dengan kain putih pelindungnya. Ini saksofon yang sama dengan yang biasa ia lihat di toko alat musik bekas di dekat sekolah._

 _Tak tahu, air mata Taehyung keluar begitu saja. dan bagaikan orang aneh, Taehyung menangis sesunggukan di depan pintu hingga Jin menyerah untuk bertanya di dalam rumah. Lalu Taehyung berlari. Menggedor pintu tetangganya dengan keras dan menerobos masuk saat adik keempat Hoseok, Hojung membukakan pintu. Ia membungkuk cepat pada ayah Hoseok yang sedang menyesap kopi paginya di ruang tengah, ibu Hoseok yang berada di depan memasang wajah kaget ketika melihatnya, dan bahkan Taehyung tak peduli dengan dua kembar adik Hoseok yang bergelanyut di kedua kakinya, minta main._

 _Yang Taehyung tahu, ia ingin segera menemui Hoseok. Menerobos pintu warna biru langit kamar Hoseok dan napasnya seolah terputus ketika ia menemukan Hoseok disana._

 _._

 _._

" _hyung maafkan aku..."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _Chapter 10 –The Loser and Liar._

.

 _._

PRAANG

.

"oppa?!"

Hojung memekik keras, tak kalah kaget saat sebuah piring lepas begitu saja dari genggaman Hoseok saat keduanya dapat bagian tugas mencuci piring setelah makan malam. Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya, ikut kaget dan linglung beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia menghalangi Hojung dan beberapa adiknya yang mendekat.

"jangan dekat-dekat. Biar aku yang bereskan pecahannya." Perintah Hoseok yang begitu saja langsung dipatuhi adik-adiknya. Mereka semua mundur ke belakang bertepatan dengan Homin yang membawakan sapu untuk kakak tertuanya itu.

Hoseok tersenyum tipis, menunjukkan ekspresi tenang pada adik-adiknya sambil membersihkan pecahan piring di lantai. Tapi di balik senyumannya, Hoseok merasa tak nyaman saat detak jantungnya terpacu dengan cepat. Seolah ia baru berlari berkilo-kilo meter dan debaran itu tak cepat menghilang.

"apa ini artinya pertanda buruk?" tiba-tiba suara menyahut, dari Howon yang duduk tak jauh dari Hoseok.

"tadi waktu mau makan, Hoseokie hyung menumpahkan air di meja juga, kan?" sahut yang lain.

"seperti yang di film-film" timpal Hojung dari jauh dengan nada horor.

"yeobo! Anak-anaak! ayo cepat berkumpul di ruang tengah! Kita sekeluarga harus tetap selalu bersama jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadii!" pekik ayahnya berlebihan. Tak kalah kekanakannya. Membangkitkan suasana di apartement itu menjadi sangat ramai. Jung bersaudara mulai berlarian ke ruang tengah. Ada yang membawa bantal, panci, sampai pelampung. Kecuali si anak pertama yang masih berkutat dengan pecahan piring di lantai.

Hoseok memutar bola matanya. kenapa pula keluarganya ini? selalu heboh setiap harinya. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk sebenarnya. Hoseok secara tak sadar menikmati kericuhan adik-adiknya, namun di sisi lain, jantungnya masih berdebar dan ia terus merasakan firasat buruk –yang jarang Hoseok rasakan. Dia manusia positif, Hoseok bahkan sering meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. tapi kali ini tak bisa. Ia mulai khawatir ketika hanya ada satu nama yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi...

.

Kim Taehyung.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

"jadi, apa kabar uri Taehyungie? Masih tetap pecundang seperti dulu, huh?"

Suara itu masih, seperti yang Taehyung ingat. Terdengar santai, sinis, dan angkuh. Dan suara tawa yang berada di belakang orang itu, terdengar mengerikan di telinga Taehyung. Mengantarkan kenangan lama yang tak menyenangkan.

"kau terlihat terkejut? Kenapa? Kau tak mungkin lupa denganku, kan?" pria itu kembali bertanya, mata sipitnya berkilat, membuat Taehyung merinding. Taehyung tak pernah suka menatap mata pria itu, karna akan selalu ada pantulan dirinya yang ketakutan di sana. Taehyung berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya, namun tangan yang sedari tadi menahan dagunya itu makin menahannya keras.

"le-lepaskan aku... Sungjae." Ucap Taehyung terpatah. Ia berusaha balas menatap Sungjae dengan tatapan sinis pada akhirnya. _Ia berjanji pada Hoseok akan menjadi kuat, tadi siang._ pikir Taehyung dalam hati.

Seberapapun ia takut Sungjae, ia tetap menatap remaja berwajah sinis itu dengan pandangan menantang. Walau ia tahu harga yang harus ia bayar.

"turunkan pandanganmu, Kim Taehyung." Sebuah suara menginterupsi, satu dari tiga orang itu. yang berbadan lebih pendek dan berwajah aneh. Changsub. yang terkenal dengan tamparannya yang menyakitkan, tapi Taehyung balik menatap Changsub sengit.

Sungjae tiba-tiba menghempaskan Taehyung dengan satu tangannya. membuat Taehyung tersungkur di tanah. Changsub kemudian mendekat, tanpa aba-aba langsung menampar pipi kanan Taehyung dengan suara yang keras. Cukup untuk membuat sudut bibir Taehyung robek.

"rindu dengan tamparanku?" tanyanya.

Taehyung menyeringai, entah kenapa "tidak sama sekali." Ucapnya lantang, yang kemudian pukulan bertubi di perut Taehyung rasakan dari orang terakhir diantara ketiganya. Yang sedari tadi diam, Peniel.

"lihat, sepertinya uri Taehyungie belajar banyak saat di Seoul." Ucap Sungjae kemudian, ia mengeratkan genggaman antara kedua tangannya, ia berjongkok, menyamakan pandangannya dengan Taehyung dan memandang Taehyung bengis "belajar untuk mempercepat kematianya sendiri." lanjut Sungjae dengan sebuah bisikan di dekat telinga Taehyung.

"aku tak akan mati. Setidaknya, _tidak_ di tangan kalian." Ujar Taehyung lagi dengan tegas. Ia menantang tatapan Changsub dan Peniel di depannya, walau ia mulai risih dengan kepala Sungjaeyang berada di samping kepalanya.

"woaa... woaa... lihat siapa yang sedang bicara? Apa benar ini Kim Taehyung pecundang sekolah? Yang menjadi autis hanya karna balon?" tanya Changsub "kau salah jika mencoba kuat di saat seperti ini. kami datang untuk memberikanmu pelajaran, pecundang!" Changsub memekik murka diakhir, tangannya sudah terangkat untuk memukul.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat, ia merasakan pipinya di kecup singkat oleh Sungjae "semoga beruntung." Bisik remaja pemilik mata berkilat tajam itu singkat, yang makin membuat tubuh Taehyung gemetaran karna takut.

Dalam hati Taehyung terus menekankan dalam hatinya, _semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat seperti dulu. Ia sudah sering dipukuli. Ia sudah sering merasakan sakit. Ia sudah sering merasa dilecehkan dengan kata-kata dan perlakuan mereka. Harusnya Taehyung bisa menahannya juga kali ini._ tapi semakin memikirkan itu, bayangan Hoseok dan Jimin muncul di pikirannya.

Tentang Hoseok yang akan selalu berada di sisinya, dan tentang Jimin yang peduli. ia sudah memiliki dua teman. Teman sesungguhnya, dan Taehyung merasa makin sakit, jika dua temannya itu tahu jika ia di perlakukan seperti ini.

.

Taehyung sudah bukan lagi pecundang seperti dulu.

.

Ia berjanji akan menjadi kuat, ia tak akan mencemaskan siapapun lagi.

.

Saat Taehyung membuka matanya, ia menatap ke langit yang cerah. Penuh bintang. Lalu dibelakangnya, Sungjae menahan kedua tangan dan kakinya dalam posisi lutut yang menumpu tubuh di tanah. Changsub dan Peniel memukulinya bertubi-tubi, dimanapun.

"sayangnya kami tak membawa balon kesayanganmu. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan saat melihat ekspresi autismu itu ketika kami meledakkan balonnya tepat di depan telingamu..." ucap Minhyuk dengan santai. Satu pukulan lagi di perutnya.

Taehyung menyeringai "be-benar-benar di sayangkan..." gumamnya terpata. Ia mencoba melepaskan kukungan Sungjae. Ia memberontak tak henti hingga membuat Sungjae kewalahan dan tangannya terlepas. Kemudian secepat kilat, Taehyung tak tahu ia dapat kekuatan dari mana, namun ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Taehyung bahkan merasakan sesuatu keras seperti batu dilempar ke punggungnya, tapi seolah tak peduli, Taehyung berlari membabi buta. Ia takut kembali tertangkap, dan embel-embel 'pecundang' kembali diucapkan untuknya.

.

Sret

.

Taehyung merasakan satu tangannya ditarik dari samping, Taehyung terhuyung dan ikut jatuh ke samping, masuk ke sebuah gang kecil yang gelap dengan dua tangan menahan tubuhnya yang mencoba memberontak. Taehyung sudah terlalu panik dan ketakutan. Ia memberontak makin brutal karna penglihatannya makin menyamar. Bahkan menggigit lengan yang menahan bagian dadanya ia lakukan agar kedua tangan itu terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"sssh... Taehyung! Kim Taehyung, tenanglah, ini aku... Jimin! Park Jimin!"

Suara Jimin terdengar dekat dengan telinganya, membuat Taehyung sontak membeku di tempat dan menjadi lemas di detik berikutnya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh menyandar di dada Jimin yang ada di belakangnya sedari tadi. rasa lega langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya sekarang. rasa takutnya sedikit menghilang. Taehyung sudah tak ingin repot-repot lagi apa orang di belakangnya benar-benar Jimin. Hanya dengan suara. Suara Jimin yang terlalu sering ia dengarkan.

"angkat tubuhmu dariku. Berat..." keluh Jimin beberapa saat kemudian saat napas Taehyung sudah lebih teratur dari sebelumnya. Jimin membantu temannya itu untuk bangkit dan bersandar di dinding gang "aku akan keluar. Memastikan orang-orang yang mengejarmu sudah pergi. kau diam disini." Ujar Jimin kemudian seraya keluar dari gang tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jimin kembali. Ia membungkuk kearah Taehyung "mereka sudah pergi. aku melihat tiga orang yang mengejarmu masuk ke bis tadi." jelas Jimin. Dalam kegiatan, Jimin menatap Taehyung cemas "kau tak apa? Masih bisa berjalan?" Taehyung mengangguk lemah. Berusaha berdiri sendiri dan berjalan dengan benar. Walau pada akhirnya ia di bopong Jimin seperjalanannya menuju apartement.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang, kembali melihat ke atas. Ke langit yang cerah bertabur bintang. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir berdarah Taehyung.

 _Setidaknya dengan ini, mulai saat ini , ia bukan lagi si pecundang..._

.

.

VH

.

"Taehyung-ah, tidak sakit?" tanya Jimin polos, ketika ia sudah selesai membahasi sikut Taehyung yang berdarah dengan alkohol. Remaja yang sedari tadi duduk di lantai itu mendongak menatap temannya yang duduk di atas kasur. Memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja karna Taehyung tak mengatakan apapun sejak tadi.

"menurutmu?" Taehyung balik bertanya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat rasa perih ia rasakan di sikutnya yang terkena alkohol. Jimin yang melihat ekspresi Taehyung ikut meringis.

"kau bisa katakan padaku jika memang sakit, bodoh."

"memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika aku bilang padamu?" Taehyung mendesah perih saat Jimin menekan lukanya dengan perban "tidak seperti kau bisa membuat rasa sakitnya hilang..." cibir Taehyung.

Jimin hanya tertawa renyah mendengar nada bicara Taehyung yang menyebalkan "kau sudah frustasi, eoh?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai aneh menatap Taehyung. Ia tak butuh jawaban sebenarnya. semuanya sudah terbaca dari raut wajah Taehyung. Dia tidak marah, sedih, atau kesakitan. Hanya frustasi. terlihat dari dahi yang berkerut itu.

"nah, sekarang dimana lagi yang sakit?" tanya Jimin kemudian setelah ia selesai memperban lengan Taehyung dengan rapi. Taehyung tak langsung menjawab, hanya memandang Jimin dengan tatapan kosongnya. Jimin menguap sejenak "... Taehyung-ah, jangan buang-buang waktuku. Aku harus pulang malam ini" ucapnya "cepat, tunjukkan punggungmu. Kupikir kau terluka di bagian itu" lanjutnya seraya menunjuk ke arah punggung Taehyung yang masih tertutupi kaos lusuhnya.

Namun Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya "Park Jimin, kenapa tadi kau ada di sana?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. Kini menatap Jimin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya "aku hanya lewat..." ujarnya pendek. Tapi Taehyung makin memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam "arah rumahmu berlawanan dengan apartementku." Cetus remaja yang terluka itu. tapi Jimin memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, dan membersihkan baskom air hangat dan kotak obat di lantai, kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Taehyung setelah sebelumnya berkata,

"aku tak akan mengatakan kenapa, karna kau bahkan berhutang lebih banyak cerita padaku. Dan kata _'terima kasih'_ sudah cukup sebagai balasan atas pertolonganku, Taehyung-ah. Sesederhana itu."

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Taehyung tertatih membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring. Punggungnya sakit, sepertinya memar karna terkena lemparan batu, dada dan perutnya juga masih sakit karna tendangan dari 'mereka'. Intinya tubuh remaja tujuh belas tahun itu serasa remuk. Ia ingin tidur, dari tadi, tapi rasa nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya membuat Taehyung ingin menangis. Ia berkali-kali memanggil nama ibunya. Bercerita seberapa menyakitkannya tubuh dan perasaannya.

Tak peduli, apa Jimin sudah pergi dari apartementnya atau belum. Sedari tadi ia tak mendengar suara pintu utama apartementnya tertutup atau terbuka. bahkan jika Jimin keluar dari jendela, atau malah bermalam di apartementnya pun, Taehyung tak peduli.

Ia frustasi, seperti apa yang Jimin katakan padanya.

Ia frustasi, karna rasa sakit tubuhnya, dan karna ia tak tahu ia harus senang, sedih, takut, atau marah. Mengingat apa yang baru terjadi membuatnya tersenyum, tapi juga membuat tangannya bergetar ketakutan. _Bagaimana jika 'mereka' menyerah? Takut karna Taehyung bukan lagi si pecundang yang dulu. Lalu bagaimana jika mereka malah akan kembali dan melakukan pembalasan? Dan lagi, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hoseok besok, saat mereka bertemu dan wajah Taehyung masih babak belur seperti ini?_

Taehyung mendekat bantal empuknya di wajah. Bingung. _Frustasi._

.

.

Drrrt

.

Hoseokie hyung calling...

.

 _Shit._

.

Taehyung merutuk dalam hati saat nama Hoseok tertera di ponselnya yang berdering. Kenapa pula di saat seperti ini, pikirnya. yang masih menatap ponsel berdering itu dan belum juga menjawab panggilannya. Ia enggan. Untuk saat ini. tapi hatinya bergemuruh, _ia rindu Hoseok_. Begitu saja.

Sebut saja Taehyung aneh. si plin plan yang seperti seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cin... ah, bahkan masalah Taehyung terlalu banyak untuk sekedar memikirkan desiran aneh yang selalu datang saat ia memikirkan Hoseok.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, bertepatan dengan ponselnya yang berhenti berdering karna ia tak juga menjawab panggilan Hoseok. Ia sedikitnya merasa kecewa. harusnya ia tak perlu banyak berpikir tadi... _ia berharap Hoseok akan menelponnya lagi._

.

.

Drrrt

.

 _God_!

.

"halo?" jawab Taehyung dengan cepat dan dengan suara kelewat semangat. Namun sedetik kemudian ia meringis tanpa suara karna sudut bibirnya kembali terasa nyeri.

" _ya! Kim Taehyung, kau belum tidur jam segini?"_ tiba-tiba suara Hoseok terdengar dengan nada tinggi. Yang membuat remaja berambut hitam lurus itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya balik bertanya.

"lalu kenapa hyung menelpon semalam ini?" tanyanya polos.

" _...ah, maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"_ tanya Hoseok kemudian. Taehyung hanya bergumam tak jelas "kenapa hyung menelpon?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" _hanya... yah, entahlah... tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kan?"_

Taehyung sontak terdiam. Bingung karna pertanyaan Hoseok, bingung juga dengan apa yang harus ia katakan. ia tidak mungkin bilang kalau barusan ia hampir mati karna dipukuli 'teman lama'nya. Remaja yang lebih muda itu hanya tak ingin membuat siapapun lagi khawatir.

" _Taehyung-ah, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"_

"... satu-satunya yang terjadi adalah aku baru sampai di rumah nenekku dua puluh menit yang lalu. Di _Sokcho._ " Ucap Taehyung. _Bohong._ Taehyung sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa begitu saja mengatakan ia pergi. remaja itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri, _maaf Hoseok hyung._

" _kenapa tiba-tiba?"_ nada suara Hoseok terdengar terkejut _"kapan kau pergi?"_

Taehyung menarik napasnya sejenak "Nenekku bilang dia kesepian karna kakekku pergi berlaut, aku tak tega, jadi langsung ke sana sore tadi. maaf aku tak berpamitan padamu dulu, hyung." Ujar Taehyung penuh sesal. "aku tidak akan ada di rumah. Mungkin seminggu, jadi jangan menyelusup ke apartementku diam-diam, oke?" tambahnya seraya tertawa ringan. Mencoba mencairkan suasana. Entah berhasil atau tidak. Hoseok tak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat.

" _seminggu... waktu yang cukup lama..."_

"hyung jangan sedih, jangan merindukanku. Aku pasti akan membawakan ikan yang banyak untuk tetangga kesayanganku nanti..."

" _... hm... oke..."_

Taehyung rasa jantungnya telah jatuh ke perutnya sendiri ketika mendengar nada kecewa dari Hoseok. Oh Tuhan, maafkanlah kebohongannya ini...

" _tapi kau benar baik-baik saja, kan? ... maaf jika aku banyak bertanya, tapi hatiku merasa tak tenang... jadi-"_

"aku lebih dari baik-baik saja, hyung. Tenanglah..."

.

Bohong lagi.

.

" _... baiklah, kabari lagi aku nanti kapan kau pulang."_

"tentu."

" _... hm.. kalau begitu, selamat istirahat. Tidurlah, mimpi indah... Taehyung-ah.."_

"hyung juga..."

.

Jangan matikan. Aku masih ingin mendengar suara hyung..

.

.

-pip

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Paginya.

"Jimin-ah, sudah mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Tanya Taehyung tak sabar. Ia makin menatap Jimin jengah saat remaja bermata sipit itu tak juga bergeming dari tempatnya. Masih sibuk menghabiskan potongan roti isi terakhirnya di meja makan. Tanpa menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"awas saja jika kau membocorkannya pada Hoseok hyung!" pekiknya kemudian saat Jimin tetap mengacuhkannya. "cepat pergi setelah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu, Jimin-ah." Lanjut Taehyung akhirnya, setelah ia mengenakan syal tebal yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

Jimin melirik temannya itu seraya berjalan mendekat. Memandang Taehyung aneh "kau berbohong, lalu menyuruhku berbohong kalau kau pergi berlibur ke Sokcho, kemudian bolos sekolah, sekarang kau mau pergi dengan pakaian musim dingin itu, Tae?" tanya Jimin dengan nada menyindir. "cara berjalanmu bahkan seperti zombie, _what the hell—_ kau mau pergi kemana?!"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya saat Jimin tepat berteriak di hadapannya. Ludah remaja bermata sipit itu mucrat di depannya. _Menjijikkan._ Tapi Taehyung tak bisa menahan ekspresi anehnya. Antara ingin tertawa dan kesal. karna Jimin juga menatapnya serius. Taehyung akhirnya hanya berdehem, berusaha menetralkan ekspresinya.

"... ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, tak akan lama. mungkin hanya sampai siang dan setelah itu aku akan tidur seharian di rumah." Jelas Taehyung santai, seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin. Berusaha membuat teman yang bahkan tak terlihat pulang kerumah, apalagi tidur tadi malam itu menjadi lebih santai.

Tapi sepertinya tak begitu berhasil.

Jimin yang masih memasang wajah kusutnya menghela napas keras, kedua tangannya berkacak di pinggang "kalau begitu, pergi ke dokter setelah kau selesai dengan urusanmu." Kata Jimin tegas "ini perintah, tanpa penolakan. Aku majikanmu!" tambahnya dengan wajah dibuat beringas, namun tak bertahan lama ketika Taehyung kelepasan tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Jimin. Begitu pula dengan sang 'majikan'. Ikut tertawa bodoh dengan ekspresi bodoh. _Seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan_

Setelah puas dengan tawa mereka, Keduanya saling bertatapan lama. Taehyung memamerkan senyumannya yang tertutupi syal coklat mudanya. "sesuai perintah, bos..." gumamnya pelan, tak yakin apa Jimin mendengarnya atau tidak, karna Jimin kini masih terkekeh, wajahnya terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"bagaimanapun, terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi malam, Jimin..." ucap Taehyung lagi. _Dengan tulus,_ ia berharap ini sesuai dengan apa yang Jimin inginkan.

Dan ia kembali terkekeh saat wajah Jimin terlihat memerah. Remaja yang lahir lebih awal beberapa bulan darinya itu mengusap hidungnya dengan gerakan canggung.

.

"pokoknya hati-hati Jimin. Jangan sampai Hoseok hyung tahu apa yang terjadi tadi malam"

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

 _Sudah sampai!_

Remaja aneh yang memakai jaket panjang dan syal tebal di tengah musim panas itu menatap secarik kertas di tangannya bergantian dengan sebuah palang besar di atas sebuah bangunan yang berada di deretan ruko pinggir jalan daerah _Incheon_. Taehyung mengangguk-angguk memastikan, ini Toko buku _'Rosemary'_. Nama yang sama dengan toko buku yang sudah Taehyung cari sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu lewat internet dan majalah.

Toko buku ini khas dengan warna putih, dengan desain minimalis dan nyaman, dan Taehyung banyak menemukan bunga mawar putih dimana-mana. Hal itu bisa langsung Taehyung lihat dari etalase kaca besar di hadapannya. Remaja itu entah kenapa tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman anehnya dan beberapa menit hanya Taehyung habiskan untuk berdiri di depan etalase toko buku. Tanpa masuk. Maksudnya, toh, toko bukunya juga belum benar-benar buka. Ia datang terlalu pagi.

.

"hei, apa kau ingin membeli buku?"

.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Taehyung menoleh dengan wajah kaget. Dan matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya. dengan cepat Taehyung mengangkat syalnya sebatas hidung, kemudian mengangguk kaku.

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi dan berwajah tak begitu ramah itu mendengus. "kau terlalu pagi, bung. Hari ini toko buka jam dua siang" Jelasnya seraya kembali menyapu bagian depan toko.

Taehyung kembali mengangguk dengan kaku. Jantungnya berdebar, takut ketahuan. Tapi kakinya juga tak ingin beranjak dari depan etalase toko. Ia malah melamun memandangi pemuda itu menyapu.

"kau akan tetap menunggu?" tanya pemuda itu akhirnya. Tak nyaman karna merasa di pandangi Taehyung. Dan Taehyung kembali mengangguk.

Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tiba-tiba menatap Taehyung "apa kau tak bisa bicara?" tanya pemuda itu. memandang Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan curiga. Taehyung menahan napasnya. Takut, _apa Rapmon mengenalinya?_

Pemuda berpakaian pegawai toko itu, yang wajahnya nampak tak begitu ramah, Rapmon mendengus kemudian terkekeh pelan "fashionmu terlalu aneh untuk musim panas ini..."ujarnya santai, membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya. tak tahu Taehyung sudah seperti ikan pepes dalam baju tertutup ini, dan teman Hoseok itu masih mengungkit tentang fashion. Yah, sepertinya Taehyung melupakan fakta tentang Rapmon dan obsesi fashionya nya.

Taehyung kemudian berdehem pelan, mencoba memberatkan suaranya "kenapa tokonya buka lama sekali?" ia memberanikan diri bertanya. Berharap suara beratnya yang terdengar aneh tak membuat Rapmon curiga.

"hari ini ada acara jumpa fans dari pengarang buku terkenal. Akan ada banyak yang datang, jadi kami bersiap." jelas Rapmon "sekedar informasi, pengarang buku itu juga pemilik toko buku ini..." lanjutnya sambil menyapu.

Taehyung terdiam. _Ia tahu._

Remaja itu kembali melamun. Memandangi Rapmon yang hampir selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia tak tahu harus apa sekarang. ia lagi-lagi tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Alasan ia dua kali pergi ke toko buku yang jaraknya 2 jam perjalanan dari rumahnya.

"kau yakin akan tetap menunggu?" tanya Rapmon sekali lagi. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dalam.

"lalu, Taehyung. Apa aku perlu bilang Hoseok untuk menunjukkanmu toko buku yang lebih dekat dari apartementmu?"

Taehyung sontak mendongak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan pandangan ngeri. _Ia ketahuan?!_

"aku tak tahu apa flu mu separah itu hingga memakai baju tebal di musim panas..." Rapmon bergumam seraya mengelus dagunya. Berpose seolah berpikir. "atau kau sedang menyamar?" tanya kemudian. sambil tersenyum lebar penuh arti yang membuat Taehyung seolah berpikir ia tengah tertangkap basah mencuri.

Padahal ini semua tak ada hubungannya dengan teman Hoseok.

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya "aku hanya berharap hyung bisa pura-pura tak melihatku hari ini...?" ucap Taehyung lemah. Pasrah.

Namun sebelum Rapmon mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi mereka berdua dari belakang. seorang wanita dewasa. Berambut coklat karamel, berkulit putih, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik untuk ukuran wanita. Dan tak asing pula di mata Taehyung.

Remaja itu membeku.

"yaa~ Namjoon-ah, kau bilang kau tak pernah mau memakan gaji buta?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada bercanda. "tapi siapa ini? pacarmu? Manis sekali." Ucapnya kemudian seraya terkekeh riang "seharusnya kau mengambil cuti dan berkencanlah! Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras!" ia makin tertawa keras.

Sedangkan Rapmon hanya memutar bola matanya malas. wanita yang lebih menyukai memanggil nama aslinya itu memang suka mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap bosnya itu.

"dia temanku, bos" ucap Rapmon pendek. Tapi wajah wanita itu tampak tak tersenyum aneh dan menggoda. "dia temannya temanku." Tambah Rapmon setelah melirik Taehyung sebentar.

Wanita itu masih saja tertawa "baiklah, baiklah aku percaya..." ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Rapmon "nah, sekarang dimana tunanganku tersayang berada?" tanya wanita itu kemudian dan Rapmon langsung menunjuk ke dalam toko. Menunjuk seorang lelaki lain yang sedang menata rak-rak buku di dalam. cukup untuk bisa Taehyung ikut lihat karna tubuh pria itu sangat tinggi.

Mata Taehyung bahkan mengikuti pergerakaan wanita berambut coklat karamel itu masuk ke dalam toko. Berterima kasih pada etalase kaca besar yang memperlihatkan hampir setiap sudut toko. Dan Taehyung bisa melihat wanita berambut coklat karamel itu berjalan riang menghampiri pria bertubuh tinggi di antara rak buku. Ia memeluknya dari belakang, lalu keduanya tertawa, pria bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian balik memeluk wanita berambut coklat ke di depan, lalu mereka kembali tertawa, saling bertatapan hangat, dan bertukar ciu—

Taehyung sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. _ia tak datang ke sini jauh-jauh untuk melihat pemandangan ini..._

Taehyung rasanya ingin segera pergi ke kamarnya dan menangis keras. Tak tahan. Dadanya terasa sesak karna emosi. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini!

"hei, kau mau kemana?" Rapmon bertanya saat Taehyung tiba-tiba berbalik dan pergi. pemuda yang lebih tua itu menarik bahu Taehyung, yang sontak membuat Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan karna memar di bahunya bekas tadi malam.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, entah karna sakit di bahunya atau ia memang ingin menangis, Taehyung menatap Rapmon sebentar "a...aku pergi dulu, hyung! Kumohon anggaplah kau tak bertemu denganku hari ini!" pintanya. Rapmon menatapnya bingung, dan ia hanya mengangguk pada akhirnya. Toh, Pemuda itu memang tidak sedang dalam mood untuk ikut campur.

"baiklah, kalau begitu ambil ini. siapa tahu kau tertarik. Acaranya akan diadakan dua minggu lagi." Rapmon tiba-tiba memberikan Taehyung secarik kertas. Pamflet. Taehyung hanya membacanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memberikan senyuman tipis. Tanda terima kasih pada Rapmon sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan pergi sambil memegangi bahunya yang berdenyut nyeri.

.

.

 _Acara Jumpa Penggemar dan Bedah Buku_

 _Penulis Novel Best Seller "Bucket List"_

 _._

 _Byun Baekhyun_

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

 **anyeong haseyoo This is Bisory~ ^^**

 **pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf... karna chapter ini terasa nista sekali bagi saya, heheheee... maaf untuk adegan action yang aneh(?) dan jika ada readersnim yang merupakan fans dari BTOB saya sungguh minta maaf karna men-jahat-kan(?) beberapa member yang kita semua tahu hatinya sepolos anak tk seperti Sungjae dkk. *deepbow*,, dan dengan Byun Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan _genderswitch..._ uh... mohon jangan timpukin sayaa T.T**

 **lalu, sekedar informasi juga, rapmon sebenarnya telah muncul sebagai teman Hoseok di chapter 4 ^^**

 **semoga chapter ini bisa melegakan rasa penasaran readersnim sekalian atau malah kembali menimbulkan pertanyaan? nah, bagaimana?**

 **as always,, let me know what do you think guys~! and thank you very very much for reading until now! really love yaa!**

.

 **dan jika saya di perkenankan untuk promosi, beberapa hari lalu sebuah ff aneh _MinYoon_ dari Bisory telah terlahir,, berjudul 'Wake Me Up'**

 **silahkan berkunjung**

 **:))**


	11. Chapter 11

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"hei Jimin! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?"

Jimin sontak meringis saat Hoseok memukul pahanya dengan kuat. Ia mendelik, menatap Hoseok yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan garang. "kubilang, Taehyung pergi ke rumah neneknya kemarin." Ulang Hoseok untuk –entah yang keberapa kalinya- Jimin sedari tadi terlihat tak fokus, hanya menerawang pemandangan di luar jendela-jendela besar kantin. Membuat remaja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu memandang geram sekaligus bingung.

"lalu apa masalahmu, hyung?" tanya Jimin ketus, seraya menyeruput susu pisangnya. Makin membuat Hoseok menautkan alisnya, bingung. Kenapa jadi Jimin yang marah sekarang?

"aku hanya mengatakannya padamu. Siapa tahu Taehyung juga menghubungimu..."

Jimin mencoba menetralkan ekspresinya. ia sedari tadi terus teringat dengan wajah Taehyung dan perkataannya _'pokoknya hati-hati Jimin. Jangan sampai Hoseok hyung tahu apa yang terjadi tadi malam!'._ Jimin bergidik sendiri. merasa bodoh karna ia merasa takut keceplosan.

Remaja dengan mata sipit itu kemudian berdehem setelah beberapa saat "kenapa juga Taehyung menghubungiku? Hubungan kami tak sedekat itu..." ujarnya dengan nada dibuat bercanda. Ia tertawa renyah, tapi tak mengubah ekspresi aneh dari Hoseok.

"kukira kalian sudah menjadi _teman dekat?_ " tanya Hoseok lagi, ia menautkan alisnya.

"teman dekat... bukan berarti kami harus _telponan_ setiap malam seperti gadis-gadis penggosip, kan hyung? Kecuali aku sedang berpacaran dengan anak aneh itu!" Jimin melambaikan tangannya kedepan wajah Hoseok sambil kembali tertawa renyah. Namun ia langsung menyesali ucapannya ketika melihat wajah Hoseok yang makin tertekuk. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok "ayolah hyung! Kembalikan akal sehatmu! Itu jelaaas tak mungkin terjadi." Tambahnya cepat.

Remaja yang lebih tua akhirnya hanya menghela napas ketika Jimin menghentikan tawa-tak-lucu-nya-itu. ia memandang Jimin dengan tatapan menegur "aku tahu kau bercanda. Tapi kau harus tahu Taehyung benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai teman baiknya, Jimin. Jangan mempermainkannya." Peringat Hoseok serius tanpa bermaksud mengancam. Ia tau, Jimin pasti akan langsung paham, terlihat dari ekspresi remaja sipit itu yang berubah. Kini terlihat sedikit bingung, namun ia langsung mengangguk.

"aku tak pernah berpikir untuk mempermainkannya" jawab Jimin langsung. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah luar jendela dan bergumam pelan,

.

.

"well... memang apa yang bisa kita lakukan, hyung? Kita berdua selalu menjadi anak –terlalu baik di hadapan Kim Taehyung..."

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _Chapter 11 –Like a Dream and Drama_

.

.

 _Mereka saling bertatapan, melihat satu sama lain dengan tatapan berharga –seolah tak ada lagi hal paling penting dari pada keduanya, tertawa penuh dengan kebahagian, tangan yang menyentuh satu sama lain, membawa kesebuah pelukan erat yang hangat, kemudian kembali saling bertatapan hingga menghantarkan keduanya untuk saling membagi cinta._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebuah ciuman._

 _._

 _._

BUG

.

Taehyung melemparkan tasnya kesembarangan arah, setelah sedari tadi berlari dengan terburu dan ia menghempaskan pintu depan apartementnya dengan keras. Cukup untuk membuat Taehyung kaget sendiri karna suaranya, yang seolah memperburuk keadaan. Setelah memasuki apartementnya, masih dengan gerakan buru-buru Taehyung membuka kulkasnya. Langsung meminum sebotol air putih dingin dari tempatnya –masa bodoh dengan aturan Jin untuk minum menggunakan gelas- ia sekarang butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkannya.

.

Untuk mendinginkan kepala dan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

.

"uhuk!" remaja itu terbatuk. Tersedak dengan air yang ia minum tanpa jeda sedari tadi. air keluar dari mulutnya dan tumpah kemana-mana. Karna bahkan tubuh Taehyung serasa mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. _mungkin sudah muak dengan semua kelakuan Taehyung terhadap dirinya sendiri._

Taehyung yang masih memakai baju lengkap musim dinginnya itu akhirnya berhenti minum ketika perutnya kembung dan ia serasa ingin muntah. Ekspresinya terlihat kacau. _Lagi-lagi,_ frustasi.

Ia sudah minum banyak, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang membantu. Ingatan beberapa menit lalu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Taehyung benar-benar tak suka pada otaknya yang terlalu mudah mengingat. Taehyung selalu kesulitan melupakan sesuatu, apa lagi sesuatu yang sungguh ingin ia lupakan.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. ia kemudian beralih, berjalan mengelilingi ruang tengah apartementnya seraya membuka syal, jaket, dan celana panjangnya di lantai. Menyisakan kaos tipis dan celana pendeknya.

.

Ia kepanasan.

.

Seolah ada rasa panas yang ingin membuatnya marah dan sedih. Di waktu bersamaan, ia tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini _._ Taehyung harusnya senang. Iya, senang. Melihat sepenggal kebahagiaan harusnya membuat Taehyung senang, bukan malah berpikir untuk menghancurkan. _Cemburu._

Taehyung masih berjalan cepat, memutari apartementnya tak tentu arah. ia menggigit jari jempolnya sendiri, terlihat panik. Ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa.

"ibu, sepertinya ada yang salah denganku..." gumamnya, yang lagi, entah pada siapa.

Pada ibunya, seharusnya...

.

.

Ibunya.

.

"aaahhg!"

Taehyung memekik frustasi. adegan saat didalam toko buku itu... Taehyung harap ia memang salah melihat. Tapi terlambat, ia sudah begitu yakin dan ia lebih dari yakin. _Itu ibunya._ Bersama orang lain –yang membuat Taehyung rasanya ingin menjatuhkan orang itu ke jurang terdalam di dunia.

.

Dan kemudian tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Taehyung mulai merasa kelelahan. Tubuhnya yang sudah dari sana terasa sakit, ditambah pandangannya yang mulai mengabur membuat Taehyung akhirnya memberhentikan langkahnya di balkon apatementnya. Berharap angin di luar dapat sedikitnya memperbaiki pikirannya.

Puluhan menit Taehyung habiskan menyandar di pagar pembatas balkon. Menatap dengan pandangan kosong di depan. Memikirkan banyak hal mulai dari kenyataan hidupnya yang banyak masalah hingga ke hal kecil yang random. Saat angin musim panas yang sejuk menerpa wajah dan memainkan rambut depannya, Taehyung memejamkan matanya.

Jika ia sudah memikirkan hal paling buruk tentang hidupnya, ada satu nama yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya...

.

.

 _Jung Hoseok._

 _._

 _._

* * *

VH

* * *

.

"Hoseok hyung! Ayo pergi beli es krim!"

Seorang remaja 18 tahun yang menjabat sebagai anak tertua di keluarga besar Jung itu melenguh, ia menggeleng tanpa memandang adik-adiknya yang mengerubuni sofa tempat ia berbaring. Ia baru saja sampai ke rumah lima belas menit lalu. Cuaca sangat panas, dan ia terlalu malas bergerak karna perasaannya terasa tak nyaman sejak tadi malam.

"ayooolaaah Hoseok hyuuung!"

Ucap adik-adiknya lagi membujuk. Ribut, pikir Hoseok. Harusnya jika Taehyung tak sedang pergi, ia sudah berada di apartement tetangganya itu. yang walaupun sama panasnya, setidaknya disana tidak seramai apartement nomor 144 yang berpenghuni sembilan orang ini.

"aku lelah, pergilah sendiri. kalian jelas tahu dimana letak mini market terdekat..." keluh Hoseok tak pedulian. _Hilang sudah pencitraan anak pertamanya jika seperti ini._ tapi, oh, siapa yang peduli..

"lalu bagaimana dengan hyung?" tanya salah satu adik laki-lakinya, Homin. Hoseok akhirnya terpaksa melirik ke arah samping.

"bagaimana apanya?" tanya Hoseok balik.

"hyung tak mau es krim juga?"

Hoseok berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk "belikan aku satu" jawabnya dan ia menaikkan alisnya ketika adik-adiknya dengan gerakan serempak menengadahkan tangan kearahnya.

"UANGNYA?!"

Sang anak pertama itu memutar bola matanya malas. ada-ada saja, adik-adiknya memang tahu bagaimana cara m engganggunya dari segi apapun. Hingga ke segi finansial. Hoseok mendengus, menggeleng dengan tegas "kalau begitu, jangan membelikanku. Terserah kalian mau pergi atau tidak" ujarnya enteng. Yang sebuah kesalahan, malah membuat adik-adiknya mulai berteriak dan merengek.

Hoseok menghela napasnya. Ditinggal di rumah tanpa ibunya, dan dengan ayahnya yang tertidur 'mati' sungguh kadang bagai neraka. _Beberapa dari kalian pasti mengerti._

.

.

Drrrrrtt

.

Hoseok dengan malas meraih ponsel di nakas tak jauh dari sofa tempat ia berbaring. Di detik berikutnya mata remaja itu membulat ketika sebuah nama tertera di sana.

.

 _Kim Taehyung calling.._

 _._

Hoseok langsung menjawab telpon tersebut. "HALO?" kelewat semangat.

" _... hai hyung... zzz"_

Hoseok menatap panik kearah adik-adiknya yang masih ribut. Ia tak bisa mendengar suara Taehyung dengan jelas. yang entah reflek atau memang sebuah keberuntungan untuk Jung bersaudara, Hoseok begitu saja mengeluarkan gumpalan uang dari saku celananya. Melemparkannya pada salah satu adiknya begitu saja seraya membelikan tatapan _'pergi dari sini dan beli apa yang kalian mau'_ yang bagaikan anak bebek, adik-adik Hoseok langsung berkebut pergi meninggalkan Hoseok di ruang tengah.

"halo? Taehyung kau masih disana?" tanya Hoseok, agak khawatir. namun ia tersenyum tipis saat dapat kembali mendengar suara Taehyung.

" _ya... apa hyung sibuk? Aku mengganggu...?"_

Hoseok menggeleng, walau Taehyung tak bisa melihatnya "sama sekali tidak. ada apa?"

" _... tidak ada apa-apa..."_

"lalu?"

" _... entahlah, hanya ingin menelpon... ehm, bagaimana kabar hyung?"_

"masih baik sejak aku menelponmu tadi malam. Kenapa? Merindukanku?" tanya Hoseok bercanda. Mengingat keduanya memang baru berhubungan lewat telpon tadi malam.

" _ehm... yeah... semacam itu..."_

Hoseok kembali tertawa renyah namun tak terasa nyaman. ia kembali merasakan perasaannya tak enak saat mendengar suara Taehyung. Tentu saja ia senang –di sisi entah Taehyung memang bercanda soal merindukannya, karna Hoseok sudah merindukannya seperti orang gila di sini-. Tapi ada suatu perasaan aneh yang membuat Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan reflek ke arah balkonnya.

Ia baru saja membuka pintu balkonnya, hingga sesosok remaja yang ia kenal terlihat dari balkon sebelahnya yang berdekatan. Terlihat seperti Taehyung. Yang mungkin memang Taehyung. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa memasuki apartement tetangganya kecuali dia, Jin, pemiliknya sendiri? jika pun pencuri, pencuri itu sungguh, memiliki tubuh dan rambut hitam lurus persis seperti Taehyung.

" _...hyung? Kenapa diam...?"_

Suara Taehyung dari ponselnya membuat Hoseok tersadar. Ia melangkah mundur dan berdiri di depan jendela ruang tengah yang dapat memperlihatkan balkon di sebelahnya. Juga seorang remaja yang mirip Taehyung itu.

"ah.. tidak. jadi, bagaimana liburanmu Tae?" tanya Hoseok kemudian. mencoba membuat nada suaranya senormal mungkin dengan mata tetap memperhatikan Taehyung dari jauh.

" _... menyenangkan. aku sedang menunggu nenek memasakkan makan siang untukku..."_

"di rumah?"

" _ya, di rumah nenekku. Daegu. A-aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya kan hyung...?"_

"... hm... benar juga."

Tak sadar Hoseok memendekkan kalimatnya. Berpikir apa Taehyung benar sedang berbohong padanya. yang membuat Hoseok harus berpikir lama, walau ia tak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya harus ia pikirkan selain berpikir bahwa Taehyung memang membohonginya.

" _... hyung..."_

"..."

" _... bisakan kau bicara? ... maksudku, ceritakan aku sesuatu... apapun..."_

"hm?"

" _... aku... sungguh ingin mendengar suara hyung sekarang..."_

Hoseok mendongakkan kepalanya. ia kembali menatap kearah Taehyung yang bersandar di pagar pembatas dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Hoseok tak bisa melihat wajahnya, yang entah kenapa membuat Hoseok makin merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Taehyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok langsung. ia kemudian mendengar suara tawa yang terdengar dipaksa.

" _... lebih dari baik, hyung! Aku hanya terlalu banyak makan dan mungkin saat aku pulang hyung tak akan mengenaliku lagi karna aku sudah menjadi gendut...hahaha..."_

Bohong lagi. Hoseok melihat jelas tubuh kurus Taehyung yang dibalut kaos tipis itu. bahkan entah kenapa terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya. "sesuatu terjadi?"

" _berhentilah bertanya seolah aku berada di medan perang, hyung. Aku sedang liburan... memang hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi saat aku berada di kampung sendiri?"_

Hoseok tahu mungkin dia terdengar konyol dan berlebihan. Tapi di mata remaja yang pandai menari itu, tak ada yang 'baik-baik' saja. dari cara bicara, nada bicara, postur tubuh Taehyung dari jauh, semua menggambarkan bahwa 'ada sesuatu yang tak beres'.

"... hm... baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja..."

" _hyung harus berhenti khawatir, jangan meremehkanku..."_

"benarkah?"

" _iya, iyaa! Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku... apa ada hal menarik hari ini?"_

Walau tak dapat dilihat oleh orang diujung sambungan telponnya, Hoseok mengangguk. masih dengan mata menatap Taehyung dari balik jendela apartementnya. "ya, ada..." Hoseok terdiam sesaat "... aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak bisa kau lihat..."

" _apa? Jangan bilang hyung baru melihat hantu?!"_

Hoseok tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar nada suara Taehyung yang lucu. Ia berdehem pelan, entah kenapa mendengar suara riang(?) Taehyung dan melihat remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu berekspresi kaget yang menggemaskan membuat Hoseok bisa sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya. " bukan semacam hantu." Bantahnya kemudian.

" _lalu?"_

"seperti manusia, tapi aku tak begitu yakin." Remaja berwajah lonjong itu tersenyum makin lebar. entah kenapa.

" _haa? Maksud hyung? Aku tak mengerti... hm, lalu apa yang hyung lakukan?"_

"tidak ada."

" _tidak ada? Hyung tidak berlarian karna takut, kan?"_

"nah, dari pada takut, aku justru ingin mendekatinya..." Hoseok perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Menuju balkon apartementnya yang hanya terpisah tiga puluh senti dari balkon apartement tetangganya. Dan dimana, ada Taehyung di sana. yang masih belum menyadari kehadiran Hoseok di dekatnya.

Taehyung hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. wajah remaja yang lebih muda itu tidak terlihat baik, pikir Hoseok yang reflek mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat memar di tubuh Taehyung. Dari wajah hingga kakinya yang hanya di bungkus celana pendek. Hoseok mulai berpikir tentang betapa anehnya Taehyung. Kenapa bisa saja Taehyung bicara padanya dengan nada yang begitu tenang –seolah tak ada hal yang terjadi—padahal jelas sesuatu tengah terjadi –sesuatu yang buruk-.

"... dan bertanya... apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini..." lanjut Hoseok akhirnya. Dan di detik berikutnya Taehyung menoleh kearah samping. kaget karna suara Hoseok terdengar begitu nyata, dan ia makin kaget saat ternyata Hoseok sudah berada lima langkah darinya. Mata Taehyung melebar tak percaya, bertatapan dengan Hoseok yang menatapnya penuh nanar.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam saling memandang dalam keheningan hingga akhirnya Hoseok berdehem pelan, seraya mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum, seperti yang selalu Hoseok ingin perlihatkan setiap bertemu Taehyung. Tapi gagal. Hoseok sungguh tak dalam kondisi untuk berpura-pura 'semua baik-baik saja'.

"... kenapa kau di sini, Tae?"

"..."

"ingin bercerita...?"

Taehyung masih memandang Hoseok dengan mata membulat, yang kini hampir menjatuhkan bebannya. Hoseok tahu Taehyung tengah menahan tangisnya, yang entah kenapa mulai membuat dada Hoseok terasa sesak. dan sebuah gelengan pelan dari Taehyung membuat Hoseok makin hatinya terasa sakit. "...hyung... maaf... tapi ... tapi kau tak akan mengerti..." Taehyung mulai terisak, bersamaa dengan air mata yang mulai turun satu persatu.

.

 _Taehyung menangis lagi... apa ini karnanya?_

 _._

Hoseok rasa ia mungkin bisa merobohkan pagar pembatas balkon yang menghalangi keduanya begitu saja karna emosi membuncah yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

 _._

 _"Kadang... kita tak bisa ikut campur dalam semua masalah orang lain, Hoseok-ah. tapi, hal yang paling membantu adalah saat kita selalu berada di sisi mereka disaat terberat sekalipun.."_

 _._

Perkataan ibunya beberapa minggu yang lalu tiba-tiba teringat. Membuat Hoseok perlahan mulai bisa mengembalikan akal sehatnya dan perlahan memandang Taehyung lembut. Penuh dengan kasih sayang, bukan tatapan simpati yang Hoseok tahu Taehyung tak pernah menyukainya.

Perlahan Hoseok kembali mendekat pada Taehyung hingga ke pagar pembatas. Kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya, menggapai wajah Taehyung yang memerah dan menyentuh pipi Taehyung yang terasa panas di telapak tangannya.

 _._

 _._

"kalau begitu, setidaknya biarkan aku mengobati lukamu dengan benar..."

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Taehyung menatap sekitar apartementnya dengan gelisah. Mencoba menemukan Hoseok di sana, walau ia tahu remaja yang lebih tua itu tengah pergi keluar. Ke apotik, memberi beberapa barang untuknya. Pikirannya makin merasa tak tenang. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Hoseok lagi. walau ia takut tetangganya itu akan kembali bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. _Taehyung belum siap untuk mengatakan apapun. Soal luka di tubuhnya, soal Sungjae..._

Sebut saja Taehyung plin-plan. Memang iya.

.

Klik

.

"... kita bahas hal ini lagi, Jimin. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

.

Taehyung mendongak saat mendengar suara pintu apartementnya yang terbuka bersamaan dengan suara Hoseok. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk menemukan Hoseok berjalan mendekatinya dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang gemuk-gemuk. Mata Taehyung pun tetap tak beredip memandangi gerak gerik Hoseok. Mulai dari pemuda itu mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di saku, hingga berdiri di depannya dan meletakkan belanjaan di meja ruang tengah.

"kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

"kenapa?"

"kenapa, Taehyung-aah~?"

Taehyung hanya menggeleng. Pipinya entah kenapa menjadi tersipu seperti seorang gadis. Ia hanya menyadari sesuatu. Fakta bahwa Hoseok berada di sekitarnya dan Taehyung dapat melihat wajah itu, _membuat hatinya sontak merasa tenang._

Tak menunggu waktu lama lagi, Hoseok kemudian mendorong bahu Taehyung hingga duduk di sofa begitu pula dengan dirinya. dengan cekatan, Hoseok merogoh bungkusan belanjaannya, mengambil sebuah permen lolipop, membukanya dan langsung memasukkannya ke mulut Taehyung. Tak lupa, rasa jeruk, favorit Taehyung. "fokus dengan lolipopmu, ini akan sedikit sakit..." gumam Hoseok pelan seraya membuka bungkusan lainnya. berisi botol alkohol, kapas, perban, dan barang-barang lainnya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan, dan ia tak tahu Hoseok bisa dengan cepat mengurus luka-lukanya. Seolah dalam kedipan mata, plester kartun sudah menempel di beberapa tempat di wajah dan tangannya. dan kini Hoseok tengah memberikan alkohol di kaki Taehyung.

"tidak sakit?" tanya Hoseok untuk kesekian kalinya, yang hanya Taehyung jawab dengan gelengan dan wajah polos. Hoseok hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali fokus dengan luka di kaki Taehyung yang cukup besar "kau harusnya memberitahuku jika soal mengobati luka. Jimin tak tahu apa-apa, ia bahkan tak bisa membedakan fungsi alkohol dengan obat penghilang bekas luka..." omel Hoseok pelan yang entah kenapa membuat Taehyung terkekeh. Hanya untuk beberapa saat, hingga ia mengingat nama Jimin.

"hyung barusan menelpon Jimin... kan?" tanya Taehyung gugup. Hoseok mengangguk tanpa menoleh "ya."

"apa Jimin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"ya." Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap Taehyung "tentang kau yang _tidak masuk akalnya_ terluka karna jatuh dari selokan dekat apartement..." ujar Hoseok dengan ekspresi datar.

Taehyung merutuk seketika. _Dasar bodoh kau Park Jimin!_. Dengan takut-takut Taehyung menatap balik Hoseok. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan Hoseok sekarang, Taehyung terlalu takut untuk membayangkan. "lalu?"

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya, "dia bilang kau takut aku menertawaimu, jadi kau berbohong soal liburanmu." Tambah Hoseok terlihat santai.

"lalu?"

"lalu..." Hoseok terdiam sejenak. Sontak menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan serius "tentu saja aku tahu Jimin juga berbohong..."

Keheningan pun kemudian terjadi diantara keduanya. Taehyung terlalu bingung untuk harus berkata apa lagi. situasi tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Ia tak tahu Hoseok akan bereaksi seperti ini. ia kira akan ada pertengkaran lagi. tapi wajah Hoseok terlihat jauh lebih tenang –ini yang makin membuat Taehyung tak habis pikir.

Hingga tiba-tiba Hoseok mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut "lalu, anggap saja aku percaya dengan semua kebohongan kalian dan berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu!" ucap Hoseok yang sontak membuat Taehyung mengedipkan matanya polos.

"ma.. maksud hyung...?"

Hoseok menggeram gemas "maksudku, jika menurutmu lebih baik aku tak mengetahui apapun... itu tak masalah." Ujar Hoseok seraya tersenyum santai "hanya, aku ingin kau tahu, jika sesuatu terjadi dan kau butuh bantuan. Atau jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercerita,

.

... aku. Selalu. Ada. Untukmu."

.

.

Taehyung tak tahan untuk tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangannya sendiri. wajahnya sudah memanas sedari tadi, karna kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. T aehyung rasa tubuhnya bisa meledak kapan saja. _karna Hoseok._

"y-ya! aku tak sedang menggombal, Tae!" pekik Hoseok kemudian. tak tahu kalau wajahnya juga ikut memerah karna perkataannya sendiri. mungkin ini terdengar klise dan seperti _line_ yang ada di drama-drama, tapi Hoseok sangat serius dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"aku serius, mengerti? jadi berhenti merengut dan minta maaf." Ujar Hoseok akhirnya, seraya memberikan Taehyung sentilan kecil di hidung mancungnya. Yang sontak membuat tubuh Taehyung tiba-tiba membeku. Taehyung mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

.

"tapi... kenapa hyung?"

.

Tanya Taehyung langsung. matanya tepat memandang Hoseok dengan dalam. ada sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti. yang dulu sempat ia pikirkan, dan kini kembali terpikirkan olehnya. _Kenapa? Hoseok bukan siapa-siapanya..._

"apa hyung selalu sebaik ini pada semua tetangga hyung...?" tanya Taehyung lagi, yang entah kenapa membuat Hoseok terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang terlihat menggemaskan . Remaja yang lebih tua itu mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan jemarinya seraya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"well... hyung memang bukan orang jahat..." ucap Hoseok santai, menikmati ekspresi bingung Taehyung "kau harusnya bersyukur." Tambahnya.

"sesederhana itu...?"

"ya. karna aku menyayangimu, Kim Taehyung."

"kenapa?"

Hoseok kembali terkekeh "karna kau tetanggaku!" tegasnya yang kemudian segera bergegas membereskan peralatan untuk luka Taehyung yang tadi. berusaha mengacuhkan Taehyung untuk beberapa saat.

Seperti yang selalu Hoseok bilang, Taehyung itu terlalu menggemaskan. Hoseok hanya takut ia kelepasan. Ia biasa saja melakukan hal –yang-tak-diinginkan pada anak polos itu.

Namun sebelum Hoseok akan beranjak dari sofa untuk menaruh peralatannya, tiba-tiba ia di tarik dari belakang oleh Taehyung. Membuat remaja yang lebih tua itu kembali duduk di sofa dan dengan gerakan cepat Hoseok merasakan bibirnya di tekan oleh sesuatu. Hoseok tak sebodoh itu untuk dengan cepat menyadari bahwa bibir Taehyung menekan bibirnya.

Bibir kering Taehyung, yang kaku, hangat, dan canggung membuat Hoseok dengan tenangnya memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sana. lalu tangannya secara natural menahan tengkuk Taehyung. Memberikan sensasi yang lebih menyenangkan. _Taehyung yang amatiran,_ pikir Hoseok begitu saja yang membuat bibirnya melekuk senyum di sela ciuman mereka.

Untuk sekarang Hoseok tak akan berpikir dulu soal sikap Taehyung yang seperti ini. biarkan saja, _nikmati saja._ toh, Taehyung memang terlalu sulit untuk ditebak jalan pikirannya...

.

.

"Taehyung-ah, kau tahu kau barusan merebut ciuman pertamaku...?"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Di sisi lain, di waktu yang sama.

Jimin menendang dengan keras botol air yang tergeletak di depannya dengan penuh amarah. Tak peduli, ia terlalu kesal dan ia benar-benar ingin sebuah pelampiasan sekarang.

Ini tentang Jung Hoseok yang baru saja menelponnya, sesuatu tentang Taehyung, yang ia tahu Hoseok pasti akan menghabisinya besok di sekolah. Pasti. Mengingat walaupun Hoseok terkenal dengan sifat positif dan cerianya, tubuh Hoseok yang (mau tak mau harus Jimin akui) lebih menawan darinya itu bahkan sudah membuat Jimin merinding sendiri.

 _Ini gara-gara si alien idiot itu!_ rutuk Jimin dalam hati. Memikirkan Taehyung, selalu membuat tubuh Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. kadang ia merasa emosinya memuncak begitu saja, kadang juga ia merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Taehyung.

 _._

 _Melindunginya._

 _._

Jimin kembali memukul benda apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Dengan kuat. Mencoba menyalurkan emosinya yang tak stabil sejak nama Taehyung terus berputar-putar diotaknya. Jimin memang sudah tak waras.

" _shit!_ Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyadarkan Jimin. Remaja bermata sipit itu mengerjapkan matanya. mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. ia merasakan seseorang menarik kerah jaketnya, dan saat Jimin mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya kembali, ia makin mengerjapkan matanya. berharap ia sedang tak berhalusinasi atau apa.

Jika sedari tadi di otak Jimin penuh dengan nama Taehyung di sana, kini seolah-olah nama itu ditarik dan digantikan oleh satu nama tak asing yang sempat Jimin rindukan.

.

.

Min Yoongi.

.

"... Yoo-Yoongi hyung?!"

Jimin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kini berbalik malah ia yang mencengkram kedua lengan pemuda yang berada di depannya. Pemuda yang kulit putihnya terlihat begitu bersinar di balik baju serba hitam itu awalnya memandang Jimin dengan tatapan bingung yang terganggu. Matanya yang berkilat tajam pada Jimin justru Jimin balas tatap dengan tatapan sendu. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk pemuda itu akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Pemuda itu memang benar, Min Yoongi, yang kini meringis kesakitan karna cengkraman Jimin di lengannya "ughk... Jimin... oke... lepaskan!" pekiknya yang di detik berikutnya langsung Jimin lepaskan.

"apa yang hyung lakukan disini?!" tanya Jimin langsung.

"bukan urusanmu. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga!" ujar Yoongi dengan nada kelewat panik. "kalau begitu aku ikut!" jawab Jimin reflek. Dengan cepat Jimin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan menariknya untuk pergi.

Ia tak mau kehilangan kesempatannya lagi. kemarin Jimin sudah kehilangan jejak Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan langsung pergi. tidak untuk hari ini.

Yoongi menghentakkan tangan Jimin dengan kuat "aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu, _ba***rd!_ " maki Yoongi. Cukup untuk membuat telinga Jimin panas, tapi remaja itu hanya tersenyum bodoh. Yoongi-nya memang tak pernah berubah.

"kemarin juga hyung bilang seperti itu. aku tak akan membiarkan hyung pergi lagi!" ujar Jimin bersemangat "aku akan ikut hyung. Setelah urusan hyung selesai, aku ingin bicara dengan hyung!" tambahnya. Yang akhirnya membuat remaja pemilik kulit seputih gula itu menyerah. Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan menatap Jimin untuk beberapa saat.

"kau tak pernah berubah, Park Jimin. Tetap menyebalkan..."

"hyung juga tetap sama..." tawa Jimin pelan. matanya menatap lembut gerak gerik Yoongi yang sering mengacak rambutnya ketika ia sedang frustasi. _masih tetap sama._

"kupikir juga sebaiknya kau ikut denganku... kau akan membantu.. sepertinya." Ujar Yoongi pelan. dan Jimin dengan cepat mengangguk seperti anak anjing "aku akan membantu." Timpal Jimin.

"hm, membantu apa? Hyung tidak sedang terjebak dalam tindak kejahatan, kan?" tanya Jimin curiga. Yoongi menggeleng pelan. ia tersenyum sinis.

"kita akan mencegah tindak kejahatan."

"maksud hyung?"

.

.

"kau tinggal di SMA B, kan? ada anak bernama Kim Taehyung yang nyawanya sedang terancam jika kita tak pergi, sekarang!"

.

.

Jimin tahu, hidupnya memang penuh dengan drama sejak ia bertemu dengan Taehyung. Dan ia tak habis pikir, kenapa seorang Kim Taehyung harus terus muncul dalam drama hidupnya...

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

 **hello this is Bisory!**

 **demi apaa VHOPE first kiss omg! ;_; maafkan saya karna rasanya saya di sini agak menistakan dua pairing yang dulunya di konsepkan sebagai pasangan polos ini kyaaaa~/plak tapi... yeah, everybody is grow up ^^**

 **dan yaa! Yoonmiin~! saya paling suka sama pairing ini, apalagi Yoongi. dan maaf jika kalau di sini dia ngomongnya agak kasar, jika ada readersnim yang tidak berkenan *deepbow* karna menurut saya itu salah satu _charming_ tersendirinya Min Yoongi/Jimin sabar-sabar ajah hahaha**

 **baiklah... ini sudah menjelang subuh dan sepertinya saya sudah semakin alay di sini =_=**

 **will never Forget!**

 **let me know what do you think about this fict~**

 **thank you very very much for readersnim that read, review, follow, and favorite this Fanfict until know~!**

 **I'll work hard and hope you guys will not dissapointed with this fict**


	12. Chapter 12

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

" _Min Yoongi, berpacaranlah denganku!"_

" _tidak sampai kau mulai belajar memanggilku 'hyung', bocah gila."_

 _._

 _._

" _Yoongi hyung, apa hal yang paling kau sukai di dunia?"_

" _uang dan musik"_

" _selain itu?"_

" _... ketenangan.."_

" _bagaimana denganku? Aku tak punya apapun hal yang kau sukai..."_

" _well, karna aku memang tak menyukaimu."_

" _Min Yoo-"_

" _aku mencintaimu, puas?"_

" _..."_

" _jangan tanya apa alasannya, bocah, aku memang sudah terlalu gila karna mau menjadi pacarmu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Banyak orang bilang cinta adalah sihir. Mampu membuat orang melakukan apapun, memberikan kebahagian, kekuatan, kebaikkan, keburukan... dan semua hal-hal itu ada di diri Min Yoongi._

 _Sihir tidak masuk akal, sama seperti Jimin yang tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa mempercayakan hatinya pada remaja bermulut kasar sepeti Min Yoongi._

 _Sihir itu indah. Seperti Min Yoongi, alasan kenapa Jimin tergila-gila dengan pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu di usia belianya._

 _._

 _._

" _aku akan pergi ke Daegu. besok."_

" _a-apa?! Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Kapan hyung akan kembali?!"_

" _aku tak akan kembali ke sini."_

" _maksud hyung?"_

" _kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan dengan jelas, Park Jimin. Jangan buat aku mengulang perkataanku."_

" _maksudku –maksudku, kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak kembali? Apa ini karna keluargamu?"_

" _iya. Kami tidak bisa tinggal di Seoul lagi. kau tahu keluargaku telah bangkrut. Kami akan memulai semuanya dari awal."_

" _... lalu bagaimana denganku...? –maksudku, 'kita'?"_

" _kau bayangkan saja, apa kau masih mau berhubungan dengan orang yang selamanya tak akan kau lihat, Park Jimin?"_

" _selamanya? Hyung! Aku bisa mengunjungimu ke Daegu jika kau mau!"_

 _._

" _tidak. aku tidak mau. Kita berakhir di sini."_

 _._

" _hyung, aku mencintaimu..."_

 _._

" _kita masih muda, Jimin. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk mencari orang yang benar-benar mencintai kita... aku bicara seperti ini karna aku sadar kita memang tak di takdirkan untuk bersama."_

 _._

" _hyung tahu apa tentang takdir?!"_

 _._

" _aku tahu. Kita. Tak akan pernah bertemu lagi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cinta adalah sihir. Seperti Min Yoongi yang memiliki kata-kata yang menyihir otak Jimin hingga menjadi rusak. Min Yoongi selalu dengan mudah memainkan kata-kata yang mengalir di mulutnya, begitu saja. yang selalu Jimin harap semuanya adalah dusta. Tapi mata Min Yoongi tak pernah memancarkan silat keraguan._

 _Cinta adalah sihir. Mengerikan. Seperti Min Yoongi._

 _._

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Chapter 12 – _Love is Magic_

.

.

Masih di waktu yang sama. Waktu yang bersejarah.

Dimana seorang Kim Taehyung baru saja merengut ciuman pertama seorang Jung Hoseok.

.

.

"Tae, kau tahu kau baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamaku?"

Tanya Hoseok, dengan wajah menggoda. Sedangkan seorang yang duduk di depannya hanya bisa menunduk dalam dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kadang remaja yang lebih muda itu mengigiti ujung-ujung kukunya, kadang memandang gelisah ke segala arah kecuali ke arah Hoseok di saat hening mereka. Yang anehnya Hoseok seperti orang jahat menjadi satu-satunya yang menikmati reaksi Taehyung sekarang.

Menggemaskan.

"hm... maaf... hyung... aku tak bermaksud-"

"ya! apa kau sedang mempermainkan ciuman pertamaku sekarang?"

"bukan begitu maksudku!" elak Taehyung cepat. Namun dengan itu ia dapat menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan menegur. _Ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya._ Taehyung berdehem pelan "maksudku... well.. aku tidak mengerti, itu hanya terjadi begitu saja!" ujarnya malu sendiri.

"... hari ini pikiranku kacau. Aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih... dan sesuatu itu membuatku penasaran dan ingin mencobanya..." jelas Taehyung seraya memandang remaja yang lebih tua darinya itu ragu.

Sedangkan Hoseok mulai makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung dan suara nyaris berbisik Hoseok kembali bertanya "apa yang membuatmu penasaran...?" tanyanya.

"berciuman..." jawab Taehyung begitu saja. "aku bertanya-tanya apa rasanya saat bibir bertemu bibir... dan kenapa banyak orang melakukannya..." lanjutnya lagi. dan itu cukup untuk membuat wajah Hoseok sontak memerah karnanya. Mendengar Taehyung bicara dengan nada polos makin membuat ia merasa panas dan ia mulai merasa takut melihat remaja yang lebih muda di depannya.

.

"tapi, tapi sungguh hyung aku menyesal karna telah merebut ciuman pertama hyung. Aku tak tahu ciuman pertama ternyata sepenting itu. maafkan aku hyung... p.. pikiranku sedang kacau... hhh... dan... ugh..."

.

Hoseok makin bingung harus bicara apa saat Taehyung menekan kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan dan remaja itu mulai mengerang frustasi. melarang air mata untuk jatuh lagi. hati Hoseok langsung sakit melihat Taehyung yang juga terlihat yang seperti ini.

Ia tak pernah habis pikir masalah sebesar apa yang dialami Taehyung selama ini. Taehyung sudah terlalu sering menangis, ia sudah terlalu sering sakit, dan Hoseok mulai tak tahan dengan semua itu. ia ingin melindungi, dan menyelesaikan masalah 'tetangga'nya itu.

Akhirnya, hanya sebuah pelukan yang dapat Hoseok berikan. Remaja yang lebih tua itu memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Ia menaruh kepala Taehyung untuk beristirahat di bahunya.

.

"kau ingin bercerita...?"

.

Bisik Hoseok tepat di sebelah telinga Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung yang sudah mendapatkan posisi ternyamannya itu menggeliat pelan karna geli. Taehyung –anehnya- menikmati posisi mereka, dimana ia bisa dapat menghirup aroma Hoseok dengan mudah, dan tangan Hoseok yang besar menepuk nepuk lembut punggungnya terasa begitu menenangkan. Seperti ketika dulu Ibu memeluknya ketika kecil.

 _Ia merasa begitu aman. seolah Sungjae bukanlah apa-apa, dan ia seolah tahu apa yang dirasakan ibunya saat itu. saat ia memeluk dan mencium seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya._

Taehyung tersenyum di balik bahu Hoseok. Merasa pikirannya sontak menjadi jernih dan kekuatannya bertambah. Pelukan Hoseok terasa seperti mesin sihir bagi Taehyung. Yang secara tak sadar membuat Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hoseok.

"... ini mungkin aneh... tapi aku mulai merindukan ibu..." ucap Taehyung akhirnya. Masih memeluk Hoseok, dan ia memejamkan matanya saat Hoseok mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"merindukan ibumu sendiri bukan hal yang aneh..." ucap Hoseok kemudian, dengan suara tenang menenangkan "aku yakin ibuku tahu alamat ibumu sekarang. akan ku tanyakan nanti." Lanjutnya, mengingat Nyonya Jung adalah teman-minum-teh-sore ibu dari Taehyung. Seharusnya itu bukan hal yang sulit.

"tapi aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya." ujar Taehyung dengan suara pelan, seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan lengannya di kedua bahu Hoseok.

Hoseok terlihat tak mengerti, dan makin mengerutkan dahinya saat Taehyung mulai tersenyum aneh. "well... hyung tahu aku memang aneh, kan?... ada hal penting... aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu dan kuharap hyung tak akan menertawakanku!" ucapnya, dengan pipi kembali memerah.

Hoseok tak menjawab. Memilih menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan bicaranya. Namun entah kenapa merasakan firasat yang tak nyaman. jantungnya kembali berdebar.

.

"apa dua orang yang saling bercumbu dan berpelukan itu sudah pasti disebut pasangan kekasih?"

.

.

Hoseok kembali melongo –yang entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Ia memang tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Taehyung dan apa yang akan di katakan anak itu. Hoseok hampir saja pingsan tadi, jika saja ia tak sadar akan sesuatu. logikanya mulai berjalan. _Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ibu Taehyung?_

Remaja yang lebih tua itu akhirnya berdehem setelah beberapa saat untuk mulai bicara setelah berpikir panjang "jawabannya... tidak juga. Pasangan-pasangan yang biasa ada di televisi dan melakukan 'dua hal itu' tidak bisa kita sebut pasangan jika mereka hanya berakting." Jelas Hoseok. Dan remaja itu segera menambahkan saat melihat dahi Taehyung kembali berkerut.

"tapi kupikir, jika mereka sama-sama merasakan kebahagiaan saat melakukan 'dua hal itu' berarti dua orang itu benar-benar pasangan kekasih. Mereka pasti saling mencintai." Tambahnya. Hoseok mengakhiri penjelasan absurbnya itu dengan mengacak rambut Taehyung.

"apa kau baru menemukan dua orang yang melakukan 'dua hal itu', Taehyung-ah?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"dan apa mereka terlihat bahagia?"

Taehyung kembali mengangguk dengan pelan. dan Hoseok akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega saat melihat Taehyung—nya tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang amat kecil.

.

"sangat."

.

.

 _Begitupula denganku, hyung._

.

.

VH

.

Masih di waktu yang sama.

Kembali pada Jimin, bersama dengan sang masa lalu, Min Yoongi.

"astaga hyung, demi Tuhan kita akan pergi menemui siapa?!" tanya Jimin untuk yang kesembilan kalinya dalam jangka waktu satu jam terakhir. Ia makin frustasi saat remaja pemilik kulit pucat berbaju serba hitam itu tak menjawab apapun. Hanya terus memimpin perjalanan yang entah kemana.

Jimin kembali mendengus kesal. mengingat mereka telah dua kali memasuki bus yang sama dan berjalan memutar hingga kembali ke tempat yang sama. Jimin sungguh curiga apa penyakit buta arah Yoongi sudah sembuh atau belum.

"hyung, kau beri tahu alamatnya. Biar aku yang mencari."

"diam kau. Jangan ikut campur dan berisik atau kau kutinggal."

 _Yah, yang jelas Jimin yakin penyakit keras kepala Yoongi tetap ada hingga sekarang._

Walaupun merasa dongkol, Jimin dalam diam hanya bisa tersenyum menatap punggung Yoongi dari belakang yang terlihat kecil. Kenangan-kenangan manis masa lalunya teringat begitu saja. well, walau tak benar-benar manis sebenarnya. kurang-lebih memang persis seperti ini.

Yoongi yang galak, dan Jimin yang tak sabaran.

.

.

"sudah? Kita sudah sampai? Di sini?" tanya Jimin bertubi-tubi setelah ia mengikuti Yoongi memasuki sebuah hotel bintang empat.

"jika ini memang benar hotel _DongNam_ , berarti kita memang sudah sampai." Ucap Yoongi tanpa menoleh kearah Jimin.

Remaja yang lebih muda itu hanya ber-oh ria, dengan masih mengekori Yoongi dari belakang. kini senyuman Jimin makin lebar. karna jika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan Yoongi dan Yoongi segera menyelesaikan urusannya, itu berarti waktunya untuk Jimin. Bersama Yoongi. Membicarakan hal. Tentang mereka.

"hyung, bagaimana jika kita setelah ini makan ma-"

Sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan bicaranya, tiba-tiba tangan Yoongi menahannya untuk berhenti berjalan dan menariknya bersembunyi ke balik dinding persimpangan koridor hotel. Jimin membulatkan matanya karna kaget, dan ketika ia menoleh menatap Yoongi, remaja pemilik tubuh sedikit lebih rendah darinya itu memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Seolah mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk diam.

Dan jimin memang melakukan itu. ia menajamkan instingnya dan mulai waspada. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya mulai mendengarkan suara langkah kaki dan suara canda tawa beberapa orang. Jimin kembali menoleh ke samping saat merasakan nafas Yoongi tertahan di sebelahnya. Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus khawatir, saat melihat remaja yang memang memiliki warna kulit putih pucat itu kini wajahnya terlihat makin pucat. Dalam artian tertentu.

Dan butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga Yoongi menghela nafasnya panjang dan menutup matanya sejenak. Jimin tak tahu secepat ini ia kembali melihat wajah ketakutan Yoongi –karna dia memang punya ekspresi unik sendiri saat takut. Jimin mencoba menyentuh pipi Yoongi, tapi kalah cepat dengan Yoongi yang menepis tangan Jimin dan tiba-tiba berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

.

"Yook Sungjae!"

.

Pekik Yoongi, seraya ia berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor. Menghalangi tiga orang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dimana satu diantara tiga orang tersebut bernama Yook Sungjae. Yang kini memasang wajah seolah kaget akan kedatangan tiba-tiba Yoongi.

"wah... lihat siapa yang datang~" ucap Sungjae dengan nada dibuat kaget. Namun senyuman sinis itu tetap... mendominasi. Sukses untuk membuat segelintir orang merinding karnanya.

Dulunya, termaksud dengan Yoongi. Yang tidak untuk kali ini. remaja bersifat dingin itu tidak lagi menyandang nama memalukannya. Ia sudah kembali menjadi seorang 'Min Yoongi', bukan—

"apa yang uri _SUGA_ lakukan di Seoul? Kau pernah bilang tak akan pernah ke kota ini lagi..." ujar Sungjae lagi dengan tenangnya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi, yang kini matanya telah berkilat penuh amarah.

 _Ia sungguh tak suka dipanggil dengan nama –sial- itu._

Tapi di sini, bukan itu lagi yang penting. Yoongi mencoba mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. ia kembali menghela nafasnya panjang dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali memberikan tatapan tajam andalannya. Namun kali ini terlihat sangat tegas.

"kuminta... tidak. kuperintahkan kau berhenti dengan rencana kekanakanmu itu." ucap Yoongi dengan tegas. "atau aku akan menghubungi polisi atas semua masalahmu." Gertaknya kemudian.

"woa wooaaa... Suga-ssi, bicaramu mulai melantur. Kami tak mengerti maksudmu." Ujar tiga dari mereka yang lain. yang memiliki wajah aneh, Changsub. Wajahnya yang mengolok-olok makin membuat Yoongi jengah.

"kalian tahu benar maksudku..." ujar Yoongi, seraya menarik kerah baju Sungjae –yang sedari tadi terlihat menahan tawa "jangan. Sentuh. Taehyung." Ucapnya kemudian penuh penekanan. tapi Sungjae masih juga memasang wajah seolah Yoongi di hadapannya adalah badut penghibur. Remaja tinggi itu tetap memasang wajah kelewat ceria yang mengerikan.

Yoongi mengutuk sisi Sungjae yang itu. serasa ia ingin sekali menginjak-injak dan melemparkannya ke jalan raya wajah tampan nan menyebalkan itu. itupun kalau ia bisa... nah, ini bagian dari dirinya yang tak ia sukai.

.

Sungjae tiba-tiba tertawa keras, seolah ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tawa yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Karna Yoongi terlihat begitu menggelikan –yang ini adalah kali pertamanya Sungjae dan teman-temannya melihat sisi Yoongi seperti ini. sejak Sungjae mengenal Yoongi, ia paham sekali jika remaja berkulit seputih salju itu tak lebih adalah anak yang tak pernah peduli dengan sekitar. Pada orang-orang pula.

"apa Taehyung sepenting itu bagimu, Suga?" tanya Sungjae "sangat aneh melihatmu bertingkah seperti ini... apa? Kantor polisi? Kukira keluarga Tuan Min tak pernah berhubungan baik dengan polisi." Lanjutnya, seraya makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi.

Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya. bermaksud menahan wajah Yoongi untuk tidak memalingkan wajah kearahnya. Dan Sungjae baru saja menyentuh dagu Yoongi hingga tiba-tiba seseorang melesat kedepannya. Memisahkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Yoongi.

 _Kalian tahu itu siapa. Remaja lain yang sedari tadi tak tahan untuk segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya._

"jangan berani kau menyentuh Yoongi hyung!" pekik remaja itu –Jimin yang wajahnya memerah murka. Ia merentangkan tangannya, berusaha melindungi Yoongi.

" _mwoya_? Gula-gula itu menyuruh kita untuk tak menyentuh si pecundang Taehyung, dan sekarang ada orang lain yang melarang kita menyentuh si gula-gula? Apa kita sekotor itu untuk menyentuh kalian berdua? Apa kalian berdua keturunan bangsawan, huh?" Changsub terus berceloteh tak jelas dan Sungjae kembali tertawa meremehkan Jimin dan Yoongi di depannya.

Dan butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Yoongi menenangkan dirinya sendiri karna rasa dongkol telah menumpuk di dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak. ia akhirnya menghela nafas sejenak dan menurunkan tangan Jimin yang menghalanginya.

.

"kalian memang kotor, brengsek, dan sampah. Harusnya kalian tahu aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-kataku sendiri."

.

Ucap Yoongi, sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan Jimin untuk pergi. ia tahu saat ia menyeret Jimin pergi, remaja yang lebih muda itu menatap Yoongi, menunjukkan penolakkan. Tapi Yoongi balik menatap Jimin dengan tatapan lelah bercampur marah. Seperti bagaimana perasaannya saat ini hingga akhirnya Jimin menurut dan mengikuti Yoongi untuk pergi.

Sedangkan Sungjae, remaja bertubuh tinggi itu mengorek telinganya sendiri sambil tertawa aneh "kapan terakhir kali kita mendengar Min Suga memaki?" tanyanya pada dua temannya.

"sejak Taehyung... ah, apa kalian tak sadar kejadian tadi seperti deja Vu?" tanya Changsub kemudian, Sungjae mengangguk. kini senyuman licik kembali terbentuk di bibirnya.

"nah, bagaimana jika kita ubah rencana dan membuat kejadian yang sama seperti tahun lalu? Paniel hyung, kau setuju, kan?" tanya Sungjae, seraya ia menoleh pada satu temannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton di belakang.

Remaja berwajah orang luar itu tak langsung menjawab. Memilih untuk berjalan meninggalkan dua temannya yang lain "ayo cepat pergi, aku lapar..."

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Sore itu mendung.

.

" _aku sangat minta maaf hyung, dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini..."_

" _tunggu! Ya! aku sama sekali tak memikirkannya—hei! Jangan pergi dulu!"_

 _._

 _._

Wanita itu meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja begitu bahunya di tepuk pelan dari belakang. ia menoleh, dan tersenyum hangat saat melihat seorang pria yang kini telah mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya pria dewasa itu. yang memiliki tubuh tinggi semampai, berambut hitam agak pendek dan berkaca mata tebal. Bertanya pada wanita bertubuh kecil yang cantik di sebelahnya.

"kau lihat itu? sepertinya Namjoonie baru saja diputuskan oleh pacarnya yang lain." ucap wanita itu, seraya terkekeh geli. Tangannya menunjuk ke luar jendela besar di hadapan keduanya. Dimana seorang remaja –Namjoon, mencoba menghentikan seseorang lagi untuk pergi. setelah mereka bicara begitu serius tadi. dan wanita itu sudah memperhatikan di dalam toko bukunya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Sang pria memutar bola matanya malas, lalu mengacak rambut pendek coklat karamel wanita di sebelahnya "kau selalu menyimpulkan segala hal sendiri, Baekhyun-ah." Ucap pria itu.

Wanita itu –Byun Baekhyun, pemilik toko buku _Rosemary_ yang 'bekerja sambilan' sebagai penulis terkenal itu memasang wajah tak setuju, seraya tangannya mencoba menghalangi tangan besar tunangannya –Park Chanyeol- agar tidak mengacaukan tatanan rambut halusnya.

"kau menghancurkan tatanan rambutku, Park Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun kesal, tapi kini balik Chanyeollah yang tertawa. "seorang Byun Baekhyun tak pernah menata rambutnya, kau gumpalan benang!" ejek Chanyeol nakal.

Dan seterusnya. Kedua pasangan itu berakhir dengan saling ejek, berteriak, dan memukul di dalam toko buku rintisan keduanya yang sepi sore ini. Tapi tidak sampai suara bell pintu toko berbunyi. Tanda seseorang masuk ke toko. Bukan pelanggan, tapi seorang remaja yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

"nah, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? tidak seperti kau baru di putuskan oleh seseorang?" celetuk Baekhyun begitu saja, yang setelahnya di berikan sikutan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Memandang pekerja dan Tunangannya secara bergantian.

Sedangkan kini balik Namjoon –Rapmon- lah yang memutar bola matanya. memandang malas Bos cantiknya itu. "dia sepupuku, Bos." Jawab Namjoon pendek. Ia rasanya segera ingin kabur mengerjakan kembali tugasnya bersih-bersih toko, tapi Baekhyun kembali bicara.

"tenanglah, memacari keluarga sendiri bukan sesuatu yang sulit, ku pikir... tapi memacari dua orang sekaligus itu yang sulit." Celoteh Baekhyun dengan riangnya. Ia kembali di sikut oleh Chanyeol di sebelahnya, yang kembali membuatnya kesal.

Chanyeol berdehem "maafkan dia Namjoon-ah, kau tahu Baekhyun hanya terlalu senang hari ini." ucap Chanyeol seraya memamerkan senyuman maklum "otaknya memang sedang tak beres sejak tadi pagi –aak!"

Namjoon akhirnya hanya menghela nafasnya ketika melihat kelakuan dua bosnya itu. saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai saling mencubit dan berteriak. Persis seperti anak sekolahan yang bahkan –pasti tak akan ada yang menyangka umur keduanya sudah mencapai tiga puluhan. Namjoon sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa tahan bekerja hampir dua tahun di bawah perintah dua pasangan aneh nan kekanakan ini.

"oke, Bos kalau begitu aku akan mulai bersih-bersih dan pulang." ujar Namjoon akhirnya saat dirasa ia telah membuang waktunya menonton dua bosnya.

"hei, Namjoon-ah, apa sepupumu ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun. yang lagi-lagi membuat Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya. Bos cantiknya itu kini tak lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan jahil, melainkan terlihat serius dan cemas.

Sebelum Namjoon ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab bahwa ini masalahnya dan bos nya itu tak perlu ikut memikirkan, Baekhyun kembali berkata "apa semua orang yang ke sini dan menemuimu memang seperti itu? wajah sepupumu tadi sangat terlihat jika dia tak sedang baik-baik saja. sama seperti 'temannya temanmu' yang ke sini beberapa hari lalu... wajah mereka sama, seperti seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan." ujar Baekhyun. wajah wanita dewasa itu terlihat makin sendu.

.

"aku pun akan membantu, jikapun aku bisa... dan jikapun mereka mau kubantu, bos..."

.

Ucap Namjoon, seraya tersenyum tipis dan memasang ekspresi seolah mengatakan bosnya itu untuk tak perlu terlalu memikirkan masalahnya. Kadang Baekhyung memang menyebalkan dengan sifat _sok tahu_ nya, tapi di sisi lain, Baekhyun memang wanita yang terlalu sensitif dengan sekitar. Ia suka menerka-nerka, dan hampir sebagian besar dugaannya memang tepat. Namjoon harus susah payah mengakui itu.

"ah, bos, kalian bilang kalian akan pergi sore ini?" tanya Namjoon akhirnya, mencoba memecah nuansa sendu yang tiba-tiba terjadi diantara ketiganya.

Baekhyun tersentak, seolah baru menyadari "benar! Yaa Chanyeol-ah ayo cepat bergegas!" pekik Baekhyun heboh sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk segera pergi.

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Namjoon-ah. Kau boleh langsung pulang, besok saja bersih-bersihnya" ucap Chanyeol sebelum pria itu menutup pintu toko. Meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian di dalam toko buku bernuansa putih itu.

Remaja itu menghela nafas, seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Sepertinya ia memang akan bersih-bersih toko besok pagi seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Tapi itu bukan hal terpenting... karna perkataannya sendiri tadi seolah menyadarkannya sesuatu, tentang _membantu._

Tanpa berpikir lama, Namjoon pun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Mencari satu kontak dan menghubungi nomor tersebut.

.

.

" _halo? Hoseok-ah?"_

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Dan malam itu,

Hujan.

.

"waah... ternyata kau lebih tangguh dari yang kubayangkan, bocah."

"di sinilah kau harus mulai menyadari bahwa dunia itu kejam!"

.

.

BUK

BUK

.

Remaja itu mendongak, atau lebih tepatnya, terpaksa mendongak saat rambutnya dijambak ke belakang. ia tersenyum "satu pukulan lagi, dan hutangku akan lunas, kan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi –yang-mengejutkannya- terlihat riang. Tubuhnya penuh dengan lebam dan luka, ia sudah berkali-kali dipukuli dua orang dewasa di depannya, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengeluh dan meminta ampunan. Ia hanya mengerang kesakitan. Itu saja. tapi ia sama sekali tak memberikan perlawanan.

"satu pukulan lagi, dan bagaimana jika kau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya salah satu pria di sana "kami butuh bocah yang bisa menahan sakit sepertimu."

.

BUK

.

Satu pukulan di perut remaja itu.

"ini tawaran bagus untukmu nak. Kau akan mendapatkan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan. Kau akan berlatih berkelahi dan tugasmu hanya mengikuti perintah ketua." Tambah pria satunya lagi, setelah pukulan terakhir. Ia melepaskan pegangannya di kerah baju remaja itu dan membiarkannya bernapas dengan benar untuk beberapa saat.

Remaja itu terbatuk darah, namun senyuman tetap tertera di bibirnya. ia menatap dua pria itu untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menggeleng.

"aku tak pernah punya cita-cita untuk menjadi preman penagih hutang, tuan." Jawab remaja itu dengan ringan.

.

"aku hanya ingin menjadi orang baik tanpa masalah, itu saja..."

.

Kedua pria dewasa itu tertawa serentak. Yang suara tawanya cukup untuk membuat remaja yang tengah terkapar itu mengernyitkan dahinya karna kepalanya pusing. Dan tiba-tiba dagunya di cengkram dengan kuat oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"ini benar-benar tawaran paling bagus, nak. Kau cukup bodoh untuk menolaknya."

"yah... aku memang bodoh karna sering membolos sekolah. Setelah ini semua selesai aku akan belajar dengan giat, tuan." Jawab remaja itu dengan polosnya.

"dan sebelum kau pintar, kau akan mati kelaparan. Bocah miskin! Kau harusnya cukup pintar untuk tahu bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup!" pria itu mulai menaikkan suaranya. Remaja itu meringis saat pipinya di tekan makin kuat oleh pria di depannya.

Hujan makin lebat. Ia sudah basah seutuhnya dan rasanya kulitnya makin sakit karna air hujan bercampur lumpur mengenai tubuhnya. _Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan ini semua._

Remaja itu menggeleng dengan kuat.

"aku harus hidup dengan baik! Aku sudah berjanji!"

Pekiknya tiba-tiba. Remaja itu pun tak mengerti kenapa emosinya bisa naik begitu saja. di pikirannya sekarang kini hanya ada satu orang. yang terus menghalangi kepalanya untuk mengangguk. menyetujui tawaran begitu bagus dua preman penagih hutangnya itu. ia sudah pernah dengar tentang cerita kelompok-kelompok rentenir kasar yang hampir mirip dengan mafia itu. dan remaja itu tahu dengan jelas bagaimana hidupnya ketika ia masuk dalam kelompok seperti itu.

Ia akan makan dengan baik, memakai baju yang pantas, tidur di tempat hangat, bekerja ketika di suruh ketuanya, bertindak kasar, dan memukuli orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengannya. itu bukan hal bagus.

.

 _Ia sudah berjanji, hidup seberat apapun... ia tetap harus menjadi orang baik, hidup dengan baik, hingga bukan kejahatanlah yang akan membuatnya mati. Tapi kerja keras._

.

"sepertinya kami sudah terlalu baik padamu, bocah idiot..."

.

"bagaimana jika beberapa pukulan lagi akibat kau membuat kami berdua marah?"

.

.

Terserahlah. Ia sudah menyerah dengan hidupnya. jikapun ia mati, setidaknya ia mati tanpa mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

Ia kembali menerima pukulan di perutnya. Kakinya. Punggungnya. Dan bagian lain hingga erangannya makin keras, seolah menantang suara hujan yang makin deras. Kegelapan menyamarkan warna darahnya yang bercampur dengan air dan lumpur dari gang sempit yang kotor itu.

Hingga remaja itu telah sampai di limitnya, dan ia melihat sebuah cahaya dari ujung gang.

.

.

Dan semuanya benar-benar menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya terasa remuk.

Remaja itu hanya tahu tubuhnya diangkat dan tiba-tiba air hujan tidak mengenai tubuhnya. _Mungkin ia mati_. Itu yang sempat di pikirkannya hingga beberapa saat, ia mencoba membuka matanya kembali walau terasa berat. namun ia masih tak bisa mendefinisikan dimana ia sekarang.

"bertahanlah nak, kita akan sampai ke rumah sakit sebentar lagi."

"bisakah kami tahu namamu?"

Remaja itu hanya bisa mendengar suara itu tanpa ada wujud manusia yang bisa ia lihat. Menyerah. Terserahlah, tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dan anehnya yang bisa ia rasakan hanya kelegaan dan rasa aman. Remaja itu menutup matanya kembali, dengan sebuah senyuman penuh kelegaan kembali terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

" _... Jeo... Jeon Jungkook..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

bersambung

.

.

 **Hi this is Bisory as always!**

 **it's already 12th chapters guys! look how cool you all can read this long story, ehehee... and yeah, semuanya sudah semakin komplit, semua member sudah pada perannya masing-masing, dan semoga beberapa rahasia yang terungkap sedikit mengobati rasa penasaran readersnim sekalian ^^**

 **dan bagaimana inii? saya sedang dalam proses menulis untuk chpter 15, dan baru menyadari vhope sepertinya akan mulai sedikit bertransformasi(?) menjadi... ah, please looking forward for them! /plak**

 **dan... dan... saya tak akan habis-habisnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada readersnim sekalian. yang sudah membaca, apalagi mereview! kalian nggak akan tahu betapa ajaibnya kata-kata kalian di box review ff ini bagi saya... terima kasih sudah mengingatkan hal yang kadang terlupakan(?), mengoreksi, memberi semangat, dan antuasiasme-nyaaa! love you all~! (TT . TT)**

 **and last,**

 **what do you think 'bout this chapt guys?**


	13. Chapter 13

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"... hyung... Taehyung-ah... ayo bangun..."

.

Taehyung menggeliat nyaman dengan sentuhan di kepalanya. _ini milik Hoseok_ –siapa-lagi. saat ia membuka matanya, cahaya hangat matahari telah menerangi kamarnya dan pandangannya hanya tertuju pada perut Hoseok, yang beberapa menit kemudian ia peluk dengan masih di posisi baringnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hoseok yang sedang duduk di sisi kasur luas ibunya.

Dan Taehyung suka saat Hoseok sama sekali tak menunjukkan gerakan penolakan. Remaja itu masih tetap mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan sayang. Taehyung sepertinya sudah menemukan pagi idealnya. Remaja pemilik rambut hitam lurus itu tak tahu kalau ia bisa kembali berada di posisi ini saat bangun tidur. yang biasa hanya ia lakukan dengan ibunya waktu ia masih kecil.

"kau berkeringat..." ucap Hoseok di sela mereka menikmati nuansa hangat keduanya dan Hoseok merasakan rambut Taehyung lembab karna keringat "apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya.

Taehyung menggeleng tanpa mendongak menatap Hoseok, ia malah memejamkan matanya "hyung seperti ibuku..." gumam Taehyung pelan. membuat remaja yang lebih tua terkekeh sendiri.

"dasar tidak nyambung." Keluh Hoseok dengan santai "sepertinya kau mulai merindukan ibumu, bayi besar." Ucap Hoseok. Mata remaja itu kini menatap kebawah, menunggu respon Taehyung. Tapi remaja yang lebih muda kembali menggeleng.

.

"aku tidak merindukan ibu... sama sekali tidak..."

.

Hoseok sempat menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengelus kepala Taehyung ketika ia mendengar suara kecil remaja itu. _jawaban yang tak ia duga,_ Hoseok kira ia akan melihat Taehyung yang mengangguk setuju. Mereka sudah tidak bertemu begitu lama, _normalnya_ ibu dan anak harusnya saling merindukan.

Tapi mengingat, Taehyung memang tak senormal anak biasanya, entah karna apa, kembali Hoseok ingatkan pada dirinya untuk tak begitu memaksa Taehyung bercerita tentang masalahnya. Remaja bermarga Jung itu kembali mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan sayang.

"hyung... maaf jika aku kembali membuatmu bingung..."

"bukan masalah..."

 _Iya, bukan masalah. Karna jika Taehyung tak ingin mengatakan padanya, dia sendirilah yang akan mencari,_ pikir Hoseok dalam hati. "nah, sekarang bangunlah." Ucap Hoseok, seraya membantu Taehyung bangkit dari baringnya dan kini Taehyung sudah duduk bersila di depan Hoseok. Dengan rambut dan baju yang berantakan. Wajahnya pun terlihat mengantuk. _Menggemaskan._

Kini Hoseok menyeka dahi dan leher Taehyung yang berkeringat dengan ekspresi cemas "kau berkeringat banyak sekali." Ucap Hoseok "apa kau merasa demam lagi?" tanyanya.

Taehyung menggeleng, menunjuk kearah jendela kamar yang berada di belakangnya "aku kepanasan. Hyung membuka tirainya terlalu lebar..." ucapnya dengan mata yang kembali tertutup. Terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Hoseok menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekap remaja yang lebih muda itu. Taehyung-sungguh-sangat-menggemaskan! Hoseok percaya ia bisa saja menjadi' om-om genit di usia mudanya ini.

Mengabaikan pikirannya sendiri, Hoseok mulai merapikan kaos besar Taehyung yang melorot sampai ke bahu dan merapikan sedikit rambut Taehyung yang berantakan. "kalau begitu ayo cepat bangun. Ganti bajumu dan sarapan. Aku membawa bubur yang dimasakkan ibuku." Ucap Hoseok yang mau tak mau membuat Taehyung harus membuka matanya. menatap Hoseok yang baru ia sadari memakai baju yang rapi. dengan kemeja biru langit dan celana hitam. Rambutnya pun di sisir dengan rapi.

Ini bukan _style_ Hoseok kalau berada di apartementnya. Tetangganya itu selalu menggunakan kaos dan bahkan celana boxer sederhana, bukan baju serapi ini.

"hyung mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung pendek sebelum ia kembali menguap lebar.

"ke suatu tempat." Jawab Hoseok pendek pula, sambil tersenyum riang.

"aku boleh ikut?"

Mendengar pertanyaan kedua Taehyung, remaja yang lebih tua itu membelalakkan matanya "tentu saja tidak! kau masih sangat-sakit!" ujarnya heboh. Membuat Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai bergumam tak jelas "aku bosaan!" ucapnya di akhir.

"tidak. kau harus di rumah. Setidaknya sampai cara berjalanmu kembali normal." Ucap Hoseok tegas.

"tidak ada yang salah dengan caraku berjalan!" ketus Taehyung, dan mata remaja yang lebih muda itu berkilat saat melihat ekspresi Hoseok seolah tak menerima penolakan apapun. Mengingatkan Taehyung pada ayahnya. Taehyung menghela nafasnya dengan kasar "ya sudah. Pergilah kalau begitu!".

Pandangan Hoseok sontak kembali melembut. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan menyeka keringat Taehyung yang kembali menyucur dengan tangannya.

"tidak sampai aku memastikan kau makan, minum obat, dan bisa kembali istirahat." Ujar Hoseok dengan nada lembut "aku ingin kau segera sehat dan kita bisa pergi bermain lagi. kau mau kan?" ucapnya, seraya memberikan kedipan jahil sebelum akhirnya tertawa lagi.

Tapi tidak dengan Taehyung, remaja yang lebih muda itu masih memasang wajah kesal. "hyung mulai memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" protesnya, yang makin membuat Hoseok terbahak, yang makin pula membuat Taehyung merengut kesal.

Setelah puas tertawa, Hoseok kemudian mendekat. Tangannya menyentuh pipi kanan Taehyung dengan lembut dan memberikan kecupan kecil di dahi remaja berambut hitam lurus itu. kemudian ia menatap Taehyung tepat di mata, yang mulai membuat Taehyung sulit untuk fokus. Remaja yang lebih muda itu lebih memilih menatap sekitar, dari pada melihat wajah Hoseok, dengan tampilan seperti ini. _tampan._

.

.

"apa kau tahu kalau kau itu begitu menggemaskan?"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _Chapter 13 –The Answer of Questions_

.

.

.

Hari telah menjelang siang saat Hoseok keluar dari rumah Taehyung dan benar-benar memastikan anak itu telah nyaman berbaring di sofa ruang tengah, dengan televisi yang di hidupkan, dan snack yang setidaknya cukup hingga Hoseok selesai dari urusannya dan kembali menemani Taehyungyang pasti tengah kebosanan setengah mati.

Hoseok terkikik sendiri saat ia mengingat Taehyung mengatakan bahwa ia mirip dengan ibu Taehyung. Hoseok tak tahu ia harus merasa senang atau tidak, tapi saat melihat Taehyung, selalu ada rasa ingin melindungi dan merawat. Seperti bagaimana ia mengurus adik-adiknya yang banyak. Tapi tentu saja berbeda. Taehyung istimewa bagi Hoseok.

Dan tanpa disadari, Hoseok telah sampai di tujuannya bertepatan dengan bus yang membawanya selama hampir sejam ini berhenti di sebuah halte. Ketika ia keluar, seseorang yang tak asing baginya ternnyata telah sampai terlebih dahulu. Hoseok tersenyum riang dan langsung memeluk ala laki-laki remaja lain yang telah menunggu.

"yaaa! Lama tak bertemu denganmu!" ucapnya semangat, begitu pula dengan remaja lain yang balas menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok. Remaja itu berlesung pipit. Biasa Hoseok memanggilnya Rapmon –Rap Monster- atau ya... kalian tahu sendiri siapa nama aslinya.

"ternyata tempatmu bekerja lebih jauh dari yang kubayangkan." Ucap Hoseok saat keduanya mulai berjalan beriringan.

Namjoon mengangguk "tapi kau akan mengerti kenapa aku rela bekerja di tempat yang jauh ini, teman." Ucapnya seraya memberikan pandangan berarti "kau tahu maksudku.".

Balik Hoseok mengangguk "yeah... kau pasti sangat betah di sana. _ibu Taehyung_ memang sangat baik..." ucapnya "ah ya, terima kasih karna kau sudah memberi tahuku tentang Taehyung yang pergi ke toko buku ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu makin membuatku yakin kalau ia memang merindukan ibunya."

"well, kau terlihat begitu yakin."

Hoseok mengangkat kedua bahunya "aku akan mencari tahu lagi jikapun aku salah" tambahnya dengan santai.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah dan ekspresi Hoseok hanya bisa tersenyum aneh. Hoseok terlihat berbeda akhir-akhir ini, entah sejak Taehyung datang atau tidak, tapi Hoseok memang tampak begitu berbeda. Namjoon bisa mengatakan ini karna mereka dari sekolah menengah yang sama, juga teman main di sungai Han. Mereka sama-sama menyukai rap pula.

"kau terlihat berubah akhir-akhir ini, Hoseok." Ucap Namjoon, menyuarakan pikirannya tadi. Hoseok memandangnya tak mengerti.

"pakaian ini? hei, aku mencoba tampil baik untuk bertemu wanita yang ku kagumi." Celoteh Hoseok tak nyambung, terlebih pipinya sedikit memerah. Membuat Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas.

"bukan itu maksudku, bodoh" sinis Namjoon "kau berubah, ya... berubah..." gumam Namjoon tak jelas. membuat Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya.

"apa maksudmu? Bicara yang jelas!"

"yeah, kau berubah. Entah karna Taehyung atau bukan, kau terlihat sudah menentukan siapa prioritasmu." Ucap Namjoon akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berpikir. Ia melihat Hoseok memasang wajah bodoh, menggumamkan kata 'prioritas' yang tak di mengertinya. Namjoon menghela nafas, sadar ia memang harus menjelaskan pada sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"hei kau manusia paling positif yang pernah ku kenal, Jung Hoseok. Selama ini apa kau sadar? kau hanya memisahkan setiap orang yang kau kenal menjadi dua kelompok. Teman-teman dan keluarga. Itu karna apa? Karna kau terlalu positif. kau selalu baik pada semua orang dan menganggap semua orang baik. Semua orang entah bagaimana bisa kau pandang sama. Nah, lihat sekarang? kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk menyelidiki apa ada yang salah dengan Taehyung, kau tak tersenyum selama dua minggu karna Taehyung, dan setiap kita bertemu, tak ada bahasan lain selain Taehyung, Taehyung, dan Taehyung." Namjoon berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas "kau sungguh sudah gila akan Kim Taehyung, yang secara tak langsung kau menganggap bocah itu adalah prioritasmu." ucap Namjoon diakhir.

Nafasnya memburu karna bicara begitu panjang, dan rasanya ia ingin menonjok sahabatnya itu karna Hoseok memasang wajah cengo dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dan satu kalimat yang keluar dari Hoseok membuat Namjoon benar-benar meninju perut sahabatnya itu lumayan keras.

"kau bukannya cemburu pada Taehyung kan, _Rapmonie~?_ "

Hoseok terbahak walaupun perutnya berdenyut nyeri karna dipikul Namjoon setelahnya. Ia tahu ia telah membuat sahabatnya itu kesal setengah mati, tapi itu bukan berarti Hoseok tak mengerti apa yang barusan di jelaskan Namjoon. Berterima kasih pada sahabat jeniusnya itu, ia memang baru sadar akan sifatnya yang berubah.

Tapi itu justru membuatnya senang.

 _Taehyung memang benar memberikan banyak hal baru dalam hidupnya._

.

Kemudian butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk keduanya sampai pada tujuan. Toko Buku Rosemary. Toko buku bernuansa putih yang hangat dan nyaman. toko memang sudah buka, dan tidak ramai –terlihat dari Hoseok yang berada di luar toko. Di depan etalase kaca besar dimana ia bisa melihat hampir semua sudut toko.

Ia hanya menunggu di luar, ketika Namjoon masuk terlebih dahulu dan berkata akan memanggil Nyonya Byun, begitu Hoseok menyebutnya. Sedangkah Hoseok masih terpaku di depan, membaca sebuah poster acara yang di tempel tiang listrik depan toko.

"Hoseok-ah, ayo masuk! Bos menyuruhmu masuk ke dalam!" pekikan Namjoon memecahkan lamunan Hoseok. Remaja itu pun akhirnya memilih untuk mencabut poster itu. melipat dan menaruhnya di saku celananya, kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam toko beraroma buku yang khas itu.

.

"WAAAH! LIHAT SIAPA YANG DATANG MENEMUIKUU!"

Suara pekikan langsung terdengar begitu Hoseok masuk ke ruangan di lantai dua toko. Sosok yang masih sangat segar di ingatan Hoseok itu tengah menepuk tangannya dengan girang dan duduk di sofa nyaman. dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di meja. Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan membungkuk dalam sebelum duduk di hadapan Nyonya Byun. Byun Baekhyun.

"santai saja, Hoseok-ah... tidak seperti kita baru bertemu!" ucapnya ramah "ingat? Aku sering membantumu memakai baju saat kecil, dan sekarang kau sudah setampan ini... dengan tubuh yang bagus pula, hahaa..." celoteh Baekhyun dan suaranya memelan di akhir. Hoseok tidak bisa untuk tidak balas tertawa renyah.

Itu memalukan sebenarnya.

Tapi entah bagaimana, ibu yang jelas milik Taehyung itu selalu bisa membuat suasana menjadi lebih ringan. Tak seburuk yang tadi Hoseok pikirkan.

"jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? Kabar ibumu? Apa rumahmu masih ramai seperti dulu?" tanya Baekhyun berturut-turut. Terlihat tak sabar mendengar kabar mantan tetangganya dulu.

"semuanya baik, dan keadaan tetap ramai, seperti dulu." Ucap Hoseok "bagaimana denganmu, Nyonya Byun?" tanya Hoseok balik.

Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan ekspresi tak setuju "jangan memanggilku Nyonya Byun, Hoseok-ah... panggil saja _ahjumma –_ seperti dulu _,_ atau _noona_ lebih baik hahahaa!" candanya "dan yeah, ahjumma hidup dengan baik. Terima kasih sudah bertanya." Ucapnya sebelum menyesap tehnya sendiri. tak tahu ia bisa sesemangat ini dikunjungi –anak-tetangga- yang sempat ia anggap sebagai keponakannya sendiri itu.

.

"lalu... apa yang membuatmu datang sejauh ini Hoseok-ah?"

.

Hoseok menelan ludahnya. _Akhirnya sampai di pertanyaan ini._

masih dengan senyumannya, Hoseok mencoba memilah kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "emm... apa ahjumma tahu jika Taehyung berada di Seoul?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan dan hati-hati.

Benar saja, Hoseok bisa langsung menyadari jika raut Baekhyun langsung berubah. Baekhyun diam, dengan banyak ekspresi menjadi satu. Antara kaget, bingung, dan sedih. Hoseok langsung bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau Baekhyun tak mengetahuinya. Entah bagaimana bisa.

"kau serius...?"

Hoseok mengangguk "sudah hampir tiga bulan ahjumma." Jawabnya.

Remaja itu ikut menyesal ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja dengan tangan bergetar. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Masalah apa yang ada, dan perasaan menyesal karna ikut campur mulai menggerogoti hati Hoseok. Ia tidak ke sini untuk membuat senyuman wanita cantik itu menghilang.

Karna senyuman Baekhyun sekarang tak bisa benar-benar di sebut senyuman. "apa yang ia lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian. mulai berusaha tetap terlihat santai dan tenang.

"dia pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Di apartement kalian yang dulu, di sebelah apartement kami. Aku tak begitu yakin kenapa... ada yang bilang dia memiliki masalah di sekolahnya yang lama dan kemudian pindah sekolah ke sekolah yang sama denganku..."

"bersama ayahnya?"

"tidak. sendirian."

Hoseok tahu ini bagian tersedihnya. Atau entahlah. Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, seperti siap untuk menangis. Tapi wanita diumur tiga puluhannya itu mencoba sekuat tenaga menahannya dengan menghela napasnya panjang – _yang langsung mengingatan Hoseok pada Taehyung_ "bisa-bisanya orang itu..." gumam wanita dewasa itu dengan nada kesal.

Baekhyun kemudian duduk mendekat ke arah Hoseok. Menggenggam kedua tangan remaja itu dengan erat dan menatap Hoseok tepat di mata.

"lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? apa dia sehat? Apa dia hidup dengan baik? Apa dia tidak merasa kesepian?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. kembali bertubi-tubi membuat Hoseok berat untuk menjawab kata 'iya' agar membuat wanita itu tidak tambah khawatir. tapi keadaan tak sebaik yang Ibu Taehyung pikirkan. Karna itulah Hoseok menemuinya.

Melihat tatapan ragu Hoseok, Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Hal yang membuat air matanya akhirnya jatuh. Dengan cepat wanita itu mengusap matanya, dan kembali memberikan senyuman penenang.

"maafkan aku... ahjumma pasti membuatmu berada di posisi sulit..." ucapnya "nah, sekarang saatnya aku mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hoseok-ah..."

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. Dadanya sudah merasa sakit dari tadi. seolah ia bisa merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan hingga menangis. Tapi Hoseok adalah lelaki. Itu bedanya.

"Taehyung... hidup dengan baik, ahjumma... dia memiliki teman, makan dengan baik, dan mandiri... walau akhir-akhir ini ada banyak masalah yang terjadi, aku yakin ia bisa menyelesaikannya... dan sekarang, aku hanya berpikir, mungkin dia merindukanmu..." jelas Hoseok, ia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang ikut tersenyum.

"merindukanku...?"

"iya, dia mulai makin sering menyebutkan kata 'ibu' di rumah."

Hoseok bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Baekhyun diatas tangannya makin erat. Wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya, seperti tak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya lagi pada Hoseok.

"sesuatu yang mengejutkan jika ia merindukanku, Hoseok-ah..."

"kenapa ahjumma bilang seperti itu?" Hoseok langsung berkata tak setuju "baru tadi pagi ia mengatakan bahwa setiap pagi ahjumma selalu membiarkannya memeluk ahjumma, dan ahjumma akan mengelus kepalanya hingga dia benar-benar bangun!" ucapnya meyankinkan.

Baekhyun mendongak. Menatap tak percaya, namun ia terenyum miris setelahnya "aku melakukan kesalahan yang tak akan bisa ia –bahkan semua orang maafkan. Jikapun kau tahu, kau pasti tak akan memaafkanku..."

.

.

Yang itulah mengapa seorang Byun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan suaminya.

.

.

"aku tak tahu hal apa yang bisa membuat ahjumma bicara seperti itu, tapi menurutku, walaupun itu adalah masalah yang tak bisa semua orang maafkan, Taehyung pasti bisa. _Dia bukan tipe anak pembenci!_ Buktinya, ahjumma bisa tanya Namjoon tentang Taehyung yang datang ke toko ini dua kali!"

.

Mata Hoseok berkilat ketika ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Seolah memberikan ketegasan akan hal yang memang ia yakini. Ia tahu anak sepolos Taehyung tak tahu itu apa arti dari membenci seseorang. Walau Taehyung takut pada banyak hal, ia tak pernah membenci.

Kalimat Hoseok itu setidaknya bisa membuat Baekhyun tersadar akan sesuatu. Wanita itu tersenyum. Cantik sekali, walau dengan mata berkaca yang Hoseok tak suka melihatnya. Mengingatkannya pada Taehyung.

"baiklah... aku akan menemuinya. tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau menceritakan tentang Taehyung? Seperti apa dia sekarang? kupikir kau pasti sudah sangat dekat dengan Taehyung sekarang, seperti apa yang kau inginkan dulu..."

Wajah Hoseok kembali menjadi cerah. Mulai ancang-ancang untuk menceritakan banyak hal pada ibu Taehyung ini tentang anaknya.

"Taehyung adalah anak yang menggemaskan. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan ahjumma, tapi kurangnya ia terlalu kurus walau makannya banyak. Selera berpakaiannya sangat aneh. ia suka mewarnai rambutnya. Lalu ia juga memiliki teman bernama Jimin yang keduanya memiliki hubungan aneh- sungguh, banyak hal aneh yang harus ahjumma tahu tentang Taehyung!"

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Ting... tong...

.

Sekarang sudah siang, Taehyung tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur di atas sofanya ketika ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. suara televisinya di depannya terdengar sayup-sayup berbunyi, bertepatan dengan suara bel apartementnya yang terus berbunyi.

Taehyung terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan sesuatu. _Biar ia tebak, pasti Park Jimin._ Ucapnya dalam hati, masih dengan pandangan kosong menatap acara televisi yang tak ia mengerti. ia masih belum mau bergerak, ia mengantuk dan rasanya ingin kembali tidur setidaknya sampai Hoseok kembali. _Ehm._

"ya! Kim Taehyung bukakan pintunya!"

 _Tuh kan benar._ itu Jimin, Taehyung berdecak seraya kembali membuka matanya dan malas-malasan mulai bangkit dari singgasana nyamannya dengan gerakan super pelan. tak peduli jika bell apartementnya ditekan dengan tak sabaran dan ia pasti akan menghadapi Jimin yang akan mengomel di depan pintu.

 _Cklek_

"kenapa lama sekali sih?!"

Taehyung menguap lebar sekali, _dia benar lagi_. Jimin yang masih memakai seragam sekolah di depannya ini sudah memasang wajah kusut. Yang tanpa banyak bicara Taehyung langsung memiringkan badannya, mempersilahkan Jimin masuk sebelum teman tak sabarannya itu kembali mengomel.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Taehyung langsung begitu ia menutup pintu apartementnya kembali. Mengikuti Jimin menuju ruang tengah. Dan mata ngantuknya berubah seketika menjadi berbinar ketika Jimin mengangkat bungkusan yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

"burger set. Seperti yang beberapa hari kau minta." Jawab Jimin singkat dengan wajah datar, yang sepertinya tak begitu di perhatikan temannya itu. Taehyung kini sibuk membuka bungkusan yang tadi di bawa Jimin di lantai. Sedangkan Jimin sudah duduk di sofa.

.

"ya, Kim Taehyung..."

"hm?"

"apa kau kenal dengan seseorang bernama Min Yoongi?"

.

Mendengar nama itu, sontak Taehyung menghentikan gerak tangannya membuka bungkusan _burger set_ nya itu dan menoleh ke arah Jimin dengan ekspresi serius. balas menatap tatapan datar Jimin yang terlihat sendu.

"aku mengetahui seseorang dengan nama yang sama..."

"maksudmu, Suga?"

Tanya Jimin langsung, dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk begitu saja. dengan ekspresi bingung dan kaget. Tak habis pikir kenapa Jimin bisa mengetahui sejauh itu. dan dalam keheningan sesaat keduanya, Taehyung makin menatap Jimin dengan pandangan ngeri.

"kau itu cenayang atau apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, dengan wajah kembali serius. yang sontak membuat suasana diantara keduanya menjadi aneh.

Jimin menghela napasnya, entah kenapa, ia akhirnya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit setelah mendengar pertanyaan tak masuk akal Taehyung. _Dasar alien_ ucap Jimin dalam hati, seraya ia duduk mendekat pada Taehyung. Mengambil bungkusan kentang goreng dan mulai memakannya. Namun tak lama, Taehyung merampasnya dari tangan Jimin.

"Ya! Park Jimin, dari mana kau mengetahui tentang Suga hyung?" tanyanya.

"dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Min Yoongi?" tanya Jimin balik, seraya menjumput kentang goreng dari bungkusan di tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung memasang wajah garang, tangannya memegang erat sebungkus kentang gorengnya. Seolah melarang Jimin untuk kembali mengambil makanannya. Ia memang terlalu kompetitif jika soal makan –jika kalian ingin tahu. Jimin tentu saja paham itu, jadi ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas "sekarang bukan soal makanan, cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" ucap Jimin.

Taehyung mendengus kesal "Suga hyung adalah temanku di sekolah sebelumnya, kenapa?!" tanyanya sewot sebelum memenuhi mulutnya dengan kentang goreng.

"lalu kenapa ada nama Suga di paket 'kejutan'mu saat itu?"

Kini remaja yang telah beralih ke burgernya itu menjawab dengan mulut penuh "... itu bukan dari Suga hyung, aku yakin..."

"lalu siapa? Jelas-jelas nama pengirimnya adalah Suga. Dan si pengirim pasti tahu kelemahanmu atau-"

.

"Suga hyung adalah orang yang baik... walaupun kasar, dia tak pernah punya ketertarikan dalam menyakiti orang lain..."

.

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat, menatap Taehyung di hadapannya yang dengan lahap memakan burger yang ukurannya sebesar kepalanya sendiri. di sisi ia tak habis pikir kenapa bisa Taehyung memakan makanan sebesar itu, ia juga tak habis pikir kenapa Taehyung bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan begitu santai. Tidak seperti biasanya, _kalian tahu Taehyung punya banyak sekali rahasia –dan ia tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan siapapun dengan jelas._ mungkin kecuali seorang Park Jimin.

Atau ini karna makanan yang di bawa remaja bermata sipit itu.

"kau mengerti maksudku kan, Jimin? Suga hyung bukan orang jahat. Entah bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya, yang jelas jangan pernah menyakitinya!" ucap Taehyung lagi. yang entah sejak kapan telah menyelesaikan burger sebesar kepalanya itu dan hanya menyisakan saus di sekitar mulutnya.

Jimin terkekeh. _I got it, Taehyung-ah_ , ucapnya dalam hati. Seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus kotoran di wajah Taehyung.

.

Cklek

.

"Taehyung-ah, aku da... Park Jimin!"

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin sontak menoleh ke samping. menatap seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depan jalan menuju ruang tengah. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa, remaja lain yang kini memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Antara kaget, marah, dan bingung.

Jung Hoseok.

"Hoseok hyung! Ayo ke sini, untung aku masih menyisakan kentang goreng untukmu!" ucap Taehyung dengan nada ceria seperti biasa. seraya tangan melambai-lambai menyuruh remaja yang lebih tua itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum kaku seraya memberi sedikit jarak antara dirinya dan Taehyung begitu saja. ia merasa tak nyaman, seperti ada aura aneh di sekitar Hoseok yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Apalagi ketika Jimin rasa sedari tadi Hoseok hanya menatapnya. Jimin perlahan mulai memahami sesuatu... bukan hal bagus.

Hoseok yang sesaat terdiam ini menghela napasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya menenangkan ekspresinya sendiri. ia tersenyum. Aneh.

"Jimin, boleh aku bicara padamu sebentar? di luar."

.

Tuh, kan.

.

.

.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya Jimin tak sabar. Ketika keduanya telah keluar dari apartement Taehyung dan berdiri di koridor. Hoseok hanya berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan wajah di tekuk tanpa memperdulikan remaja yang lebih muda itu untuk beberapa saat.

Yang makin membuat Jimin tak sabaran. Remaja itu berjalan kke hadapan Hoseok, melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah remaja yang lebih tua itu. "hyung? Hyung?"

"... Jimin-ah, aku tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan salah, tapi ini juga demi kesehatan mental dan fisikku sendiri..."

Jimin masih belum mengerti maksud Hoseok hingga tiba-tiba remaja yang lebih tua itu menarik kerah baju Jimin dengan kuat.

.

.

BUK

.

.

Sebuah pukulan.

"Jimin, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan kurasa lebih baik kita tidak bertemu untuk beberapa hari ini!" ucap Hoseok cepat, seperti remaja itu tengah menge-rap yang hanya bisa membuat Jimin yang tersengkur itu mengerjapkan matanya. cengo.

Sampai Hoseok berjalan cepat masuk ke apartement keluarganya sendiri dengan suara debuman pintu yang keras, Jimin tersadar. Ia merutuk saat menyentuh perutnya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri akibat pukulan Hoseok di sana. _shit –_ ia tak tahu Hoseok memiliki kekuatan sehebat tadi. Jimin bertaruh ini adalah pertama kalinya Hoseok memukul seseorang. Yang sayangnya itu adalah dia.

Jimin mendesah nyeri ketika ia mencoba untuk berbaring di atas antai koridor apartement yang berdebu. Seperti ada yang peduli saja.

"YA! JUNG HOSEOK HYUNGNIM! CEMBURUMU ITU KEKANAKAN!"

Pekiknya keras, entah di dengar atau tidak, Jimin tidak peduli. ia hanya merasa puas saat berteriak dan ia tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu yang entah kenapa malah membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

.

.

 _Kemarin sehabis ia dan Min Yoongi keluar dari hotel itu, Yoongi tak mengatakan apapun sekeras dan sebanyak apapun Jimin bertanya. Tentang apa yang terjadi, siapa mereka, ada apa, dan kenapa?_

 _Jimin hampir saja gila oleh rasa penasaran dan kemarahannya sendiri karna hal yang terjadi tadi. dan Yoongi yang sama sekali tak tertarik menjelaskan seolah makin memperkeruh suasana hatinya sendiri._

" _setidaknya jawab aku! Kenapa mereka memanggilmu dengan nama –yang bahkan tak kau sukai- itu?! aku tahu kau jelas bukan tipe yang akan membiarkan orang lain mempermainkanmu!"_

 _Tanya Jimin akhirnya. Setelah ia memutuskan ini akan menjadi pertanyaan terakhirnya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Yoongi dan mendatangi gerombolan anak aneh yang ia temui di hotel itu. tapi Yoongi seolah mengerti jalan pikirannya, ia menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan kedua tangannya._

" _itu bukan hal yang penting! Hanya... hanya lindungi Taehyung, untukku.. Jimin, kumohon..."_

 _Yoongi yang Jimin kenal bukan orang yang suka merendahkan suaranya di saat seperti ini. Jimin tak mengerti apapun, dan ia hilang akal dengan Yoongi yang sedikit-banyak berubah._

 _Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan makin membuncah di otaknya._

" _... kenapa? Ini tidak seperti hyung punya perasaan pada bocah alien itu, kan?" tanya Jimin dengan senyum aneh –benar-benar berharap Yoongi menjawab tidak._

" _... ha... idiot, cukup lindungi apa yang perlu kau lindungi dan berhentilah memberikan pertanyaan konyol!"_

 _._

 _._

" _... Suga hyung adalah orang yang baik... walaupun kasar, dia tak pernah punya ketertarikan dalam menyakiti orang lain..."_

.

.

Terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya Jimin bisa menarik satu kesimpulan dari drama hidupnya ini. pertama, Taehyung memang sedang dalam posisi terancam. Kedua, bukan Min Yoongi yang ia kenallah yang menjadi si pengancam.

Itu yang membuat Jimin tersenyum.

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"Jungkook, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Merasa namanya di panggil, seorang remaja dengan rambut hitam kelam dan berwajah imut dengan dua gigi kelincinya itu mencoba mengerjapkan matanya. pandangannya yang mengabur makin lama makin terlihat jelas dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih terang.

"apa aku sudah sampai di surga?"

Tanya Jungkook dengan polosnya tanpa berpikir. ia tahu pertanyaannya adalah pertanyaan bodoh begitu ia mendengar suara tawa ringan entah dari mana asalnya. Lehernya terasa kaku untuk di gerakkan, ia memang tak bisa melihat apapun selain langit-putih itu. dan beruntungnya, memang tak butuh waktu lama hingga sesosok pria muncul di hadapannya. Yang memiliki mata bulan berbingkai kaca mata bulat tebal dan berhidung mancung.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya pria itu lagi. yang wajahnya terlihat ramah. Jungkook tersenyum tipis karnanya. Lega.

"sangat baik." Ucapnya pendek. Mewakili perasaan sebenarnya. walau tidak dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Tapi sudah bisa hidup dan bertemu dengan wajah ramah saja sudah membuat remaja lima belas tahun itu senang bukan main.

Walau sepertinya tidak bagi si wajah ramah "tapi tubuhmu tidak begitu terlihat baik. Kau yakin tidak ada bagian tertentu yang sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. dan Jungkook berterima kasih akan pertanyaan itu, ia menggeleng dengan wajah super ceria.

"tidak sama sekali. Aku merasa baik." Ujar Jungkook meyakinkan "terima kasih telah menolongku... ehm... siapapun kau." Lanjutnya, seraya memberikan ekspresi penuh rasa terima kasih.

Membuat si wajah ramah hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya karna canggung. tapi pada akhirnya ia ikut tersenyum –wajahnya terlihat makin ramah "namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan senang jika kau merasa baik." Ucapnya pada Jungkook, seraya menyentuh tangan Jungkook.

"aku Jeon Jungkook. Maaf sekali, aku pasti banyak merepotkan tuan..." ucap Jungkook terputus ketika ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi baringnya. Ia harus menahan napas sejenak, karna tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan butuh waktu beberapa saat untuknya bisa duduk diatas ranjang. Itupun dengan napas yang tersengal.

Namun Jungkook setelahnya menyengir, menatap Chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang berhasil menaiki sepeda tanpa terjatuh. Membuat pria yang sempat memasang wajah cemas itu kembali tersenyum kebapakan. Walau ia cukup bingung dengan sikap anak yang baru di selamatkannya dari tindak kekerasan di jalan kemarin malam itu tunjukkan.

"baiklah, kalau begitu biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya. Seraya meraih tangan Jungkook untuk mengganti perdan pada luka remaja lima belas tahun itu.

Jungkook pun ikut memperhatikan. Tidak terlihat ngeri dengan tangannya yang terluka cukup parah. Ia hanya menatap tangannya dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"sudah berapa lama aku berada di sini? Eh... ini dimana?"

Chanyeol kembali memberikan senyum –ramahnya "kau baru satu hari berada di sini. Di tempat kerjaku." Jawabnya tanpa menatap Jungkook. Sibuk memperhatikan jahitan di tangan Jungkook.

"berarti aku berada di rumah sakit? Atau klinik?"

"sebenarnya... tidak bisa di sebut keduanya."

"lalu, bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? _Hyung? Ahjussi?_ "

"cukup tahu saja, aku berumur tiga pu-"

"ah! Baiklah, Chanyeol ahjussi. Hehee... lalu, bagaimana bisa ahjussi bisa membawaku ke sini?"

"aku bersama tunanganku tidak sengaja menemukanmu di pukuli di pinggir gang yang sepi. Jadi kami menyelamatkanmu. Dan melaporkan dua orang yang memukulimu ke polisi. Sekaligus meyakinkan kau tak akan mendapatkan masalah dari mereka lagi."

"ah... ahjussi telah berbuat banyak. Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untukmu? Aku kuat, bisa melakukan banyak hal. Tapi jika ahjussi menginginkan uang, ahjussi harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi karna ak-"

"nah, selesai! Kau bisa berhenti bicara." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Jungkook. "aku sudah melepas jahitan di tanganmu, mulai sekarang sakitnya akan lebih berkurang." Lanjutnya.

Jungkook terdiam. Menatap lengannya yang kini telah terperban rapi lagi. dengan satu tangannya yang lain, ia mengusap matanya yang berair. Bersamaan dengan rambutnya yang tiba-tiba diacak oleh Chanyeol.

"aku setuju. Kau memang anak yang kuat." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada penuh penghargaan. Karna menurutnya, untuk anak seumur Jungkook, proses pelepasan jahitan di luka yang agak parah bukan tidak menyakitkan. Setidaknya mereka akan meraung kesakitan, tapi Jungkook justru melampiaskannya dengan banyak bertanya dan bicara.

Dan ketika Chanyeol berbalik untuk menaruh peralatan medisnya kembali ke tempatnya, tanpa ia ketahui, Jungkook wajahnya tersipu. Dengan senyuman aneh yang keluar dari bibir yang selalu tersenyum itu.

"terima kasih banyak..." ucapnya tulus. Ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban. "aku sudah berhutang banyak padamu, Ahjussi..." gumamnya pelan. namun cukup untuk sampai Chanyeol dengar. Begitu pula dengan orang lain yang baru saja sampai di depan pintu ruangan tempat Jungkook berada.

Seorang wanita dewasa memasuki ruangan itu, membuat pandangan Jungkookpun beralih pada wanita itu. yang berpakaian santai, berkulit putih, dan berparas cantik itu. yang kini balas menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan lembut dan bersinar. Entahlah, mata Jungkook tiba-tiba menjadi kesilauan semakin lama menatap wanita yang kini berdiri di samping Chanyeol itu.

.

.

"dari pada kata _berhutang_ , aku lebih suka jika kau menyebutnya _bergantung..._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook-ah, bagaimana jika sebagai balasan karna telah menyelamatkanmu, kau mulai dengan bertingkah layaknya seorang 'anak' bagi kami?"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

 **hi! this is Bisory ^^**

 **bagaimana kabar kalian semua~? semoga masih tetap bertahan dengan kekeringan BTS moment yang terjadi(?)/plak/ tapi baru-baru ini saya menonton idol champion dan moment kecil seperti VHope di lari marathon itu rasanya... ;_; hahahaa, sepertinya saya memang sudah sampai di tahap Vhope hard shiper tingkat akut/okelupakan**

 **jadi bagaimana di chapter ini? semoga kalian nggak merasa lovely-dovely nya VHope berlebihan dan bikin gejala panas dingin, I just try my best and... this is the result =_=, dan semoga readernim tidak keberatan dengan perpanjangan isi di setiap chapter untuk kedepannya ^^**

 **so, how is it? Hoseok sudah bertemu dengan calon mertuanya(kkk), Jungkook ingin diadopsi, apa Jimin masih mencintai Yoongi, dan Yoongi sebenarnya jahat, atau tidak?**

 **semuanya akan kembali di buka... one by one... /dan tolong ingatkan saya jika cerita ini mulai melebar kemana-mana/hah/**

 **semoga tidak ada yang keberatan jika ff ini akan berakhir panjang, terutama untuk hubungan antar tokohnya. karna saya memang ingin membiarkan hubungan mereka mengalir seperti air/vhope maksudnya/ ^^**

 **and last not least!**

 **thank you very much!**

 **will never end I give it to you guys~!**

 **terima kasih banyak karna sudah membaca ff abal ini, untuk readersnim baru,, selamat datang!**

 **untuk yang selalu memberikan semangat, untuk antusiasmenya di box review, juga terima kasih banyaak *hug***

 **now,**

 **let me know what do you think guys~**


	14. Chapter 14

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"kau benar ini pintunya?"

"ya! tidak salah lagi! ayo cepat tempelkan!"

.

"hei apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?!"

.

"cepat! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

.

.

' _Summer Festival'_

Baca Jin dalam hati begitu ia melepas sebuah _liflet_ yang di tempel di depan pintu apartement Taehyung. Matanya menatap bergantian selebaran di tangannya dan beberapa kelompok remaja yang tadi menempel kertas berisi pemberitahuan sebuah acara ini. mereka telah pergi menjauh dengan cepat sudah menuju ujung koridor.

Pemuda di awal umur dua puluhannya itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. _Benar juga, sebentar lagi puncak musim panas akan datang,_ pikirnya. tak heran banyak festival musim panas yang akan di selenggarakan. Dan mungkin mereka tadi hanya remaja panitia, ucap Jin dalam hati sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

Sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Menjelang siang, dan jangan tanya apa yang dilakukannya di depan pintu apartement Taehyung. Jin mendengus sebal ketika mengingatnya kembali, saat ibunya menyuruhnya untuk merapikan apartement anak itu. walau _katanya_ ia sedang berlibur di rumah neneknya.

 _Yang benar saja, memangnya akan sekotor apa apartement yang tidak di huni selama tiga hari?_

Rutuk Jin lagi dalam hati, seraya menekan password pintu apartement Taehyung yang sudah kelewat di hapalnya. Ia langsung saja masuk ke dalam tanpa mengucapkan salam dan...

Ia membeku di depan pintu.

Menatap ruang tengah yang berantakan. Bantal sofa tidak pada tempatnya, televisi yang menyala, sampah bungkusan di mana-mana, lalat beterbangan, dan ... apa yang lebih hebat dari jendela yang tak di tutup?

Jin hampir memekik panik jika saja ia tak mengingat sesuatu dan segera berlari ke kamar yang biasa Taehyung pakai untuk tidur. kamar yang berada paling dekat dengan ruang tengah yang kini telah terbuka. _ia sangat ingat Taehyung tak pernah meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keadaan terbuka._ dan dengan modal sapu di tangannya, Jin berjalan kelewat pelan mendekati pintu kamar Taehyung. Was was, matanya bergerak gelisah apa ia harus mengintip atau tidak ke dalam.

Napas pemuda itu kemudian tercekat begitu melihat sebuah gundukan di kasur besar Taehyung. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu.

Pencuri.

Pencuri.

Pencuri.

"GYAAKK! PENCURII!"

.

BUK BUK BUK

.

Pukul Jin membabi buta pada gundukan di atas kasur itu dengan mata tertutup. _Bodoh amat,_ ia hanya tak ingin mati konyol karna ada pencuri di rumah orang, dan sebelum itu terjadi, ialah yang akan menyerang duluan.

"ah! Aahg! Hyung! Jin hyung!"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Jin pun reflek membuka matanya yang reflek melebar begitu melihat siapa sosok yang berada di kasur itu.

"KIM TAEHYUNG?!"

Pekik Jin lagi sekeras yang ia bisa hingga pemilik nama yang di teriakkan Jin itu ikut mengernyitkan dahinya karna pusing. Kepalanya terasa akan pecah mendengar suara Jin yang mendengung dan menyakiti gendang telinganya.

Well, perfect morning for Kim Taehyung...

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"ya! ya! luruskan tanganmu! Aku belum menyuruhmu menurunkannya!"

Taehyung mengeram menahan pegal di siku tangannya yang diangkat ke atas sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Ia pun mulai bergerak gelisah karna posisi duduknya yang tak nyaman. kaki dan tangannya dua-duanya pegal, dan Jin belum sekalipun mengubah ekspresi kesalnya.

"hyung, ayolah... aku minta maaf!" bujuk Taehyung, yang ini entah sudah berapa kalinya ia memohon belas kasihan pada pemuda yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menyilangkan kedua kaki dan tangannya.

"sebutkan apa kesalahanmu?!" sinis Jin.

"aku tak menjaga kebersihan apartementku sendiri..."

"selain itu?!" bentak Jin. Membuat Taehyung makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku banyak makan makanan instant yang hyung larang..."

"lalu?!" tanya Jin geram. Pemuda itu saking tak sabarannya bergerak duduk di hadapan Taehyung di lantai. Menatap Taehyung yang kebingungan dengan tatapan sengit.

"a... aku bangun kesiangan...?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi polos –menurut Jin-, yang aslinya Taehyung benar-benar tak habis pikir apa lagi kesalahannya. Well, otaknya memang tak bisa berjalan begitu baik karena baru bangun tidur.

Sedangkan ekspresi Jin makin terlihat murka, Taehyung tak sadar ia menyipitkan matanya. takut-takut Jin akan melakukan tindak kekerasan padanya. ia sudah siap untuk mendapatkan pukulan dari pemuda berbahu lebar itu.

.

"kau berbohong padaku!"

.

Ucap Jin setelah beberapa saat dengan nada keras. Tapi bukan karna marah, Taehyung entah kenapa berpikir seperti itu ketika melihat ekspresi cemas yang tersirat di wajah tampan Jin. Ia tak begitu mengerti, tapi dahi Jin yang berkerut membuatnya tak suka. Dan ia bingung kenapa Jin tidak marah padanya sekarang.

Dan masih dengan keterbingungannya, Jin tiba-tiba menarik kedua tangan Taehyung dan menaruhnya di paha remaja itu, tanpa melepas tangannya. Jin meremas tangan Taehyung dengan kuat dan menatap remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu tepat di mata.

"aku sungguh tak pernah habis pikir apa masalahmu, tapi jika karna kau tak ingin aku tahu, seharusnya kau bilang padaku! Setidaknya aku bisa pergi dan meninggalkanmu beberapa makanan!" omel Jin, persis seperti Jin –seperti ahjumma-ahjumma menurut Taehyung. Tapi remaja itu masih memasang ekspresi bingung.

"kau tanya kenapa? Karna kau terlalu kurus dan tak terawat! Kau harus banyak makan-makanan bergizi! Bukan makanan instant yang hanya akan membuatmu cacingan Kim Tahyung!" omelnya lagi, yang malah membuat _'krik-krik moment'_ terjadi dengan Taehyung yang memandang Jin datar.

"aku tidak cacingan!" ketus Taehyung.

"iya kau cacingan, bocah! Lihat, kau makan banyak dan kau tetap saja kurus!"

"makan makanan bergizi juga tak ada hubungannya dengan cacingan hyung!"

"ada! Karna sehabis ini aku akan membelikanmu obat cacing!"

Taehyung menarik napasnya tiba-tiba, yang entah kenapa terasa sesak. sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat melihat wajah serius Jin, namun ia menahan agar senyumannya tak keluar "... tiba-tiba...?" ucapnya akhirnya. Dan Jin mengangguk dengan cepat yang terlihat lucu.

"iya!" ucap Jin seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri di depan Taehyung dan mengangkat tangan Taehyung kembali ke posisi 'dihukum' seperti sebelumnya. "tetap di posisi ini sampai aku selesai membereskan semua kekacauanmu ini..." lanjutnya kemudian sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari hadapan Taehyung.

Dan remaja yang lebih muda itu akhirnya bisa tersenyum saat melihat sekilas wajah Jin yang juga menahan geli untuk tersenyum. Nah, ia memang tahu Jin hyung-nya memang yang terbaik!

.

Atau tidak...

.

"kubilang luruskan tanganmu! Aku belum selesai membersihkan kapal pecah ini!" pekik Jin beberapa menit kemudian. membuat Taehyung mendesah lelah di tempatnya.

"ah ya, Taehyung-ah, tadi pagi sekali ada yang menempelkan selebaran di depan pintu apartementmu. Ada di meja, bacalah..." ucap Jin setelahnya, masih dengan tangan sibuk memunguti sampah-sampah yang berserakkan di ruang tengah.

Membuat Taehyung kegirangan dalam hati, ia dengan cepat menurunkan tangannya dan merangkak menuju meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Yang setidaknya mengakhiri rasa pegal tangan dan kakinya, walau sebenarnya ia tak begitu peduli dengan selebaran –apapun-itu.

Dan yah... ia memang harusnya tak peduli.

.

.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah payah dan ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat membaca judul yang tertulis besar dan tebal di bagian atas kertas tersebut.

.

 _SUMMER FESTIVAL_

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _ **Chapter 14 –Last Summer Festival**_

.

.

 _Shit._

 _Mimpi ini lagi._

 _._

 _._

" _Taehyungie mau kan menunggu di sini? Sebentar saja, ibu akan segera kembali!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi nyatanya tidak. ibunya tak kembali,_

 _Ibunya akan kembali sebelum Taehyung selesai menghitung satu sampai seratus, tapi Taehyung sudah menghitung sampai enam ratus, dan ibunya tak juga kembali._

 _Ibunya berbohong._

 _._

" _adik kecil, kau ingin menonton kembang api bersama paman?"_

 _._

 _Taehyung cukup mengerti. ia tak boleh mengikuti orang asing._

 _._

" _bagaimana ini? bukankah kembang api itu ada untuk ditonton bersama?"_

 _._

" _kau sendirian, kan?"_

 _._

 _._

" _kau pasti... kesepian..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung kecil tak pernah suka sendirian. Sendirian membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. membuat hatinya terasa hampa. Dan ia gelisah saat tak ada orang yang ia kenal di sekitarnya._

 _Dan kemudian, Taehyung kecil benar-benar berpikir panjang sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan orang asing itu. yang menjanjikannya tempat paling bagus untuk melihat kembang api._

 _Atau mungkin maksudnya... tempat bejat itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Sakit!_

 _Taehyung memekik._

 _Ia tak masalah dengan semua pakaian yang terlepas dari tubuhnya, karna gelap. Ia tak merasakan apapun... selain sakit akan sesuatu yang menyentuh tubuhnya terus menerus. Membuatnya risih, dan ia tak tahu darimana rasa kotor mulai terasa di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memberontak... tapi tak bisa._

 _._

 _Ibunya tak datang menjemputnya._

 _Ayahnya tak ada untuk menolongnya._

 _._

 _DUAR!_

 _Taehyung kecil makin panik saat suara menggelegar itu terdengar. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar karna ketakutan. Tapi orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, yang tak terlihat itu, justru tertawa keras. Seolah makin menistakan telinga Taehyung kecil._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hanya sampai di situ. dan sungguh Taehyung tak ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia tahu, saat ia membuka matanya, hanya ada ayahnya._

 _Saat ia membuka matanya, ia memekik dan menangis saat dokter menyentuh tubuhnya untuk di periksa._

 _Ia memekik pada suara gelas kaca yang jatuh._

 _Ia memekik pada suara pintu yang tertutup dengan keras._

 _Taehyung memekik, berteriak, menangis, dan sesak napas saat ia dikagetkan dengan suara yang besar._

 _Dan keadaan Taehyung kecil tidak juga membaik hingga tiga bulan. Hingga tiga bulan juga ia belum bertemu dengan ibunya. Ayahnya tak mengatakan apapun ketika ia bertanya, ia malah dibawa ayahnya pergi ke kota lain tanpa ia bisa mengemasi barang-barangnya di rumah. Tanpa bertemu ibunya._

 _._

 _Saat itu,_

 _Taehyung berpikir, mungkin ibunya yang tak kembali, ayahnya yang berubah sikap menjadi dingin... semua adalah karnanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Karna Taehyung menjadi anak yang tak nakal,_

 _Karna ketakutan Taehyung yang konyol,_

 _Dan Karna Taehyung saat itu merasa kesepian..._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika tidak, hidupnya mungkin tak akan sehancur ini.._

 _._

 _._

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Duak!

.

Suara keras yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu sontak membuat Taehyung membuka matanya. bangun dari mimpi terburuknya itu dengan perasaan yang sungguh—ia sama sekali tak merasa lega, malah perasaannya makin buruk. Taehyung tak sadar jika tubuhnya telah basah karna keringat begitu pula dengan matanya yang berarir. Entah sejak kapan ia meneteskan air matanya hingga memerah, pupilnya bergerak gelisah, begitu pula dengan jantungnya yang berdebar dengan kencang hingga Taehyung terus meremas kaos bagian dadanya untuk menenangkan jantungnya dan perasaan waspada yang tak ia sukai.

.

"Taehyung?"

.

Taehyung merasa namanya di panggil, bertepatan dengan sentuhan di bahunya yang ia reflek begitu saja menghindar. Remaja berambut hitam lurus itu kaget dan panik setengah mati, seolah ia baru saja merasakan gambaran nyata apa yang terjadi di mimpinya itu. yang alhasil membuatnya meringkuk di ujung sofa tempat ia sedari tadi tidur, dengan menahan isakan tangis dan mata memancarkan ketakutan luar biasa.

Tak begitu sadar bahwa di depannya adalah seseorang—sumber ketenangannya. Yang kini ragu apa ia harus mendekat atau tidak kearah remaja berambut hitam lurus yang terlihat rapuh itu.

Jung Hoseok.

.

"kau baik-baik saja...?" tanya Hoseok kemudian, bingung harus melakukan apa. Walau ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. _jelas Taehyung tak terlihat baik dari sisi manapun!_ Yang lagi-lagi harus membuat Hoseok berpikir keras apa yang terjadi lagi pada Taehyung. Dan yang lagi-lagi, membuat Hoseok ingin langsung menerjang remaja yang lebih muda itu. memberikannya pelukan erat dan menguatkan. Ya... asalkan memang semudah itu..

"a... aku baik-baik saja... hyung..." ucap Taehyung di sela ia menahan isakannya. Yang sungguh membuat hati Hoseok sakit. Bagaimanapun, ia lebih suka melihat Taehyung yang menangis dengan keras dari pada harus melihatnya menahan kesakitan seperti ini. Hoseok melangkah sedikit mendekat ke arah Taehyung, tapi remaja itu mengangkat tangannya.

"jangan mendekat!" pekik Taehyung tiba-tiba dengan histeris "hh... jangan mendekat... hyung... kumohon... pergi dari sini..."lanjutnya kemudian dengan suara makin kecil. Bertepatan dengan tangan kurusnya yang makin memeluk erat kedua kakinya yang di tekuk.

Hoseok pulang lebih cepat dari tempat kerja sambilannya bukan untuk melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini. sungguh. Dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung, bukanlah sesuatu yang bahkan sempat Hoseok pikirkan.

Tapi memilih untuk tetap tenang dan berpikir jernih, Hoseok pun akhirnya melangkah mundur. Ia menyeret kursi dari meja makan dan meletakkannya kurang lebih sepuluh langkah dari sofa tempat Taehyung meringkuk. Dan remaja yang lebih tua itu benar-benar hanya duduk, dan diam. Memperhatikan Taehyung dengan tatapan nanar—bohong jika Hoseok setenang yang terlihat, karna mendengar tangisan Taehyung yang makin keras membuat emosi Hoseok kapan saja bisa naik dan ia harus tetap susah payah melakukan apa yang Taehyung katakan padanya. _tidak mendekat._

Hingga ia bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa lama, hingga tangisan Taehyung benar-benar berhenti dan remaja yang lebih mudah itu mendongak. Menatap balik Hoseok dengan mata merah berairnya. Wajahnya sungguh terlihat buruk dan kacau, tapi di sisi lain, tetap tak gagal membuat Hoseok menarik sudut bibirnya. Taehyung tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

"hmm... hai?" sapa Hoseok seraya melambaikan tangannya dengan canggung. ia tersenyum setenang yang ia bisa, melihat Taehyung yang wajahnya sepolos anak kecil kehilangan balon.

"... sejak kapan hyung di sana...?" tanya Taehyung akhirnya. Terlihat tak berniat membalas sapaan Hoseok.

"dimana? Oh maksudmu, disini?" Hoseok menunjuk tempatnya duduk "sedari tadi..." jawabnya dengan riang seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan akan melangkah maju, tapi tiba-tiba suara Taehyung lagi menghentikan langkahnya.

"hyung!" Taehyung kembali mengangkat tangannya kearah Hoseok, isyarat menyuruh remaja yang lebih tua itu berhenti seperti tadi "maaf... tapi bisakah... hyung jangan mendekat...?" tanyanya kembali dengan suara kecil.

Membuat Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya, namun ia menurut dan kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Dengan mata tanpa beralih menatap Taehyung yang masih menekuk kaki di depan dada.

"sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Hoseok dan Taehyung mengangguk. remaja yang lebih muda itu memasang wajah merasa bersalah pada Hoseok yang terlihat sekilas.

"maaf... hyung, tapi kadang aku merasa nyaman saat tak ada orang di sekitarku... maksudku... di saat-saat seperti ini..." ungkapnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Hoseok bisa memahami itu. masih wajar ketika ia sendiripun kadang menginginkan saat sendiri. sebisa mungkin Hoseokpun memberikan ekspresi maklum, dan sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Yang membuatnya menahan senyum geli di detik berikutnya.

"kau tahu, Taehyung-ah... ini seperti dejaVu! Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba "saat kau berada di kondisi ini dan kau menghindar hingga kepalamu membentur dinding, hahahaaa..." Hoseok tertawa ringan, yang makin keras saat sudut matanya menemukan Taehyung yang juga mulai tertawa.

Kedua remaja itu memandang dinding yang di tunjuk Hoseok tadi. dinding yang tak jauh dari balkon. Ingatan kedunya menjadi segar ketika mengingat dulu, beberapa bulan yang lalu keduanya terduduk di lantai dengan Taehyung yang histeris dan bertingkah menggemaskan.

"mengingat hal itu, apa hyung memang sering memeluk seseorang di pertemuan pertama, huh?" tanya Taehyung setelah puas tertawa. Kini menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan menilai. Tapi Hoseok kembali tertawa ringan dan memberikan pandangan menggoda.

"menurutmu?"

Taehyung mendengus "oh, tentu saja!" ucapnya dengan nada kekanakan. Terdengar seperti _cemburu_ di telinga dan mata Hoseok, yang membuat remaja yang lebih tua itu kembali tertawa lama, dan makin pula membuat Taehyung menekuk wajahnya. Yang lagi-lagi terlihat menggemaskan.

Setelah puas tertawa, Hoseok berdehem pelan. kemudian menatap dalam Taehyung dengan tatapan lembutnya "tapi aku bukan orang seperti itu... aku tak pernah memeluk seseorang di pertemuan pertama." Ucapnya. Tapi Taehyung seolah tak percaya, ia hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

.

Hoseok hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. _Well, kita berdua sudah bertemu jauh sebelum itu, Taehyung-ah..._

.

"ah ya, Taehyung-ah! Lihat apa yang ku temukan di kamar mandimu!" ucap Hoseok tiba-tiba. Memecah keheningan singkat nan tenang keduanya. Hoseok kemudian sibuk mengorek isi saku celananya, sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap Hoseok bingung tanpa mengubah posisi meringkuknya.

Ia memang masih di posisinya, tapi tidak sama buruknya dengan tadi. ia sudah lebih tenang—terima kasih pada Hoseok yang memang selalu bisa mengubah suasana menjadi lebih baik. Dan nilai tambahnya, Taehyung mulai menyukai ide melihat Hoseok dari jarak sepuluh langkah ini. entah bagaimana, ia menjadi bisa melihat gerak-gerik Hoseok dengan lebih jelas. yang anehnya—menyenangkan.

" _bucket list_ mu!" ucap Hoseok seraya langsung menunjukkan secarik kertas kumal dari sakunya. Yang di detik kemudian Taehyung hanya merespon dengan—oh.

Sedangkan Hoseok terlihat sangat tertarik, ia membaca satu persatu tulisan Taehyung di sana dengan antusias. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu semuanya, seperti bagaimana ia tahu Taehyung menginginkan seksofon, atau pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan di Seoul.

"kau hanya tinggal menyelesaikan tiga daftar lagi, benar?" tanya Hoseok, ia melirik ke arah Taehyung sebentar, yang hanya mengangguk. "lalu apa yang akau kau lakukan jika semua daftar telah kau penuhi?"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya sejenak, "ibu akan memberikanku hadiah setiap aku menyelesaikan _bucket list_ nya..." ucapnya dengan suara pelan, namun cukup untuk sampai di telinga Hoseok dan sukses membuat remaja yang lebih tua itu terdiam sesaat.

Pertama, karna apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, kedua, karna Hoseok melihat wajah Taehyung yang tersipu setelah menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, ketiga, Hoseok sungguh ingin merengkuh remaja berambut hitam lurus itu sekarang juga.

"nah, apa yang bisa ku bantu agar kau cepat menyelesaikan _bucket list_ mu ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan riang. Tapi Taehyung tak langsung menjawab hingga keheningan kembali terjadi diantara keduanya. Dan Hoseok, masih tetap setia menunggu dengan sabar di kursinya.

"hyung tidak bisa membantuku..."

"hm?"

"kubilang, hyung tidak bisa membantuku... apalagi aku, lupakan tentang _bucket list_ konyol itu! semuanya mustahil!" Taehyung makin meninggikan nada suaranya di akhir kalimat, membuat Hoseok tersentak dan remaja yang lebih tua itu berjalan cepat mendekat kearah Taehyung di sofa, ia berdiri tepat di samping Taehyung –yang kini remaja itu sedikit berjengit.

"menjauh dariku, hyung!" pekik Taehyung dengan panik. Tapi Hoseok tetap tak bergeming. Ia berdiri dekat dengan Taehyung, memandang remaja yang lebih muda itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di mengerti.

 _Hoseok hanya tak habis pikir..._

 _._

"aku sangat paham, seorang Kim Taehyung itu keras kepala, kekanakan, dan ceroboh... tapi bukan seorang yang pesimis—kau tak pernah menganggap dirimu lemah!"

.

Ucap Hoseok, seraya menggenggam kedua bahu Taehyung dengan tangannya. membuat Taehyung meringis –bukan karna cengrkraman Hoseok yang kuat. _Ia hanya takut, masih teringat dengan mimpinya tadi._ Tapi sekuat tenaga Taehyung balas menatap Hoseok. Dan dengan suara pelan ia berucap "hyung tak tahu apapun tentangku..." ucapnya dengan miris "aku adalah orang paling pesimis yang pernah ada di dunia ini... kenapa? Apa hyung tak paham hanya dengan melihat keadaanku sekarang? huh?"

"jangan sebut aku orang yang tak mengerti apapun, Taehyung-ah!" Hoseok menggeram, makin mencengkram bahu Taehyung keras. Tak memperdulikan seberapa menyakitkannya ekspresi Taehyung sekarang.

.

"kau harusnya sadar, kau tak akan berada di hadapanku sekarang jika kau sudah menyerah akan hidupmu..."

.

Hoseok lemah, kekuatannya sontak menghilang dan ia hanya bisa terduduk di lantai, dengan kepala berada di pangkuan Taehyung dan kedua tangannya kini turun beralih menggenggam tangan kurus remaja yang lebih tua itu. membuat Taehyung kembali di buat kaget. Kini keadaan sontak terbalik dan ia tak habis pikir pula kenapa kini Hoseoklah yang terlihat lemah. _Dan tentu saja, Taehyung merasa makin bersalah._

"... dan aku ingin kau selalu ada di dekatku... aku ingin... sungguh ingin membantumu...

.

.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu menyerah, jika bukan karna kaulah yang membuatku bertahan hingga sekarang... Kim Taehyung..._ "

 _._

.

Kedua _remaja_ itu memang... pada akhirnya menghabiskan sore itu dengan posisi dimana kaki Taehyung mulai pegal menahan kepala Hoseok di atasnya. Tapi Taehyung sama sekali tak merasa keberatan sebenarnya. dan memang, dua _remaja_ itu...

Taehyung berharap ia dan Hoseok bisa cepat-cepat menjadi dewasa, hingga gejolak yang ada di dada keduanya tak cepat tersulut seperti tadi. Taehyung berharap, mereka berdua bisa bicara sesuatu yang serius dengan kepala dingin dan ketenangan, bukan dialuri dengan emosi yang naik dan turun. yang harus membuat keduanya berteriak, mengeluarkan kata-kata jahat, dan tindakan emosional lainnya.

Tapi... well, mereka memang masih _remaja._ Hormon yang membuat mereka seperti ini... sepertinya.

.

Taehyung tiba-tiba saja terkikik geli karna hal yang ia pikirkan sendiri. ia pun menatap kepala Hoseok yang berada di pangkuannya, dan walaupun awalnya agak ragu, ia akhirnya menyentuh belakang kepala remaja yang lebih tua itu dan mengelusnya dengan pelan –kaku. Ingin mencontohkan apa yang biasa Hoseok lakukan padanya. berharap sedikitnya bisa membuat Hoseok tenang—seperti bagaimana dirinya.

"hyung, sudah berhenti menangisnya?" tanya Taehyung dengan jahil. Walau ia tak benar-benar yakin apa Hoseok memang menangis, tapi sedari tadi remaja itu mendengar suara-suara aneh—seperti suara helaan napas kasar dan geraman- dari Hoseok.

Ia kembali melanjutkan usapannya di kepala Hoseok.

.

"hyung, bagaimana jika kita keluar? Sepertinya otak kita berdua sudah mulai terganggu karna terus berada di rumah... hahaha..."

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"pakai telur?"

"tidak, terima kasih."

Pria itu tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya, beralih menatap seorang wanita yang duduk di meja makan, dengan kedua tangan menopang kepalanya. "apa?" tanya wanita itu—Byun Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

"tapi supnya tidak akan enak tanpa telur, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya "terserah, pokoknya tanpa telur..." ucapnya terlihat tak peduli. wanita itu hanya menyengir ketika melihat tunangannya yang tinggi menjulang itu menggaruk tengkuknya karna bingung harus bagaimana. _Well,_ saat Chanyeol menawarkan untuk membuat makan malam, pria itu seharusnya tak langsung memutuskan menu makan malam kali ini adalah sup jagung dengan kuah kental –dari telur. Ia lupa tunangannya itu tak menyukai makanan berprotein itu.

"kali ini saja? aku tahu kau sama sekali tak alergi dengan telur, Baekhyun..." bujuk Chanyeol akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Ia masih belum mendapat jalan keluar dari sup jagung tanpa telurnya.

Wanita itu memang menggeleng "tapi siapa suruh kau bilang sebelumnya jika ada telur?" ujarnya ngotot, seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat Chanyeol harus bergumam kata 'sabar' dalam hatinya berulang-ulang kali. Sabar menghadapi tunangannya yang kadang aneh itu.

"aku akan mengajak Jungkook saja pergi makan di luar jika kau tetap menambahkan telurnya, Park Chanyeol~" ucap Baekhyun lagi dengan nada bercanda—tapi Baekhyun tak pernah berkata kosong. sekali Chanyeol meraih telur bulat itu, ia yakin Baekhyun akan segera bangkit dari meja makan. Akhirnya, yeah, sekali lagi. Chanyeol menyerah.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita ganti menunya menjadi sup jagung ginseng." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya, seraya beranjak membuka kulkas.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa santai, kemudian meringis "euh... apalagi itu...?"

"diamlah, lebih baik kau panggil Jungkook di kamarnya. Supnya akan matang dalam sepuluh menit..." perintah Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun sontak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"benar juga! Ah, bagaimana? Kau sudah mengatakan padanya soal adopsi?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, sebelum ia benar-benar menuju tangga ke lantai atas.

Chanyeol yang kembali menghentikan pekerjaan memasaknya menatap kearah Baekhyun lagi dengan tatapan lembut. Ia menggeleng. "pelan-pelan, Baekhyun-ah... jangan kembali membuatnya kaget seperti kemarin..." ucapnya.

Memang benar soal adobsi. Dan semuanya memang karna Baekhyun. yang menemukan anak SMP itu di pinggir jalan tengah di pukuli. Malam itu, jika saja bukan Baekhyun, bahkan Chanyeol yang menyetir pun tak akan sadar kalau ada tindak kekerasan di sana. dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun terus mengatakan bahwa Jungkook mirip dengan anaknya—yang sampai sekarang Chanyeol tak di beri tahu siapa namanya oleh Baekhyun. kemudian wanita itu ingin begitu saja mengangkat Jungkook sebagai anak, setelah keduanya mencari tahu asal-usul keluarga Jungkook dari polisi setempat.

 _Jeon Jungkook. Anak yang kabur dari rumah. Ayahnya masuk ke penjara tiga hari yang lalu. Ibunya berada di rumah sakit karna tumor. Dan Jungkook, ditinggalkan sendirian, bersama hutang dan tanpa rumah._

Dan dengan itu, kedua pasangan dewasa itu rasa memang sudah cukup alasan untuk menampung remaja lima belas tahun itu di rumah 'mereka'.

"hai Jeon Jungkook!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun memekik keras begitu ia menemukan Jungkook sudah berada di atas tangga, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyusulnya. Wanita itu memberikan senyuman paling manisnya, sedangkan Jungkook hanya mencoba untuk balas tersenyum seadanya.

"well... jadi..." Baekhyun makin lama makin tersenyum kaku "peraturan di rumah ini sebenarnya kau tak perlu makan malam dengan membawa tas ransel, Jungkookie...?" ucapnya seraya menunjuk pada tas ransel besar yang dibawa Jungkook. Yang memang sudah di bawa bocah itu sejak Baekhyun menemukannya di jalan.

Senyuman Jungkook pun bertambah kaku "maaf, Nyonya Byun... aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat..." ucapnya "aku sepertinya tak akan bisa makan malam bersama kalian." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk dalam. membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Merasa aneh dengan sikap remaja lima belas tahun di depan mereka ini.

"oh, baiklah... aku tahu perasaanmu, sup jagung ginseng memang bukan ide bagus..." ucap Baekhyun bercanda, mencoba mencairkan suasana kaku yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Walau pada akhirnya ia pasti akan menerima omelan dari Chanyeol.

Namun kemudian Jungkook menggeleng "bukan begitu! Sungguh aku ingin makan bersama kalian, Tapi aku memang harus pergi sekarang, Tuan, Nyonya" ucap Jungkook lagi.

"kau mau kemana, Jungkook-ah? Ingin kuantar?" ucap Chanyeol akhirnya. Seraya mulai bergerak melepas apronnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Jungkook memberikan penolakan "a... aku akan pergi..." ucapnya lagi. akhirnya. Dengan arti sebenar-benarnya, membuat dua pasangan itu kembali saling menatap. Baekhyun memberi isyarat untuk Chanyeol mendekat ke arah mereka.

"kau akan kembali, atau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Jungkook masih dengan senyuman kakunya, menggeleng "entahlah..." gumamnya pelan. "tapi, aku sungguh aku harus pergi sekarang. ada urusan yang harus ku kerjakan..." ucapnya meminta izin.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia tahu persis maksud dari Jungkook. Ia pasti merasa tak nyaman berada di rumah ini. tapi Baekhyun ingin egois. Firasatnya, sesuatu yang buruk akan kembali terjadi jika Jungkook benar-benar pergi dan tak akan kembali ke tempat yang benar-benar aman. well, dia masih lima belas tahun!

"kami... sepertinya tak bisa mengizinkanmu keluar, Jungkook..."

"ta-tapi! aku sama sekali tak menganggap kalian orang yang jahat. Jujur... aku ingin berada di sini, Tuan Park, Nyonya Byun, tinggal bersama kalian di rumah ini bagaikan mimpi... tapi tetap saja... aku memiliki kehidupan yang... aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri! dan aku berjanji! Aku akan kembali ke rumah ini lagi, setidaknya menebus perbuatan baik kalian padaku!" jelas Jungkook panjang lebar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Yang sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpikir dua kali apa Jungkook memang semanis ini seperti anak kucing(?). abaikan itu, tapi sungguh, mereka memang tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran anak lima belas tahun di hadapan mereka ini. dan entah sejak kapan, timbul satu rasa di hati keduanya.

"kami percaya padamu, Jeon Jungkook... kembalilah.." ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

"tapi sebelumnya, lepas tas dan jaketmu! Ayo, ayo, lepas~" Baekhyun kemudian menarik tas dan jaket Jungkook dengan cepat. Remaja itu kaget dan heran, tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tak ingin menolak.

"kembalilah jika kau kelaparan, kedinginan, butuh mandi dan tidur di rumah ini!" ucap wanita itu kemudian, seraya memasukkan sesuatu di saku celana Jungkook. _Sebuah kunci rumah._

Setelahnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol entah kenapa bisa tersenyum dengan puas, bersamaan ketika keduanya melihat Jungkook tersenyum dengan sangat manis—penuh kebahagiaan dan tulus. Yang belum pernah pasangan itu lihat sebelumnya. Walaupun tetap saja rasa khawatir menggerogoti perasaan keduanya. Entah kenapa, mereka mulai takut jika Jungkook benar-benar tak akan kembali. Begitu remaja lima belas tahun itu menurut pintu rumah pasangan—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun berdehem beberapa detik setelah pintu rumah mereka telah sempurna tertutup. Ia menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang akan kembali menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana jika kita lupakan tentang supnya? Aku ingin pergi keluar."

Ucapnya, yang walaupun Chanyeol terlihat bingung, ia hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman penenang untuk Baekhyun. paham dengan suasana hati pasangannya yang berubah buruk. dan Chanyeol paham benar, hanya perlu membawa kekasihnya itu berkeliling kota, dan tak akan sulit untuk mengembalikan Baekhyun cerianya.

"kita akan kemana malam ini? makan malam di hotel? Atau pergi ke pantai?" tanya Chanyeol seraya melepas apron merah mudanya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya.

Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol, memberikan tatapan datar "aku punya satu tempat yang ingin kutuju. Kau akan menemaniku, kan?" tanyanya kemudian, seraya mendelik. Membuat entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa canggung dan ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"ehm... tentu saja...?"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _From : Byun Ahjumma._

 _Aku setuju, Hoseok-ah. Malam ini aku kesana._

.

Hari telah menjelang malam, ketika Hoseok tiba-tiba terbangun dari posisi tidurnya begitu ia membaca pesan yang tertera di ponselnya. Ia menganga, membacanya lagi beberapa kali, dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari jaket di sekitar kamarnya. Begitu ia menemukan jaket merahnya, remaja itu kemudian menutut bayangannya di cermin. Merapikan sedikit rambutnya dan menyemprotkan parfum seadanya. Ini memang bukan penampilan terbaiknya, namun Hoseok rasa ia sudah cukup lumayan—tampan, ucapnya dalam hati seraya tersenyum puas. Tubuhnya yang tadi terasa lelah entah kenapa seolah baru saja disuntikan cairan energi. Hanya karna pesan itu... dan rencananya hampir setengah berhasil.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Hoseok pun bergegas pergi keluar apartementnya. Tidak memperdulikan adik-adiknya yang memekik mengajak main dan hanya menjawab sedanya 'bermain' pada ibunya yang bertanya ia akan pergi kemana. Kemudian hanya butuh waktu dua menit, hingga Hoseok sampai di depan pintu apartement tetangganya dengan napas terburu karna terlalu bersemangat. dan kali ini, ia memencet bel. Menunggu tetangga—tersayang-nya itu untuk membuka pintu.

Dan, memang tak butuh lama hingga senyuman Hoseok yang sudah lebar semakin sumringah. Menatap Taehyung, yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"kurasa baru satu jam yang lalu hyung mengatakan akan membantu Hojung dan Hoya mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka...?" tanya Taehyung dengan satu alis terangkat.

Hoseok terdiam beberapa saat. _Benar juga,_ kenapa ia malah tidur saat ia sampai di apartementnya tadi? padahal dua adik paling besarnya itu sudah ia buatkan janji untuk membantu tugas sekolah mereka. Tapi mencoba untuk tidak peduli—biarlah jika kali ini ia disebut kakak yang jahat—adik-adiknya pasti akan mengerti nanti jika ia menjelaskan.

"iya, tapi... ayo kita pergi!" ucap Hoseok dengan semangat.

"kemana?"

"festival musim panas! Kau juga sudah membaca brosurnya kan? aku menemukannya di ruang tengahmu tadi!" Hoseok masih dengan mata berbinarnya, belum sadar jika kini Taehyung memasang wajah gugup. Ia memegang knop pintu apartementnya kuat.

"... kurasa aku tak bisa pergi, hyung..." ucap Taehyung dengan suara pelan "maaf." Lanjutnya penuh sesal, membuat keheningan singkat terjadi diantara keduanya.

Hoseok yang awalnya terlihat begitu semangat pun menjadi bingung "kau bilang kau ingin pergi keluar, kan?" tanya Hoseok balik. Taehyung mengangguk "tapi aku tak ingin pergi ke festival... festival apapun itu...".

Kini Taehyunglah yang balas menatap Hoseok. Walau ia tak kuat menatap siratan kecewa di kedua mata yang ia sukai itu. ia sungguh tak ingin mengecewakan Hoseok—ini tidak seperti Taehyung selalu membuat Hoseok senang, sebaliknya, Taehyung terlalu sering menyusahkan Hoseok dan ia tak ingin menambahnya lagi dengan membuat Hoseok kecewa. tapi lagi... Taehyung tak suka dengan festival.

"... aku tak suka dengan festival musim panas, hyung..." ucap Taehyung yang antara sadar atau tidak ia mengutarakan isi pikirannya "aku tak suka karna di sana terlalu ramai... hyung dan aku bisa terpisah... aku tak ingin kita terpisah... dan aku takut dengan kembang api yang akan mereka ledakkan tengah malam..." ungkap Taehyung kemudian. entah dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian, tapi ketika ia melihat Hoseok, entah kenapa ia hanya berpikir ia memang harus menjelaskan ini pada remaja yang lebih tua itu.

Karna Hoseok bukan lagi— _bukan-siapa-siapa_ -Taehyung.

Remaja berambut hitam lurus itu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah menatap Hoseok, seolah mengatakan _inilah dia, Taehyung si pecundang yang takut akan banyak hal._ Ia tiba-tiba membayangkan mimpinya siang tadi, jadi, apa Hoseok juga akan meninggalkannya?

Di tengah pemikirannya yang rumit, Taehyung membeku di tempatnya ketika tiba-tiba Hoseok menggenggam satu tangannya—menariknya mendekat dan sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan singkat diberikan Hoseok padanya. Taehyung membulatkan matanya, menatap tepat mata Hoseok ketika remaja itu sedikit menjauh.

"aku senang..." ucap Hoseok, ia tersenyum sangat manis, membuat kaki Taehyung menjadi bergetar karna tak pernah melihat sedekat, dan semenawan ini "kau akhirnya mengatakannya padaku... terima kasih..." lanjutnya kemudian.

 _Kim Taehyung, kau tahu berapa lama aku harus menunggumu untuk membuka diri padaku?_

Tubuh Taehyung masih kaku saat kemudian Hoseok menggenggam tangannya dengan dua tangan, lalu mengecup pelan tangan kanan Taehyung seraya menyatukan jari-jari Hoseok diantara jari-jari remaja yang lebih muda.

"aku akan menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini. jadi kita tak akan bisa terpisah... lalu kita akan bersenang-senang disana, kemudian pulang sebelum jam dua belas." Jelas Hoseok "dan... saat malam ketika suara kembang api masih mengganggumu, aku akan menutup kedua telingamu. Seperti ini."

Hoseok menutup telinga Taehyung dengan satu tangannya yang lain, yang kemudian jari jempolnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata Taehyung yang terjatuh. Tapi kali ini Hoseok bisa sangat yakin, seyakin hatinya yang tulus dengan kata-katanya barusan... ia yakin kali ini Taehyung kembali menangis karna ia bahagia.

"jadi, kita pergi?"

"ya."

.

.

.

.

bersambung

.

.

 **Hi! Long time no see everyone, this is still with Bisory ^^**

 **pertama-tama, saya tahu saya harus minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karna harus hiatus selama 2 bulan (tepat pada hari ini), karna, yeah, ada hal-hal yang harus saya kerjakan akhir-akhir ini dan mengalihkan semua perhatian saya pada ff ini... bahkan pada Vhope yang saya tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya T.T I really miss and missing Vhope moment!**

 **dan berterima kasih karna MV Run, saya memilih untuk lari sejenak dari dunia lain(?) saya dan mampir ke ffn dengan -banyak- rasa bersalah pada readersnim sekalian. ternyata sudah ada tagihan chapter ini di box review. jujur saya sangat-sangat-sangat merasa tersentuh, karena ff ini bisa berkesan dan dinantikan. mengingat empat bulan yang lalu, saya kira ff ini tidak ada apa-apanya dan mungkin akan dilupakan sekalipun tidak dilanjutkan... namun ketika melihat box review pagi tadi, saya merasa amat puas. berpikir bahwa membuat Bucket Balloons List adalah salah satu keputusan paling baik yang pernah saya buat. _that's is! the power of review box! thank you very very very much for you guys~!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _ehm, ehm, sorry not sorry for my long-nonsense-babble... I'm in Melancolist mode now =..=!_**

 ** _so? how it's guys?_**

 **saya tahu mungkin ini sedikit membosankan, dan yeah... cerita akan terus berlanjut, hubungan Vhope juga akan terus berlanjut (maaf dengan fluff kelewat manis mereka ._.V), dan apapun yang kalian bayangkan tentang masa lalu Taehyung-apa yang terjadi padanya-, semuanya adalah benar(?). hehehe... dan sampai bertemu dengan Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Sungjae lagi di chapter depan! ^^  
**

 **.**

 **and I won't ever forget to thanks to you who already read this fict until now!**

 **for new readers, hi! wellcome!**

 **thank you for readersnim who follow, favorite this fict or me! wow! sometimes, let me know your opinion about this fict!**

 **for all the review~! I can't say anything than review is one of the best thing in my life! thanks! thanks!**

 **.**

 **oh... okay, this is really the last...**

 **let me know what do you think guys~!**


	15. Chapter 15

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"aku akan menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini. jadi kita tak akan bisa terpisah..."

.

 _Seperti ini._

Taehyung menatap tangan kirinya yang kini digenggam oleh tangan Hoseok yang lebih besar. Jari-jari keduanya tertaut dengan erat dan nyaman, membuat keramaian di sekitar Taehyung pun tak ia pedulikan. Remaja berambut hitam lurus itu hanya ingin sebaik mungkin menikmati sensasi hangat yang seolah dihantarkan Hoseok melalui tangannya. berterima kasih untuk itu, kini Taehyung bisa menikmati pula nuansa festival musim panas yang sudah sangat lama tak Taehyung rasakan. _Semoga Hoseok juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan,_ pikir Taehyung seraya mengalihkan wajahnya yang tersipu dan memilih untuk fokus pada kios-kios yang berjejer ramai.

"jadi, pertama-tama kita akan kemana?" tanya Hoseok kemudian tanpa menatap Taehyung yang juga sibuk melihat kesana kemari.

.

"makan!"

"makan!"

.

Ucap dua remaja itu bersamaan beberapa detik kemudian. membuat keduanya saling bertatapan dengan mata yang membulat dan tawa akhirnya lepas dari bibir mereka.

"es krim atau _tteobokki?_ " tanya Hoseok kemudian. Taehyung kembali tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan remaja di sampingnya itu dan ia hanya memberikan tatapan dalam pada Hoseok. Berharap kali ini pun Hoseok bisa mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang kemudian di detik berikutnya Hoseok langsung menarik tangannya.

"kau pasti ingin keduanya!" pekik Hoseok kemudian seraya menarik tangan Taehyung untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Taehyung pun berteriak girang. Tak sabar akan memulai 'tour makan' mereka.

Kemudian, Taehyung mulai berpikir, Hoseok memang benar-benar menjaga perkataannya. Saat remaja yang lebih tua itu berkata bahwa mereka akan bersenang-senang, Taehyung bersumpah ia memang benar merasakan itu. ia kelewat bahagia, seolah Taehyung bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sebahagia ini. padahal Hoseok tak pernah berhenti membuatnya bahagia. Sampai di detik ini.

Dan lagi, saat Hoseok bilang ia akan melindungi Taehyung. Itu memang benar-benar dilakukannya. Hoseok tak pernah melepaskan tautan tangan keduanya. Hoseok akan menariknya ketika ia terjepit diantara ramainya orang-orang, Hoseok akan menggenggam tangannya erat ketika mereka hampir tersesat—terpisah di lautan manusia, dan Hoseok akan berada dekat dengannya, mengelus tangan Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya ketika Taehyung merasa tidak nyaman dan tegang dengan suara keras yang tiba-tiba berbunyi entah dari mana.

Senyuman Taehyung makin melebar, hingga ia merasa bibirnya mulai pegal untuk tersenyum lebih lama. tapi ia terhanyut. Suka dengan semua perlakuan Hoseok. Ia suka saat remaja yang lebih tua itu menggenggam tangannya. saat Hoseok menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan saat Taehyung terlihat tak nyaman dengan suara keras. saat Hoseok membisikkan kata "tenanglah, aku disini" padanya dan menenangkannya.

Tapi lebih dari itu semua, Taehyung suka saat melihat Hoseok yang ikut berbahagia bersamanya.

.

"sekarang masih jam sepuluh, apa ada tempat lain yang ingin kau kunjungi? Kita masih punya banyak waktu." ucap Hoseok setelah ia sekilas melihat jam tangannya. ia menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan lembut ketika melihat ekspresi berpikir Taehyung yang imut. Namun remaja yang lebih muda itu tak langsung menjawab.

"entahlah, yang penting aku akan menghabiskan es krim ini dulu!" ucapnya seraya terkekeh kekanakan dan kembali melahap es krimnya. Yang setelahnya Taehyung mendapatkan acakan rambut gemas dari Hoseok.

Keduanya kini memang telah berada di sebuah kedai es krim. Setelah sebelumnya puas berkeliling kios-kios yang berisi makanan sampai ke permainan—yang Hampir semuanya sudah Hoseok dan Taehyung masuki. Hingga sampailah mereka disini, bersantai di kedai es krim dan menaruh sejenak belanjaan mereka. Topeng power ranger pink untuk Jimin, boneka singa pemberian Hoseok, dan cemilan untuk dibawa pulang kerumah.

"bagaimana dengan hyung? Tak ingin pergi ke rumah hantu?" goda Taehyung sebelum ia menyuapkan lagi es krim jeruknya. Hoseok baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, ingin protes. Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, membuat remaja itu memberikan tatapan minta maaf pada Taehyung dan mengangkat panggilan di ponsel itu. Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan kembali menikmati es krimnya.

"ah yaa... ahjumma... kami di..." Hoseok bergumam pelan dan memandang sekitar sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Taehyung lagi "kau mau menunggu di sini sebentar, Taehyung-ah? Aku tak akan lama." ucapnya dengan raut yang serius, membuat Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk. walau di detik berikutnya ia menyesali jawabannya.

Hoseok berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan gerakan terburu. Sekali lagi bertanya apa Taehyung tak masalah ditinggal sendiri, dan remaja yang lebih muda itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman tipis. _Yeah, ia sudah terlanjur._

"aku akan segera kembali!" pekik Hoseok setelah beberapa langkah berlari. Taehyung hanya melambaikan tangannya, sambil memikirkan ada urusan apa Hoseok hingga ia harus buru-buru. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, hingga Taehyung memilih untuk tak mengambil pusing. Ia hanya berharap Hoseok bisa cepat kembali setelah ia tak dapat lagi melihat punggung Hoseok yang menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang.

.

 _Satu menit..._

 _._

 _Dua menit..._

 _._

 _Lima menit..._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya di meja. Es krim jeruknya ia biarkan mencair. Memakannya membuat Taehyung merasa mual dan ia sudah terlalu sibuk menatap sekitar. Mendelik diantara orang-orang yang melewatinya. Berharap ada Hoseok disana, namun remaja yang lebih tua itu tak juga datang.

 _Tujuh menit,_ yang Taehyung rasa ini sudah terlalu lama. remaja berambut hitam lurus tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa gelisah. Ingatan tentang dirinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu kembali mendesak masuk ke otaknya.

 _Tentang bagaimana menyedihkannya ia saat menunggu ibunya, yang tak kunjung datang._

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. _Tidak, tidak! Hoseok tidak seperti ibunya. Dia akan kembali!_ ucap remaja itu dalam hati dan terus menerus mengulanginya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya. membayangkan Hoseok. Yang entah bagaimana, membuat napas Taehyung yang awalnya terasa berat kini bisa sedikit ringan.

Namun itu tak bertahan lama... sayangnya.

.

.

BRAK

.

Gebrakan di mejanya membuat Taehyung tersentak kaget dan langsung membuka matanya. didetik berikutnya, Taehyung membelalakkan matanya. tak percaya dengan siapa yang kini berada di depannya. Dua orang yang tak asing... _Yook Sungjae_ dan _Changseob._

"baru saja bermeditasi, pecundang?" ucap Sungjae, masih dengan suara mengerikannya. Seperti yang Taehyung kenal. Yang tak pernah gagal membuat dirinya merinding.

.

.

' _kejutan lebih awal~ persiapkan diri kalian karna pesta kembang api akan dimulai lebih awal! Kembang api akan dimulai dalam sepuluh menit! selamat menikmati pertunjukan kami!'_

.

.

Pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara makin membuat Taehyung membeku. _What the heck?!_ Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini?! Taehyung jelas membaca di pamflet bahwa kembang api akan dimulai pukul dua belas, bukan sepuluh! Dan tak ada yang menuliskan keju—

Oh... ya...

Taehyung menatap tajam Sungjae yang berada di depannya. Kenapa juga Taehyung harus keras-keras berpikir? Jawaban sudah berada tepat di depannya. Itu Sungjae. Semua adalah permainan Sungjae, dan Taehyung terlalu lengah untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Taehyung akhirnya. Mencoba sekuat tenaga menutupi suaranya yang bergetar. Ia tak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia benar-benar takut pada remaja di depannya ini. _karna Sungjae tak pernah main-main dengan apa yang ia inginkan._ Dan Taehyung tak pernah bisa menebak bagaimana jalan pikiran Sungjae. Apa yang akan dilakukan ' _majikan'_ nya dulu ini.

Setelah mengambil jeda beberapa saat, Sungjae menampilkan senyuman sinisnya yang menambah kesan mengerikan. Membuat Taehyung mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya yang basah karena keringat. Ia terus bergumam agar Hoseok cepat datang kesini... ah!

"kau tak melakukan sesuatu pada Hoseok hyung kan?!" pekik Taehyung tiba-tiba dan reflek berdiri. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, berpikir bahwa Hoseok yang tak juga kunjung datang bisa jadi karena Sungjae melakukan sesuatu padanya. karna mereka hanya berdua. Tidak ada Peniel, yang biasa menjadi pelengkap keduanya.

"Hoseok? jadi itu nama pacarmu, pecundang?" tanya Changseob "boleh juga... aku akan mendekatinya setelah selesai _mengurus_ mu~" ucapnya seraya terkekeh sinis. Makin membuat Taehyung menatap keduanya dengan tatapan horor.

Namun kemudian ia merasakan dagunya disentuh tangan dingin Sungjae. Dan remaja terjahat sedunia itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Taehyung. Hampir membuat hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Sungjae menatap Taehyung tepat dimata. Kembali tersenyum..

.

.

"Taehyung-ah, bagaimana jika kau lupakan pacarmu itu sejenak dan mari kita menonton kembang api bersama?"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _ **Chapter 15 - Run**_

.

.

BRUG

"berapa kali harus ku bilang?! Pergi dariku!" pekik Yoongi murka. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya pada remaja bengal yang hanya menyengir bodoh ketika Yoongi meneriakinya. Park Jimin, siapa lagi.

Yoongi bahkan tak habis pikir kenapa Jimin selalu bisa menemukannya dimanapun ia berjalan di jalanan kota Seoul. Ini sungguh menyebalkan, pikir Yoongi seraya menghela napasnya kasar. Ia menoleh melihat Jimin yang tersungkur di jalanan sepi ini dan mendekatinya—yang sontak membuat senyuman Jimin makin lebar. _kau tak tega melihatku seperti ini kan hyung?_ Pikir Jimin dalam hati.

BUG

"aw!"

"kau adalah orang yang paling paham. Saat kubilang aku bisa menyakitimu, itu berarti, aku memang bisa." Ujarnya dingin, sedingin tatapannya kini menatap Jimin yang tengah kesakitan memegangi kakinya. Yoongi baru saja memukul keras tulang kering Jimin, yang paling tidak bisa membuat tulang kaki Jimin retak.

"jangan ikuti aku lagi." ucap Yoongi sebelum ia berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalannya. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih meraung kesakitan, namun ia masih sempat meneriakkan nama Yoongi. Menyuruh remaja berpakaian serba hitam itu untuk berhenti sejenak. Tapi Yoongi tak peduli. ia tetap berjalan, dan membenarkan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. _Setidaknya dengan Jimin tak akan mendekatinya untuk dua jam kedepan._

.

.

"sepertinya dia mematahkan tulangku..." gumam Jimin dengan suara pelan seraya merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. ia sepertinya terlalu meremehkan Yoongi. Salahkan pada 'hyung' yang sudah lama tak ia temui itu. yang terlihat makin menawan dan _extremely_ menggemaskan, tapi kesadisan Yoongi sepertinya tak sedikitpun berkurang.

Remaja bermata sipit itu menghela nafas, ketika ia selesai mengikat kaki kirinya dengan jaket erat-erat. Walaupun kakinya sudah terasa mati rasa, tapi dengan ini ia sepertinya bisa berjalan walaupun tertatih. Jimin susah payah untuk berdiri, dengan merayap di dinding. Dan saat ia mendongak ke depan, ia sudah tak menemukan Yoongi di depannya. Jimin menghela napas kecewa. sepertinya ia memang harus pulang di situasi seperti ini..

.

Bug Bug Bug

.

"... masih tak ingin menyerah? Bocah tengik?!"

.

Bug Bug Bug

.

Jimin sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Mencoba fokus dengan suara sayup-sayup yang terdengar. Tapi Jimin yakin itu adalah suara pukulan, karna setelahnya ia mendengar suara erangan. Remaja yang juga tengah terluka itu mempercepat langkah kakinya dengan masih merayap di dinding. Kemudian ketika ia telah sampai di depan sebuah gang gelap, suara itu makin terdengar jelas.

Jimin tak dapat melihat apapun, hingga ia menghidupkan senter dari ponselnya. Yang langsung memperlihatkan empat orang pria dewasa tengah memukuli seorang anak. Kelima orang tersebut langsung menatap kearah Jimin. Merasa terganggu dengan cahaya ponsel.

"hei! Siapa kau?!" ucap salah satu pria dewasa di sana, setelah menghempaskan tubuh si anak kecil di tanah. Jimin meringis melihatnya, itu pasti sakit.

"hmm... aku bukan siapa-siapa. Jika aku menyebutkan namaku pun kalian tak akan tahu." Ucap Jimin santai. Matanya tak lepas melihat anak kecil—well, sebenarnya tidak 'bertubuh' kecil, tapi Jimin hanya menebak mungkin ia lebih tua dari anak itu- yang kini terlihat sekarat. Namun ia masih membuka matanya. menatap tanah dengan tatapan sayup. Dan yang terpenting adalah, Jimin seperti mengenal wajah itu.

Mendengar jawaban Jimin, pria-pria dewasa itu makin memasang wajah sangar dan mengerang "pergi dari sini atau kami akan membuatmu seperti bocah ini!" pekik salah satu dari mereka.

"aku akan pergi, tapi kuharap kalian juga mau meninggalkan anak itu."

"bukan urusanmu! Enyah dari sini."

"kalau kalian tak mau, aku juga. Aku akan memanggil polisi sekarang." ancam Jimin. Kini wajahnya terlihat serius. namun itu tak bertahan lama ketika ia mendengar suara yang menginterupsi moment 'kepahlawanannya'.

"tidak, tidaak! Jangan panggil polisi!" ucap anak yang dipukuli, terlihat lebih panik "aku baik-baik saja! silahkan ahjussi pergi, tak perlu memikirkanku!" lanjutnya yang kemudian mengucapkan lagi 'aku baik-baik saja' beberapa kali. Membuat tak hanya Jimin yang memasang wajah bingung, namun juga empat pria dewasa yang memukulinya.

"ehm... kenapa?" tanya Jimin dengan polosnya.

"hutangku akan lunas ketika mereka selesai memukuliku. Jadi ahjussi tak perlu ikut campur, oke?" jelas anak itu tak kalah lurusnya "aku akan mendapatkan masalah lain jika ahjussi menelpon polisi..." lanjutnya kemudian, seraya menatap nanar 'ahjussi' yang kini berjalan mendekat padanya dengan langkah yang terpincang.

Jimin kemudian berlutut di depan pemuda itu. menatap wajah yang sudah babak belur, namun tak menghilangkan kesan imut yang mengkhawatirkan. Jimin menatap anak itu dan empat pria dewasa di sampingnya bergantian.

"bagaimana jika kalian memukuliku saja sebagai gantinya? Anak ini terlihat akan segera mati jika kalian masih memukulinya." Ujar Jimin "kalian tak ingin kelompok kalian menjadi terkenal dalam semalam karna berita pembunuhan besok pagi, kan?" lanjut remaja bermata sipit itu yang kini ekspresinya kembali terlihat serius. menekankan bahwa apa yang ia bicarakan bukan sekedar omong kosong.

Empat pria dewasa itu tertegun, belum mengatakan apapun. Membuat Jimin tersenyum tipis "ayahku polisi dan ibuku seorang jaksa. Kalian bisa percaya prediksiku jika kalian akan tetap memukuli anak ini..." ucapnya kemudian. membuat empat pria itu mengerang. Ketua diantara ketiganya terlihat memberikan isyarat untuk pergi. memilih untuk membiarkan anak penuh hutang yang mereka pukuli pergi. namun Jimin langsung berdiri, menahan tangan satu diantara mereka.

"aku bilang, kalian bisa memukuliku sebagai pengganti anak ini." ucap Jimin dengan nada meremehkan. Membuat secepat kilat ia mendapatkan pukulan di rahangnya dari satu diantara mereka.

"jika itu maumu." Ucap pria itu seraya tersenyum puas. Sedari tadi ia memang sudah dongkol dengan kehadiran Jimin.

Namun Jimin yang menyeka bibirnya yang robek dengan jarinya malah tersenyum lebar. kemudian balas pukul pria yang memukulnya di wajah. Lalu memberikan pukulan lain di perut dan kaki, membuat pria itu roboh dalam hitungan detik tanpa ada waktu untuk membalas. Begitu juga dengan pria yang lainnya. yang setelah melihat kemampuan berkelahi Jimin memilih untuk membantu temannya yang roboh untuk pergi dari gang yang gelap itu. meninggalkan Jimin dan anak itu sendiri.

.

"terima kasih ahjussi sudah membantuku... aku berhutang budi pada ahjussi..." ucap anak itu kemudian setelah keheningan singkat antara keduanya. Jimin kemudian kembali berlutut didepan anak itu dengan memasang wajah kesal.

"siapa namamu?"

"Jeon Jungkook."

"nah, Jungkook, apa kau juga harus memukulimu nanti ketika kau tak bisa membalas hutangmu?" tanya Jimin dengan santai, seraya mengulurkan tangannya, menyeka sudut bibir Jungkook yang juga berdarah dengan jarinya.

Jungkook hanya terdiam. Lebih tepatnya, ia membeku ketika jari Jimin menyentuh bibirnya dan tatapan Jimin yang terlihat ramah dan bersahabat. Membuat Jungkook langsung berpikir kalau ia kembali bertemu dengan orang baik. Yang walaupun ia tak mengenal ahjussi itu, ia merasa seperti dilindungi.

"berapa umurmu?" tanya Jimin kemudian, memecah lamunan singkat Jungkook.

"lima belas tahun."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk "sudah kuduga..." gumamnya "sekarang panggil aku hyung. Kita hanya berbeda dua tahun, oke? aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau memanggilku ahjussi... tapi yang jelas, sekarang aku yakin kalau kau adalah orang yang dicari Tae-"

.

"Jimin!"

.

Remaja pemilik nama dan Jungkook sontak menoleh kearah yang sama. Ke arah dua orang pria yang Jimin bisa langsung menebak. Yang pertama adalah Yoongi—yang memanggil namanya-, yang kedua adalah Peniel. Teman Sungjae. Jimin menyipitkan matanya melihat remaja berwajah barat itu.

.

"kita harus pergi! Taehyung dalam bahaya!"

.

"Taehyung?"

"Taehyung hyung?!"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"ahjumma!"

Pekik Hoseok, remaja itu melambaikan tangannya seraya mematikan sambungan panggilan di ponselnya begitu melihat sesosok wanita yang sangat ia kenali. Ia tersenyum lebar, membalas senyuman riang Baekhyun dari jauh. Juga membayangkan rencananya yang sudah setengah berhasil. _Ia hanya tinggal mempertemukan Taehyung dengan ibunya,_ pikir Hoseok senang.

Ia memang sudah merencanakan pertemuan ini beberapa hari lalu. Saat ia pergi menemui Byun ahjummanya ini. ia sengaja ingin mengajak Taehyung untuk bersenang-senang dahulu di festival ini. dan setelah mood Taehyung menjadi bagus, ia akan memiliki pikiran yang jernih dan keberanian untuk menemui ibunya. Hoseok yakin delapan puluh persen, saat dua ibu-anak itu bicara baik-baik, masalah akan terselesaikan.

Hoseok bisa seyakin ini karena ia tahu, Taehyung dan ibunya adalah dua orang yang saling menyayangi...

Remaja itu tersenyum makin lebar ketika Baekhyun telah berada di depannya dan memberikannya pelukan hangat. ia juga melihat Chanyeol, yang diketahuinya sebagai kekasih dari ibu Taehyung itu dan memberikannya senyuman ramah pada pria bertubuh tinggi ini. Hoseok kemudian membayangkan jika nanti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan tinggal bersama. Mereka pasti akan terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. _Hoseok tak sabar untuk melihat Taehyung-nya bahagia._

.

Tapi, andaikan semuanya berjalan selancar yang Hoseok pikirkan.

.

.

' _kejutan lebih awal~ persiapkan diri kalian karna pesta kembang api akan dimulai lebih awal! Kembang api akan dimulai dalam sepuluh menit! selamat menikmati pertunjukan kami!'_

.

.

Baekhyun sontak melepaskan pelukannya pada Hoseok dan memandang remaja yang juga memasang wajah bingung—karena melihat raut panik Baekhyun.

"kau tak bilang di festival ini akan ada kembang api!" ucap Baekhyun panik, yang tentu saja menyadarkan Hoseok akan sesuatu. "Taehyung takut dengan kembang api!" ujar Baekhyun lagi, seolah mempertegas apa yang Hoseok pikirkan.

"harusnya kembang api akan dimulai jam dua belas malam..." gumam Hoseok pelan sebelum ia bersiap "aku akan mencari Taehyung!" pekiknya cepat seraya berbalik dan berlari menuju kedai tempat ia meninggalkan Taehyung. Ia bahkan tak berpikir lagi apa Baekhyun bisa mengikuti langkahnya yang kelewat cepat menyelusup diantara keramaian.

.

 _Meninggalkan Taehyung._

 _Bodoh kau Jung Hoseok!_

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"cepat jawab pertanyaanku! Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Hoseok hyung, kan?!" pekik Taehyung frustasi. emosinya entah kenapa menjadi memuncak ketika Sungjae tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya memberikan senyuman liciknya. Entah itu mengiyakan atau tidak, tapi Taehyung sudah kelewat cemas. Ia sungguh tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Hoseok hanya karena dirinya. ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Hoseok terluka karenanya.

"kenapa Peniel tidak bersama kalian?!" tanya Taehyung "kalian tak mengutus Peniel untuk menyakiti Hoseok hyung kan?!" tanyanya lagi, yang setelahnya membuat Taehyung mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kanannya oleh Changseob.

"tidakkah seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri?" Changseob balik bertanya "apa kau tak takut dengan apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu?" tanyanya lagi sambil bersiul. Membuat Taehyung akhirnya terdiam.

Memikirkan kemana ia akan dibawa oleh Sungjae dan Changseob. Sejak ia dibawa pergi dari kedai es krim tadi, ia sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri walaupun genggaman Sungjae ditangannya tidaklah erat. Sejak ia memikirkan Hoseok, ia seolah tak peduli apa yang akan dua orang mengerikan ini lakukan padanya. ah, memangnya apa? Mereka pasti akan mengerjainya, sampai Taehyung ketakutan dan saat mereka puas dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka pasti akan meninggalkan Taehyung.

 _Ya, yang harus Taehyung lakukan hanya tenang, dan bertahan. Ia yakin semuanya akan cepat selesai..._

Ucap Taehyung dalam hatinya beberapa kali seraya memejamkan matanya dan menarik napasnya panjang. mencoba tenang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Makin jauh, dan makin jauh hingga Taehyung rasa Sungjae membawanya menjauh dari keramaian. Tapi Taehyung masih tak tahu dimana ia sekarang.

.

"jangan pikir kami akan melakukan apa yang biasa kami lakukan padamu, Taehyung-ah..." ucap Sungjae tiba-tiba. Memecah keheningan bersamaan dengan ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Berdiri di depan sebuah rumah tua yang agak jauh dari tempat festival, di sana gelap, tapi Taehyung masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara meriah festival.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung seadanya. Sekali lagi mencoba menutupi rasa takutnya.

"kami ingin balas dendam atas yang kau lakukan pada kami." Ucap Sungjae santai "kau sudah cukup membuat kami repot dengan percobaan bunuh dirimu beberapa bulan lalu, ingat?" tanyanya, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung. Membuat remaja berambut hitam lurus itu risih.

"kau yang melanggar janji. Kau bilang kau tak akan pergi dari kami. Kau bilang kau akan menggantikan posisi Suga, tapi kau malah lari dari kami, ingin bunuh diri, dan membuat kami repot berurusan dengan keluarga dan polisi..." ucap Changseob lagi yang kini memasang wajah sinis dan seolah kemarahan sudah memuncak di kepalanya. Taehyung bisa melihat luapan amarah dari remaja itu.

"kami tak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja."

"kau harus _memuaskan_ kami. Sampai kami puas dan tak marah lagi padamu, Taehyungie..."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia memandang horor Sungjae dan Changseob yang melangkah mendekatinya dengan gerakan pelan. membuat Taehyung terpojokkan di dinding rumah tua itu.

.

.

DUAR!

.

.

Tiba-tiba suara keras berbunyi, bersamaan dengan kembang api yang mulai menghiasi langit dan diikuti suara bedebum lainnya. membuat tubuh Taehyung sontak menjadi lemas dan ia terjatuh di tempatnya. Menyandar di dinding dengan tubuh meringkuk dan tangannya yang bergetar menutup kedua telinganya dengan kuat.

Lagi, Taehyung merasa napasnya menjadi sesak dan jantungnya berdebar cepat seolah ingin lari dari dirinya. _bayangan tentang dirinya saat itu kembali teringat._ Kata penenang yang tadi ia pikirkan telah hilang entah kemana. Meninggalkannya hanya sebagai Kim Taehyung yang sebenarnya. seorang pecundang.

Sungjae mengangkat dagu Taehyung, memaksa remaja yang tengah panik itu untuk menatapnya "apa kau sudah merasa takut sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara datar. Sedatar pandangannya menatap Taehyung. Seolah Taehyung adalah angin tak tak ada artinya. _Iya. Dia sangat takut sekarang._

 _Splash_

Taehyung sontak mendongak, ketika ia melihat Changseob yang berdiri menyimburnya dengan segelas air dari atas. Membuat tubuh remaja itu menjadi basah dan lengket. Ia juga mulai merasa gelisah saat tangan Sungjae menggerayangi tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Changseob juga ikut berjongkok dihadapannya, ikut menyentuh tubuh Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya. bergerak kesana kemari yang membuat Taehyung merasa risih dan takut. _Taehyung kembali merasakan sensasi ini. rasa dimana ia merasa tubuhnya terlalu menjijikkan untuk ia tinggali._

Ditambah dengan acara kembang api yang juga tak kunjung selesai. Waktu seolah berjalan amat lama. Taehyung memberontak lemah karna kekuatannya telah hilang entah kemana. Ia rasanya ingin mati saja.

.

.

"nah, apa di saat seperti ini pun kau masih bisa memikirkan tentang _Hoseok hyung_ mu itu?"

.

Bisik Sungjae didekat telinga Taehyung. Membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Taehyung mencengkram baju bagian lengan Sungjae dengan kuat. Bersamaan dengan air matanya yang turun.

.

.

 _Hoseok hyung..._

 _Ia tak akan senang melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini,_

 _Begitu pula dengan Jimin, Jin hyung, Yoongi hyung... bahkan ayah dan ibunya._

 _._

 _._

" _aku sangat paham, seorang Kim Taehyung itu keras kepala, kekanakan, dan ceroboh... tapi bukan seorang yang pesimis—kau tak pernah menganggap dirimu lemah!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Ya. Taehyung sudah bertekad ia tak akan menjadi anak yang lemah lagi._

.

.

"lepaskan aku!"

Taehyung menggeram. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk menghalangi tangan Sungjae dan Changseob dari tubuhnya dan ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"aku tak akan membiarkan kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini lagi..." ucap Taehyung seraya terkekeh dengan suara aneh "aku bukan Taehyung yang dulu. Kalian tak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini lagi..." ulangnya. Taehyung menyeka air matanya sejenak, kemudian melihat Sungjae dan Changseob bergantian. Yang juga memasang ekspresi dingin.

"kau tetap Kim Taehyung. Si pecundang yang menyedihkan. kau merasa hidupmu tak berharga." Ucap Sungjae dengan tenang "apa yang kami lakukan tak akan ada perubahan bagimu... sadarlah Kim Taehyung." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum sinis.

.

"kalian salah! Hidupku tidak seperti dulu! Aku memiliki orang yang mempercayaiku, mereka peduli padaku. Begitupun denganku! Aku memiliki orang-orang yang kuinginkan untuk terus bersamaku!"

.

Pekik Taehyung. Ia menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Seolah membiarkan perasaan yang berada di dadanya sekarang tak akan hilang. _Hoseok, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook, teman-temannya, atau bahkan bibi Hong... mereka adalah orang yang Taehyung inginkan untuk mengisi kehidupannya._ Hidup Taehyung tidak lagi sampah, tidak lagi tak berharga, tidak lagi kosong.

"aku tak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang kusayangi mengetahui bahwa aku diperlakukan seperti ini. mereka akan sedih..." gumam remaja itu, yang beberapa saat kemudian. mengingat tentang Hoseok, Jimin, dan Jin yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya membuat Taehyung tersenyum makin lebar. bangga dengan apa yang baru ia katakan.

.

Keheningan kemudian terjadi beberapa saat. Taehyung sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. tak sadar bahwa Sungjae masih di sana, bahkan tak sadar bahwa suara kembang api masih heboh berbunyi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung tersentak saat Sungjae tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar dan menyatukan bibir keduanya. Membuat Taehyung membelalakkan matanya. Taehyung tak punya waktu untuk melamun, ia langsung memberontak walaupun Sungjae memiliki ukuran tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Jadi ia langsung menggigit bibir Sungjae dengan kuat hingga berdarah. Membuat remaja bejat itu akhirnya melepaskan tautan keduanya.

Namun begitu Taehyung bebas, tiba-tiba Changseob menarik kedua tangannya di belakang punggung dan menahannya dengan kuat. Membuat Taehyung terkesiap. Ia menatap Sungjae dengan tatapan takut.

"kau tahu? Kau terlihat menggemaskan jika seperti ini...?" ucap Sungjae dengan suara yang terdengar berat. ia melepas sabuk celananya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang berkali-kali lipat terlihat mengerikan.

Taehyung sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Sungjae lakukan jika seperti ini yang... _shit,_ apa yang ada di otak remaja ini hingga dapat terpikir hal sebejat ini?!

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Taehyung langsung menendang lutut Changseob di belakangnya dengan kaki. Membuat tangannya terlepas dan ia langsung berlari pergi walau sebelumnya Sungjae sempat menarik ujung baju Taehyung hingga robek, tapi Taehyung tetap bisa meloloskan diri. Berlari dalam kegelapan dan kembali ke tempat festival yang ramai. Ia berusaha berlari menyelip diantara ramainya orang-orang, walau kenyataannya ia terus menyenggol bahu orang-orang dan menerima sumpah serapah. Tapi ia tak peduli. karna Sungjae dan Changseob masih mengejarnya dari belakang. yang membuat Taehyung ketakutan setengah mati.

Hingga Taehyung tak tahu bagaimana ia akhirnya berada di pintu keluar festival dan di depan jalan raya. Kekuatannya sudah hampir habis. Ia sudah antara sadar dan tidak hingga tak bisa berpikir lagi dan memilih untuk menyebrang jalan raya di depannnya karena Sungjae ada tepat di belakangnya. Taehyung sudah tak peduli lagi, jadi ia hanya berlari, berlari, berlari, dan melihat ke depan...

.

.

Taehyung tahu mungkin ia sudah terlalu lelah hingga ia berhalusinasi ada ibunya di ujung jalan, membuatnya ingin terus berlari kedepan. _Kenapa ibunya terlihat begitu menyilaukan?_

.

.

"Taehyung!"

.

.

 _TIIIINNN!_

 _._

 _._

 _BRUAAGK!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung.

.

.

 **Hallo, kembali dengan Bisory!**

 **pertama-tama, saya minta maaf dengan suara-suara gak jelas diatas, haha. yang mungkin membuat beberapa readersnim menghela napas gemas dengan endingnya (mohon jangan timpukin saya) dan mari kita nikmati sensasi menyebalkan(?) ini bersama, hahahaa**

 **lalu, saya tahu di sini Sungjae terlihat sangat mengerikan... sepertinya saya memang harus lebih menahan imajinasi liar ini. saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan karena ada adegan yang yang menjurus ke Rated M disini *deepbow*. kemudian, yeah... silahkan menikmati bau-bau JiKook di sini, mereka juga akan muncul di chapter-chapter depan (please looking forward for it!)/biarin disini Jimin jadi playboy/plak**

 **okay, That's it!**

 **selamat karena telah melewati Chapter paling kelam di cerita ini, setelah ini saya akan tetap menjanjikan Vhope moment paling manis yang bikin overdosis, kkk~ _(entah kenapa dengan adanya berita TaeGi sakit, Perasaan cemas saya tersalurkan lancar di karakter Hoseok di sini #GetWellSoonTaeGi)_**

 **and never forget, Thank you very very very much for Readersnim**

 **Who Read This Fict Until This Chapter,**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review This Fict**

 **For New Readersnim, Wellcome and Nice To Meet You!**

 **.**

 **last Not Least,**

 **Let Me Know What Do You Think Guys~!**

 **.**

 **With Love, Bisory**


	16. Chapter 16

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

" _Taehyung membutuhkanmu, Baekhyun-ah..."_

 _Wanita itu ingat. Saat itu adalah malam dimana pangkatnya sebagai seorang jurnalis di kantor akan dinaikkan. Ia akan mendapatkan bonus yang sangat besar. Ia bisa membawa keluarga kecilnya pergi liburan ke Inggris dan menikmati musim gugur disana. Seperti yang anaknya impikan..._

 _Tapi semuanya berubah menjadi petaka dalam hitungan menit._ _ **ini semua salahnya.**_ _Jika saja ia tak meninggalkan Taehyung saat itu di festival musim panas sendirian, ia tak akan mendapatkan telepon dari suaminya sekarang. yang mengatakan bahwa anaknya sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Dua jam yang lalu ditemukan pingsan tanpa pakaian di sebuah gubuk tua dekat tempat festival diselenggarakan._

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Menahan isakan pedihnya yang sedari tadi mendesak untuk keluar. Sekarang ia masih berada di ruangannya di kantor. Meringkuk di pojokkan dengan tangan masih memegang ponsel. Suaminya masih berusaha memanggilnya. Meminta respon dari wanita yang tengah terpuruk itu._

' _jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri... ini kesalahan kita berdua. Sekarang, cepatlah kemari...'_

 _Baekhyung menggeleng "a... aku... Kim Daehyun... kau tak akan mengerti... ini semua salahku..." isak wanita itu pilu. Terus memikirkan kebodohannya meninggalkan Taehyung. Makin dalam hingga ia tak sadar bahwa pria yang berada di sambungan teleponnya itu menghela napas kasar dan terdengar frustasi._

' _terserah kau saja!'_

 _._

 _._

" _jika kau terus seperti ini, aku akan membawa Taehyung bersamaku."_

 _Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. pada suatu hari ketika ia lebih memilih mengurung dirinya di dalam kamarnya. Ia bahkan belum juga menemui anaknya yang berada di rumah sakit. Pada hari itu suaminya pulang kerumah. Dengan tampilan yang acakan dan lelah. Selelah kedua mata yang dulu Baekhyun puja itu menatapnya._

" _jika kau masih tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalahmu, lebih baik kau tak usah menemui Taehyung lagi..." ucap pria itu. Kim Daehyun. "anak kita tak akan senang jika melihat ibunya seperti ini.."_

" _kemana kau akan membawa Taehyung?" Baekhyun bertanya tiba-tiba, dengan suara pelan dan datar._

" _Daegu. Tempat orang tuaku." Jawab Daehyun langsung "Taehyung mengalami trauma berat. jadi aku akan membuatnya memulai semuanya dari awal di tempat yang baru." Jelasnya yang terdengar sama datarnya. Namun pria ini masih sangat berharap wanita di depannya ini untuk merespon sesuatu yang lebih positif._

 _Setidaknya dengan ingin menemui Taehyung. Tapi Daehyun paham benar, ia sudah tinggal bersama Baekhyun selama tujuh tahun. Ia kelewat mengenal wanita ini, yang memiliki pemikiran yang rumit dan kadang terlalu cepat terpuruk. Ia paham betapa Baekhyun terpuruk dengan kejadian yang terjadi pada anak mereka dan rasa bersalah seolah menghancurkan segala akal sehat wanita yang umurnya berada di akhir dua puluhan ini._

 _Daehyun menghela napasnya ketika tak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari istrinya itu. pria itu akhirnya meninggalkan Baekhyun. pergi ke kamarnya dan mengemasi barang-barang pentingnya. Ketika ia telah selesai dan menarik kopernya, Daehyun kembali menghampiri istrinya itu._

 _._

" _Taehyung... dia sedang mengalami masa-masa yang sulit... kadang kau mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentangnya dari pada aku..._

 _._

 _Karna Taehyung terlalu mirip denganmu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Kemudian sejak saat itu. Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya sendirian dirumah. Tanpa melakukan apapun dan ia berhenti bekerja dari kantornya. Daehyun dan anaknya tak pernah kembali sejak itu. namun Taehyung selalu memberikannya surat setiap bulan yang tak pernah ia berikan balasan. Begitupula Daehyun yang selalu memberikannya pesan untuk berkunjung ke Daegu. Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun membalas pesan dari mereka. Karna rasa bersalah yang terus menenggelamkannya makin dalam. hingga dua tahun berlalu, suami dan anaknya berhenti memberikan surat padanya._

 _Melainkan sebuah surat perceraian yang datang beberapa bulan kemudian._

 _._

 _Baekhyun tak merasa heran. Hubungan mereka berdua memang sudah menjadi buruk saat Taehyung berumur lima tahun. Mereka berdua hanyalah pasangan muda yang menikah karna 'kecelakaan' dan masih ingin meraih karir masing-masing saat itu. hubungan cinta antara keduanya memang telah menipis sejalan dengan karir keduanya yang makin menanjak. Satu-satunya alasan mereka bersama hanyalah karna satu..._

 _._

 _._

 _Anak mereka, Kim Taehyung. Yang menggemaskan dan oase kehidupan mereka berdua._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan apa yang kini Baekhyun lakukan? Ia telah merusak harta paling berharganya._

 _Oase di kehidupan beratnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

VH

* * *

.

 _ **Chapter 16 – I Need You**_

.

.

"maaf karena memiliki orangtua seperti ini, Taehyung-ah..."

Baekhyun menggenggam jemari anaknya itu dengan erat. Seolah memberikan kekuatan pada remaja itu untuk segera membuka matanya. namun beberapa saat berlalu, dan tak terjadi sesuatu. Taehyung tetap belum membuka matanya sejak empat hari yang lalu. Tabrakan kuat malam itu membuat tubuh Taehyung terlempar jauh. Tangan kirinya patah dan kepalanya yang terbentur keras masih menjadi pertanyaan bagi dokter yang menanganinya. Jika Taehyung tak sadarkan diri dalam seminggu, bisa jadi ada kerusakan parah di kepalanya. sang ibu menggigit bibirnya kuat, emosinya kembali melunjak begitu mengingat perkataan dokter kemarin. _Lagi-lagi, ini salahnya..._

"Baekhyun ahjumma..."

"hm?" Baekhyun berdehem pelan, seraya cepat-cepat menghapus bekas air matanya di pipi dan menoleh. di belakangnya sudah ada Hoseok, yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"ahjumma pulanglah dan istirahat. Aku akan menjaga Taehyung hingga malam..." ucap Hoseok kemudian seraya tersenyum tipis menenangkan. Tapi Baekhyun tahu bagaimana perasaan Hoseok yang sama sedihnya atas keadaan Taehyung. Selain dirinya, Hoseok adalah orang yang paling merasa bersalah. _karena ia meninggalkan Taehyung pada malam itu._ namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak merasa bahwa Hoseoklah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini. Karena semuanya, dari segi manapun, sejak awal, ini salah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian hanya membalas dengan senyuman terlebar yang ia bisa. Berterima kasih pada remaja itu karena selalu bersama Taehyung bahkan di saat tersulitnya. Dan ia pun kemudian bergegas mengambil tas dan mantelnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar, setelah sebelumnya memberikan pelukan hangat pada Hoseok.

"aku akan pergi ke kamar sebelah dulu sebelum pulang. Jangan lupa hubungi aku jika sesuatu terjadi, Hoseok-ah..." ucap Baekhyun sebelum dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan ruang rawat Taehyung. Hoseok hanya tersenyum, tak menjawab ataupun mengangguk. tapi berharap jika ahjumma-nya itu akan benar-benar istirahat dengan baik di rumah.

.

Blam

.

Sejalan dengan suara pintu ruang rawat yang tertutup, Hoseok pun menghela napasnya. Ia melonggarkan dasi seragamnya seraya berjalan lunglai untuk meletakkan bunga dan _burger set_ di nakas sebelah ranjang tempat Taehyung berbaring. Kemudian ia memandang lama wajah Taehyung. Membuat pandangannya terasa mengabur.

 _Ingatannya tentang malam ini kembali muncul dibenaknya. Ia tak menepati janjinya, dan semua yang terjadi pada Taehyung sekarang adalah salahnya._

Matanya yang tertutup, dahinya yang di perban, sudut bibirnya yang membiru, dan hidungnya yang dimasuki selang pembantu oksigen menjadi pemandangan paling menyedihkan yang pernah Hoseok lihat. Dengan perlahan remaja itu pun menyentuh pipi, hidung, dahi, mata, dan terakhir bibir Taehyung dengan ujung jemarinya dengan gerakan yang lembut. Seolah tak ingin menambah luka di wajah menawan itu.

.

"hyung, apa kau membawa burger pesanankku?"

.

Tiba-tiba bibir yang baru Hoseok sentuh itu bergerak. Mengeluarkan suara agak serak yang membuat Hoseok tersentak kaget. Ia sontak menjauhkan tangannya dan melangkah kebelakang selangkah. Mulut Hoseok menganga, melihat Taehyung yang kini mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kemudian menatap Hoseok.

"kenapa hyung sekaget itu? aku sudah mengirimkan hyung pesan tadi pagi kan?" tanya Taehyung dengan polos, membuat Hoseok menghela napasnya—yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. Kemudian remaja yang lebih tua itu tertawa aneh, ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

Benar jika tadi pagi Taehyung mengirim pesan ke ponselnya, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sadar dan saat itu Hoseok terjatuh dari bangku kursi kelasnya saking kagetnya. Kemudian mereka mulai bertukar pesan, Taehyung menyuruh Hoseok untuk tak memberi tahu siapapun jika ia sudah sadar. Hoseok tak mengerti kenapa, tapi ia tetap menuruti keinginan Taehyung.

"tetap saja... kau mengagetkanku." Gumam Hoseok pelan, seraya duduk di kursi samping ranjang Taehyung.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"baik! Sangat baik!"

"tidak ada yang sakit?"

Taehyung menggeleng, kemudian memberikan cengiran lebarnya yang terlihat kekanakan "nah, sekarang sudut bibirku terasa sakit... hehehe..." ucapnya seraya terkekeh pelan. sukses untuk membuat raut serius Hoseok mengendur. Remaja yang lebih tua itu mengelus sudut bibir Taehyung dengan sudut jarinya dan bergumam kata _babo_ ketika Taehyung tersenyum lebar kemudian meringis karena sakit.

Namun Taehyung tak peduli. ia terlalu merindukan Hoseok. Dan mengetahui Hoseok lebih dari baik-baik saja membuat Taehyung jauh lebih senang lagi.

"maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir lagi, hyung." Ujar Taehyung kemudian, dengan tulus dan penuh rasa bersalah ketika ia menyadari wajah Hoseok yang terlihat lelah dan kantung matanya yang hitam.

"aku justru akan merasa aneh jika sedetik saja aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu, Kim Taehyung..."

"ini yang terakhir, aku janji." Ucap Taehyung dengan jelas, ia menatap Hoseok tepat dimata "aku tak akan membuat orang-orang yang kusayangi mengkhawatirkanku lagi..." jelasnya kemudian. membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah elusan di kepala oleh Hoseok. Ia memejamkan matanya begitu menerima sentuhan dari Hoseok yang nyaman.

"kalau begitu kau harusnya memberitahu ibumu terlebih dahulu kalau kau sudah sadar..." kata Hoseok lembut "ahjumma sangat khawatir padamu, dia tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri..." lanjutnya.

Taehyung membuka matanya, menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan keraguan "nanti.." ucapnya lemah "tak apa kan, hyung?" tanyanya.

Hoseok tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain mengangguk. _apapun untuk Taehyung-nya._ Mungkin ia terdengar egois karena membiarkan Taehyung egois pula. Tapi ia akan percaya bahwa Taehyung memiliki rencana untuk menyelesaikan masalah lebih baik darinya. Dan sekali lagi, asalkan ia bisa melihat Taehyung dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja, maka tak ada yang lebih membahagiakannya dari itu.

.

"ah ya, hyung."

"hm?"

"cium aku."

"apa?"

"aku merindukan hyung..." ucap Taehyung seraya menggapai tengkuk Hoseok dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Ia tak membiarkan Hoseok mengatakan apapun lagi dan menyatukan bibir keduanya. Mengantarkan keduanya pada sebuah ciuman lembut yang manis. _Taehyung merindukan sentuhan ini, yang hanya Hoseok yang bisa melakukannya._ Ia akan menghapus segala jejak bibir Sungjae dari bibirnya. menggantikannya dengan ciuman Hoseok yang ia inginkan.

"kau membuatku gila karena merindukanmu..." ujar Hoseok di sela ciuman mereka yang terjalin lama, membuat Taehyung tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Remaja yang lebih muda itu pun mengusap pipi Hoseok yang terdapat jejak air mata disana. "maafkan aku Tae-" belum sempat Hoseok menyesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung sudah meraup bibirnya lagi dengan gerakan lembut. Menyuruhnya untuk menikmati saat-saat mereka...

.

' _kau tak tahu betapa aku membutuhkanmu, Kim Taehyung... jangan pernah terluka lagi...'_

 _._

 _._

 _Mungkin ini karena Hoseok sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona seorang Kim Taehyung. Hoseok mencintai remaja itu. sangat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"jadi hari ini dokter akan melepaskan jahitanmu?"

"iya."

"kau yakin tak ingin aku menemanimu?"

"tidak, tidak! ahjumma harus pulang dan beristirahat!"

Anak itu menggeleng-geleng dengan lucu, membuat Baekhyun menghela napasnya panjang dan mengelus kepala anak itu dengan lembut. Mata lelahnya menyipit bersamaan dengan senyuman lebar yang ia buat, Baekhyun mencoba terlihat seceria mungkin. Tak ingin melihat anak yang kini baru menyelesaikan sarapan pagi—telatnya- itu melihat sisi menyedihkannya ini.

"baiklah... aku pulang dulu, Jungkook-ah. Chanyeol juga mungkin akan menemanimu sore nanti." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian. ia melihat anak itu—Jeon Jungkook bergumam pelan "kalian sungguh tak perlu repot-repot menemaniku..." gumam anak lima belas tahun—yang terdengar oleh Baekhyun. dan wanita itu hanya kembali tersenyum.

Bahkan empat hari telah berlalu, Jungkook tetap saja canggung pada dirinya dan Chanyeol. Walaupun remaja itu memang belum memutuskan untuk diadopsi, tapi sejak kejadian yang kembali membuat Jungkooknya terluka di _malam itu._ Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sudah memutuskan. Bagaimanapun, Jungkook tetap akan mereka urus seperti layaknya seorang anak.

Biarpun Jungkook mungkin tak akan mau mengganti marganya,

Biarpun Baekhyun telah bertemu dengan anak kandungnya sendiri.

Baekhyun pikir, keadaan pasti akan menjadi lebih baik untuk segala pihak. Jungkook, saat ia pertama kali bertemu, langsung mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Taehyung. Entah dari segi manapun. Baekhyun hanya merasa Jungkook memang terlahir untuk menjadi anaknya, dan adik Taehyung—karena akhirnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa Jungkook pernah bertemu dengan Taehyung sebelumnya—sesederhana itu. _Dunia memang sempit._

"jaga dirimu baik-baik Jungkook-ah. Langsung hubungi aku atau Chanyeol ketika sesuat terjadi dan... titip salam untuk Jimin" ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian melirik ranjang sebelah Jungkook dan memberikan anak itu ciuman kilat di pipi. Ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat Jungkook yang terdiam dan berekspresi aneh (menggemaskan) setelah ia menerima ciuman Baekhyun. setelah itu, Baekhyun pun beranjak dari ruangan Jungkook dan benar-benar pulang pada akhirnya.

.

"Jimin hyung, Baekhyun ahjumma titip salam—ah, kau sudah mendengarnya tadi..."

Ujar Jungkook, seraya menoleh ke samping ranjangnya. Disana Jimin yang sebelumnya berbaring memunggunginya itu telah berbalik menatap Jungkook. Dengan kedua mata yang terbuka.

"ya. aku sudah mendengarnya" respon Jimin, yang kemudian ia langsung duduk diatas kasurnya dengan gerakan aneh. dan mata Jungkook tak lepas memandangi gerak gerik hyung yang sudah menyelamatkannya _malam itu_.

"kenapa hyung pura-pura tidur? kukira hyung sudah bangun beberapa menit yang lalu..."

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan ekspresi khas orang yang baru bangun tidur "akan sangat canggung jika aku bangun disaat kalian sedang bicara..." jawab Jimin "dan kau akan makin jarang bicara, bocah. Baekhyun ahjumma akan lebih sering membicarakan Taehyung jika ada aku." Jelasnya kemudian dengan percaya diri. Berdasarkan penelitiannya selama dua minggu ini sekamar dengan remaja lima belas tahun ini.

"tapi aku tak masalah jika kalian bercerita tentang Taehyung hyung. Aku suka mendengarkannya." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada menggerutu. Ia tak suka saat Jimin seolah membuatnya begitu menyedihkan. toh, aslinya ia memang jarang bicara pada orang yang terasa _asing_ baginya. Mungkin pengecualian untuk Jimin. _Hyung ini terlalu banyak bicara._

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Jimin hanya berdehem santai. _Terserah,_ Jungkook memang bocah ingusan yang aneh bagi Jimin. Remaja itu tak mau mengambil pusing, ia lebih memikirkan kapan Yoongi hyung-nya akan datang kemari menjenguknya.

Kemudian lamunan Jimin terpecah ketika pintu kamar rawatnya bersama Jungkook dibuka. Seorang dokter yang cukup berumur kemudian masuk bersama dengan seorang perawat yang membawa troli peralatan medis.

"selamat siang. sekarang kami akan membuka jahitan di kepalamu, Jungkook-ah." Ucap dokter itu dengan nada yang hangat, wajahnya terlihat ramah dan menyenangkan. walau tak semenyenangkan apa yang ia katakan. "Jimin-ah, apa kau tak masalah jika kami melakukannya di sini? Ruanganku sedang ada sedikit masalah jadi, yeah..."

Jimin hanya mengangguk. tentu saja ia tak ada masalah, walau ia agak meringis begitu melihat perawat yang mengeluarkan gunting dan beberapa barang lainnya. namun terbalik dengan Jimin, justru Jungkook terlihat datar. Ia tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun walaupun Jimin mengartikan bahwa bocah itu pasti juga gugup.

Luka di kepala Jungkook memang—tak disangka—sangat parah. Ia mendapatkan tiga jahitan di kepalanya. hasil dari preman-preman penagih hutang yang memukulinya _malam itu._ Jimin tak habis pikir seberapa kerasnya mereka memukuli anak yang bahkan masih dibawah umur seperti Jungkook. Dan ia pun tak habis pikir kenapa Jungkook bisa menahannya. Bahkan ia ikut berlari ketika Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk ikut menyelamatkan Taehyung yang berakhir gagal.

.

"ini mungkin akan sakit, Jungkook-ah. Kau bisa berteriak dan menyuruh kami berhenti jika memang tak bisa menahannya."

.

Jimin mendongak. Menatap ke samping dan dokter ternyata telah mengambil tindakan. Ia telah membuka satu persatu perban dikepala Jungkook. Jimin menatap ngeri, apa lagi ketika aroma alkohol menghampiri penciumannya. Jimin sebelumnya pernah memiliki masalah yang sama dengan Jungkook. Tangannya pernah dijahit beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan itu benar-benar pengalaman yang mengerikan. Dan kini, apa kabar jika dikepala?

Remaja bermata sipit itu kemudian menatap Jungkook, yang wajahya pucat pasi. Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Jungkook tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun—dia bahkan tak berkedip!. Remaja yang lebih muda itu hanya membeku di tempatnya, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat dan ia menggigit bibirnya beberapa kali, menahan sakit.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya bingung begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya dan tak butuh waktu lebih lama lagi hingga ia akhirnya tak tahan untuk berdiam diri. Dengan gerakan tertatih, Jimin mendekat kearah ranjang Jungkook dan berdiri di sebrang dokter yang sedang bekerja. Ia dan Jungkook bertatapan beberapa saat dalam diam hingga Jimin menghela napas.

.

 _Jeon Jungkook, kau... kenapa sangat mirip dengan Kim Taehyung?_

.

Pikir Jimin seraya mengangkat satu tangannya ke arah Jungkook dan dengan dua jarinya, Jimin menyentuh bibir remaja yang lebih muda itu. setelah bibir Jungkook terbuka, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook dengan dua tangannya.

"kau terlihat seperti akan pingsan kapan saja jika menahan rasa sakitnya seperti itu." tegur Jimin. Menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam walaupun Jungkook terlihat bingung. Tapi ia sontak menggenggam tangan Jimin kuat ketika ada sengatan rasa sakit di kepalanya, dan tanpa bocah itu sadari, rintihan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

Jungkook kemudian menatap Jimin lagi, kini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia seolah kaget dengan apa yang barusan dirinya lakukan dan dengan cepat ingin mengangkat kedua tangannya dari genggaman Jimin, namun remaja bermata sipit itu tak melepaskannya. Makin menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan erat dan tersenyum tipis.

.

 _Walaupun kesakitan, bahkan hingga tubuh remuk._

 _Mulutmu akan tetap tertutup dan bertindak seolah tak ada yang terjadi._

 _Karena kau merasa kau tak punya sandaran, kau harus terlihat kuat._

 _._

 _._

 _Seperti Kim Taehyung sekali._

Jimin awalnya tak habis pikir ketika Jungkook berkata bahwa ibu Taehyung ingin mengadopsinya. Karena, well, dunia terasa begitu sempit hingga orang yang dicari-cari sahabatnya itu ternyata sudah berjalan mendekat dengan sendirinya kearahnya—itu yang pertama. Yang kedua, Jimin tak habis pikir pula kenapa ibu Taehyung ingin merawat bocah 'jalanan' ini begitu saja...

Namun sekarang, Jimin mulai sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaan ibu Taehyung. Karena bahkan, jika hanya dilihat saja dari gerak-geriknya, Jungkook sangat mirip dengan Taehyung. Bahkan untuk Jimin yang sudah dekat dengan remaja aneh itu.

Mereka punya aura yang sama, terutama aura untuk mempertahankan harga diri.

Dan karenanya, Jimin kembali berpikir...

.

Apa yang terjadi ketika Taehyung sudah sadar?

Bukankah seharusnya ibu Taehyung tak akan lagi memerlukan seseorang untuk membuatnya teringat dengan anaknya?

Ibu Taehyung tak akan memerlukan duplikat Taehyung dalam hidupnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi padi bocah ingusan ini, kalau begitu?

.

Memang tanpa disadari, kini Jimin menatap remaja yang tengah meringis nyeri itu lebih lama. dengan tatapan sendu. _Kenapa timbul lagi perasaan yang sama ketika dulu ia bersama dengan Yoongi?_

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau mau berada di tempat ini..."

"akupun masih tak habis pikir kenapa kau mau membantuku sejauh ini..."

Yoongi mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya di tanah ketika remaja yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini tak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Menetralisir suasana canggung diantara keduanya selagi Yoongi mencari bahan obrolan lain. Ini tidak seperti Yoongi ingin membuat suasana akrab diantara keduanya—itu sama sekali tak ada di kamus seorang Min Yoongi—namun jujur ia merasa gugup sedari tadi, udara sekarang sangat panas, dan ditambah dengan remaja kelewat pendiam disampingnya membuat Yoongi merasa gerah. Ia ingin pergi rasanya, tapi itu bukan pilihan. Remaja berkulit putih itu mengela napasnya panjang.

"aku tak pernah membantumu." Ucap remaja di samping Yoongi tiba-tiba, membuat Yoongi pun kembali menoleh pada remaja berwajah barat itu, _Peniel._ Yoongi kemudian tersenyum tipis, seraya memandang ke langit. Menerawang.

"ya... dulu kau hanya menjadi penonton menyebalkan yang terlalu takut untuk menolongku, tapi... sekarang kau benar-benar membantuku." Ujar Yoongi.

Peniel tak langsung membalas ucapan Yoongi lagi. remaja berdarah Chichago itu ikut menatap langit diatasnya, menerawang masa lalu mereka yang seolah telah terjadi lama sekali. Padahal, baru beberapa bulan sejak kejadian besar itu terjadi hingga mereka akhirnya berakhir seperti ini. Peniel mengingat kejadian yang sama, saat ia menunggu di depan halaman kantor polisi, seperti sekarang.

"tapi aku tak melakukan semua ini untukmu. Ataupun Taehyung..."

"aku tahu."

"aku melakukan ini untuk Sungjae."

"ya. untuk kebaikannya."

Ujar Yoongi dengan suara yang pelan. saat ia menoleh dan menatap remaja di sampingnya lagi, ia melihat Peniel tersenyum. Yoongi tak mengerti kenapa—atau—dimana bagian yang membahagiakannya.

Peniel memang aneh, walau tak lebih aneh dari seorang Yook Sungjae yang mengidap gangguan mental. Yoongi baru menyadari ia tak bisa menebak bagaimana cara remaja di sebelahnya ini berpikir. Peniel dan Sungjae berteman, sangat baik hingga Yoongi curiga mereka lebih dari itu. dan seharusnya, sesama teman memiliki sikap yang sama, kubu yang sama. Tapi mereka justru berbeda. Peniel hampir delapan puluh persen berbeda dari Sungjae, Yoongi tak pernah melihat remaja itu bertingkah kasar, melakukan hal aneh atau mengerikan. Tapi Peniel selalu bersama Sungjae, dan Sungjae tak pernah terlihat keberatan dengan keberadaan Peniel yang seolah adalah patung tak terlihat.

Kemudian puncak kebingungan Yoongi terjadi empat malam sebelumnya, ketika tiba-tiba Peniel menemuinya dan mengatakan bahwa Sungjae akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. malam itu ia bersama Peniel, Jimin, dan satu anak babak belur yang Yoongi lupa siapa namanya langsung pergi ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Peniel. Saat itu Yoongi entah kenapa tak sempat berpikir apa Peniel menjebaknya atau tidak. dan semuanya terbukti saat mereka berempat benar-benar sampai di sebuah jalan raya yang ramai oleh orang-orang. ada kecelakaan disana, Taehyung berbaring di aspal, Sungjae dan Changseob berdiri membeku di pinggiran jalan, Jimin tiba-tiba tak bisa berjalan, dan anak babak belur yang mengikuti mereka pingsan begitu saja.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya pelan dengan tangan. _Malam itu memang sangat kacau._

.

"hei, apakah kau yakin akan tetap disini?" tanya Peniel tiba-tiba, memecahkan lamunan Yoongi.

"eh?"

"Sungjae sudah keluar."

Yoongi mengikuti arah tangan Peniel yang menunjuk pintu masuk kantor polisi. Ia menemukan Sungjae dan Changseob yang berjalan bersama dengan pria tua berjas. Sontak Yoongi meneguk air ludahnya, jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang dan tangannya yang ia remas terasa lengket karena keringat. _Shit._ Yoongi benci saat ia merasa takut seperti ini.

"kau tak perlu memaksakan diri." Ucap Peniel, yang sadar dengan perubahan sikap Yoongi "kau hanya akan memperburuk suasana dan keadaanmu sendiri. bertemulah dengannya saat kau benar-benar siap, atau... saat kau merasa Sungjae memang bukan lagi ancaman bagimu." Lanjutnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian. Peniel memang tak membutuhkan jawaban dari Yoongi. Karena ia yakin, remaja berkulit putih itu memang belum siap. Bahkan untuk menyentuh Sungjae dengan ujung jarinya.

Dan itu memang benar dirasakan oleh Yoongi. Begitu ia melihat Peniel yang berjalan menjauh darinya, ia menggeram pelan. kesal dengan sikapnya sendiri. kesal dengan ketidakmampuannya. Namun ketika ia melihat punggung Peniel, ia memang merasa bahwa semua perkataan Peniel ada benarnya—atau bahkan, Peniel memang lebih tahu banyak hal tentang diri Yoongi dari pada pemiliknya sendiri. Mata Yoongi kemudian tetap mengikuti gerak-gerik Peniel yang sudah berjalan kedepan dengan dirinya yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar. Ia kemudian melihat Peniel yang telah menghampiri Sungjae dan remaja barat itu memberikan sekantong tahu –tradiri yang dilakukan saat seseorang baru keluar dari penjara—dan Sungjae dengan wajah riang menerima kantong yang disodorkan Peniel padanya. Yoongi menghela napas panjang tiba-tiba melihat pemandangan itu.

Entah ia harus senang atau tidak. Ia berpikir kenapa ia bisa takut dan membenci remaja yang wajahnya terlihat kekanakan itu. Yook Sungjae tak terlihat seperti seorang remaja bermasalah yang baru saja membuat seseorang terlibat tabrakan dan koma di rumah sakit hingga sekarang. Ia juga tak terlihat seperti seseorang bergangguan mental yang telah membuat banyak goresan di hatinya, dan Taehyung.

Kemudian, fakta bahwa sekarang ia keluar dari penjara sekarang membuat Yoongi kembali mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ini semua hanya karena keluarga Sungjae yang kaya raya. Harusnya remaja itu mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih pantas dari pada hanya mendekam di penjara mewah selama empat hari. Yoongi tak perlu tahu bagaimana kasus kekerasan Sungjae di proses di gedung yang berada di depannya ini.

Itulah inti kenapa sebenarnya Yoongi berada di sini.

Untuk sekali saja, ia ingin melayangkan tinjuannya pada remaja itu. Tapi ia tak bisa. Seperti yang dikatakan Peniel sebelumnya, _bahkan untuk menyentuh Sungjae dengan ujung tangannya pun ia tak berani._

Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa, remaja berkulit putih itu berbalik. Memilih untuk pergi. Ia akan mencari cara lain untuk membalas amarahnya pada Sunjae atas seglala yang ia lakukan.

Nanti. Karena sekarang otaknya sudah terlalu pusing terus mengkhawatirkan satu orang.

.

.

Kim Taehyung.

.

.

VH

.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Jangan menggerakkan tanganmu sepeti itu! Infusnya akan bergeser! Lihat tanganmu membiru! Aku akan mema-"

"tenanglah hyung, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Taehyung santai seraya terkikik geli. Ia menarik lengan baju Hoseok dan menghentikan remaja itu untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Remaja yang lebih tua menghela napasnya ketika melihat wajah cengengesan Taehyung, namun ia tak bisa untuk tidak ikut terkekeh. Taehyung sepertinya baru memiliki keahlian menularkan ekspresinya.

"harusnya kaulah yang tenang sedikit…" ucap Hoseok kemudian, menatap Taehyung yang kembali sibuk menari-nari tak jelas sambil menonton video dari ponselnya. Hoseok tak mengerti apa yang sedang di tonton Taehyung, dan ia tak ingin mengambil pusing dengan itu. Ia hanya terus memperhatikan satu tangan Taehyung yang bergerak kesana kemari. "kau seperti akan mematahkan satu tanganmu yang lain." Gumam Hoseok pelan, namun cukup untuk dapat didengar oleh Taehyung. Dan remaja yang lebih muda itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"aku hanya merasa risih dengan satu tanganku yang mati rasa, hyung" ujar Taehyung, masih dengan nada yang santai walau ia serius dengan apa yang ia katakana. Satu tangannya yang patah membuatnya takut satu tangannya yang lain juga tak bisa digerakkan. Itu alas an Taehyung terus menggerakkan tangannya. Dan kini, tangannya mulai terasa sakit. Benar kata Hoseok, sepertinya jarum infusnya tergeser.

"aku akan memanggil perawat." Ucap Hoseok akhirnya, melihat ekspresi diam Taehyung yang lama.

Tapi Taehyung menggeleng "hyung tak boleh memanggil sembarang perawat. Ingat, aku masih berpura-pura koma." Ujar Taehyung dengan wajah yang lucu. Membuat Hoseok mengacak pinggangnya "lalu apa yang harus kulakukan padamu? Kau tetap harus menerima perawatan walaupun sudah sadar!" ucapnya tak sabaran.

"tenanglah, bahkan dokterku tahu kalau aku sudah sadar hyung."

"eh?"

"dokter Suho. Dia tahu aku sudah sadar, dan beberapa perawat yang berjanji akan merahasiakannya juga."

Hoseok menaikkan satu alisnya "apa benar kau baru saja sadar tadi pagi, Kim Taehyung? Kau tak berbohong padaku kan?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. Yang maksudnya, yeah, bagaimana bisa Taehyung merencanakan dan melakukan banyak hal ketika ia baru saja sadar dari koma tiga harinya?

"aku tak berbohong!" sahut Taehyung "dan aku juga tak selemah yang hyung kira…" ucapnya dengan suara yang makin kecil dan remaja itu menatap kearah tangannya.

Melihat tingkah Taehyung yang seperti ini membuat Hoseok mendesah "ya. Kau sangat kuat, Tae. Apalagi dalam hal seperti ini…" ucap Hoseok seraya tersenyum aneh.

"dalam hal seperti apa?"

"dalam hal membuatku gemas. Kau menggemaskan." Jawab Hoseok begitu saja seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Tak membiarkan Taehyung melihat wajahnya yang tersipu. _Hoseok ingin sekali memeluk erat Taehyung saking menggemaskannya remaja itu._

.

"lalu, apa rencanamu, Tae?" tanya Hoseok kemudian. memecah keheningan singkat diantara keduanya. Saat ini memang sudah lebih tenang sejalan dengan matahari yang sebentar lagi juga akan turun digantikan malam. Artinya Hoseok harus pulang, dan Taehyung harus kembali ke mode—belum-sadarnya- karena sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan datang.

Kali ini Taehyung masih dengan energi berlebihnya, tersenyum licik. Seolah menambah kesan misterius dan berharap Hoseok akan merasa penasaran. tapi remaja yang lebih tua itu hanya memberikan sentilan 'lembut' di hidung untuk tidak main-main. Waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi sini.

Taehyung menghela napasnya, kecewa dengan respon Hoseok "baiklah, baiklah... lagi pula aku memang butuh bantuan hyung..." ucap Taehyung kemudian.

"jadi begini, hyung. Besok hari minggu kan? aku ingin hyung datang ke sini pagi sekali dan menyuruh ibuku untuk pergi dari ruang rawat ini. ah ya, hyung juga tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain berada di sini, atau, tak ada yang boleh tahu kalau aku pergi dari ruangan ini besok pagi sampai jam 12 siang."

"kenapa?"

"karena aku sudah ada janji dengan seorang dokter di rumah sakit ini."

"dokter?"

"hm... bukan dokter sebenarnya. tapi psikiater. Aku meminta dokter Suho untuk mencarikan seorang psikiater dan... yeah... dia mengatur pertemuan kami. Besok pagi." Ucap Taehyung kemudian. seraya tersenyum polos pada Hoseok yang masih terlihat tak mengerti.

Remaja yang lebih muda itu kemudian menyentuh pipi Hoseok dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Hoseok sebelum akhirnya menangkup wajah Hoseok dengan kedua tangannya. membuat kini pandangan Hoseok tepat pada remaja terkasihnya itu.

Taehyung lalu tersenyum. Sangat indah.

.

"aku ingin sembuh, hyung."

.

"aku ingin bisa menjadi pemuda yang kuat nantinya. Jadi, aku akan mengatasi rasa takutku... setelah itu, aku yakin aku akan bisa menghadapi semua orang dengan perasaan tenang... termaksud pada ibu." Tutur Taehyung perlahan. Remaja itu terkekeh, saat ia merasakan tangan Hoseok yang merapikan poninya.

"sejak kapan kau menjadi sedewasa ini?" tanya Hoseok. Remaja itu terlihat sangat bahagia hingga sebuah senyuman bahkan tak bisa mewakili perasaannya.

Taehyung menggeleng "tidaak! Aku belum menjadi dewasa... tapi 'kita' akan menjadi dewasa bersama-sama. Ah, Dengan Jimin juga." Ucapnya kemudian.

 _Ah, Jimin!_ Mendengar nama itu membuat Hoseok teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting yang seharusnya ia katakan pada Taehyung sebelumnya. Namun ia tak begitu yakin Taehyung akan senang dengan beritanya.

"aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Taehyung-ah."

"apa?"

"Jimin, Jungkook, dan... ehm, siapa namanya? Ah, Yoongi? Ya. mereka ada di rumah sakit ini. Jimin dan Jungkook sedang dalam perawatan." Ucap Hoseok. Sukses membuat mata Taehyung membulat. Sebelum Taehyung ingin bicara, Hoseok kembali melanjutkan "mereka lumayan sering mengunjungimu saat kau koma, aku tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini hingga tak ada satupun yang kemari, tapi... yeah... akan sedikit sulit untuk menutupi kepergianmu. Jin hyung juga sering berkunjung..." jelas Hoseok, dan sebelum ia menjelaskan lagi, Taehyung sudah memekik.

"perawatan apa?!" tanyanya dengan suara tinggi. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi ngeri. Tiba-tiba bayangan Sungjae dan Changseob muncul dibenakknya. Jangan bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka...

Taehyung sudah menatap serius Hoseok, namun remaja yang lebih tua itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. Bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. Kejadian saat itu memang sangat aneh, Hoseok pun sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti.

"well, saat kau tertabrak mobil saat itu, entah kenapa ada tiga orang itu juga disana. Jungkook sudah luka-luka saat itu, entah karena apa... dan Jimin, tulang kakinya retak. Kudengar karena ditendang oleh Yoongi" jelas Hoseok sambil memasang wajah aneh.

"hah? Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba Jungkook muncul?"

"Jimin yang membawanya. Dan sekali lagi, entah bagaimana bisa..."

Hoseok memberikan tatapan minta maaf pada Taehyung, karena ia tak bisa menjelaskan seperinci mungkin. Sedikitnya ia juga merasa bersalah dengan Jimin. Sejak kejadian itu, ia hanya bicara pada Jimin dua kali, itupun bukan sesuatu yang penting. Hoseok terlalu mengkhawatirkan Taehyung hingga ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan apapun, bahkan temannya sendiri. Hoseok bahkan sadar sifatnya selama empat hari ini berubah. Ia jarang bicara, dan mudah tersinggung hingga ia memilih untuk menjauh dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

"kenapa semuanya membingungkan? Aku seperti tertidur selama seribu tahun dan tak tahu banyak hal telah terjadi... bahkan Jungkook..." gumam Taehyung dengan dahi yang berkerut. Berpikir keras tentang hubungan antara tiga orang yang disebutkan oleh Hoseok tadi.

Tapi tiba-tiba Hoseok mendorong bahunya dengan kedua tangan remaja itu. menyuruh Taehyung untuk berbaring di kasurnya. Taehyung menatap Hoseok bingung.

"Ahjumma sudah datang..." bisiknya dengan suara pelan. menunjuk bayangan seorang wanita dibalik kaca pintu yang buram. Buru-buru, Taehyung pun menutup rapat matanya, sedangkan Hoseok merapikan selimut Taehyung serta dengan gerakan cepat mengecup dahi Taehyung.

"istirahatlah, sampai bertemu besok pagi...

.

 _Aku menyayangimu"_

.

.

.

Cklek

.

"Hoseok-ah?"

"ahjumma, syukurlah kau datang. Aku baru saja akan bersiap pulang, hehe"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

 **Hi~ This Is Bisory ^^**

 **pertama-tama, saya ingin menyapa para readersnim, 'Happy New Year~!' ini adalah chapter pertama yang keluar di tahun 2016,, untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya, still take care of me guys! let's make this year awesomee!**

 **kemudian, beberapa misteri(?) akhirnya mulai beberapa terbuka, menandakan cerita ini akan siap menuju part2 terakhirnya T.T,, bagi readers yang merasa penasaran dengan beberapa hal yg belum di jelaskan, silahkan di koment di review box ^^ takutnya saya kelupaan memasukkan beberapa hal lainnya, sekaligus sebagai pengingat bagi saya lalalaa(?) *deepbow*. laluuuu... semoga Vhope moment yang saya janjikan tidak mengecewakan readersnim sekalian, hihihiii~ saya hampir saja dikira orang gila setiap menulis bagian Vhope kesayangan ini karna senyum2 sendiri kkk *let me read your vhope scream(?) guys!* XD**

 **lalu, jika saya berkenan sedikit promosi, silahkan berkunjung ke cerita saya yang baru saya upload sebagai pembuka tahun ini, dengan judul 'You're My Space' yang bercast Meanie (Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo) Couple From Seventeen~! they are really make me crazy nowdays wkwkwkw**

 **and last not least**

 **selalu saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada,**

 **readersnim, reviewer, follower, and favoriter(?) in this fict**

 **for new readersnim, hallo~! nice to meet youu~!**

 **and sooo**

 **let me know what do you think about this fict~**


	17. Chapter 17

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

" _kau mau kemana?"_

" _pergi, sebentar hyung..."_

" _kemana?"_

" _hh, Jimin hyung, aku tahu kau adalah temannya Taehyung hyung, tapi kau tak perlu repot-repot bertingkah seolah aku adalah tanggung jawabmu..."_

 _._

 _Jimin dongkol. Sangat._

 _Tak terima diperlakukan seperti ini, walau faktanya ia 'selalu' diperlakukan seperti itu. oleh Min Yoongi, oleh Kim Taehyung, dan kini, oleh seorang bocah ingusan yang selalu bersikap sok dewasa yang menyebalkan. Jimin mendengus, apa ia terlalu baik? Apa ia terlalu peduli? atau, apa dia memang selalu bergelut dengan orang-orang seperti itu? menyebalkan!_

 _._

" _ya. Kim Taehyung, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan bocah itu?" tanya Jimin pada suatu hari, didepan sahabatnya yang masih berbaring dengan mata yang tertutup rapat._

" _tidakkah hubungan kalian terlalu dekat hanya untuk dua orang yang bekerja bersama dalam waktu satu bulan?" tanya Jimin lagi "kenapa si Jungkook itu sangat mengelu-elu kan mu sih? Apa kau pahlawan pembelanya? Oh! Bahkan akulah yang menyelamatkannya dari para preman!" Jimin mengacak pinggangnya._

" _kenapa dia bisa seperti itu? kenapa dia sama sekali tak mengubrisku? Dia bertingkah seolah aku adalah temannya-Taehyung-hyung-yang-tak-tahu-apa-apa. Menyebalkan sekali!"_

 _Remaja bermata sipit itu menghela napasnya, mengatur napasnya yang menggebu karena bercerita. Ia bahkan tak mengira ia bisa sesemangat ini menjelaskan tentang betapa menyebalkannya seorang Jeon Jungkook. Wajahnya yang menggemaskan ternyata benar-benar hanya cover. Bocah itu bersikap terlalu sopan dan kadang pemalu, tapi entah kenapa itulah bagian yang paling membuat Jimin geram. Entah kenapa._

 _Tapi ketika ia terdiam beberapa saat, perlahan pandangan Jimin menyendu. Melihat kearah sahabat 'karib'nya yang penuh masalah ini._

" _Kim Taehyung... cepatlah bangun, idiot. Kau yang membuatku harus bertemu dengan bocah nakal itu. kau harus bertanggung jawab..." ucapnya pelan._

 _._

" _dan jika seperti ini terus, kau membuatku tak ada kerjaan... kau selalu merepotkanku, kan? tapi sekarang tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Jadi cepatlah bangun... aku... aku sangat merindukanmu..."_

 _._

 _Kemudian setelah Jimin selesai menjenguk Taehyung, remaja bermata sipit itu berjalan tertatih dengan tongkatnya, memutar arah. tak ingin langsung kembali ke ruang rawatnya. Toh, ia pasti akan mati kebosanan di sana karena Jungkook pasti tak ada di tempatnya. Karena sekarang sudah pukul satu siang._

 _Ya, Jimin sangat hapal. Setiap jam dua belas siang, Jungkook akan pergi dari ruang rawat mereka. Karena pada saat itu, Ibu Taehyung akan pulang ke rumah setelah semalam bergantian menjaga Taehyung dan Jungkook. Sedangkan sorenya, akan ada seorang pria dewasa, Park ahjussi yang akan menemani Jungkook. Jadi, sebelum Park ahjussi sampai, Jungkook akan kembali ke kamarnya. Entah dari mana._

 _Dan tebak, apa yang Jimin temukan sekarang._

 _._

" _ibu, lihat baiknya. Aku bisa menemui ibu hampir setiap hari di sini..."_

 _._

 _Jimin melirik kearah jendela kecil disebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka—hingga ia bisa mendengar suara dari dalam. di dalam ruangan itu—Jimin sangat yakin—ada Jeon Jungkook, bersama dengan seorang wanita yang terbaring di ranjang. Jungkook duduk di kursi samping ranjang, sambil memegangi kedua tangan wanita itu._

 _Ibu? Hm..._

" _Bu, kira-kira apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?... aku bingung dan... takut..."_

 _Si penguping menelan ludahnya. Apa-apaan ini? apa ia baru saja mendengar suara Jungkook yang nyaris menangis? Apa ia baru saja mendengarkan keluhan seorang anak berumur lima belas tahun tentang hidupnya pada ibunya yang sedang koma?_

 _Benar-benar tak seperti seorang Jeon Jungkook yang Jimin kenal dan kesali._

 _._

 _Tapi semua itu memang tak butuh waktu lama hingga seorang Jeon Jungkook yang Jimin kenal bukan lagi seorang bocah yang sok dewasa dan menyebalkan. Namun seorang Jeon Jungkook, remaja lima belas tahun yang polos, pekerja keras, dan jujur... setidaknya di depan ibunya yang koma._

 _._

 _._

"kau mau kemana?"

"pergi."

"oh, kembalilah lebih cepat. Aku sudah memesankanmu es krim pada Yoongi hyung. Dia akan datang sekitar jam dua."

"...oke. terima kasih hyung."

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _ **Chapter 17—Round About**_

.

.

"ahjummaaa! Aku datang! Dan lihat siapa yang kubawa!"

"Jung Eunji!"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Hoseok meringis mendengar pekikan dua wanita dewasa ini yang bahkan lebih melengking darinya. Ia memang tak bisa menutupi perasaan semangatnya, begitu pula dengan ibunya dan ahjummanya ini. keduanya saling berpelukan di depan pintu ruang rawat seperti dua gadis yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Tapi, yeah, keduanya memang masih terlihat cantik. Hoseok mengakui itu, seraya ia melirik kearah Taehyung yang terbaring di kasurnya. Matanya masih tertutup, tapi ia bisa melihat bibir Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

Bahkan mendengar kedua teman lama ini bicara saja sudah begitu menggembirakan. Hoseok pikir ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun terlihat sesemangat ini sejak ia terus bolak-balik pulang ke rumah dan menjaga Taehyung dan Jungkook dirumah sakit. Hoseok mengacungi jempol untuk ibunya yang membawa suasana sangat baik.

Kedua wanita itu memang sudah menjadi dekat sejak Hoseok dan keluarga pindah ke apartement sebelah apartement keluarga Taehyung. Dan mereka justru makin dekat semenjak Taehyung bersama ayahnya pergi ke Daegu. Remaja itu ingat ibunya selalu mendampingi Baekhyun dimasa-masa sulitnya. Ya. mereka sedekat itu.

"aigoo... Baekhyun-ah, wajahmu terlihat tidak baik! Ayo kita pergi minum teh ditempat favorit kita dulu!"

"eh? Tapi..."

"hari ini hari minggu! Hoseok bisa menjaga Taehyungie seharian. Kau tak meragukan kesetiaannya kan?" ucap Eunji seraya mendelik kearah anaknya.

"bu, aku bukan anjing peliharaan." Ujar Hoseok seraya menggeleng-geleng. Tapi justru kedua wanita dewasa di depannya itu tertawa. Membuat Hoseokpun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya "ahjumma pergilah bersama ibu. bersenang-senanglah sebentar... ahjumma sudah bekerja sangat keras akhir-akhir ini..." tambah Hoseok dengan tulus.

"aku berjanji akan menjaga Taehyung dengan baik" tambah Hoseok.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut seraya mendekati Hoseok, menepuk bahu remaja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keponakannya sendiri itu dengan pelan "kau memang selalu menjaga Taehyung dengan baik, Hoseok-ah."

"ayo Baekhyun-ah, kita pergi!"

Ketika Hoseok dan Baekhyun menoleh, ternyata ibu Hoseok sudah kembali berada di depan pintu. Dengan kedua tangan membawa tas dan mantel Baekhyun. ia terlihat sangat tak sabar, membuat keduanya terkekeh geli.

"kalau begitu aku pergi. baik-baik, Hoseok-ah!"

Remaja itu mengangguk, seraya mengantarkan kedua sahabat itu sampai di depan pintu ruang rawat.

.

Misi pertama, berhasil.

.

Begitu pintu kamar rawat Taehyung tertutup, remaja pemilik senyuman lebar bak mentari itu pun sontak menoleh ke belakang. membuatnya makin tersenyum lebar, ketika di atas ranjang Taehyung telah sedikit membuka matanya. memastikan bahwa ibunya benar-benar sudah pergi, kemudian ia terkekeh geli.

"hyung _daebak!_ Bagaimana bisa hyung terpikir untuk membawah ahjumma ke sini?" ucap Taehyung, ia mencoba berbisik namun ia terlalu bersemangat hingga ia memekik dan membuat Hoseok mendekatinya.

"kita juga harus memperhatikan ahjumma yang terlihat tak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini..." jelas Hoseok, seraya melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya di sandaran kursi.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, setuju. Ia sebelumnya memang sama sekali tak terpikir Hoseok akan membawa ibunya pergi dengan cara seperti ini. _ibunya memang patut untuk mendapatkan sedikit hiburan, ia pasti sudah sangat menderita sejak Taehyung dirawat di rumah sakit ini,_ pikir Taehyung dengan wajah yang tersipu menatap Hoseok.

"terima kasih, hyung..." ucapnya dengan tulus. Mungkin Taehyung tak akan pernah lelah mengucapkan kalimat ini pada Hoseok, yang hanya memasang wajah tenang dengan senyuman tipis.

Hoseok mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan lembut "tidur nyenyak?" tanya pendek dan Taehyung langsung mengangguk. remaja yang lebih muda itu memejamkan matanya, nyaman dengan sentuhan Hoseok di kepalanya. ia memang berbohong soal tidur yang nyenyak. Tadi malam ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur walau matanya terpejam, ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. namun Taehyung tak pernah berhenti bersyukur. Sentuhan Hoseok membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang.

"Tae... ya... kau melamun lagi." tegur Hoseok, ketika Taehyung tak mengatakan apapun lagi padahal Hoseok sebelumnya bertanya apa remaja itu lapar.

Taehyung itu punya radar yang sensitif jika bicara soal makanan, dan Hoseok bisa langsung sadar bahwa Taehyung melamun ketika remaja itu tak langsung menyahut. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan remaja bertubuh kurus itu.

"kenapa, hem?" tanya Hoseok kemudian seraya duduk di kursi samping ranjang Taehyung. Ia menatap Taehyung penuh perhatian dan satu tangannya mengelus pipi Taehyung pelan. _ia hanya ingin selalu memastikan bahwa Taehyung merasa nyaman bersamanya._

Dan memang butuh waktu lama untuk Taehyung membuka mulutnya. Remaja itu terlihat bingung harus mengatakannya atau tidak, ia juga sudah cukup terusik dengan perlakuan Hoseok padanya. perutnya terasa tergelitik dan wajahnya terasa panas.

Taehyung akhirnya hanya bisa terkekeh aneh, _karena pikirannya tadi,_ seraya tersenyum manis "bukan sesuatu yang penting... sebenarnya..." gumamnya pelan. namun cukup untuk dapat di dengar oleh Hoseok.

"benarkah?"

"ti-tidak juga..."

Remaja berambut lurus itu tergagap. Ketika Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia menatap Taehyung tepat dimata dan wajah keduanya terlalu dekat dan... Taehyung tak tahu melihat Hoseok dari jarak sedekat ini ternyata tidak berpengaruh bagus bagi jantungnya... _omo._

"lalu?" Hoseok mengangkat satu alisnya. Bingung.

Taehyung menghela napasnya. _Menyerah._

"hyung. Aku tak yakin aku bisa tidur nyenyak lagi untuk besok..." keluhnya kemudian, seraya memberikan senyuman miris "jika hari ini aku akan menjalankan terapi... berarti mereka akan memaksaku untuk mengingat semua hal itu..." ucap Taehyung, ia menatap kedua tangannya yang tergenggam kuat di pangkuannya.

.

"aku takut..." gumamnya pelan.

.

Setelah perkataan lemah Taehyung tadi, keheningan singkat menghampiri keduanya. Tapi tak berjalan lama hingga Hoseok menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung dengan gerakan yang pelan dan lembut. Ibu jarinya mengelus tangan kurus Taehyung pelan, menenangkan.

 _Memang apa lagi yang bisa Hoseok lakukan? Tidak seperti ia bisa menyuruh Taehyung untuk tak usah mengikuti terapi, dan tidak juga seperti Hoseok bisa melakukan sesuatu agar ketakutan Taehyung bisa menghilang dari bumi... ia hanya bisa berharap kehadirannya bisa membuat Taehyung tenang dan bertahan._

 _Jika sudah seperti ini, Hoseok membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa apa-apa._

"Taehyung-ah... Tae... Kim Taehyung..." panggil Hoseok, sukses untuk membuat Taehyung mendongak dan menatapnya.

Hoseok tersenyum, penuh arti. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup wajah Taehyung "rasa takut bukanlah sesuatu yang salah..." ucapnya meyakinkan "dan setiap rasa takut itu sebenarnya tak lah seburuk yang kita kira. Aku percaya itu. _kau kuat,_ dan _aku akan selalu bersamamu._ " Jelas Hoseok kemudian. ketegasan tersirat jelas dikedua bola matanya yang menatap Taehyung lurus.

Cukup untuk membuat Taehyung tertegun. Ia menelan ludahnya, merasa sebuah sengatan energi dialirkan ke tubuhnya.

 _Lagi-lagi. Jung Hoseok tak pernah gagal membuatnya menjadi kuat._

Taehyung akhirnya bisa tersenyum kembali, yang kali ini adalah senyuman yang lebar dan tulus. Hoseok bisa membedakannya dan ia turut senang ketika ia bisa sedikit membantu remaja bermarga Kim itu.

"tenanglah... aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kau tak pernah lagi bermimpi buruk." ucap Hoseok, kembali dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh. Namun kali ini Taehyung tersenyum aneh.

"lalu hyung akan meninggalkanku ketika aku sudah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?"

"tidak, selanjutnya aku akan menjadi mimpi indahmu..."

"... oh hyung..." keluhan Taehyung atas 'gombalan' Hoseok terpotong ketika suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. ia baru saja ingin membalas gombalan itu, namun seorang perawat yang sedang mendorong sebuah kursi roda masuk mendekati _pasangan_ itu.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, dokter Jongdae sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya." Ucap perawat itu, membuat Taehyung dan Hoseok saling bertatapan.

Taehyung kembali memasang wajah gugup, namun ketika ia menoleh menatap Hoseok, remaja itu mengangguk.

" _Kim Taehyung, kau bisa!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Iya, aku bisa!_

Taehyung menghela napasnya, ketika kursi roda yang dibawa oleh perawatnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan nama Kim Jongdae di atasnya. Kemudian ketika pintu itu terbuka dan ia dibawa masuk, Taehyung menatap kearah sekelilingnya. Hanya sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu besar, namun terlihat nyaman dengan nuansa warna biru yang menenangkan. Dan di depannya, sudah ada seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan yang bermata sipit dan berwajah ramah. Sebuah senyuman hangat menyambut Taehyung.

"Taehyungie, benar?" tanya dokter itu, Jongdae, seraya membetulkan kacamatanya. Ia makin tersenyum lebar ketika Taehyung mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

Ia tak biasa dipanggil dengan nama 'Taehyungie' dipertemuan pertama.

"tenanglah nak, kau akan baik-baik saja." ucap Jongdae santai "tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Kupikir kau sudah cukup siap untuk menjalani terapi ini... dilihat dari laporan kasusmu." Lanjutnya, seraya mendelik dengan memberikan tatapan tertarik. Tangan pria itu sibuk membolak-balik kertas diatas mejanya. Yang entah kenapa malah membuat Taehyung makin merasa gugup.

"hmm... baiklah... coba kita lihat metode apa yang paling pas un-"

"yang paling cepat!" seru Taehyung tiba-tiba. Jongdae menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada kertas-kertas dan mendongak menatap pasien mudanya itu.

"cara apapun, aku ingin yang paling cepat!" ucap Taehyung lagi dengan nada mendesak.

Keheningan singkat terjadi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Taehyung menatap tak tenang sekitarnya. Sadar bahwa ia sudah bicara dengan tidak sopan, itu karena rasa gugup dan takutnya. Taehyung rasanya makin ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu ketika melihat perubahan wajah pria di depannya yang menjadi serius dan kembali fokus membolak-balik kertas di tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung terjengit ketika mendengar pria di depannya berdehem, lalu menatap Taehyung dengan senyumannya yang entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga tak sabar mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan psikiaternya itu.

.

.

"baiklah, Taehyung-ssi... kita mulai sesi terapinya sekarang."

.

.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah payah, kemudian mengangguk.

 _Kau bisa, Kim Taehyung!_

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Misi kedua... berhasil?

.

Kini Taehyung sudah masuk ke dalam ruang terapinya tanpa seorangpun ada yang curiga. Hoseok menghela napasnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini semuanya masih berjalan lancar, pikir pemuda yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya kini berdiri. Hoseok memang sudah berdiri di depan pintu berwarna biru langit itu sekitar setengah jam sejak Taehyung memasuki ruangan, dan sampai sekarang ia masih enggan meninggalkan Taehyung. Ia terlalu cemas bahkan untuk berpaling.

Namun Hoseok ada hal lain yang harus Hoseok lakukan, ia tak bisa terus di sini, pikirnya kemudian, seraya mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu ruang terapi Taehyung. Walaupun masih merasa enggan, Hoseok akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, masih ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan untuk men'sukseskan' permintaan Taehyung.

.

"Jimin-ah!"

Pekik Hoseok dengan riang tepat setelah ia membuka pintu ruang rawat yang di depannya telah tertulis dua nama. Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook. Yang tentu saja, seketika mata Hoseok menjelajah melihat sekeliling ruangan. Di sana masih ada dua pemilik kamar, beserta satu orang lagi, yang Hoseok kenal bernama Min Yoongi. Kini ketiga orang itu menatap Hoseok.

"oh... hyung..." gumam Jimin pelan. wajahnya terlihat makin bingung ketika Hoseok berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah sumringah.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau juga, Jungkook-ah?" tanya Hoseok pada keduanya, seraya mengambil tempat duduk diantara dua kasur.

"baik, tentu saja..." ucap Jimin lagi "bagaimana denganmu hyung?" tanyanya balik ketika kecanggungan tetap tak juga menghilang di ruangan ini. tiga orang disana terlalu syok dengan kedatangan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba dan berbeda dari 'biasanya'.

"aku? Tentu saja baik. Seperti biasa." jawabnya santai.

"benarkah...?"

"yap."

Jimin, Jungkook, dan Yoongi saling bertatapan. Bingung. Namun Yoongi akhirnya mengangkat bahunya. Memilih untuk tak peduli dan kembali membaca buku yang sedari tadi di tangannya. Sedangkan Jungkook dengan gerakan canggung memilih untuk kembali menonton televisi.

Menyisakan Jimin yang kini berhadapan dengan Hoseok yang aneh, namun ia tak bisa pula mengacuhkan rasa leganya "baguslah kalau begitu, hyung." Ucap Jimin "kau terlihat sangat kacau beberapa hari ini... namun sepertinya Hoseok yang 'biasanya' sudah kembali." tutur Jimin seraya tersenyum tipis. Hoseok hanya diam mendengarkan.

"jadi, apa ada perkembangan bagus tentang Taehyung?"

"huh?"

"Taehyung... bagaimana...?" tanya Jimin lagi, kali ini terlihat lebih berhati-hati.

Ia mengerti tentang Hoseok dan perasaannya. Semenjak kecelakaan itu, Hoseok terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan stres. Remaja itu pun menjadi lebih sensitif hingga Jimin dan yang lain memutuskan untuk memberi sedikit ruang untuk Hoseok. Dan kedatangan remaja itu hari ini tentu membuat tanda tanya besar, terlebih dengan sikap ceria Hoseok yang telah kembali.

 _Memang apa yang bisa membuat Hoseok sebahagia ini jika bukan karena Kim Taehyung?_

 _Nah..._

Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya, tak sabar menunggu jawaban Hoseok. Yang di sisi lain, Hoseok terlihat menyembunyikan rasa paniknya. Bodoh kau Jung Hoseok, sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan?!

"ehm... sama seperti... biasa...?" ucapnya ragu. Dan ia yakin kini ia telah membuat kecurigaan besar. Bahkan kini Yoongi dan Jungkook menatapnya lagi.

"tidak ada perkembangan?" tanya Jungkook yang dari nada bicaranya terlihat sangat kecewa dan sedih.

Dan terkutuklah Jung Hoseok yang harus menggeleng. yang dengan teganya harus membohongi temannya dan bocah polos di sampingnya. Hoseok menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Berbohong sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Ia yakin itu, karena sedari tadi ia merasakan Min Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

 _Apa ia terlihat begitu mencurigakan?_

.

Puk!

"yaah! Hyung, keputusanmu benar karena datang ke sini! Kau pasti merasa makin stres hanya menunggui Taehyung, kan? ayo hyung! Bersantailah di sini! Ada banyak makanan dan game yang bisa di lakukan!" ucap Jimin keras seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoseok "jadi tenang saja! bocah itu lebih kuat dari yang terlihat. Dia akan sadar!" lanjutnya. Sukses membuat tubuh Hoseok yang menegang bisa kembali menjadi tenang.

Entah Jimin itu memang terlalu baik atau bodoh, tapi Hoseok berterima kasih pada anak itu. karena telah percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang ia katakan, dan dengan kata penyemangat itu. Hoseok terharu hingga ia rasanya ingin memeluk remaja itu. ia pun menyesal karena pernah memukul Jimin beberapa hari yang lalu.

"maaf karena aku jarang mengunjungimu, Jimin-ah." Ucap Hoseok pelan dengan tulus, merasa bersalah. namun Jimin cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"tidak perlu minta maaf hyung! Lagi pula ada Jungkook juga Yoongi hyung yang selalu datang menemaniku."ujar Jimin, sekilas ia melirik kearah remaja berkulit putih pucat itu kemudian kembali menatap Hoseok seraya berbisik "malah tidak seru jika kau terus datang hyung!" lanjutnya pada Hoseok.

Remaja yang lebih tua itu hanya tertawa garing melihat Jimin yang kini tertawa aneh. _ia mengerti maksudnya._ Dan melihat Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian membuat Hoseok berpikir mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan yang unik. Maksudnya, yeah, mungkin lebih dari 'itu'.

Di sela lamunan Hoseok, tiba-tiba Yoongi berdiri. Ia meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dalam diam dan meraih tas selempangnya.

"aku harus pergi sekarang." ucap Yoongi pendek.

"kemana? Kerja?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk "aku akan kembali sore nanti." Jawabnya, masih sibuk mengemasi tasnya.

"hyung, bawakan aku snack saat nan-"

Yoongi mengangguk bahkan sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"hyung, ingatkan nanti malam dokter akan mengecek kakiku dan aku membutuhkanmu..."

"ya. aku sudah bilang akan kembali sore nanti." Ucapnya dan segera bergegas.

"hyung, cepat hubungi aku jika kau tersesat."

.

Plak!

.

"aku tahu idiot. Diamlah."

Ucap Yoongi tajam. ia yang tadi baru saja dua langkah dari ranjang Jimin kembali lagi hanya untuk memukul kepala remaja yang lebih muda itu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. meninggalkan Hoseok yang menganga dan Jimin yang wajahnya tersipu.

"Hoseok hyung, jangan iri padaku, tapi Yoongi hyung itu sangat manis, kan?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba. Senyuman tak simetris terpatri di wajahnya. Benar terlihat seperti idiot.

Sedangkan Hoseok berdehem dan mengangkat bahunya "entahlah..." jawabnya asal "tapi jelas kau diperlakukan seperti raja di sini, Park Jimin." Ucapnya kemudian, seraya mengangkat satu alisnya ketika Jimin tertawa.

"itulah kenapa aku bilang hyung jangan iri~" ucapnya ringan, lalu kembali tertawa.

Hoseok yang melihat betapa senangnya Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk tak peduli. yah, terserahlah. Asalkan Jimin senang, pikir Hoseok.

"memang dimana Yoongi bekerja?" tanya Hoseok akhirnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan yang setidaknya bisa membuat Jimin berhenti tertawa.

"oh, panggil dia 'hyung', hyung. Yoongi hyung lebih tua setahun darimu." Ucap Jimin mengingatkan "dan soal pekerjaan... entahlah, dia tak mau mengatakan apapun. Pekerjaannya pun tak setiap hari dan tidak sampai lima jam sehari. Kupikir Yoongi hyung bukan bekerja _part time_ biasa..." jelas Jimin kemudian.

Hoseok kembali mengangguk "dia misterius..." gumamnya, yang Hoseok sendiri belum paham bagaimana hubungan Yoongi yang bernama Suga, dan juga kenapa dia berhubungan dengan Taehyung. Banyak pertanyaan tentang Yoongi yang timbul di pikiran Hoseok sejak mereka berdua bertemu. Tapi entah kenapa Hoseok belum juga bertanya.

Remaja berkulit putih pucat itu berwajah menyeramkan. Bukan dalam artian sebenarnya, namun ekspresinya yang dingin mampu membuat orang-orang menjauh dan segan padanya. termaksud Hoseok.

Itulah kenapa ia bilang hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi terlihat unik.

"apa kau tak penasaran dengan pekerjaannya?" tanya Hoseok kemudian, belum sadar dengan nada bicaranya yang mengintimidasi.

Jimin menggeleng "tentu saja penasaran, namun tidak seperti Yoongi hyung akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya..." gumamnya pelan diakhir "Yoongi hyung tak suka pekerjaan yang membuatnya lelah, dan sikapnya tentu saja tak sejahat wajahnya. Kupikir dia bekerja sebagai guru privat... atau apalah... ah! Hyung! Yoongi hyung meninggalkan ponselnya di sini!" Jimin memekik diakhir kalimatnya. Tepat saat ujung matanya menemukan sebuah ponsel hitam di atas nakas samping ranjangnya.

Remaja bermata sipit itu pun mengambil ponsel itu, dan mulai menggerutu dengan ekspresi cemas "aish, apa saja yang ia lakukan hingga ponselpun tertinggal?! Euh... bisa jadi masalah besar jika ia tersesat dan tidak membawa ponsel..." Jimin pun bergegas, ingin bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menggapai tongkatnya, namun Hoseok lebih cepat berdiri.

"apa menurutmu Yoongi hyung belum jauh?"

"heh? Tentu saja. jalannya sangat lambat."

"kalau begitu biar aku yang mengejarnya..." ucap Hoseok seraya menjulurkan tangannya. meminta ponsel yang di pegang oleh Jimin.

Jimin langsung saja memberikan ponsel Yoongi pada Hoseok, setelah menatap remaja yang lebih tua itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. "hyung, jangan mencurigai Yoongi hyung seolah ia orang jahat..." ucap Jimin kemudian, saat Hoseok terlihat akan beranjak.

Hoseok terdiam beberapa saat. Memandang Jimin bingung, seolah curiga Jimin bisa membaca pikirannya. Namun ia akhirnya hanya mengangguk kaku saat Jimin kembali memasang ekspresi ceria dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hoseok.

"cepat pergi hyung, Sebelum dia jauh!"

"... ehm... oke..."

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

" _hyung, jangan mencurigai Yoongi hyung seolah ia orang jahat..."_

.

Iya. Hoseok tahu!

Tapi ia tak bisa mengalihkan perasaan curiganya pada remaja berkulit putih pucat itu. dan walaupun Jimin sudah bilang Yoongi bukanlah orang jahat... tapi tetap saja, ada hal yang tak Hoseok ketahui tentang remaja itu... dan lagi, rasa ketidak tahuan membuat Hoseok muak terkadang.

 _Jika Taehyung mengenal Yoongi, bahkan Jimin juga mengenalnya, kenapa Hoseok tidak?_

Hoseok menatap ponsel hitam yang kini berada di tangannya. ia penasaran, dan ia bisa mencari tahu banyak hal dari benda kecil ini. namun perkataan Jimin barusan, seolah membuatnya menjadi seorang teman yang berkhianat. Ia tak percaya dengan kata-kata temannya itu. dan itu membuat Hoseoklah yang menjadi tokoh di sini. _Ia harusnya tak berprasangka buruk. karena itu buruk._ mempengaruhi akal sehatnya.

Akhirnya setelah agak jauh dari pintu ruang rawat Jimin dan Jungkook, Hoseok pun menekan tombol aktif ponsel Yoongi dan layar hitam itu langsung berubah cerah. Pergerakan Hoseok pun di permudah dengan tidak adanya password pengaman di ponsel itu, hingga Hoseok dengan mudah masuk ke dalam menu.

 _Oke, yang pertama... cek pesan masuk._

Pikir Hoseok, dan matanya sontak membesar ketika membaca pesan pertama. Dari seorang bernama Yook Sungjae.

.

 _Suga-ku sayang, bagaimana keadaan Taehyungie? Dia belum mati, kan?_

.

"kembalikan ponselku."

Suara itu sontak membuat Hoseok menoleh. kali ini ia makin kaget dengan kehadiran sang pemilik ponsel di tangannya. Min Yoongi. Remaja itu berdiri lima meter dari Hoseok, dan memandang Hoseok dengan pandangan datar yang terlihat dingin. Seolah dengan pandangannya Yoongi menganggap sikap Hoseok sangat lancang. Namun Hoseok yang masih dalam keterkejutannya itu malah menggenggam ponsel Yoongi erat. Ia balas memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan antara kebencian dan bingung.

"kau yang mengirimkan paket ledakan pada Taehyung... _Suga_..." gumam Hoseok geram. Ingatannya tentang hari itu masih terasa jelas. tentang sebuah paket yang membuat kehidupan tenang Taehyung terusik. Paket yang berisi benda peledak kecil—tapi semua tahu bahwa Taehyung takut dengan suara ledakan—dan sukses membuat trauma Taehyung kembali dan mereka sempat saling menghindari... dan ceritanya begitu panjang hingga saat ini. tapi Hoseok jelas ingat, ada nama 'Suga' di paket itu.

"kau Suga, kan...?"

"bukan aku yang mengirim paket itu." ucap Yoongi kemudian dengan jelas. ia terlihat tak begitu peduli dengan ekspresi penuh emosi Hoseok sekarang.

Hoseok mendecih "bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu?" tanyanya "ada namamu jelas di paket itu!" ucapnya dengan nada makin meninggi. Emosi.

"seorang bernama Yook Sungjae mengirimkannya menggunakan namaku... maksudku, bukan Suga, itu bukan nama asliku. Namaku tetap Min Yoongi." Ujar remaja berkulit putih pucat itu lagi sejelas jelasnya. ia menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum tipis, merasa konyol dengan apa yang baru ia katakan barusan.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mendongak. Kembali menatap Hoseok yang kini ekspresinya sudah tak bisa di jelaskan. Raut kebingungan jelas ada di sana. dan hal itu membuat Yoongi kembali tersenyum. Terlihat begitu sinis dan dingin.

"Jung Hoseok kau... benar-benar tak mengetahui apapun, huh?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada sinisnya yang khas. Remaja berkulit putih itu pun kemudian berjalan santai mendekat kearah Hoseok yang masih berada di tempatnya. Kemudian menjulurkan tangannya kearah remaja yang lebih muda.

.

"kembalikan ponselku dan aku akan menceritakan apapun yang tak kau ketahui. Bagaimana? Kupikir informasiku cukup untuk membuatmu menentukan apa yang harus kau lakukan..."

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"Hoseok hyung!" panggil Taehyung, begitu pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka dan ia masuk dengan kursi roda yang di dorong seorang perawat wanita di belakangnya. begitu Taehyung masuk, ia sudah menemukan 'Hoseok hyung'nya tengah duduk dengan tenang di kursi samping ranjangnya.

Remaja yang lebih tua itu juga sontak berdiri, mendekat, dan mengambil alih kursi roda Taehyung dari perawat. Perawat wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dua remaja itu. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang kini mendorong kursi roda Taehyung mendekat ranjangnya.

"hyung, aku belum ingin berbaring." Ucap Taehyung kemudian. membuat Hoseok langsung saja menghentikan dorongannya dan berjalan ke hadapan Taehyung.

"apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Hoseok lembut, seraya berlutut di depan Taehyung. Menyamakan garis pandang keduanya, sekaligus Hoseok memastikan apa Taehyung masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. mencoba terlihat jenaka seraya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Hoseok tadi.

"sudah makan?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

"ya. dokter Kim mengajakku makan di ruangannya sebelum aku kembali ke sini." Jawab Taehyung "bagaimana dengan hyung?" tanyanya balik.

Hoseok hanya berdehem pelan, kemudian menggeleng. Membuat Taehyung mendesah keras "eeiiii! Apa yang hyung lakukan sedari tadi? ini sudah hampir sore dan... ugh, kita bahkan bukan ibu dan anak, kenapa harus saling mengingatkan untuk makan?" canda Taehyung diakhir, walau ia tak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya. Namun tetap saja, percakapan mereka terdengar begitu menggelikan jika di teruskan. _Taehyung memang tak begitu suka menonton drama picisan tentang pasangan kekasih._

Dan Hoseok yang seolah mengerti maksud Taehyung hanya tertawa pelan, seraya mengacak rambut remaja yang lebih muda.

"aku baru saja dari tempat Jimin dan Jungkook. Mereka memberiku banyak cemilan." Jelas Hoseok. Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk-angguk.

"apa yang hyung lakukan di sana?" tanya Taehyung.

"memastikan mereka yang tidak ke sini."

"whooaaa... _briliant_!"

Taehyung menepuk tangannya. kagum dengan strategi Hoseok. Betul juga, jika Hoseok menghampiri Jimin dan Jungkook, maka mereka tak perlu ke ruangan Taehyung dan tak akan tahu jika ruang rawatnya kosong selama Taehyung pergi terapi.

Untuk saat ini memang mereka hanya perlu mengurus Jimin, Jungkook, dan Yoongi. Soal ibunya sudah diurus dengan Ibu Hoseok, dan soal Jin... untungnya pemuda itu tengah berada di masa ujiannya. Ia pasti akan sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

"hyung menjalankan rencananya dengan sangat baik!" puji Taehyung.

"... tidak juga. Selain karena itu, aku juga memang ingin mengetahui keadaan yang lain..." gumam Hoseok.

"oh, bagaimana kabar Jimin dan Jungkook?"

"Jimin baik, dia mungkin akan keluar dari rumah sakit minggu ini, dan proses penyembuhan Jungkook berjalan cepat. Anak itu tidur sepanjang hari..." jelas Hoseok lagi, seraya tersenyum tipis. Menikmati ekspresi Taehyung yang terlihat tertarik dengan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"kuharap aku bisa langsung bertemu dengan mereka..." gumam Taehyung pelan. ia kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Hoseok yang berada di pangkuannya dan menatap Hoseok penuh pengharapan.

"kau pasti bisa." Ucap Hoseok. Mengecup tangan Taehyung agak lama dan mereka tetap berada di posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Mencoba untuk saling mengirimkan energi untuk masing-masing. Walaupun terlihat mustahil karena keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan masalah masing-masing.

Hoseok yang pikirannya terasa campur aduk setelah mendengar 'semua' yang Yoongi katakan padanya. kemudian Taehyung dengan masalahnya sendiri. Terapinya memang berjalan dengan baik,

Tapi tidak dengan kondisinya sekarang. Taehyung sungguh merasa buruk setelah semua hal yang ia benci dan tak sukai di congkel habis. Ia mengingat semuanya kembali, hingga ke tulang-tulang dan kulitnya. Dari hal yang ia benci, takuti, hingga ke _hal paling bejat yang pernah ia rasakan._ Tenggorokannya kini pun terasa sakit. Karena terlalu banyak berteriak dan menangis ketakutan.

Sedangkan Hoseok, kini ia telah mengenal siapa _brengsek_ bernama Yook Sungjae, Changsub, lalu Peniel. Kemudian tentang apa yang terjadi hingga Taehyung berlari pada saat festival musim panas, hingga bahkan cerita kenapa awal dari semua hal buruk itu terjadi. Min Yoongi tahu segalanya. Bahkan hingga apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Taehyung. Sekali lagi, _Min Yoongi tahu segalanya._

Hingga Hoseok tak habis pikir kenapa seorang Min Yoongi begitu spesial hingga Taehyung bisa menceritakan segalanya padanya. _Kim Taehyung yang Hoseok kenal adalah orang yang bahkan sulit untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan._

 _Tapi... kenapa Min Yoongi tahu segalanya...?_

 _._

 _._

 _Hal ini sungguh. Membuat Hoseok merasa dialah mahluk paling menyedihkan di dunia._

.

.

"hyung...? kenapa? Kau terlihat tak seperti biasanya... baik-baik saja?"

"hm. Tentu... hanya lelah. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa terapi melelahkan?"

"tidak. tidak sama sekali. Dokter Kim sangat baik dan aku menikmatinya... katanya kami hanya perlu bertemu tiga kali lagi dan aku akan sembuh!"

"benarkah? Tak seburuk yang kau kira, kan?"

"sama sekali tidak."

.

.

.

 _Bohong._

 _._

 _._

 _Bahkan Hoseok tahu Taehyung berbohong, dan Taehyung pun tahu Hoseok mungkin berbohong. Terlalu banyak kebohongan memang..._

 _Tapi sungguh, mereka tak ingin memperburuk keadaan ini..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung

.

.

 **Hi, still with Bisory ^^**

 **Apa kabar readersnim? Lama tidak berjumpa(?), oh oke, saya pertama-tama harus mengucapkan penyesalan saya sebesar-besarnya karena menghilang untuk beberapa saat. Ini dikarenakan jadwal saya yang mulai memadat(?) dan saya terjangkit virus writerblock akhir-akhir ini. saya mohon maaf sekali jika di chapt ini ada banyak kekurangan,,**

 **Namun, yeah, sejelek atau semembosankan apapun BBL, saya akan tetap meneruskan fanfic ini sampai selesai... walau mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak secepat dan sekilat larinya Jungkookie (hehe). Dan saya sangat respect pada kalian yang sudah menunggu fanfict ini dengan sabar. I promise I'll work hard and give the best feeling in this story :))**

 **Lalu, bagaimana pendapat kalian sejauh ini? momentnya? Sekali lagi saya harapan belum ada readersnim yang nahan muntah karena Vhope moment dan pairing moment lainnya kkk. Dan jangan salahkan saya karena tidak tahan menganggu Taehyung dengan semua masalahnya, please looking forward for the next chapter~!**

 **Okee saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara di sini, yang jelas last not least,, saya selalu berterima kasih untuk para readersnim yang sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal hingga sekarang. Readers baru, selamat datang~ nice to meet you!**

 **Big Thanks for review, following and favorite me and my story,**

 **You guys dope!**

 **And Let me know what do you think 'bout this chapt!**


	18. Chapter 18

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"Kim Taehyung... hai...?

Ini sudah hari keenam-mu dan jika kau belum sadar juga kau akan masuk ke ruang operasi lagi... kan?

Jadi kapan kau akan sadar?"

Min Yoongi mengusap rambutnya dengan frustasi. kemudian tersenyum sinis khasnya, seraya menatap kebawah. Orang itu, Kim Taehyung, dengan tidak bersalahnya terbaring di ranjangnya. Kedua matanya tertutup dengan tenang. Membuat Yoongi makin merasa muak. Ia menggeram.

"agh! Kau yang memulai semua ini, kau yang melakukan semuanya, dan kau yang merasakan semua balasannya!" suara Yoongi meninggi penuh emosi, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menghela napasnya. Mencoba mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya sembari menatap Taehyung nanar.

"... tapi kenapa... kau selalu membuat seolah akulah di sini yang bersalah...?" gumam Yoongi dengan suara makin mencicit.

.

" _bagaimana jika... Suga keluar, dan kau masuk?"_

.

"padahal ini semua salahmu..." ucap Yoongi lagi sebelum akhirnya ia terdiam lama. kini kenangan masa lalunya kembali terputar di otaknya. Ia tak sengaja mengingat, tapi melihat Taehyung mau tak mau terus membuatnya terpikir tentang masa lalu yang... mengerikan itu.

Yoongi kemudian dengan gerakan pelan menyentuh tangan Taehyung yang terkulai. Menyentuh jemari kurus Taehyung tanpa menautkannya, ia kembali tersenyum.

.

.

"... kalau di pikir-pikir, ini kesalahan kita... sebenarnya... pertemuan kita berdua adalah sebuah kesalahan besar..."

.

.

.

 _dua tahun yang lalu..._

 _._

" _aku suka nama Suga karena hyung sangat manis!"_

" _berarti kau sama seperti mereka."_

" _tidak! maksudku, semua orang mengira kau adalah orang yang kasar, tapi nyatanya sikapmu sangat manis dan baik!"_

" _diamlah atau ku bunuhkau."_

" _hyung! Aku ingin berteman denganmu! Namaku Kim Taehyung!"_

 _._

 _Harusnya saat itu Yoongi tak menolong kucing jalanan yang hampir sekarat di pinggir jalan. Harusnya ia tak membiarkan Kim Taehyung melihatnya. Harusnya ia tak mendengarkan Kim Taehyung bicara lebih banyak. Harusnya Yoongi benar-benar memberikan bocah ingusan itu pelajaran..._

 _Harusnya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat..._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat itu musim dingin. Ketika Yoongi mengenal seorang adik kelas bernama Kim Taehyung. Remaja itu terkenal, karena wajahnya yang tampan dan imut. Sikapnya polos dan menyenangkan. ia memang tak begitu pintar, namun bukan juga yang terburuk di kelas. setiap hari ia membawa keceriaan yang semua orang ingin berteman dengannya._

 _Tapi—sial—nya, Kim Taehyung ingin repot-repot menguntili kakak kelasnya. Min Yoongi. Yang di penjuru sekolah di kenal dengan nama 'Suga'. Nama terkutuk itu._

 _Yoongi terkenal di sekolah? Ya._

 _Semua orang mengenal Min Yoongi. Bukan sebagai murid bertampang indah, bukan juga yang terpintar ataupun tersentrik. Namun hanya sebagai 'Suga'._

 _Suga, 'target' Yook Sungjae beserta teman-temannya._

 _Yoongi mungkin tak perlu menceritakan kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi target Sungjae—si anak super kaya di Daegu—ia juga tak mengerti, begitu saja terjadi hingga tak sadar setiap hari ia harus berbau amis dulu sebelum boleh pulang sekolah. Ia setidaknya harus di lempari tepung atau telur dulu dalam satu hari, hebat sekali._

 _Tapi bukan di situ masalahnya. Sungguh, Yoongi tak menganggap hidupnya adalah sebuah masalah. Namun Kim Taehyung?_

 _Iya._

 _Itulah masalahnya._

 _._

 _._

" _murid baru dari kelas kita dipukuli Sungjae dan teman-temannya kemarin sore!"_

 _._

" _what?! Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _._

" _entahlah. Ada yang bilang karna si murid baru mengusik 'target' mereka."_

 _._

" _astaga... sok pahlawan, eoh? kasihan sekali..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Harusnya Yoongi tak membiarkan Kim Taehyung melihatnya._

 _Melihatnya diikat di pohon belakang sekolah dengan baju yang basah dan kotor karena lumpur. Dan di dalam posisi dimana Yoongi harus menghindari ujung rambutnya yang ingin di bakar oleh salah satu teman Sungjae dengan pemetik api kecil. Itu adalah pemandangan menyedihkan—walau bukan yang paling menyedihkan—percayalah, mereka pernah melakukan yang lebih parah. Dan lagi, saat itu Yoongi membiarkan Kim Taehyung melihatnya._

 _Dan membiarkan air mata keluar dari mata pemancar kepolosan yang tulus itu._

 _Dan membiarkan petaka lain terjadi._

 _._

 _._

" _masih belum menyerah, hm?"_

 _Taehyung rasakan baju blezernya telah basah karna cairan telur busuk yang dilempar kearahnya telah menembus pakaian berlapis-lapisnya. Taehyung mengeluh dalam hati, bau di bajunya tak akan hilang selama tiga hari jika seperti ini. tapi remaja itu memilih diam. Diam menerima pukulan demi pukulan, lemparan demi lemparan, makian demi makian._

" _apa kau ingin mengencani 'Suga' kami, huh? Aksimu sudah cukup romantis, tapi hati-hati bocah... jangan masuk terlalu dalam atau kau tak akan bisa keluar..."_

 _Taehyung meringis saat kedua pipinya di tekan dengan satu tangan Sungjae yang kuat. Wajah keduanya terlalu dekat, membuat Taehyung memandang ngeri. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya tapi tangan Sungjae menahan kepalanya ._

" _wah, wah... kau bisa memasang ekspresi seperti ini juga ternyata...?" Sungjae menatap Taehyung takjub. Setelah hampir satu jam ia mengerjai Taehyung dan tak ada reaksi berarti dari anak baru itu. ia sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah datar yang malah makin membuat Sungjae tertarik._

 _Sedangkan Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak menatap Sungjae yang mulai membuatnya tak tenang. Ia tak suka skinship, komunikasi jarak dekat, atau sejenisnya. Ujung matanya sebentar menemukan 'Suga' yang berdiri diapit anak buah Sungjae. Memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. remaja lain yang menjadi hal dalam 'perkumpulan tertutup' ini._

 _._

" _lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _._

 _Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. Suaranya terdengar lantang walau ia menatap kebawah. Detik berikutnya ia bisa mendengarkan suara orang-orang tertawa padanya._

" _memang_ _ **apa**_ _yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Sungjae. "kau sangat lucu, Kim Taehyung... seperti seorang pecundang yang pernah ku kenal." Sungjae melirik kearah Suga dengan senyuman yang terlihat begitu... mengerikan._

" _nah, kau memberikanku ide tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan, pecundang~" ucapnya tiba-tiba seraya menjentikkan jarinya. "aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Kau ingin kami berhenti menganggu Suga, kan? aku akan mengabulkannya." Ucap Sungjae santai._

 _Taehyung mengernyitkan dagunya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. yang entah saking buruknya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat menunggu kalimat Sungjae selanjutnya. Dan ia makin ketakutan saat Sungjae kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Taehyung hingga Taehyung bisa merasakan napas Sungjae yang teratur. "bagaimana jika..._

 _._

 _._

 _Suga keluar, dan kau masuk...?"_

 _._

 _._

" _permainannya mudah. Kau hanya perlu tetap diam seperti ini, dan biarkan kami puas..."_

 _._

" _keluargamu kaya dan kau kesepian, kan, Kim Taehyung?"_

 _._

" _sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang kau takuti. Benda tajam? Serangga? Api? Atau.."_

 _._

" _... kau gila, Yook Sungjae."_

 _._

 _._

 _DUAAR_

 _._

" _Suga kami yang tersayang kemarin bilang kau langsung menjadi autis saat mendengar suara letusan kembang api di hari ulang tahun sekolah, kan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"jangan salahkan aku karena memberi tahu Sungjae. Kau yang membuatku melakukannya. Kau terlalu sok pahlawan dan aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan..." ujar Yoongi setelah terdiam lama, setelah sibuk mengenang masa lalunya. Ia masih menatap Taehyung, memasang ekspresi sendu, yang bahkan Jimin pun sangat jarang melihatnya "... tapi kau sama saja lemahnya. Hingga seperti ini." ucap Yoongi melanjutkan perkataannya yang terputus.

Ia kembali menghela napas panjang.

"well, ini memang benar dan jelas salahku." Ucapnya seraya tertawa renyah "dan aku bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana harus menebus kesalahanku ini hingga harus meminta Ho.."

.

Cklek

.

"Yoongi hyung? Kau di sini rupanya..." suara Jimin terdengar hampir bersamaan dengan pintu ruang rawat Taehyung yang terbuka. remaja pemilik mata sipit itu berjalan tertatih mendekati Yoongi dengan tongkat yang menyangga kakinya.

Pandangan Jimin melembut saat menatap Yoongi yang kini kembali memasang ekspresi datar nan dinginnya. Tapi Jimin, dia terlalu mengenal Yoongi untuk waktu yang lama. dan ia tahu ada sirat kelam di sana.

"Taehyung akan sadar..." bisik Jimin lembut seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi dan remaja yang lebih tua itu tak bergeming dalam waktu lama hingga Jimin akhirnya menyerah. Ia menebak, mood Yoongi pasti sedang sangat tak bagus hingga ia menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"ah ya, Hoseok hyung menunggumu di koridor. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan." Ucap Jimin kemudian.

"hm. Baiklah." Respon Yoongi seraya bersiap untuk beranjak. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Jimin.

"sebenarnya apa yang akhir-akhir ini kalian bicarakan, sih? Hoseok hyung sekarang terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya denganmu!" keluh Jimin, sedikit ada nada cemburu di sana, membuat Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya.

Namun remaja yang lebih tua itu hanya berdehem pelan dan bergumam "bukan urusanmu" dengan suara amat pelan seraya kembali melanjutan perjalanannya keluar dari ruang rawat Taehyung dan Jimin mengikutinya sambil terus mengomel—yang lebih terdengar seperti ia mencurahkan rasa cemburunya.

.

Cklek

.

.

Pintu tertutup, dan suasana di dalam kamar itu kembali menjadi hening.

Hanya sampai di situ Taehyung _mendengar,_ dan ketika ia membuka matanya kemudian menatap langit-langit atap di atasnya, Taehyung persis, memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan yang Jimin tunjukkan pada Yoongi beberapa detik yang lalu. _Cemburu._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan Taehyung terlalu yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Hoseok sejak kemarin..._

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _ **Chapter 18 – Dark and Wild**_

 _._

 _._

"aku akan menemui Sungjae."

Ucap remaja bermarga Jung itu dengan tegas dan jelas, seraya menatap lawan bicara yang duduk di sampingnya. Tidak berekspresi kaget atas pertanyaan Hoseok yang terdengar seperti pendeklarasian perang—sebenarnya memang sejenis itu.

"aku tidak menceritakanmu semua cerita itu untuk membuatmu balas dendam, Jung Hoseok." Ucap Yoongi dengan nada datarnya yang khas. Iapun memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan meremehkan, yang entah sejak kapan Hoseok sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu. Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya.

"tapi aku tak bisa diam saja!" Hoseok meninggikan suaranya "setidaknya Taehyung dan dirimu berhak menerima permintaan maaf atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada kalian!" lanjutnya kemudian. namun Yoongi menggeleng.

"aku tidak ingin. Begitu juga Taehyung, aku yakin."

"mereka harus sadar mereka salah!"

"kau kira kau bisa menyadarkan mereka? Konyol."

"Yoongi hyung!"

Si pemilik nama yang diteriakkan menghela napasnya. _Astaga, ia tak tahu seorang bernama Jung Hoseok ternyata semerepotan ini,_ rutuk Yoongi. Sepertinya ia memang salah mengambil keputusan untuk menceritakan semua masa lalunya bersama Taehyung pada Hoseok. Awalnya ia memang berharap Hoseok bisa membantunya memberikan Sungjae pelajaran, tapi itu tidak mungkin. _Sungjae beserta teman-temannya itu terlalu kuat dan gila. Hoseok sendiri tak akan mampu sendirian._

Ia berharap Hoseok bisa mengerti itu. hanya dengan mendengar ceritanya. Tapi sepertinya tidak. remaja yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu terlalu kalap. _Marah._ Dengan situasi masa lalu yang terjadi pada Taehyung 'tercintanya'. Namun lebih dari itu, ia lebih marah lagi dengan ketidak tahuannya selama ini.

Jujur, Yoongi bisa mengerti betapa tertekannya Hoseok sekarang.

.

"ini tidak seperti aku akan memukuli mereka semua, hyung..." ucap Hoseok akhirnya setelah ia menyadari emosi berlebihannya dan mulai mencoba tenang "aku hanya ingin mereka meminta maaf pada kalian berdua... kukira dengan begitu juga keadaan Taehyung bisa membaik." lanjutnya kemudian dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Namun itu bukanlah alasan yang cukup bagi Yoongi. Tetap saya, seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, Sungjae itu terlalu berbahaya—dan membuat Hoseok masuk ke dalam posisi yang membahayakan justru bisa membuat kondisi Taehyung lebih buruk lagi.

 _Ia tak bisa lagi membuat Taehyung makin menderita._

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

" _aku tetap tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. itu keputusannya."_

.

 _Shit._ Hoseok tak tahu kenapa kini dadanya terasa berat dan sesak. Ia kembali merasakan seolah dirinya tak berguna...

 _._

Buagk

.

"...Hoseok hyung...?"

.

.

Si pemilik nama, sekaligus si pelaku pemukulan sebuah lemari itu sontak menoleh. pandangan matanya yang telah mengabur karena air mata yang terbendung itu seolah tak bisa ia tahan begitu matanya menatap sosok itu. sosok _berharganya._ Yang dengan tertatih Hoseok coba untuk lindungi.

 _Kim Taehyung._

Remaja bertubuh kurus yang kini terlihat makin kurus dengan wajah pucatnya. Mata yang sinar keceriaannya sangat Hoseok sukai itu kini telah sulit ia lihat. Tergantikan tatapan penuh kebohongan.

"ehm... Hyung, lihat! Aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan tongkat!"

Ucap Taehyung dengan nada dibuat ceria. Mencoba memecah keheningan singkat yang terjadi antara keduanya. Remaja yang lebih muda itu mencoba untuk mengalihkan sejenak apa yang barusan ia lihat. Hoseok yang memukul kuat lemari dengan tangannya yang kini memerah.

Ia tak pernah melihat Hoseok yang se-emosi-ini. namun Taehyung juga jujur tidak dalam berada dalam keadaan dimana ia mampu untuk membantu Hoseok. _Ia hanya berharap wajah cerianya cukup untuk menutupi bebannya._

Taehyung kemudian berjalan tertatih kearah Hoseok yang masih terdiam di tempatnya "Hoseok hyung, ayo duduk! Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan!" ucap Taehyung, seraya menggenggam satu tangan Hoseok dan membawanya berjalan mendekati kasurnya. Remaja yang lebih muda itu duduk di atas kasurnya, sedangkan Hoseok masih berdiri depan Taehyung.

Kemudian terjadi keheningan singkat diantara keduanya. Taehyung yang masih menggenggam tangan Hoseok tidak juga mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Hanya menatap kedua tangan mereka yang tertaut. Sedangkan Hoseok, ia hanya menunggu, masih dengan pikirannya yang rumit.

"ah... sebenarnya aku juga tak begitu tahu apa yang harus kuceritakan... hehe" ucap Taehyung akhirnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gerakan gugup, sambil sesekali menatap Hoseok. Yang ekspresi 'langka'nya masih tak berubah. Remaja itu pun tak mengatakan apapun.

 _Well, Taehyung merutuk pada dirinya sendiri karena membuat situasi semakin canggung._ ia memang hanya asal bicara tadi, tentang 'banyak cerita' yang sebenarnya hanya ada satu cerita yang sama sekali tak ingin ia katakan—terutama pada Hoseok. _Terapinya hari ini berjalan dengan sangat mengerikan!_ Dan Taehyung sama sekali tak berada di situasi yang baik sekarang.

Mungkin juga Hoseok. Taehyung mungkin tak tahu apa yang remaja itu tengah pikirkan sekarang, tapi Taehyung cukup peka untuk tahu bahwa senyuman matahari Hoseok sama sekali tak tersirat pada wajah tampan itu.

"...apa hyung punya sesuatu untuk diceritakan...?" tanya Taehyung pelan dan ragu. Ia menatap Hoseok lekat. Berharap ada sedikit sirat kebahagiaan di wajah Hoseok, namun tidak. Hoseok hanya menggeleng, seraya melengkungkan bibirnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung.

"tidak ada..." ucap Hoseok, ia berdehem sejenak "apa kau ingin beristirahat? Aku akan membantumu berbaring." Lanjutnya kemudian, seraya langsung menyiapkan posisi bantal dan selimut di kasur Taehyung.

"aku sedang tak ingin tidur, hyung." Ujar Taehyung.

"kau pasti lelah." Jawab Hoseok langsung tanpa menghentikan gerakannya menata posisi bantal.

"aku tidak lelah."

"tidurlah, ibumu akan datang sebentar lagi."

"tapi inikan masih siang, hyung?"

"aku menyuruh ibumu untuk datang lebih awal."

"kenapa? Apa hyung tak tahu berpura-pura tidur seawal ini itu sangat membosankan?" tanya Taehyung, tanpa sadar ia telah menaikkan nada bicaranya. Taehyung pun langsung menghalangi tangan Hoseok yang akan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berbaring.

"kalau begitu katakan yang sebenarnya pada ibumu." Ucap Hoseok lagi, tanpa mengubah nada datarnya.

Tentu saja Hoseok sangat tahu kini ia telah menyakiti Taehyung. Ia membuat remaja itu memandangnya dengan tatapan menyakitkan dan Hoseok mungkin telah memperburuk keadaan. Tapi ia mulai berpikir bahwa sandiwara Taehyung ini juga perlu di hentikan. Karena dengan begitu akan ada banyak orang yang tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

" _setidaknya Taehyung dan dirimu berhak menerima permintaan maaf atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada kalian!"_

" _aku tidak ingin. Begitu juga Taehyung, aku yakin."_

.

 _Hoseok muak dengan keadaan ini—mereka bertingkah seolah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi!_

.

.

Taehyung makin mengerutkan alisnya "Hoseok hyung... kenapa?" tanyanya. _Kenapa?_ Pertanyaan untuk semua yang terjadi pada Hoseok. Ia yakin benar, Jung Hoseok yang ia kenal adalah remaja yang beberapa hari yang lalu menyetujui rencananya—remaja itu juga selalu mendukungnya tanpa bahkan perlu bertanya. Sikapnya sangat dewasa dan manis, Taehyung _mencintainya_ dan bahkan ia rasa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada remaja bersenyuman secerah matahari ini. Taehyung mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. _Apa remaja di depannya sekarang memang benar-benar Jung Hoseok yang ia kenal?_

"aku ingin kau menghentikan sandiwara ini... dan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibumu." Ucap Hoseok datar.

Taehyung tersenyum miris "kenapa aku harus?" tanyanya "hyung, tak bisakah kau menatapku?" tanya Taehyung kemudian dengan nada memelas.

"karena ibumu orang dewasa. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

"melakukan apa?" Taehyung menggeram.

"Sung-"

"hyung tatap aku!"

"YOOK SUNGJAE! AKU INGIN DIA MEMINTA MAAF DAN MENYESALI SEMUA YANG IA LAKUKAN PADAMU!"pekik Hoseok keras setelah ia mendongakkan kepalanya. menatap Taehyung tepat dimata dan mulai memekik. "AKU MUAK DENGAN KALIAN YANG BERTINGKAH SEOLAH TAK ADA APAPUN YANG TERJADI!" ujarnya lagi, menyuarakan apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan tepat di depan Taehyung yang kini matanya membulat.

"...hyung... bagaimana bisa tahu..."

"apa sekarang kau pikir aku adalah orang yang tak mengetahui apapun? Apa aku terlalu bodoh hingga kau tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku? Kim Taehyung! Kau meremehkanku!" marah Hoseok. ia bangkit dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Taehyung. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarahnya, dan kini ia dapat melihat wajah Taehyung yang terkejut, tapi ia juga merasa kecewa.

Hoseok tentu tahu, ia sangat 'bukan dirinya' saat ini. Harusnya ia merangkul Taehyung. Memeluknya erat dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, juga berjuang agar air mata Taehyung tak lagi jatuh. Tapi tidak bisa...

 _Untuk saat ini, Hoseok ingin egois. Ia kecewa, dan tak ingin disalahkan._

"aku pergi." ucap Hoseok kemudian. merasa tak tahan terus berada di situasi ini, dan ia bisa makin menyakiti Taehyung jika tetap berada di sini. Ia perlu menjernihkan pikirannya sekarang. namun baru saja Hoseok berpaling dan melangkah kakinya, tangan Taehyung menggapai ujung bajunya, dibarengi dengan suara bedebuk.

"tunggu! Hyung! Aku tak bermaksud—jangan pergi! maafkan ak..."ucapan Taehyung terpotong. Antara harus meringis karena kakinya yang sakit habis terjatuh saat menggapai Hoseok, menahan isakan tangisnya, juga rasa mualnya yang tiba-tiba datang— _perutnya memang tak terasa baik sejak di terapi._

Taehyung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. _Tunggu! Ini bukan saatnya untuk muntah. Itu sangat tidak etis dan ia harus menjelaskan semuanya agar Hoseok tak marah dan salah paham lagi..._ tapi sungguh, Taehyung merutuk pada dirinya sendiri saat cairan mendesak keluar dari mulutnya dan ia bisa merasakan Hoseok berlutut di depannya, merangkulnya, lalu mulai berteriak... tapi kali ini bukan berteriak marah padanya.

Namun panik.

kadang Taehyung tak suka saat Hoseok mencemaskannya, namun untuk kali ini, ia lega saat Hoseok terlihat panik dan khawatir melihatnya.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Kreek

.

Mata Taehyung terusik ketika sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka membangunkannya. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus menahan untuk membuka matanya walaupun ia sudah terbangun dari 'acara' pingsannya tadi siang.

"Taehyung hyung, aku datang lagi..."

 _Ah, Jungkookie._

"aku akan menjagamu karena Baekhyun ahjumma terlihat tak enak badan... jadi aku membiarkan Chanyeol ahjussi membawanya pulang."

 _Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga orang sakit, bocah. Cepat kembali ke kamarmu._

Taehyung merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh tangan dingin Jungkook dengan lembut. Remaja itu mulai berpikir kemana saja Jungkook dari tadi hingga tangannya sedingin ini. tapi ia hanya bisa diam. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengomeli anak di bawah umur itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya, ataupun menanyakan keadaan ibunya sendiri. Taehyung kesal.

"hyung, walaupun kau belum sadarkan diri, tanganmu tetap hangat seperti biasa... kau membuatku senang..." ucap Jungkook lagi. ia meletakkan punggung tangan Taehyung ke pipinya dan memejamkan matanya. merasakan hangatnya. "semua orang mulai was-was akhir-akhir ini karena kau belum sadar juga. Kau sudah koma sepuluh hari, dan jika belum sadar dalam dua minggu, dokter bilang kau bisa divonis akan koma selamanya..."

 _Dokter Kim seharusnya mulai menjadi penulis novel, kenapa dia bisa membuat semuanya begitu dramatis, sih?_

"... tapi aku tak percaya itu. aku yakin hyung akan segera sadar karena aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh hyung..." ucap Jungkook lagi yang—sungguh—ini sangat imut dan Taehyung geram ingin mencubit pipi anak itu.

Nah, memang perlu diakui, Taehyung selama ini paling suka kunjungan dari Jungkook dari pada orang lain seperti ibu dan teman-temannya. Karena Jungkooklah satu-satunya yang yakin ia pasti akan sadar dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang penuh harapan (berkebalikan dengan ibunya yang tak banyak bicara, Jimin yang melankolis tak jelas, Yoongi yang selalu serius, atau Jin yang sering mengomel sendiri.). Jungkook itu manis dan menggemaskan, dan Taehyung telah jatuh dalam pesona Jungkook sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di minimarket tempat mereka bekerja _part-time_.

"aku benar-benar tak sabar menunggu hyung bangun karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan dan hyung pasti tak akan menyangka..."

 _Seperti kau yang bertemu dengan ibuku dan dia ingin mengangkatmu sebagai anaknya?_

"ingat saat hyung bilang hyung ingin mengangkatku sebagai saudara dan kita bisa hidup bahagia berdua seperti keluarga kecil yang saling melindungi...? nah, sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkannya dengan rencana yang lebih kompleks... haha..."

 _Yap. Aku tahu maksudmu. Rencana yang luar biasa._

"saat itu aku memang ingin... tapi mungkin tidak lagi..."

 _Apa? Kenapa?!_

"hyung sudah memiliki keluarga yang sempurna, dan aku tak bisa masuk begitu saja, kan? lagi pula saat hyung sadar nanti, hyung pasti tak akan mau menemuiku... hyung pasti masih kesal soal aku yang menuduh hyung mengambil uang di mini market saat itu."

 _Oh ayolah! Jeon Jungkook! Aku tahu kau melakukannya karena terpaksa! Aku sudah tahu soal nyawamu yang akan terancam jika tak membayar hutang ayahmu itu!_

"... jadi mungkin aku akan pergi ketika hyung telah sadar. Aku akan ke Busan dan mencari pekerjaan lain di sana..." ucap Jungkook kemudian.

Entah Jungkook memperhatikan atau tidak, tapi kini dahi Taehyung mengerut karena tak setuju. Ia kesal kenapa Jungkook masih berpikir ia marah soal uang dan merasa tak pantas berada di keluarganya— _Huh , bahkan Taehyung pun sebenarnya tidak berhubungan baik dengan keluarganya_ —dan ia bahkan tak peduli jika hanya memiliki Jungkook sebagai keluarganya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung tak mendengar Jungkook mengatakan apapun lagi. berpikir mungkin kini anak itu sudah tertidur di pinggir ranjang lagi. namun tidak, Taehyung samar mendengar suara isakan di sampingnya.

.

"... hiks... hyung... aku merindukanmu... bangunlah..."

.

 _Oh, Kim Taehyung... kau membuat Jeon Jungkook menangis._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Apa ia seberharga itu hingga Jeon Jungkook-anak-kuat-tak-pernah-menangis-nya—kini menangisi dirinya? _Taehyung tersentuh._

.

.

"kalau begitu jangan pergi."

Taehyung membuka matanya, melirik ke samping, dan Jungkook yang menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas kasur Taehyung menangis makin keras.

Remaja yang lebih tua itu menahan tawanya, mendengar suara tangisan Jungkook yang kekanakan "ya. jangan menangis, Jungkook-ah!" ucapnya seraya menyentuh bahu Jungkook. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Jungkook reflek menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang membulat. Beberapa kali pula ia mengusap mata basahnya dengan lengan, kemudian menatap Taehyung lagi.

"hyuuung..."

"ya?" Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

Jungkook kembali mengusap air mata beserta ingusnya dengan lengan bajunya. Ia sesunggukan, dan kekagetan masih tersirat jelas di matanya "a...aku harus memanggil perawat... kau baru sadar... aku harus bilang... bilang siapapun..." Jungkook mulai bergumam tak jelas.

Taehyung makin memasang wajah ceria. Terhibur dengan ekspresi Jungkook yang menggemaskan. _Tetap tak berubah semenjak terakhir mereka bertemu._ Dan sebelum Jungkook beranjak, Taehyung langsung menahan tangan Jungkook dan menariknya untuk duduk di samping ranjangnya. Kemudian dengan lembut Taehyung mengusap air mata Jungkook dengan lengan bajunya pula, ia menatap sayang anak yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"kau tak boleh mengatakan siapapun kalau aku sudah sadar." Ucap Taehyung "dan aku sudah sadar beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi aku baik-baik saja. tak perlu memanggil dokter..." lanjutnya kemudian setelah Jungkook terlihat tenang.

Anak berumur lima belas tahun itu kemudian beranjak dan berdiri. Wajahnya masih terlihat bingung, namun dengan cepat ia memahami situasi yang terjadi dan mulai menatap Taehyung aneh.

"hyung tahu? Aku sangat kaget, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa memang hanya menunggu waktu hingga hyung berbuat sesuatu yang tak wajar lagi." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada setengah menyindir. Sukses membuat Taehyung tertawa, hingga Jungkook pun tak bisa menahan tawanya juga.

 _Memang siapa yang bisa-bisanya terpikir untuk membohongi seluruh orang di saat seperti ini? bukan hanya Jungkook, tapi semua orang sungguh sia-sia mencemaskan Taehyung._

 _Tapi, lagi, siapa yang bisa kesal dengan orang seperti Kim Taehyung?_ Pikir Jungkook seraya menatap Taehyung penuh arti.

.

"jadi ingat, Jeon Jungkook. Jangan sekalipun kau berpikiran untuk per-"

.

cklek

.

"Jeon Jungkook kau-"

.

.

"... dicari Baekhyun ahjumma..."

"... Suga... hyung..."

.

.

 _Shit_

.

.

"... hai...?"

Taehyung hanya bisa memberikan senyuman paling kaku yang ia bisa. Sekaku tubuhnya yang seolah membeku begitu pintu terbuka, dan Yoongi datang bagaikan putri salju jahat di Narnia. Taehyung menelan ludahnya, _apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?_ ia tak bisa pura-pura berbaring dan memejamkan matanya begitu saja ketika ia jelas-jelas sedang duduk sekarang.

Sedangkan Yoongi, tanpa membalas sapaan-lama-tak-bertemu-Taehyung langsung saja masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yoongi, dengan nada datarnya yang khas.

Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Walau kaget dengan pertanyaan remaja berkulit pucat itu itu, Taehyung tetap mengangguk dengan takut. Taehyung memang sudah mengenal Yoongi sejak lama, namun ia tetap saja merasa segan jika tahu Yoongi mungkin akan marah. Ia tentu tak bisa dengan santai menghadapi Yoongi seperti ia menghadapi Jungkook tadi.

"pantas saja..." gumam Yoongi kemudian, seraya tertawa sinis. Ia pun menggaruk tengkuknya. Membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang melihat gerak-gerik Yoongi sama gugupnya.

"hyung sudah tahu sebelumnya?" tanya Taehyung takut-takut.

"tidak." ucapnya tajam "tapi Hoseok- _mu_ itu bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini. jadi kupikir memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu." Jelas Yoongi seraya berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang Taehyung. "bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya pendek kemudian.

 _Tapi itu tak penting_ "hyung tak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Hoseok hyung kan?" tanya Taehyung langsung. _Hoseok jelas memang terlihat aneh sejak kemarin._

"aku mengatakan semuanya."

"semuanya? Apa?!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas "tentang kau. Semua. Masa lalumu." Ucap Yoongi tegas. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat bersalah karena membuat Taehyung kini panik. Jungkook yang berada diantara keduanya bahkan juga mulai khawatir.

Jungkook memang sebelumnya pernah berpikir bahwa dibalik wajah Yoongi yang dingin dan kejam, ada kebaikan yang sulit dilihat di sana. Jungkook merasakannya setelah beberapa hari mengenal remaja itu. tapi ia tak tahu Yoongi ternyata begitu keras pada Taehyung.

"kenapa hyung mengatakan padanya?!" marah Taehyung.

Dan Jungkook tak tahu Taehyung bisa semarah ini.

"apa bedanya bicara padanya nanti atau sekarang? kau yang pengecut hanya akan membuatnya lebih sakit nantinya."

"jangan sebut aku pengecut!"

.

.

Cklek

.

.

"hei apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini? Hoseok hyung sedang pergi jadi aku yang akan menjaga Tae..."

.

Seorang remaja lain di depan pintu menghentikan bicaranya. Ia kemudian mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tunggu, ada yang salah dengan matanya, dan ia masih merasa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

"tadi kau bilang Hoseok pergi ke mana?" tanya Taehyung tajam tanpa menatap Jimin, ia masih menatap sengit Yoongi.

"e... huh? Entahlah..." jawab Jimin "tunggu, Tae? _is that you?_ " tanya Jimin kemudian takut-takut. ia menatap Jungkook yang berdiri membatu di sana dan hanya memberikan tatapan ' _lebih baik hyung diam'_ dari Jungkook.

.

"Yoongi hyung... jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hoseok hyung... aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan..." bisik Taehyung pelan. ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengurut dahinya yang terasa pening.

Tak memperdulikan tiga orang lain yang berada satu ruangan dengannya—yang kini ikut terdiam, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

.

.

Mereka tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,

Tapi bahkan untuk berpikir positif di saat seperti ini pun rasanya tak bisa...

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

 **Hi, this is Bisory ^^**

 **Lama tidak bertemu, readersnim sekalian. Sekali lagi saya tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun selain maaf dan terima kasih. Maaf karena fanfic ini kembali telat muncul T.T dan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca sampai ke tulisan ini. Saya tahu membaca bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi membaca fanfic saya yang jalannya sesuka hati yang membuat, hehe. Semoga di chapter ini saya tidak mengecewakan readersnim semua.**

 **So, How's this chapter? Semoga yang pada menebak-nebak apa hubungan Tae dan Yoongi semuanya sudah puas, tenang, mereka bukan mantan-an(?) kok, haha. Dan juga, bagaimana Hoseok? Apa marahnya sudah cukup cetar? Wkwkwk. Saya akui membuat adegan dimana Hoseok sedang marah besar itu sulit, mengingat image ceria dan konyolnya hari-hari hehe. Semoga bagian itu tidak terlihat begitu awkward bagi readersnim.**

 **And, yeah… cerita masih berlanjut, dan saya sedang berjuang untuk memberikan cerita terbaik dan sebaik yang saya bisa~! Dan tak lupa, terima kasih selalu saya ucapkan untuk ratusan(?) readersnim yang membaca fanfic ini. Dari yang terlihat hingga yang tak terlihat, hehe. Dan juga terima kasih yang telah memfollow, favorite, Bisory beserta cerita ini.** **I love you all~**

 **and last, let me know what do you think guys~!**


	19. Chapter 19

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

VH

.

" _Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yook Sungjae"_

" _Maaf, Tuan Muda sedang tak ada di rumah."_

.

Hoseok kembali memukul kerikil yang berada di dekat kakinya. Dengan langkah yang santai, pemuda itu menatap langit. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, mungkin pukul dua pagi. Ia mulai berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

 _Kembali ke rumah sakit?_ Tidak. Walaupun ia ingin, tidak sekarang. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Yook Sungjae, dan bisa-bisa ia malah makin menyakiti hari Taehyung nantinya. Seperti siang tadi. Hoseok tersenyum miris.

 _Kalau begitu, mencari Yook Sungjae?_ Pikirnya kemudian. _Tapi kemana?_ Oh. Jung Hoseok, lihat betapa konyolnya kau sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Pulang kerumah dan tidur?

 _Shit._

Hoseok tak sadar ia mulai memukul kerikil yang sedari tadi ia giring dengan keras dan berjarak makin jauh. Ia kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia tak suka saat ia mulai merasa ragu-ragu untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Ouch!"

Pemuda itu sontak mendongak begitu mendengar suara aduhan di depannya. Ada sekelompok pria di sana, dan sepertinya salah satunya terkena batu kerikil yang Hoseok tendang tadi. Pemuda bermarga Jung itu pun langsung saja membungkuk, kemudian menggumamkan kata 'maaf' singkat tanpa memandang sekelompok pria itu.

Takut-takut jika mereka adalah preman. Dan Hoseok sungguh tak ingin membuat masalah lain, ia pun mulai melangkah cepat.

"Ow, menyebalkan sekali." Keluh salah seorang dari mereka. Hoseok yang sudah berjalan agak jauh dapat mendengar suara itu.

"Jangan cengeng."

"Huh! Coba kau rasakan sendiri, Paniel! Sungjae-ya, kau harus mengajari sedikit pacarmu ini rasa peka!"

Hoseok sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Apa yang ia dengar barusan? _Sungjae?!_ Dengan cepat pemuda itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap punggung tiga pria itu. matanya menyipit, mengingat-ingat sosok yang pernah ia lihat saat di festival musim panas.

Mirip.

"Hei, Tunggu!" pekik Hoseok langsung. Membuat satu diantara mereka menoleh. Yang memiliki ekspresi datar dan berwajah sangat-tidak-Korea.

"Kalian! Yook Sungjae!" pekiknya lagi, langsung membuat si pemilik nama akhirnya ikut menoleh ke belakang, begitu pula satu pemuda lainnya. Ketiganya kini sempurna menatap Hoseok.

"Eh, kau pacar si pecundang." Ucap satu diantara mereka dengan santai, yang Hoseok kira kerikil yang tadi ia tendang mengenai pemuda itu. Changseob.

Sungjae, yang baru menyadari kalau itu adalah Hoseok, menatap pemuda bermarga Jung itu denga tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi entah kenapa itu membuat Hoseok merasa dirinya tengah diremehkan.

"Apa kau mencariku selama ini?" tanya Sungjae langsung "Apa yang kau inginkan, huh?"

"Permintaan maafmu."

"Untukmu? Kau tak terima bahwa faktanya kekasihmu itu mengidap gangguan jiwa?" tanya Sungjae dengan santai.

Di tengah perkataannya tadi, Paniel menggenggam lengannya, menyuruh pemuda itu menghentikan bicaranya. Namun Sungjae tetap mengatakannya. Yang cukup untuk membuat hati Hoseok serasa jatuh ke lubang yang paling dalam.

Namun Hoseok mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya. Ia menghela napasnya, kemudian menatap Sungjae tepat dimata.

"Iya, aku mencarimu. Aku hanya ingin kalian semua menemui Taehyung dan Yoongi hyung dan meminta maaf atas segala yang kalian lakukan pada mereka." Jelas Hoseok.

"Bagaimana jika kami tak mau?" tanya Sungjae langsung. Membuat tubuh Hoseok membeku "Malam ini kami baru saja memutuskan untuk tak akan pernah menemui anak merepotkan itu."

"Bukankah itu sudah cukup?" timpal Changseob.

Hoseok menggeleng "Tidak, aku ingin kalian meminta maaf pada mereka. Setidaknya mereka berhak mendapatkan itu." ucapnya "Walaupun aku sangat menginginkan kalian mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal…"

Changseob sontak tertawa mendengar perkataan Hoseok "Apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau itu begitu naif?" tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekat kearah Hoseok "Kau lucu karena kau tahu kami tak akan pernah bisa merasakan hukuman yang kau maksud. Haha! Bahkan jika kami membunuhmu sekarang, tak akan ada yang tahu." Ujarnya kemudian, seraya menyeringai.

Mengerikan, pikir Hoseok. Perkataan Changseob tadi cukup untuk bisa membuat darahnya memanas dan ia takut di waktu yang bersamaan. Ia mulai berpikir bagaimana bisa Taehyung berhadapan dengan pemuda mengerikan ini sekian lama.

"Changseob! Hentikan!" tiba-tiba pemuda lain, yang sedari tadi diam itu menarik lengan Changseob juga menarik tangan Sungjae untuk menjauh dari Hoseok. "Kita pergi dari sini." Ucapnya menahan geram. Ia paham sekali jika situasi ini tetap diteruskan, kedua temannya akan kembali membuat masalah. Namun belum jauh Paniel membawa keduanya, Sungjae sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Hoseok lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus meluruskan satu hal" Sungjae kini telah berhadapan dengan Hoseok "Kami tak akan pernah meminta maaf, karena mereka bahkan senang dengan apa yang kami lakukan!" remaja itu tertawa keras, terdengar dan terlihat mengerikan.

"Jangan omong kosong…" geram Hoseok.

"Kau lah yang bicara omong kosong dari tadi. Kau mengatakan seolah kami mem'bully' mereka, padahal tidak. Faktanya mereka membutuhkan perlakuan itu." jelas Sungjae.

Changseob di belakang mereka kemudian menambahkan "Kau tak tahu? Orang seperti Taehyung dan Yoongi itu membutuhkan rasa sakit untuk membuat mereka tetap hidup. Karena kehidupan mereka sendiri sudah menyakitkan. Kami paham itu." ujarnya, ia mendelik "Dan anak baik-baik sepertimu tak akan paham"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya. Geram dan kesal. Ia merasa mereka semuanya tengah memandangnya sebagai orang yang sok tahu dan konyol. _Ia tahu Taehyung. Taehyung tak seperti itu,_ ucapnya berulang-ulang dalam hati. Namun semakin ia berpikir, semakin besar pula ia bertanya pada dirinya.

 _Apa memang ia telah begitu mengenal Taehyung?_

 _Bagaimana jika ia salah, dan mereka benar?_

"Kau pasti tengah meragukan dirimu sendiri… kasihan" ujar Sungjae prihatin "Kalau kau tak percaya padaku, cobalah _tidur_ dengannya. Taehyung tipe orang yang menyukai hal itu."

"Tunggu! Apa kalian sudah pernah melakukan sebelumnya?" Changseob nyaris memekik "Anak itu pasti suka saat kau melakukannya dengan _kasar._ "

Hoseok membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan dari mulut 'mantan teman' Taehyung itu. Ia hampir gila, dan batas kesabarannya sudah habis. Dengan gerakan cepat, Hoseok berjalan kearah Changseob, menarik kerah baju remaja itu dan meninjunya tepat di rahang kiri dengan kuat. Cukup kuat hingga remaja itu terlempar.

Sungjae dan Paniel mencoba untuk memegangi tangan Hoseok, menghalangi remaja itu untuk menendangi perut Changseob. Namun Hoseok justru menarik lengan Sungjae dan melemparnya ke tanah. Dikuasai amarah, Hoseok merasa muak melihat wajah Sungjae, remaja itu langsung menduduki perut Sungjae dan mulai memberikan tinjuan bertubi di wajah tampan Sungjae.

"Jaga mulutmu, brengsek! Jangan pernah kau menyebut nama Taehyung lagi!" pekiknya, dan di pukulan terakhir, tubuh Hoseok ditarik kebelakang oleh Peniel. Sedetik kemudian sebuah pukulan didapatkannya dari Changseob.

"Menggelikan. Kau marah hanya karena kami memberitahu fakta padamu, hah?" Changseob memberikan pukulan ke perut Hoseok sekali, dan Hoseok membalasnya dengan pukulan di rahang Changseob.

Kemudian Sungjae juga memukulinya, dan Hoseok balas memukul. Hoseok bukan orang yang lemah. Ia tak kalah dari dua orang yang memukulinya, karena setiap pukulannya mampu membuat keduanya terhuyung sebelum kembali melawan.

Hoseok kesal. Ia tak ia bukan dirinya yang biasa. Amarah menguasainya tapi kali ini ia tak akan mencoba untuk menahan dirinya. _Ini karena Taehyung. Ia tak terima melihat orang-orang memperlakukan Taehyung seperti sampah._

.

.

Perkelahian diantara keduanya pun berjalan panjang. Sampai sumber suara sirine polisi mendekati mereka.

.

.

VH

 _ **Chapter 19—Sugar's Works**_

.

.

Pagi.

Suara burung yang berkicau dan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyentuh kulit akhirnya membuat Taehyung terbangun. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali, kemudian mempertajam pendengarannya. Mencoba mengedintifikasi apa ada suara ibunya di ruangannya. Dan begitu ia rasa aman, dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Berbarengan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Ada Jimin di sana, Taehyung menghela napas lega.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" tanya sahabatnya itu, dan Taehyung menggeleng.

"Baru saja."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Baik."

"Oh."

Jimin bergumam pelan, kemudian bersiul. Ia mendekati nakas yang berada di samping kasur Taehyung. Menatap vas bunga di atasnya "Kau ingin aku mengganti bunganya?" tanya Jimin kemudian.

"Apa Hoseok hyung sudah kembali?" Taehyung balik bertanya.

Taehyung memang lihai mengganti topik pembicaraan. Jimin tak terkejut, dan ia pun tahu cepat atau lambat Taehyung akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. ia merutuk dalam hati.

"Belum" keluhnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya "Ia juga belum mengangkat telponnya sejak tadi" jelasnya.

Dan Jimin tahu setelah ini Taehyung pasti akan menekuk wajahnya. Itu bukanlah wajah yang pas untuk pagi secerah ini.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi cobalah berpikir positif. Mungkin dia sedang tidur dirumahnya, atau main di warnet semalaman untuk menjernihkan pikirannya..." ujar Jimin "Tunggu, menjernihkan pikiran? Memang kenapa? Kalian sedang bertengkar? Lagi?" tanya Jimin, menyadari tadi malam Hoseok memang pergi dengan wajah kusut. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Taehyung yang mendengar pertanyaan bertubi Jimin itu mengurut keningnya. Iya, semua yang dikatakan Jimin memang benar. Satu anggukan cukup untuk membuat Jimin menarik kesimpulan.

"Kenapa lagi kalian bertengkar? Disaat seperti ini." Ujar Jimin, remaja tak terlalu tinggi itu berkacak pinggang "Apa Hoseok hyung juga sudah tahu kalau kau pura-pura koma?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kalian bertengkar karena itu?"

Taehyung menggeleng dan Jimin mendesah "Sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak hal, benar? Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku Kim Taehyung."

Remaja yang tengah berbaring itu menggeleng "Kau yang harusnya menjelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau berada di sini? Kenapa bisa kakimu patah hari itu?"

"Apa Hoseok hyung belum bercerita padamu? Yoongi hyung menendang kakiku"

Taehyung mendengus lucu "Bagaimana bisa? Lemah sekali kau. Suga hyung dengan tubuh kurus begitu bisa mematahkan kakimu dengan sebuah tendangan." Ejek Taehyung, ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Jimin yang cemberut.

Tentu ia tahu, Yoongi memiliki tenaga luar biasa dibalik tubuhnya yang terlihat kecil dan lemah "Kau pasti berbuat bodoh hingga membuat Suga hyung marah." Ucapnya kemudian.

Jimin mendesah kesal "Sebenarnya, bukan tendangan Yoongi hyung yang membuat tulangku patah. Tapi setelah ditendang, aku berlari seperti orang gila saat tahu kau tertabrak saat festival musim panas itu." jelasnya "Dan mulai sekarang, jangan panggil dia Suga! Aku tak suka nama itu." omelnya.

Entah Taehyung harus terharu atau apa. Ia menatap Jimin bingung. _Sahabatnya ini…_ _sungguh bodoh._ Hanya itu yang terpikir olehnya. Dan manis, sebenarnya.

Sedikit menyembunyikan senyumannya, Taehyung mendengus "Kenapa? Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya Suga, karena Suga hyung memang manis!" ujarnya kekanakan.

"Tanpa nama itu Yoongi hyung sudah manis sejak lahir!" Jimin tak kalah kekanakannya.

.

Cklek

.

"Hentikan pembicaraan kalian. Aku bukan permen—aku bahkan tak suka permen."

"Yoongi hyung!"

"Kau mengagetkanku, Suga hyung!"

Begitu Yoongi masuk ke ruangan, dua remaja seumuran itu menatap satu sama lain dengan sengit. Persis seperti anak kecil yang berkelahi karena memperebutkan permen favorit mereka. Sedangkan Yoongi, ia memutar bola matanya malas seraya mendekati keduanya.

"Selain kami, siapa orang yang belum tahu kalau kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba. Cukup untuk membuat Taehyung menghentikan pertengkaran kekanakannya dengan Jimin. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan ragu.

"Kau berbohong selama ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang kau rencanakan. Kau harus memberitahu kami jika ingin kami membantu." Jelas Yoongi lagi dengan nada datar khasnya.

Benar juga, pikir Taehyung. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Taehyung pun mulai memasang wajah berpikir "Ibuku, dan kekasihnya itu, lalu orangtuaku… dan Jin hyung." Ucap Taehyung.

"Jin hyung?!" tanya Jimin setengah memekik "Kau sungguh akan dicincang Jin hyung jika dia tahu kau berbohong selama ini." Ujarnya seraya memasang wajah horor.

.

"… Kau tahu betapa menyeramkannya Jin hyung…"

.

.

VH

.

.

"Halo? Ibu? Ya, aku sedang di rumah sakit sekarang"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Taehyung… dan Hoseok, ibu tahu dua bocah itu tak bisa dipisahkan. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Hoseok sekarang. Terakhir kali kulihat ia sudah sama sakitnya dengan pasien lain."

"…ya, ya. Aku membawa beberapa makanan untuknya dan ibu Taehyung juga."

"Akan kusampaikan salam darimu, oke. Dah bu."

Pemuda itu mematikan ponselnya, kemudian menatap jam tangannya sejenak. Pukul sebelas siang, masih ada waktu satu jam sampai kelasnya yang lain dimulai. Pemuda itu adalah mahasiswa tingkat tiga, dan jika kalian ingin tahu namanya, dia Kim Seok Jin, atau biasa dipanggil Jin. Yang sekitar dua jam lalu bersin-bersin, curiga ada yang baru saja membicarakan dirinya. Entah siapa.

Kabar Jin masih sama, ngomong-ngomong. Hidupnya tengah disibukkan dengan perkuliahannya. Hanya kuliah, tidak lagi disibukkan dengan anak titipan bernama Kim Taehyung.

Sejak Taehyung masuk rumah sakit, pekerjaannya memang sedikit berkurang. Setiap pagi ia tak lagi datang ke apartement Taehyung dan membuatkan makanan di sana. Berganti jadwal padat untuk kuliah dan belajar. Jika ada yang bertanya apa Jin merindukan anak bandel itu? jelas. Jin seperti baru saja kehilangan setengah rutinitasnya sejak Taehyung dirawat.

Dan di sela jadwal sibuknya itu, akhirnya ia dapat meluangkan waktu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Kali ini bukan untuk Taehyung, tapi Hoseok. Pemuda itu telah lelah menangisi remaja kurus itu berhari-hari dan kini ia terpikir apa Hoseok masih sama dengan Hoseok yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu.

Semoga Hoseok tak lagi murung, berwajah pucat, dan penyendiri seperti sebelumnya.

.

Cklek

.

"Hoseok-ah, hyung datang."

Sepi. Jin mengerjapkan matanya begitu ia tak melihat siapun di ruangan ini. Ia kemudian membalikkan pintunya, melihat papan nama yang berada di depan pintu. _Benar, ini ruangannya._ Tapi kenapa tak ada seorangpun di sini, bahkan Taehyung. Kasur Taehyung kini rapi dan bersih, tak ada pemiliknya. Membuat Jin menelan ludahnya.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Ia tersenyum aneh. Berpikir mungkin Taehyung sudah dipindah keruangan lain. Tapi Jin sangat tak berharap jika itu adalah ruangan mayat. Wajah Jin sontak memucat. Ia menggigit kukunya karena panik dan otaknya penuh dengan pikiran mengerikan. Ia belum siap menerima kabar kematian Taehyung!

Setelah terdiam di sana beberapa saat, Jin pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari menuju lobi informasi yang agak jauh dari kamar Taehyung. Baru saja ia akan berbelok, tiba-tiba seseorang menerjangnya—atau sebenarnya Jin lah yang menerjang orang itu—hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku!" ucap orang yang ditabrak Jin.

Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu meringis, karena tadi terjatuh dengan posisi tangan kanan yang menumpu badan. Bahkan entah bagaimana jam tangannya pecah dan terlepas dari tangannya. Jin merutuk, namun ia tetap menerima uluran tangan orang di depannya.

"Ya, maafkan aku juga." Ucap Jin setelah ia berdiri tegak. Ia membungkuk minta maaf pada pemuda yang memiliki rambut warna pirang itu.

Wajah pemuda pirang itu tampak bersalah, ia mengambil jam tangan Jin yang tergeletak di lantai "Tidak, tidak! Akulah yang harus minta maaf. Jam tanganmu sampai rus…"

.

Krek

.

Suara retakan terdengar di sana. Dari jam tangan Jin yang sudah pecah menjadi makin parah. Jin membulatkan mataya melihat ibu jari pemuda berambut pirang itu masuk ke dalam kaca jam tangannya.

"A-aku… Maaf! Aku ingin sedi..kit memperbaikinya… tapi…" pemuda pirang itu tergagap. Ikut panik "Aku akan menggantinya! Katakan padaku berapa harganya dan dimana kau membelinya!" ucapnya cepat.

Jin yang mendengar perkataan cepat dan gagap pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya seraya mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut "Tidak apa, tak usah dipikirkan." Ucap Jin, ia meraih jam tangannya dari tangan pemuda pirang itu.

Pemuda pirang itu tertunduk dalam "Maafkan aku."

"Semua orang melakukan kesalahan, maafkan aku juga karena yang duluan menabrakmu." Ujar Jin mencoba tenang "Aku harus pergi sekarang, sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucapnya kemudian sebelum akhirnya kembali pergi menuju lobi rumah sakit. Kali ini dengan berjalan.

.

" _sial dia membuatku tersipu."_

.

.

VH

.

.

Perjalanan Jin belum selesai sampai di situ—atau, sebenarnya ia sudah berhenti berjalan. Membeku di tempatnya, lebih tepatnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di tengah koridor rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Begitu matanya menemukan sesuatu.

"Kim Taehyung…?"

Jin memastikan, dan remaja yang sedang duduk di kursi rodanya itu menatapnya horor. Jin hapal tatapan itu, itu tatapan yang sama yang Taehyung berikan saat ia ketahuan tidak membereskan apartementnya sendiri. Ekspresi ketakutan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Jimin yang berada di belakangnya. Yang memasang ekspresi tak kalah takut.

"Sejak kapan kau sadar?" itu pertanyaan pertama Jin. Tapi tak langsung di jawab ketika tiba-tiba Jimin berteriak heboh. Mengatakan sesatu tentang ibu Taehyung yang berada di tangga dan Jimin segera mendorong kursi roda Taehyung dan Taehyung pun juga berteriak panik.

Ini adegan yang menggelikan sebenarnya. Jin bisa saja tertawa melihat ekspresi konyol dua bocah itu, namun ia masih kebingungan hingga memilih untuk berlari di belakang mereka. Mengikuti keduanya yang berlari menuju kamar Taehyung yang Jin datangi sebelumnya.

Kemudian sampai di sana, Jimin segera membantu Taehyung untuk berbaring di kasurnya dan sibuk merapikan selimut Taehyung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya, jengah hanya mengamati.

"Hyung, nanti dulu bertanyanya. Hanya jangan katakan apapun!" teriak Taehyung dan Jimin mengangguki.

Ketika pintu itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita diakhir umur tiga pulahannya muncul, Taehyung telah menutup rapat matanya dan Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gerakan sangat canggung.

"Wah, Jimin dan Jin? Apa kalian sedang menjenguk Taehyungie?" tanya wanita itu, dan Jimin mengangguk kelewat semangat. Sangat tidak natural.

Jin pun berusaha untuk tersenyum "Ya, Nyonya Baek. Kalau begitu kami izin keluar." Ucap pemuda tinggi itu seraya membungkuk dalam pada Baekhyun lalu memberikan Jimin tatapan tajam, menyuruhnya ikut keluar.

.

Ada banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan di sini, dan Jimin mengutuk Taehyung yang baru saja memasukkannya ke dalam mulut ikan hiu.

.

.

VH

.

.

Di tempat lain.

Yoongi mempercepat langkah kakinya, masuk ke dalam kantor polisi yang ramai. Ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah telepon, dari Peniel. Mengatakan tadi dini hari Hoseok terlibat perkelahian dengan Sungjae dan Changseob, lalu sekarang Hoseok berada di kantor polisi. Dicap sebagai tersangka kekerasan.

Setelah beberapa kali mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kantor, Yoongi akhirnya menemukan Hoseok, sedang duduk di balik jeruji besi. Dan berterima kasih pada keadaan ramai kantor, Yoongi dapat dengan mudah mendekati jeruji tanpa disadari polisi-polisi di sana.

"Ya, Jung Hoseok." Panggil Yoongi, dan si pemilik nama sontak mendongak. Menatap Yoongi, dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang lebam dan berdarah di beberapa bagian.

Hoseok balas menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sendu "Oh, hyung… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Seperti remaja itu baru saja menangis lama.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak gegabah." Ujar Yoongi.

"Iya, tapi aku tak menyesalinya. Setidaknya jika hukum tak bisa menyentuh mereka, aku sudah menyakiti tubuh mereka. Itu semua untuk Taehyung dan hyung." Jelas Hoseok, masih dengan tatapan sendu.

Yoongi menghela napasnya seraya mengusak rambutnya tahu maksud Hoseok, tapi ini terasa salah. Dari segi manapun, Hoseok juga tak layak mendapatkan luka-luka di tubuhnya hanya karena dirinya dan Taehyung. Yoongi tak habis pikir apa Hoseok itu kuat atau idiot.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa orangtuamu sudah datang?" tanya Yoongi kemudian.

Remaja di balik jeruji itu menunjuk dengan dagunya "Ayahku di sana, sedang mengurus sesuatu. Mungkin kemungkinan paling buruk aku akan mendekam di perjara selama tiga bulan." Ucap Hoseok, mencoba terdengar santai "Bersyukur karena aku masih berada di bawah umur"

Yoongi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Di sebuah kursi, ada seorang polisi dan lelaki setengah tua di sana, sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"Hyung." Panggil Hoseok "Aku hanya minta satu hal padamu"

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi, ia menyipitkan matanya "Kau mau memintaku menyembunyikan semua ini dari Taehyung?" tebaknya, dan Hoseok mengangguk, dengan wajah amat sedih.

Yoongi menggeleng "Tidak. Aku akan memberitahunya." Ujar remaja berkulit putih itu dengan tegas.

"Hyung! Pikirkan perasaan Taehyung! Ia masih belum sehat dan aku tak ingin menjadi bebannya!"

"Kau terlalu meremehkannya, Jung Hoseok. Taehyung tak selemah yang kau kira dan aku muak semua kebohongan yang kalian tebar." Yoongi menggenggam lengan Hoseok dan menatapnya tajam "Sekarang kau terlihat menyedihkan, jadi diamlah dan biarkan kami berpikir jalan keluarnya!" tegas Yoongi.

Hoseok terdiam, ia menatap wajah Yoongi dimana remaja berkulit putih itu sama sekali tak ingin menerima penolakan. Hoseok memang tertohok dengan perkataan Yoongi tadi, _ia sepertinya memang mulai meremehkan Taehyung,_ tapi ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa sedih dan kecewanya Hoseok ketika ia tahu apa yang telah Hoseok lakukan hingga berakhir di rumah sakit ini.

"Aku terus berpikir kenapa Taehyung bisa menyukai lelaki gegabah dan penggalau sepertimu." Cibir Yoongi kemudian.

"Heh?"

"Kau, lebih baik perbaiki sikapmu itu sebelum Taehyung bosan dan meninggalkanmu."

Hoseok membelalakkan matanya "Hyung!" kesalnya, tapi ia semakin kaget saat melihat Yoongi memeletkan lidahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Bertahanlah."

Ucap Yoongi pendek sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan meninggalkan Hoseok. Remaja bertubuh kecil itu kemudian menghilang dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum Hoseok membuka mulutnya, tak terima dengan perkataan Yoongi barusan. Namun detik berikutnya Hoseok tersenyum, entah kenapa.

.

 _Yoongi memang memiliki cara yang aneh untuk menghiburnya._

.

"… _bertahanlah._ "

.

Ya, mungkin yang harus Hoseok lakukan sekarang adalah bertahan, dan percaya.

.

.

VH

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau masih akan mengangkat tanganmu seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook, dan Taehyung mengangguk dengan kuat, terlihat lucu apalagi dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

"Hyung yang tadi kan sedang pergi, turunkan saja, aku akan berjaga-jaga." Ucap Jungkook lagi, kini Taehyung menggeleng. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Jungkook yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Nama hyung yang tadi adalah Kim Seokjin. Kau bisa memanggilnya Jin hyung, dan dia sangat menyeramkan Kook-ah!" ujar Taehyung heboh.

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya, terlihat tak suka "Tapi ia harusnya tahu kalau hyung sedang sakit, ia tak seharusnya menghukum hyung." Ujarnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

Taehyung berteriak gemas karena tingkah Jungkook itu. tapi ia tetap menggeleng dengan wajah ceria "Tapi aku membuatnya murka dan ini hukumanku." Ucapnya, mengingat sebelumnya Jin menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas—seperti posisi hukuman khas korea selama satu jam sebelum hyungnya itu pulang.

"Nah, sekarang aku mulai bingung sejak kapan hyung mengikuti aturan" ucap Jungkook, ia memutar bola matanya dan itu makin membuat Taehyung tertawa keras.

Jungkook memang tak pernah gagal menjadi _moodboster_ nya. Setelah ia uring-uringan dengan Hoseok yang tak kunjung kembali dan diomeli Jin berjam-jam, untung saja Jungkook datang menemaninya di sini. Taehyung memang sudah terlanjur menyayangi remaja lima belas tahun ini. Ia sudah menganggap Jungkook sebagai adik sendiri—atau bahkan, mereka akan menjadi saudara sesungguhnya nanti. Jimin sudah menceritakan padanya, bagaimana ibunya ingin mengadopsi Jungkook, dan Taehyung sama sekali tak masalah dengan itu.

"Ya Kim Jungkook, sejak kapan kau mengenalku sebaik ini?" Taehyung menurunkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut hitam Jungkook. Membuat remaja yang lebih muda itu mengeluh namun dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tunggu dulu! Kim? Hyung! Jangan mengganti-ganti namaku!" protesnya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri" ucap Taehyung, ia tersenyum dengan hangat, menyadari ada sedikit perubahan dari ekspresi ceria Jungkook "Tapi aku sebenarnya tak peduli nama! Mau namamu Seagull sekalipun, kau tetap adikku! Hahahaa!" ucapnya seraya kembali mengacak rambut Jungkook, dan kini Jungkook kembali tertawa dengan lepas.

.

Cklek

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sontak terdiam begitu ada suara pintu yang terbuka. Kebiasaan, takut jika tiba-tiba yang membuka pintu adalah ibu Taehyung. Dan begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang, keduanya menghela napas lega.

"Yoongi hyung!" panggil Taehyung dengan ceria "Dari mana?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yoongi masih sama, remaja dingin itu hanya bergumam tak jelas dan mendekati Taehyung dan menaruh kantong berisi es krim di nakas samping ranjang "Es krim, makanlah" ucap Yoongi datar, berkebalikan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang bersorak senang.

"Woaah es krim!" ucap keduanya serempak. Persis seperti kembar, dan Yoongi tersenyum sangat tipis melihat itu.

Taehyung yang sudah membuka bungkusan es krimnya menatap Yoongi "Hyung tidak makan?" tanyanya, melihat Yoongi yang hanya berdiri di samping Jungkook dan diam menatap keduanya. Jungkook bahkan menjulurkan es krimnya, menawarkan Yoongi untuk mencicipi es krim strawberrynya, namun Yoongi menggeleng.

"Ada apa hyung? Kau terlihat lelah." Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya, terlihat khawatir. Tubuh Yoongi yang sudah kecil itu entah kenapa terlihat makin kecil dan wajahnya terlihat lelah, dibalik ekspresi datarnya.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi tak langsung menjawab. Ia diam dan melipat tangannya di dada, membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung menatapnya makin khawatir. Keduanya sudah mengenal Yoongi, dan remaja bertubuh kecil itu entah kenapa memang selalu terlihat memiliki banyak hal yang dipikirkan walaupun sering memasang wajah datar. Dan entah kenapa, itu terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Semua tahu Yoongi adalah orang baik.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, iya kan, Suga hyung?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Ia tak yakin, tapi ia tak bisa mengabaikan perasaan tak nyamannya ketika melihat wajah Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi mengangguk, membuat jantung Taehyung makin berdebar.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Hoseok tadi." Ucap Yoongi.

Tuh, kan. Perasaan Taehyung makin tak enak. Tapi remaja itu memilih untuk tetap diam dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Yoongi.

"Dini hari tadi dia memukuli Sungjae dan temannya. Sekarang ia berada di kantor polisi." Lanjut Yoongi "Kau tahu maksudnya, kan? Ia ingin balas dendam atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada kita. Caranya salah, tapi si bodoh itu terlihat puas karena ia bisa memukuli Sungjae dan temannya." Jelasnya.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka begitu Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Taehyung tak juga mengatakan apa-apa, apalagi Jungkook yang walaupun wajahnya terlihat kaget dan tak percaya, ia ikut diam. Merasa dirinya bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk merespon terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung yakin itu Hoseok hyung?" tanya Taehyung akhirnya, memastikan. Yoongi mengangguk dan Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Entah kenapa.

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa canggung. Kini ia sukses membuat Yoongi dan Jungkook menatapnya bingung karena ia justru tertawa di saat seperti ini.

"Maaf, maaf… aku hanya terlalu kaget dan curiga hyung sedang mengerjaiku sekarang" Taehyung menatap Yoongi "Yang hyung katakan tadi sungguh-tidak-Hoseok-hyung-sekali." Ucapnya dengan tenang.

Melihat Jungkook yang memiringkan kepalanya, Taehyung pun menjelaskan "Maksudku, Hoseok itu adalah orang paling baik yang pernah kuketahui. Mendengar dia memukuli orang hanya karena balas dendam membuatku sedikit meragukannya."

"Oh, itu pasti karena dia sangat mencintai hyung" celetuk Jungkook.

Yang langsung saja mendapatkan sebuah hadiah pukulan di kepala. Taehyung mendesis "Tahu apa kau tentang cinta, bocah!" omelnya pada Jungkook, namun remaja yang lebih muda itu hanya tertawa ringan.

"Hm… kalau begitu kita harus melakukan sesuatu, kan Suga hyung?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan tangan mengelus dagu "Hanya ada satu hal yang terpikir olehku…" gumamnya pelan "Tapi aku sangat tak ingin melakukan hal itu."

"Apa memang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Telepon ayahmu." Ucap Yoongi.

Ya, itu jawabannya. apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung memang sama dengan yang Yoongi pikirkan. Menelpon ayah Taehyung, Kim Daehyun. Seorang pengacara ternama di Daegu.

Taehyung tak langsung menjawab. Memang itu yang ia pikirkan, tapi ia tak tahu apa ia sanggup melakukannya. Apalagi dengan keadaan serumit ini.

"Tapi apa ayah hyung sudah mengetahui kalau hyung sudah sadar?" tanya Jungkook kembali. Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya. Senyuman miris.

"Dia bahkan mungkin tak tahu kalau aku berada di rumah sakit, Jungkook-ah" jelasnya.

Yoongi menghela napas, kini raut wajah Taehyung kembali terlihat muram. Ia sedang memikirkan baik-baik apa yang harus ia lakukan "Itu bagus jika ayahmu tak tahu kalau kau di rumah sakit. Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun, buat cerita seolah tak ada yang terjadi."

"Hyung bicara seolah menjelaskan padanya adalah mudah."

"Memang. Kau orang yang paling ahli dalam menutupi banyak hal."

"Hyung! Kau yakin dia akan membantu?"

"Sangat. Seratus persen."

Taehyung menggigit jari-jarinya. Tak yakin dan tak puas dengan jawaban Yoongi, tapi ia mengangguk pada akhirnya dengan wajah ragu "Baiklah, aku akan menelponnya." Ucap Taehyung.

Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan Taehyung sebuah elusan di kepala "Aku tak menyangka reaksimu akan setenang ini. Kukira kau akan menangis sesunggukan karena tahu Hoseok-mu berada di penjara sekarang."

"Hyung, jauhkan tanganmu. Air mataku akan jatuh." Ucapnya datar, namun ia tersenyum tipis. _Ia memang menahan air matanya, dadanya sedari tadi sakit, seperti ribuan jarum menusuki jantungnya._

"Kau memang sudah dewasa, hm?"

Taehyung melepaskan tangan Yoongi dari kepalanya "Aku memang sudah dewasa! Sudah, kalian harus pergi. Ibu akan datang sekitar jam segini dan aku ingin tidur." Usir Taehyung dan Yoongi mengangguk.

Ia mengajak Jungkook juga ikut pergi mengikutinya. Meninggalkan Taehyung, yang mungkin, dia akan menangis sendirian di ruangan itu.

 _Dasar pasangan melankolis._

.

.

.

"Hyung, sepertinya hubungan Taehyung hyung dan ayahnya sedang tidak baik?"

Tanya Jungkook. Kini dirinya dan Yoongi tengah berjalan berdampingan di koridor rumah sakit. Yoongi akan mengantarkannya ke ruangannya, setelah itu akan pulang menemui Jimin yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Menanggapi pertanyaan Jungkook, Yoongi mengangguk.

"Sudah sejak dulu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa hyung menyuruhnya menelpon ayahnya?" tanya Jungkook lagi "Kenapa tak mencari pengacara lain? Apa karena membayar pengacara itu mahal?" tanyanya lagi.

Jungkook memang anak yang banyak tanya, pikir Yoongi. Dan biasanya ia paling tak suka meladeni anak jenis ini—seperti Jimin. Tapi entah kenapa Yoongi sama sekali tak merasa kesal. Semua pertanyaan Jungkook tidak terdengar bertele-tele atau tak penting.

"Karena hanya beliau yang dapat mengalahkan uang Sungjae dimata hukum" jawab Yoongi "Kau pernah menonton drama kan? Uang orang kaya selalu bisa mengalahkan hukum yang sebenarnya. Itulah kenapa _psycho_ seperti Sungjae masih berkeliaran di dunia." Tambahnya.

"Lalu kenapa ayah Taehyung hyung bisa sehebat itu? dan pengacara lain tidak?"

"Karena beliau punya uang di sakunya dan ilmu hukum di kepalanya." Jawab Yoongi asal.

Jungkook membulatkan mulutnya, bergumam kata oh panjang "Kalau begitu aku ingin menjadi seperti ayah Taehyung hyung nanti." Gumamnya pelan, namun cukup untuk dapat di dengar Yoongi.

"Itu akan sulit. Kau harus belajar dengan benar di sekolah." Ledek Yoongi, ia tahu Jungkook bukan tipe yang suka belajar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba menjadi seperti hyung!" ujar Jungkook, seraya menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Yoongi menatap anak itu bingung, namun ia tetap diam saat Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin seperti Yoongi hyung. Kau sangat pintar, kuat, tegas, namun di balik wajah dinginmu kau sangat baik dan peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kau juga bekerja dengan cepat dan punya insting yang kuat." Jelas Jungkook "Aku tahu karena hyung memiliki wajah seperti 'ada banyak pikiran di otakku' dan itu terlihat keren!" ucapnya _excited._

"Menggelikan." Ucap Yoongi dan ia berjalan lebih cepat dari normalnya. Tak ingin mendengar semua pujian Jungkook yang terdengar _bullshit_ dan membuat tubuhnya merinding. _Jungkook tak tahu banyak tentangnya._

Jungkook masih terlihat ceria, ia mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang.

.

"Dan lebih dari itu, walaupun hyung selalu memasang wajah tak peduli, kau selalu memperdulikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarmu. Itulah kenapa hyung selalu dicintai banyak orang…"

.

.

Yoongi yang sudah tak kuat lagi pun berlari meninggalkan Jungkook. Ia takut jika terus membiarkan Jungkook bicara, ia bisa memukul anak itu karena sok tahu. Baginya, semua yang dikatakan Jungkook adalah kebalikannya. Tak ada artinya, walaupun di lubuk hatinya terdalam ia ingin percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jungkook.

 _Apa ia memang dicintai banyak orang?_

 _._

 _Shit. Terkutuk kau Park Jimin._

 _Jungkook terlalu banyak bergaul denganmu!_

.

.

.

VH

.

.

"Selamat tidur sayang, mimpi indah."

 _Ibu juga, mimpi indah. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak._

Taehyung merasakan sentuhan tangan ibunya di kepalanya. Wanita itu mengelus kepala Taehyung pelan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipinya. Setelah itu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup.

Sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam, ketika Taehyung membuka matanya dan melirik jam di nakas. Ini memang waktunya ibunya, Baekhyun, pulang ke rumah. Ibunya itu masih harus mengurus toko bukunya di pagi hari. Taehyung harap wanita itu bisa istirahat dengan baik malam ini.

Kemudian, setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Taehyung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Kemudian membuka laci nakas disampingnya. Disana ada sebuah amplop berwarna pink yang diberikan oleh Dokter Kim tadi siang, dan juga ponsel Taehyung yang batrainya sudah penuh. Ia meminta Jimin mengisi dayanya tadi pagi.

Ia terdiam sejenak menatap ponselnya. Terlihat berpikir.

 _._

 _Telpon… tidak… telpon… tidak…_

 _._

Taehyung menutup matanya, kemudian dengan keras menekan tombol telepon dan suara panggilan pun terdengar. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, gugup, dengan satu tangan memegang ponsel dan menempelkannya di telinga.

 _Bagaimana jika tidak diangkat? Bagaimana jika ayahnya tak sudi menolongnya? Bagaimana jika ayahnya bahkan lupa memiliki anak bernama Kim Taehyung?_

.

Tut… tut.. cklek

.

" _Halo?"_

.

Taehyung seperti terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan mulutnya kelu. Ia tak ingat lagi bagaimana cara menelpon pada umumnya. dan Taehyung rasa ia adalah anak paling konyol yang pernah ada di dunia.

" _Halo? Taehyung?"_

"Ah… mm… ya, ayah…" suara Taehyung bergetar. Astaga, ia tak menyangka reaksi tubuhnya akan seberlebihan ini ketika mendengar suara berat ayahnya. Well, setidaknya, ayahnya tak lupa jika ia memiliki anak bernama Kim Taehyung.

" _Ya?"_

"Hm… ayah, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"…"

Tak langsung dijawab. Taehyung merutuk, ayahnya pasti tengah mengutuknya sekarang karena hanya menelpon saat membutuhkan bantuan. Taehyung memang anak gila. Tapi mengindahkan rasa malunya, ia terus membayangkan Hoseok, dan itu membuatnya mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya untuk bicara.

"Tolong… ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku meminta bantuanmu. Tolong datanglah ke Seoul… ayah." Ucapnya dengan mata terpejam.

" _Ayah baru saja sampai di stasiun Seoul. Ada apa?_ "

.

Apa?

.

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya. Ia sontak menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Menatap layar ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan telepon ayahnya. Ia tak sedang bermimpi, kan?!

.

.

" _Kim Taehyung, jangan buat ayah berlari ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Ada apa? Halo?"_

.

.

.

Bersambung


	20. Chapter 20

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

" _Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Hadiah karena kau selalu menyelesaikan terapi dengan baik."_

 _Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, menata psikiaternya dengan wajah bingung. Seraya mengusap peluh, Taehyung memandang sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda di atas meja dokter Kim "Apa ini?" tanyanya langsung._

" _Itu undangan pesta ulang tahun Bae Yoobin. Kau mungkin tak mengenalnya, dia anak pengidap kanker paru-paru stadium tiga yang akan merayakan ulangtahunnya ke sembilan." Jelas dokter Kim._

" _Lalu? Kupikir kami tak saling mengenal?" tanya Taehyung masih bingung. Walau ia agak sedikit mendengar perkataan dokter Kim tadi. Bagaimana kehidupan anak itu? dia terlalu kecil untuk menerima penyakit seperti itu._

 _Dokter Kim, masih dengan perangai ramahnya, menyesap teh paginya sejenak sebelum menjawab "Sebenarnya itu adalah pesta bersama. Pihak rumah sakit ingin merayakannya di taman rumah sakit. Jadi secara tidak langsung semua orang bisa datang merayakan." Ucapnya._

" _Nah, jadi begini, Binie dulu sempat belajar bermain seksofon sebelum akhirnya ia tak mampu lagi memainkannya. Ia ingin mendengarkan permainan seksofon, dan kau bisa. Jadi aku menawarkanmu untuk bermain di pesta ulangtahunnya besok"_

 _Taehyung membulatkan matanya "Besok? Yang benar saja! Di situasi seperti ini aku bahkan tak bisa latihan. Bagaimana aku mau memainkannya di depan orang banyak?" tanya Taehyung, sedikit emosi. Kenapa juga dokter Kim menawarkannya? Dokter muda itu tahu Taehyung masih menyembunyikan kesadarannya pada beberapa orang._

" _Tidak perlu latihan! Aku tahu kau lebih dari ahli dalam memainkannya" ucap dokter Kim santai "Lagipula kau hanya perlu memainkan lagu-lagu sederhana. Binie pasti akan langsung menyukainya, Taehyung-ah" tambahnya._

 _Remaja itu terlihat tak yakin apa ia bisa melakukan itu. Apalagi tanpa diketahui ibunya. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa ingin memberikan kebahagian pada anak itu. Taehyung simpati, ia harap ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk anak perempuan itu._

" _Bagaimana, Tae?"_

" _Baiklah"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"Taehyung hyung, pakai jaket ini."

"Hari ini tidak dingin, Jungkook-ah. Kurasa aku tak perlu jaket." Ujar Taehyung, ia menggeleng ketika Jungkook memberikannya sebuah jaket tak begitu tebal berwarna merah terang.

"Pakailah, angin musim semi dingin." Celetuk Jin yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Lagi pula kau akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun, bergayalah sedikit." Tambah Jimin "Iya kan, Yoongi hyung?" remaja itu menoleh pada Yoongi, yang terlihat tak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya, menggemaskan, namun ia kesal—sekaligus senang. Kini kamarnya tengah ramai. Ada Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi, dan Jin. Mereka semua berkumpul disini, mengatakan bahwa tak ingin melewatkan penampilan seksofon Taehyung nanti. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Taehyung makin gugup. Ia tak pernah bermain alat musiknya di depan orang banyak.

"Apa kalian tak punya agenda? Kenapa aku sering sekali melihat kalian…" gerutu Taehyung. Cukup untuk dapat didengar oleh yang lain, tapi mereka semua mengacuhkan Taehyung.

.

 _Tentu saja mereka semua ada di sana mengkhawatirkan Taehyung yang tanpa Hoseok…_

.

"Ah ya, jangan lupa kalian harus waspada jika ibuku datang ke sini lebih cepat" ujar Taehyung kemudian mengingatkan. ia memang sudah membuat acara dengan teman-temannya ini, agar ketika ibunya datang dan ia belum selesai dengan urusannya di pesta, teman-temannya bisa mengalihkan ibunya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kami sudah paham, kau tenang saja dan bersenang-senanglah." Ujar Jimin dengan tulus.

"Oh ya, Taehyung-ah, kau mau aku memvideokan penampilanmu?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba "Hoseok akan sedih karena melewatkan penampilanmu di acara seperti ini." Ujarnya kemudian, yang sontak saja membuat wajah Taehyung memerah.

"Memangnya aku anak _playgroup_?!"

Semua orang disana tergelak—bahkan Yoongi, kecuali Taehyung. Remaja berambut hitam lurus itu makin menekuk wajahnya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menahan tawanya. Padahal tak ada yang sedang melempar lelucon, tapi entah kenapa melihat teman-temannya yang tertawa pun membuat Taehyung ingin tertawa.

Ia menyukai kebersamaan ini. Yang seolah tak ingin ia akhiri—ia sudah memiliki teman-teman yang menyayanginya sekarang, tidak seperti dulu, dan semuanya terasa hampir sempurna. Jika saja Hoseok berada di sini.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20—Oh Happy Day**_

* * *

.

.

Brug

.

Kaki Taehyung terasa tak bertenaga tiba-tiba dan ia terjatuh begitu saja diatas rerumputan. Jin dan Yoongi di sampingnya langsung memegangi tangannya.

"Tae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi. Ia menyentuh punggung Taehyung.

Remaja yang terduduk itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia entah kenapa tak bisa mendongakkan kepalanya dan napasnya terdengar berat. Membuat Jin dan Yoongi panik dan bingung di waktu yang bersamaan. Padahal sebelumnya ketiganya berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit sambil berbincang santai, tapi tiba-tiba saja Taehyung terjatuh dan ia mulai aneh seperti ini.

"Ini hanya mataku, atau aku benar-benar baru saja melihat banyak balon?" tanya Taehyung pada keduanya. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar dan ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Jin dan Yoongi sama-sama melihat kedepan. Ya, tempat acara sudah dekat dengan mereka. Salah satu sisi taman memang dihias seindah mungkin. Ada bangku-bangku, panggung, banyak bunga, dan juga balon. Ya, itu bagian terburuknya.

Taehyung merutuk pada psikiaternya. Apa dia bahkan tak menyelidiki dulu apa ada balon di pesta ini sebelum menawarkan undangan pada pasien fobianya? Taehyung tak habis pikir, dan walaupun ia sudah menjalankan serangkaian terapi, ia belum sepenuhnya sehat. Sekarang buktinya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar." Tegas Jin akhirnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Taehyung untuk berdiri dan berbalik arah.

"Tapi pestanya…"

"Jangan memaksakan diri, ayo kembali." Ujar Yoongi, seraya ikut membantu Taehyung untuk berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke kamar.

Taehyung dengan berat hati mengangguk, dan membiarkan Jin dan Yoongi membawanya kembali. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah. Ia sangat ingin membuat anak bernama Binnie itu senang dengan permainan seksofonnya. Namun disisi lain, ia merasa belum siap. Berhadapan langsung dengan balon-balon disana membuat Taehyung takut. Dan ia membenci jika dirinya sudah menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi belum jauh mereka melangkah, tiba-tiba Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Taehyung dan Jin ikut berhenti. Keduanya menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa hyu…" Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi dan ia tak meneruskan pertanyaannya.

.

 _Kebetulan gila macam apa ini?_

.

Rutuk Taehyung. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, takut jika ia baru saja berhalusinasi sepagi ini, namun apa yang ia lihat di depannya tak berubah. Bahkan Taehyung sampai mengucek matanya dengan tangan. Tapi semuanya tetap berubah, apa yang diperlihatkan matanya tak berbohong. _Itu ibunya._

Ibunya, Byun Baekhyun, wanita berumur tiga puluh pertengahan itu memakai baju kasual seperti biasa, kemeja berwarna putih gading berbahan jatuh dan celana jins panjang berwarna biru tua. Ibunya terlihat menawan, dan terasa nyata didepan mata Taehyung. Wanita itu pun hanya terdiam berdiri beberapa meter dari Taehyung, ekspresinya sama seperti yang Taehyung tunjukkan. Tak percaya, namun haru.

Melihat ibunya membuat Taehyung serasa ingin menerjang wanita itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Bohong jika Taehyung tak merindukan wanita itu walaupun ia selalu merasakan kehadiran ibunya dengan mata tertutup.

Tapi Taehyung cepat-cepat menggeleng. Tidak bisa, ia tak bisa menemui ibunya di saat seperti ini, atau ia akan menyesalinya. Jadi dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Taehyung berbalik dan berlari ke arah berlawanan.

"Taehyung!" Jin memekik kaget.

Makin kaget karena Taehyung malah berlari kearah sisi taman tempat pesta itu di selenggarakan. Ingat? Beberapa detik yang lalu Taehyung bahkan tak bisa bergerak karena melihat balon yang menjadi dekorasi di sana.

 _What the hell, kenapa bocah itu malah berlari ke arah sana?_ Rutuk Jin dan Yoongi bersamaan. Keduanya pun langsung ikut berlari, mengejar Taehyung yang tubuhnya sudah tak terlihat, menyelusup diantara orang-orang yang telah berkumpul.

.

.

"Kenapa oppa berlari?"

Sebuah suara sontak membuat Taehyung menoleh. Ia sedari tadi membungkukkan tubuhnya, masih mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang memburu karena berlari. Ia pun berbalik, melihat seorang gadis kecil yang memakai kursi roda. Gadis itu memakai baju hangat, dengan hoodie berwarna hijau lumut di kepalanya. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah kotak, dan Taehyung bisa menebak isinya. Remaja itu pun berlutut di depan gadis kecil itu.

"Karena… aku tak ingin… terlambat dalam pesta ulang tahun ini." Ucapnya agak berpikir.

Gadis itu memiliki mata yang besar dan indah, ia kemudian kembali bicara dengan nada suara yang menggemaskan "Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya? Apa namamu Kim Taehyung oppa?" tanyanya polos.

Taehyung memekik dalam hati, gadis di depannya ini sangat menggemaskan hingga tangan Taehyung gatal untuk mencubit pipinya. Ia bahkan melupakan bahwa ia sudah berada di area dimana ada banyak balon disekitarnya.

"Iya, aku Kim Taehyung. Dokter Kim Jongdae yang memintaku kesini." Jawabnya "Dan kau pasti Binnie?" tanyanya balik.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, matanya berbinar semangat "Sudah kuduga! Binnie langsung mengenali oppa karena dokter Kim bilang pemain seksofon hari ini adalah lelaki yang sangat tampan!" ucapnya bersemangat, dan Taehyung tersipu dibuatnya. Ia tertawa renyah.

"Dokter Kim benar, aku memang tampan!" ucapnya "Selamat ulang tahun, Binnie-ya" ujarnya kemudian. Dan Binnie mengangguk. Gadis di kursi roda itu menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

"Oppa! aku tak sabar mendengar permainanmu! Ayo cepat ke sini!" ujarnya. Ia menunjuk kearah panggung kecil yang berada di depan.

Taehyung mengerti dan ia pun mendorong kursi roda Binnie hingga ke barisan depan panggung. Kemudian gadis itu memberikannya sebuah seksofon yang berada di pangkuanya pada Taehyung. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan kearah panggung dengan membawa seksofonnya. Seorang perawat yang memegang mic memperkenalkan dirinya, membuat orang-orang disana memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Taehyung. Membuat remaja itu gugup bukan main.

Namun Taehyung mencoba untuk tenang. Ia menatap satu persatu anak-anak yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka berpenampilan hampir sama seperti Binnie, dan menatapnya seolah seperti bintang terkenal. Melihat wajah anak-anak yang polos itu membuat Taehyung senang, walaupun saat ujung matanya melihat balon-balon yang tertata di sisi tertentu, tubuhnya merinding. Bayangan jika benda itu meletus dan mengeluarkan suara keras membuatnya takut.

Tapi sekali lagi, Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membayangkan jika kini orang-orang yang ia sayangi menonton dirinya. Melihat dirinya yang berdiri diantara ketakutannya.

 _Hoseok hyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi hyung, Jin hyung, ibu, ayah…_

Taehyung tahu, membayangkan orang terdekatnya selalu dapat membuatnya tenang. Dan ia pun mulai memainkan seksofonnya. Menghantarkan nada-nada indah untuk diperdengarkan. Walaupun ia salah disana-dan disini, ia menikmati permainannya. Karena ia memang menyukai seksofon, dan karena ia tahu ia membuat banyak orang senang sekarang.

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"Oppa! kau adalah hadiah ulangtahun terbaikku!"

Taehyung mendekatkan tubuhnya ketika Binnie memeluknya dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh hangat gadis itu, dan ia menyukainya. Beberapa menit lalu ia baru saja menyelesaikan penampilannya, turun dari panggung, dan ia hanya berdiri diam diantara kerumunan sampai Binnie menghampirinya.

Pandangannya sedari tadi terpaku oleh sosok ibunya yang berdiri diantara kerumunan di belakang—wanita itu sudah berdiri di sana sejak Taehyung memainkan seksofonnya, dan ia ragu apa harus menghampiri ibunya atau tidak. Well, ia sudah ketahuan sadar, dan Taehyung tak tahu harus apa sekarang. Berterima kasih pada Binnie, yang menyelamatkan pikiran kosong Taehyung.

"Aku senang mendengarnya!" ucap Taehyung "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu. Banyak hal tak terduga terjadi hari ini" gumam Taehyung yang masih dalam pelukan Binnie.

Gadis itu menggeleng dalam pelukannya, tak setuju "Anii! Binnie yang harusnya berterima kasih, permainan oppa benar-benar memukau! Binnie lebih menyukainya dari pada musik-musik yang ada di kaset!" ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, panggil oppa kapanpun ketika kau ingin mendengarkan suara seksofon!" ucapnya seraya mengelus kepala gadis itu.

Mata Binnie berbinar mendengarnya "Benarkah?! Yaay!" soraknya senang. Dan gadis itu tak tahu, kesenangan Taehyung melebihi gadis itu. tak ada yang bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya Taehyung sekarang. Ia merasa dibutuhkan di sini.

"Ah ya! Binnie punya hadiah untuk oppa!" ucapnya, seraya meraih tali dari dua buah balon yang tadi ia ikatkan di kursi rodanya. Satu berwarna putih, sedangkan satunya lagi berwarna merah muda. Balon itu saling berbenturan satu sama lain terkena angin dan ketika tangan mungil Binnie mengarahkannya ke hadapan Taehyung.

"Apa oppa mau menerima hadiah dariku?" tanya Binnie "Ini adalah barang yang paling kusukai di dunia." Ucapnya.

Taehyung tak langsung mengambil tali itu dari tangan Binnie. Ia terlihat ragu, dan saat melihat keatas—kearah dua balon itu, Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya masih memberikan penolakan.

"Apa oppa tahu? Aku sangat menyukai balon, karena setiap orang memberikanku balon, mereka seperti memberikanku harapan dan selalu menginginkanku untuk tersenyum dan bersenang-senang. Semua orang yang memberikanku balon selalu seperti itu" ucapnya "Jadi aku juga ingin menjadi orang yang memberikan oppa balon. Aku tak tahu oppa memiliki penyakit apa, tapi aku berharap oppa tetap bahagia!" jelasnya kemudian.

Wajahnya yang memang terlihat pucat tak kehilangan raut cerianya. Taehyung sadar gadis itu bahkan memiliki kekuatan yang lebih darinya. Entah disebut kekuatan apa itu, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat tangan Taehyung menggapai tali berujung dua balon itu. _ia sudah tak takut lagi_.

Taehyung kemudian menghadiahkan gadis itu sebuah kecupan di pipi sebelum akhirnya gadis berkursi roda itu kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temannya dan meninggalkan Taehyung lagi dengan satu tangan memegang balon.

Remaja itu tersenyum, Hoseok harusnya melihat ini. Ia sudah bisa memegang balon, dan persepsinya tentang benda ini telah berubah. _Balon itu seperti harapan, dan benda berudara berisi kbahagiaan. Taehyung tak perlu takut lagi. Binnie yang mengajarkannya hal itu._

.

Kemudian Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mencari seseorang. Yang ia rasa _inilah saatnya_. Ia juga ingin seperti Binnie, memberikan harapan dan kebahagiaan pada seseorang.

Ketemu!

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar. Mendekati seorang wanita yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Matanya terlihat sembab, seperti menahan tangis saat matanya terkunci dengan obsidan Taehyung. Remaja itu tersenyum sedih,

Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini?

Ia sungguh akan masuk ke neraka karena membuat ibunya semenderita ini.

.

.

"Ibu… maafkan aku…"

Ucap Taehyung begitu ia sudah berada di hadapan ibunya. Tangannya terjulur, memberikan balon-balon itu pada ibunya.

 _ia juga ingin memberikan harapan dan kebahagiaan untuk ibunya…_

hati Taehyung sedikit mencelos saat ibunya tak juga menyambut balon dari tangannya. Apa ini artinya ibunya sudah tak peduli lagi padanya? Taehyung sudah pasrah. Terserah jika pun habis ini ia akan ditampar ibunya sendiri.

namun bukannya sebuah tamparan sepert yang Taehyung bayangkan, dua buah tangan tiba-tiba mendorongnya mendekat dan di detik berikutnya tubuh Taehyung sudah jatuh dalam sebuah pelukan hangat ibunya. Pelukan itu erat, seperti yang Taehyung idamkan sebelumnya dan itu akhirnya terwujud sekarang.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf…? Hiks harusnya ibu yang meminta maaf padamu! huhu" tangisan ibunya mulai pecah. Makin membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah.

Taehyung menggeleng "Tidak! Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf! Aku berbohong pada ibu!" mata remaja itu juga mulai berair.

"Tidak, sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, ibulah yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu! Ini semua karena ibu!"

"Tiidak ibu tidak salah! Akulah yang salah, aku anak tak berguna!"

"Jangan minta maaf lagi! Ibulah yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini! Ibu adalah ibu yang tak becus! huu"

"Tidak!..."

"Tidak!..."

.

.

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia menatap Jin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa hyung harus merekamnya juga?"

"Sst! Ini moment yang mengharukan. Sayang jika dilewatkan!"

"… Tapi… kurasa ini terlalu… privat…?"

Jin menggeleng, matanya masih fokus pada layar _handycam_ yang ada di tangannya "Mereka membutuhkan video ini jika nanti keduanya bertengkar" ucap pemuda itu asal. Dan Yoongi seperti biasa hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Ini terlihat tak benar, dari sisi dirinya maupun dari sisi ibu-anak yang sedang menangis keras seolah dunia milik berdua itu. ia dan Jin harusnya tak mengusik keduanya, terlihat tak sopan. Tapi parahnya, Taehyung dan Ibunya terlalu berkulit tebal, tak sadar ada banyak orang disini dan mereka menangis keras tanpa mengubris orang-orang yang sudah memberikan tatapan aneh.

Yoongi menghela napas. Setiap orang di kehidupan Taehyung memang tak normal, seperti dirinya sendiri. walaupun menahan malu, Yoongi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman sangaat tipisnya.

Ia ikut bahagia Taehyung sudah menyelesaikan banyak masalahnya hari ini.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Hari menjelang sore,

Hari melelahkan ini hampir berakhir, tapi semua euforianya masih terasa hangat di dada Taehyung. Ia terus membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi, saat ia dengan berani berada ditengah-tengah balon, ia memainkan seksofon di depan orang-orang, ia mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari Binnie, dan bagaimana ia memberikan 'hadiah' itu pada ibunya. Juga pelukan ibunya, terasa hangat sampai sekarang.

Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi,

Dan jika Tuhan mempermainkannya dan ini benar-benar mimpi, Taehyung mungkin akan tetap senang. Ia bersyukur dengan semua yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

Hingga saking senangnya, ia memerlukan sebuah jalan-jalan siang sendirian. Terpisah dari teman-teman dan ibunya yang sudah kembali ke toko bukunya. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya, karena Taehyung rasa terlalu senang seperti ini tidaklah benar. Ia harus memikirkan bagaimana Hoseok sekarang, apa ayahnya sudah mengurus segalanya?

.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Brug

.

Taehyung menoleh dan sontak ia membuatkan matanya begitu melihat seseorang dari belakang menubruk tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Tubuhnya berputar-putar seiring dengan orang itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan tubuh Taehyung seperti akan terbang dengan beberapa putaran. Taehyung hampir saja muntah, jika saja orang yang memeluknya itu berhenti berputar dan kini memeluknya dengan erat.

Oh? Tunggu, Taehyung hapal pelukan dan aroma tubuh ini.

"Hoseok hyung?!" pekik Taehyung dengan nada super tinggi dan remaja yang memeluknya itu memberi jarak tanpa melepas pelukannya. Sekedar untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Ini Hoseok, dengan beberapa goresan di wajahnya. Tapi ini tetap Hoseok yang Taehyung rindukan.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Yoongi hyung! Kau! Permainan seksofon! Balon! Ibumu! Kim Taehyung! Kau mengagumkan!" cerocos Hoseok tak sabaran. Ia penuh dengan semangat, seolah ia tak sabar mendengar cerita rinci hari ini langsung dari Taehyung.

Taehyung senang mendengarnya. Ia bersyukur Hoseok sudah kembali, dan jangan lupa ingatkan dia untuk berterima kasih pada ayahnya. Ia tak tahu kerja ayahnya akan secepat ini. Remaja berambut hitam lurus itu memeluk Hoseok dengan erat lagi.

"Aku merindukan hyung!" ucapnya, kepalanya kini berada di ceruk leher Hoseok "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi. Atau aku akan membencimu!" tambahnya. Dan Hoseok tertawa renyah karenanya.

"Salahkan seseorang yang menularkan sifat bodohnya padaku." Ujarnya santai. Dan ia merasakan tangan Taehyung yang berada di punggungnya meremas bajunya kuat. Hoseok langsung merasa ini tanda-tanda Taehyung akan menangis jika sudah seperti ini. Jadi remaja itu hanya mengelus punggung Taehyung.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung kemudian, suaranya pelan, teredam kulit Hoseok.

"Sangat baik." Jawab Hoseok "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Hari ini pasti sangat melelahkan bagimu…"

"Aku… sangat… sangat baik!" jawab Taehyung.

"Senang mendengarnya." Hoseok mencium kepala Taehyung, merasakan aroma shampo dari rambut Taehyung yang bahkan ia rindukan "Apa ini artinya semua telah berakhir?" tanya Hoseok.

"Berakhir? Seperti memasang palang ' _Kami pun hidup bahagia selamanya',_ begitu?"

Taehyung menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Hoseok dan menatap wajah kekasihnya. Hoseok kembali tertawa renyah. Taehyungnya memang tetap Taehyung yang Konyol. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Taehyung memang benar, jika semua masalah telah selesai, apa mereka akan _hidup bahagia selamanya_ mulai hari ini? Hoseok sangat menantikan moment ini.

Remaja yang lebih muda kemudian menangkup wajah Hoseok dengan kedua tangannya "Kalau begitu, kita lakukan adegan akhirnya." Ucapnya, matanya terlihat menggoda, dan Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hoseok.

.

"Ehem!"

.

Taehyung menghentikan gerakan wajahnya. Hanya berjarak dua jari sampai bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hoseok dan keduanya akan melakukan 'adegan' akhir dengan indah ditemani sinar matahari sore yang indah. Tapi suara deheman itu menginterupsi. Reflek Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang berada di belakang Hoseok, dan begitu tahu, Taehyung membulatkan matanya.

.

"A-Ayah?!"

.

.

Sungguh, hari ini jantung Taehyung sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras. Sudah berapa kali ia dikagetkan hari ini? Dan semuanya berada di situasi yang sama. Taehyung tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi bereaksi saat melihat ayahnya, Kim Daehyun, menatapnya dan Hoseok dengan tatapan tajam—namun bukan benci.

Sejak kapan dia ada di sana?!

.

"Taehyung-ah, berilah salam pada ayahmu dulu. Dan kita lanjutkan 'adegan terakhir'nya nanti." Bisik Hoseok, kemudian ia kembali tertawa. Puas melihat wajah cengo kekasihnya.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Di sisi lain, di waktu yang sama.

Jin sedang duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Kini ia tengah sibuk melihat video-video yang diambilnya tadi. Ia cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya hari ini, ia telah sukses merekam video saat Taehyung tampil di depan, juga video moment Taehyung dan ibunya bertemu. Itu bagian terbaiknya, saat keduanya menangis bahkan dengan intonasi yang sama. Orang asing yang melihat keduanya pun pasti dengan muda berpikir bahwa keduanya adalah keluarga. Dan Jin ikut senang melihatnya.

.

Brag

.

Namun tiba-tiba suara pintu yang tertutup keras terdengar tepat disamping Jin yang duduk di sampingnya. Cukup untuk membuat Jin tersentak kaget dan sengaja melepas pegangan tangannya pada _handycam._ Alat perekamnya jatuh, menimbulkan suara yang tak kalah keras dengan suara pintu yang tertutup tadi.

Jin sontak berdiri, kemudian menoleh, menatap seorang pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah pemuda yang baru keluar dari ruangan di samping Jin itu tampak tak senang, tapi saat mata keduanya bertemu, pemuda itu langsung sadar dan ia menatap _handycam_ di lantai dan Jin bergantian.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda itu, terlihat sedikit linglung. Sukses membuat Jin yang awalnya ingin marah jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menghela napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang sempat membeludak "Aku menjatuhkan _handycam_ ku karena kaget dengan suara pintu yang kau tutup." Jelasnya. Ia kemudian menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan kau menginjak jam tanganku?" tanya Jin, ia mendelik. Seberapa lamanya ia melihat, pemuda tinggi berambut pirang ini sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang ia temui kemarin.

Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya "Ya, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Ucapnya canggung "Maafkan aku, aku memang terlahir sebagai orang yang suka merusak." Tambahnya, wajahnya yang awalnya terlihat kesal sudah beralih menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Merusak hubungan orang?" celetuk Jin.

"Hah?"

"Bercanda!" Jin tertawa renyah "Moodku sedang baik hari ini, jadi aku akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah, haha! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau tak sengaja, jadi tak apa." jelas Jin, berharap kata-katanya bisa membuat perasaan pemuda itu lebih baik. Bagi Jin, hari ini terasa begitu indah jika ia mengisinya dengan membuat satu orang merasa sedih.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tipis, karena dua alasan. Pertama, karena masalah yang ia buat tidak berujung runyam dan kedua, karena ia bertemu dengan orang yang sempat membuatnya tertarik, lagi. Dan kini pemuda itu benar-benar tertarik dengan _Jin._

"Apa memang kau selalu memaafkan orang dengan mudah?" tanya pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba. Membuat Jin yang sedang mengambil _handycam_ nya yang tergeletak di lantai mendongak.

"Huh?"

"Apa kau selalu memaafkan orang dengan mudah?" ulang pemuda itu.

Jin tersenyum, dan menggeleng "Tidak. Tapi karena hari ini aku sedang bahagia dan kau orang yang kutemui di rumah sakit, aku akan berbaik hati."

"Berarti jika di luar sini, kau tak akan sebaik ini?"

"Hei jangan menarik kesimpulan seenaknya!" Jin memukul lengan pemuda itu pelan "Aku punya alasan sendiri! kau tahu, setiap orang yang berada di rumah sakit pasti sedang melalui masa-masa berat. Aku tak ingin menambah beban mereka." Jelas Jin.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar mendengar penjelasan Jin. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jin, pemuda itu terlihat sibuk melihat-lihat _handycam_ nya sambil bergumam bagian mana saja yang rusak.

"Hei, berikan nomor teleponmu."

"Tak perlu, aku bisa membetulkan ini sendiri. kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab." Ucap Jin tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau begitu, untuk alasan lain." Ucap pemuda pirang itu.

Jin menoleh, ia menatap si pemuda pirang dengan tatapan mencibir "Ya! Apa baru saja kau ingin menggodaku? Beraninya kau, kutebak kau pasti lebih muda dariku" omel Jin.

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh "Kau bilang kau akan memaklumi orang-orang dirumah sakit. Tidak bisa kah kau memberikanku nomormu?" tanyanya, ia tersenyum, hingga lesung pipitnya terlihat. Jin mendesah, dia seperti baru saja berhadapan dengan penggoda pro.

"Tapi kau tak terlihat menderita."

"Aku menderita, tahu. Aku stress karena tak bisa menemukan sepupuku dari kemarin. Perawat sudah mengatakan kamar yang tepat, tapi ia selalu menemukan kamar itu kosong." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk kamar di sebelahnya.

Jin memutar bola matanya malas " _curcol*_ " desisnya, dan itu membuat si pemuda pirang menekuk wajahnya.

"Pergi sana, aku malas berhubungan dengan playboy kacangan sepertimu." Ucap Jin seraya bangkit dari bangku. Dan ketika ia ingin berjalan tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu menahan tangannya dan meraih _handycam_ nya dari tangannya yang lain.

"Aku akan membetulkan ini. Dua hari lagi bertemu di sini di waktu yang sama, oke? Kau sangat manis dan aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!" ucapnya seraya berjalan mundur. Takut-takut Jin akan menerkamnya. Pemuda berparas agak cantik itu sudah memasang wajah sebal soalnya.

"Ya! Kembalikan!" pekiknya kesal, tapi pemuda pirang itu justru makin tersenyum lebar, hingga lesung pipitnya yang manis itu terlihat lagi.

" _Namaku Kim Namjoon, ngomong-ngomong!"_

"Yak! Sampai kau mencuri _handycam_ ku, kubunuh kau!" marah Jin.

Ia terlalu malas untuk berlari mengejar. Kemungkinan besar pemuda bernama Namjoon itu bisa saja mencuri handycamnya, tapi Jin entah kenapa percaya-percaya saja. Toh, jika memang dicuri, ia akan menyuruh temannya yang bisa ilmu hitam untuk menyantet pemuda penggoda itu.

Ketika pemuda pirang itu telah menghilang dari pandangan Jin, pemuda itu pun berbalik untuk kembali ke kamar rawat Taehyung. Namun ujung matanya tak sengaja melihat papan nama yang tertempek didepan sebuah pintu. Pintu itu adalah pintu yang ditunjuk Namjoon tadi, dan terdapat tulisan nama yang tak asing baginya.

 _Jeon Jungkook._

Sontak perasaan aman mengerubuni tubuh Jin. _Jadi Namjoon adalah sepupu Jungkook? Jungkook temannya Taehyung? Pantas saja ia tak menemukan bocah itu, Jungkookkan sering berada di kamar Taehyung…_

Mengetahui itu, Jin mengelus dagunya, terlihat berpikir.

.

Apa ia minta Jungkook saja yang mengambil handycamnya? Jin terlalu malas bertemu dengan pemuda penggoda itu lagi.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Hi, this is Bisory!

Dua minggu ternyata waktu yang sangat sebentar, rasanya baru kemarin saya publish chapter sebelumnya^^ tapi saya senang karena bisa menyapa readersnim dalam waktu dekat. Jika tidak ada halangan, saya akan mengupload cerita ini dua minggu sekali sampai akhirnya tamat.

Tamat? Kapan? Tak akan lama lagi, jadi, selamat menikmati cerita ini!

Menurut saya chapter ini sedikit 'cheesy'. Banyak orang yang dipertemukan di sini. Taehyung dengan ibunya, Taehyung dengan Hoseok, dan Namjin. Ah ya! Juga Binnie;fyi OMGirl adalah satu-satunya girlgroup yang saya senangi. So? Lupakan, haha

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? Saya tak sabar menanti komenan readersnim sekalian yang bagaikan oase di gurun otak saya(?) haha, oke, saya sangat berterima kasih untuk readernim yang sudah mereview, fav, and follow cerita ini! And my honorable silent readers, let me know what do you think guys! ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Taehyung dan ibunya akhirnya bertemu—tunggu, tiga hari juga ia bertemu ayahya, berarti, sudah tiga hari pula Taehyung merasakan hari-hari terbaiknya. Taehyung senang karena ia tak perlu lagi pura-pura koma, dan ibunya selalu menemaninya dan memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Taehyung hingga Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis. Karena rasanya Taehyung baru saja memakai jatah kasih sayang ibunya yang tak pernah ia gunakan selama hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Tapi Taehyung menikmati itu.

Ayahnya juga berada di Seoul, mengatakan bahwa kedatangannya ke Seoul karena ada urusan pekerjaan—yang faktanya bukan karena alasan itu, dan ia menginap di sebuah hotel. Namun secara teratur, pria itu selalu menjenguk Taehyung tepat saat tidak ada ibunya di sana. Suasana diantara mereka memang sangat canggung, tapi lagi-lagi Taehyung menikmatinya. Sedikit banyaknya, ia juga rindu dengan keluarga dari Daegunya ini.

Jika biasa ia bisa bertemu dengan orangtua dengan teman-temannya di ruang rawat, Taehyung tak sabar bagaimana hidupnya akan kembali normal lagi setelah ini. Ya, ia dipulangkan dari rumah sakit pagi ini. Bersama Jungkook juga. Dan jika Jungkook sedang membereskan barang-barangnya bersama Park Ahjussi—Park Chanyeol—kekasih ibunya, maka ia tengah membereskan barang-barangnya bersama ibunya.

"Taehyung-ah, jangan lupa dengan barang-barang di nakas." ucap ibunya mengingatkan, kini wanita itu tengah sibuk memasukkan baju-baju anaknya ke dalam tas.

Taehyung mengangguk, memeriksa setiap laci di nakas samping ranjangnya. _Sudah beres, tak ada yang tertinggal_ , pikir Taehyung. Ia kemudian duduk di atas ranjangnya. Bosan menunggu ibunya, ia pun merogoh saku celana jinsnya, ingin menelpon Hoseok yang berada di sekolah. Namun selain ponsel, ia merasakan ada sebuah kertas di dalam sakunya dan langsung mengambilnya.

Taehyung melihat sejenak gumpalan kertas tersebut. _Pasti karena sudah dicuci dan kering,_ pikir Taehyung seraya membuka kertas itu dengan hati-hati. Takut tersobek karena rapuh. Dan dugaan Taehyung memang benar.

Ah, kertas ini.

.

 _Bucket List_

 _Tinggal bersama orang yang kusayangi_

 _Bertemu dengan ibu_

 _Menghilangkan rasa takutku pada balon!_

 _Bermain seksofon lagi_

 _Minum dua buah susu pisang di atap sekolah_

 _Pergi ke tempat paling menyenangkan di Seoul_

 _Bangun pagi tanpa alarm_

 _ **Merokok**_

.

Taehyung tak tahu pasti kenapa kertas itu ada di sini. Ingat? Kertas ini pertama kali ia tulis saat datang ke Seoul, dan ia tak percaya ia sudah mencoret hampir setengahnya. Taehyung menyadari semuanya berjalan seperti mimpi. Ia sudah banyak berubah sejak tinggal di Seoul. Dan benar atau tidak, ini mungkin karena Bucket List yang ia tulis. Ibunya yang mengajarkannya menulis hal seperti ini.

Mata Taehyung pun melirik kearah pulpen yang entah sejak kapan berada di atas nakasnya. Ia tersenyum bangga, seraya mencoret point satu sampai tiga. Ia telah menyelesaikan semuanya! Dan Hoseok harus menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui hal ini, ujar Taehyung dalam hati.

"Taehyung-ah, semua seudah siap, ayo kita pergi." Ucap ibunya, memecahkan lamunan singkat Taehyung.

Baekhyun yang melihat anaknya sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri pun ikut tersenyum "Apa kau senang sekali karena akhirnya pulang?" tanyanya.

Sang anak mengangguk "Ya, aku tak sabar untuk pulang dan bertemu Hoseok hyung!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Jadi kau bersemangat pulang hanya karena Hoseok?" tanya ibunya, wajahnya dibuat kecewa dan Taehyung tertawa karenanya. _Sebagian besar iya,_ karena sekarang ia sudah berada diantara keluarganya, Hoseok akan menjadi pelengkap kehidupannya yang sempurna.

Tak tertarik menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, Taehyung bangkit dan berdiri, ia membawa tas ranselnya dan membiarkan ibunya memimpin perjalanan.

"Oh ya bu, sepertinya kita harus membeli kasur baru. Karena kasur lamaku sudah tak cukup dan selama ini aku tidur di kamar ibu." Ucap Taehyung di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran. Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Taehyung sejenak.

"Taehyung-ah, maafkan ibu. Ibu lupa mengatakan bahwa sekarang kita akan kembali ke rumah ibu, bersama Jungkook dan Chanyeol. Kita tidak kembali ke apartementmu." Ucap ibunya, ekspresinya terlihat sendu. Wanita itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena lupa menjelaskan hal ini pada Taehyung sebelumnya.

"Maksud ibu, kita tak akan kembali ke apartement? tapi itulah tempat tinggal 'kita'" ada nada kecewa di nada bicara Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu? Rumah ibu juga rumahmu Tae…" ucap Baekhyun. Ia mengelus pipi Taehyung "Kau juga masih dalam masa penyembuhan, biarkan ibu merawatmu dengan baik. Lagi pula rumah kita lebih sangat dekat dengan tempat ibu bekerja." Jelasnya, berharap Taehyung akan mengerti. Tidak, ia sangat berharap.

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedikit frustasi. Ia ingin menolak, tapi tak tega melihat wajah ibunya yang memelas. Namun berada satu rumah dengan orang asing seperti Park ahjussi juga membuatnya tak nyaman. Taehyung belum mengenal kekasih ibunya itu dengan baik.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Taehyung pun mengalah. Ia pun mengangkat tas yang sedari tadi dibawa oleh ibunya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa memandang ibunya.

"Ibu harusnya mengatakan ini padaku jauh-jauh hari" gerutunya, namun Taehyung tetap tersenyum saat Baekhyun menyamakan langkahnya dan menggandeng lengannya dengan manja.

.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau mengerti…"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21—Place to stay**_

.

.

" _Taehyung-ah, berhentilah merengut. Besok kita akan bertemu di sekolah"_

"Aku tidak merengut." Ucapnya, seraya menatap kaca. Ya, ia tak merengut, hanya wajahnya terlihat lebih tertekuk dari biasanya.

Dan wajahnya makin tertekuk saat mendengar Hoseok tertawa.

"Hyung jelas memiliki banyak stok tertawa."

" _Kau sudah tahu itu sejak dulu."_

Taehyung mengangguk "Lain kali jika membeli stok tertawa, belilah yang menyenangkan, jangan yang menyebalkan." Ketusnya.

" _Aku tak mengerti maksudmu~"_

"Hmm… ya, begitu…" gumam Taehyung tak jelas. Tapi seolah terbiasa, Hoseok bahkan tak merespon gumam Taehyung dengan serius.

Keduanya hanya terdiam beberapa saat, saling menikmati keheningan walau yang terdengar hanya deru napas tenang keduanya, atau sedikit ribut dari adik-adik Hoseok. Taehyung sendiri berada di kamar barunya, di rumah barunya. Dan syukurlah ia sekamar dengan Jungkook, jadi ia tak akan kesepian. Dan beberapa menit lalu Taehyung undur diri di meja makan lebih cepat. Karena tak kuat dengan suasana canggung yang ada.

" _Ah ya, Tae, kau sudah makan malam? Minum obat?"_ suara Hoseok kemudian kembali terdengar, memecah lamunan Taehyung.

"Aku sudah makan, dan sehabis ini aku akan minum obat."

" _Pastikan kau meminum semua obatnya."_

"Yes sir!" jawab Taehyung "Lagi pula ibu yang mengaturnya. Ia yang memegang semua obatku."

" _Bagus kalau begitu!"_

"Tapi rasanya aneh."

" _Apanya yang aneh?"_

"Saat ibu memperhatikan setiap detailku, itu aneh, hyung. Bahkan saat makan malam tadi ia terus menatapku, seperti ia menghapalkan berapa kali aku mengunyah sampai menelan."

" _Ahjumma hanya sedang mempelajarimu dengan benar, Tae. Kau akan terbiasa nantinya…"_

"Kuharap begitu…"

" _Pasti akan begitu. Kuharap kau bisa segera merasa nyaman tinggal di sana."_

Taehyung kembali mengangguk, tak peduli walaupun Hoseok mungkin tak melihatnya. Sedari tadi ia mulai berpikir bagaimana akan tinggal di sini nanti. Tanpa melihat Hoseok hampir dua puluh empat jam, tanpa memakan masakan Jin, tanpa memanggil nama ibunya tanpa sahutan—sekarang Taehyung bahkan jarang memanggil nama ibunya jika bukan untuk sesuatu yang perlu.

Sekali lagi, ini bukan hanya soal tempat baru. Tapi karena ada orang asing yang belum Taehyung begitu kenal.

" _Ayo pergi kencan di akhir pekan."_

"Ha? Apa?"

" _Jangan pura-pura tak dengar."_ Goda Hoseok.

"Kemana?"

" _Rahasia. Yang jelas, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan di Seoul. Aku pernah berjanji itu padamu, kan?"_

"Ya. Aku menantikannya."

" _Oke kalau begitu. Tidurlah, kau harus bersiap untuk sekolah besok."_

"Baik hyung. Bye."

.

.

Taehyung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dan begitu ia menoleh, ternyata Jungkook sudah duduk bersila diatas kasur sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Taehyung, sok garang. Kemudian dengan senyuman jahil, ia berlari dan melompat ke kasur. Menerjang Jungkook hingga keduanya berbaring di kasur dan kasur bermuatan dua orang itu berderit karena Taehyung.

"Senangnya mendapat telepon dari kekasih" ledek Jungkook.

"Yak! Tahu apa kau soal kekasih, dasar bocah!" Taehyung mencubit hidung Jungkook, kemudian Taehyung mulai memberikan remaja itu serangan gelitik di tubuhnya, membuat Jungkook menggelinjang geli dan keduanya tertawa dengan suara keras.

Setelah perang-saling-gelitik itu selesai dan keduanya sudah puas tertawa, dua remaja itu pun terdiam. Terkapar karena kelelahan, namun raut wajah ceria menghiasi wajah keduanya. Hubungan mereka memang sedekat ini, jika kalian ingin tahu. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di mini market sebagai pekerja, dan waktu satu minggu sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka sedekat ini.

Taehyung selalu menganggap Jungkook adalah adiknya—karena ia tak pernah memiliki adik laki-laki yang harus dilindungi, sedangkan Jungkook—sebenarnya lebih menganggap Taehyung sebagai sahabatnya—karena Taehyung itu kadang konyol dan asik. Tapi makin lama pun, keduanya makin mirip seperti saudara. Semua orang disekitar mereka mengakui itu.

"Kau ingat saat bilang ingin pesta piyama, Jungkook-ah? Sekarang sudah terwujud." Ucap Taehyung, memecah keheningan antara keduanya.

"Ya, aku tak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini" ujar Jungkook, ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya kearah Taehyung "… dan di situasi seperti ini…" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

"Situasi apa maksudmu?"

"Situasi ini… di kamar ini…" ujar Jungkook "Dulu kita merencanakan pesta piyama di apartement hyung. Bersama Jimin hyung, Hoseok hyung, dan semuanya. Tapi kita malah berakhir di rumah ini." Jelasnya kemudian.

"Kenapa? Kau tak menyukai rumah ini?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukannya tak suka, hanya aneh dan canggung berada di rumah keluarga lain" jawabnya. Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung menghela napasnya "Jangankan kau, aku juga merasa seperti orang asing disini." Gumam remaja yang lebih tua. Ia memain-mainkan poninya dengan tangan.

"Jika kita berada di apartementku, kita bisa berteriak dan menggila sepuasnya."

"Nah, hyung mengeluh lagi." Jungkook menusuk-nusuk lengan Taehyung dengan jarinya "Ku kira hyung sudah puas mengeluh dengan Hoseok hyung tadi."

Taehyung kini yang menggelengkan kepalanya, namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya merasa kalau kini ia sudah menjadi anak yang manja. Ia terus mengeluh dibelakang ibunya karena tak tega.

.

"Jika hyung ingin kabur, jangan lupa bawa aku."

.

Celetuk Jungkook tiba-tiba. Pernyataan itu cukup untuk membuat Taehyung kaget, tapi ketika melihat ekspresi cengengesan remaja yang lebih muda, Taehyung malah menjadi gemas. Dengan kedua tangannya, Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja aku akan membawamu, adik kecil maniskuuuh!"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Esoknya,

Taehyung hampir melalui kehidupannya dengan normal. Ia sudah kembali bersekolah, kembali belajar, kembali bertemu dengan Jimin yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya, dan bertemu Hoseok di jam makan siang. Hari berjalan begitu cepat, dan normal. Seperti biasa. Hingga Taehyung sempat terpikir kapan hidupnya pernah terasa senormal dan selancar ini.

Dua jam setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Taehyung baru memutuskan untuk mengemaskan buku-buku di mejanya. Ia tengah mengulang pelajaran sejak tadi, karena ia sudah tak masuk ke kelas cukup lama dan ia menyadari otaknya sudah semakin bodoh. Jimin dan Hoseok tak menemaninya kali ini, keduanya memiliki kerja _part time_ dan Taehyung sama sekali tak ingin mencuri waktu keduanya walau mereka memaksa.

Hari telah menjelang sore, langit berwarna oranye indah dan Taehyung menikmati jalan santainya menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah untuk pulang. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada tenangnya hari ini berlangsung. Remaja itu memejamkan matanya, ketika angin lembut musim semi menyapanya.

 _Andai setiap hari berlangsung seperti ini,_

 _Ia akan terbiasa,_

 _Walaupun harus pulang dengan jalur perjalanan yang berbeda._

 _._

 _._

"Taehyung-ah…"

Si pemilik nama sontak membuka matanya begitu ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar gerbang sekolah, tempat ia berdiri. Dan seorang wanita mendekatinya. Taehyung tahu siapa wanita ini.

Walau kaget dan sempat terdiam, dengan gerakan kikuk Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

" _A.. Anyeong haseyo_ … _eo.. eomoni_ …"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _Apa yang baru ia bilang soal hari yang tenang?_

 _Sepertinya selalu ada hal yang mengejutkan terjadi di tiap hari Taehyung…_

 _._

Remaja kurus pemilik rambut hitam lurus itu mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya di gelas yang sedang ia genggam. Ia mati gaya, bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa terhadap situasi canggung yang sedang ia hadapi ini. Suasana ini bahkan lebih canggung dari saat Taehyung bersama dengan ayahnya. Taehyung merutuk, ia harap ia bisa lebih kreatif agar bisa mulai bicara dan memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Apa makanannya enak, Taehyung?" tanya wanita itu, yang dengan gaya elegan tengah memotong steaknya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk kaku, walaupun ia sudah melupakan rasa makanan mewah yang ia rasakan sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu dan ia belum menyuapkannya lagi ke mulut. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum tipis, kembali melanjutkan makanan dengan gerakan anggun.

Jika kalian tak tahu siapa wanita ini, kenalkan, dia Yoo Youngjae, atau Kim Youngjae, harusnya. Ia adalah istri kedua seorang Kim Daehyun dan menjadikannya seorang ibu tiri bagi Kim Taehyung. Ia seorang pekerja kantoran, berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun, memiliki satu anak perempuan dan satu anak tiri laki-laki. Dia tipe wanita yang serius, elegan, dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

Selaras dengan ayahnya, dan berbanding terbalik dengan ibu kandungnya.

Taehyung sampai sekarang tak tahu kenapa wanita muda sukses sepertinya mau menikah dengan ayahnya yang duda beranak satu yang gila, padahal ia bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik. Dan Taehyung lebih tak habis pikir lagi kenapa wanita itu kini berada di hadapannya. Taehyung kira Youngjae tak pernah menganggap ia begitu penting.

Bukan seperti Youngjae membenci Taehyung, tapi wanita itu lebih seperti tak menganggapnya ada karena Taehyung selalu merepotkannya selama mereka tinggal di Daegu.

"… Jadi, Taehyung…" tubuh Taehyung sontak menegang saat Youngjae kembali bicara. Ia menatap ibu tirinya itu dengan pandangan kaget dan gugup.

"Apa kau sempat terpikir mau kembali ke Daegu?" tanya Youngjae.

Taehyung mengangguk "Ya, aku sempat berpikir akan kembali saat liburan akhir semester nanti." Jawabnya jujur.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Bukan untuk berlibur, tapi kembali dan tinggal di Daegu." Ucap ibunya "Kembalilah, kau tak perlu takut dengan orang-orang yang mengganggumu itu. Ayahmu sudah memastikan mereka akan dibawa ke pusat rehabilitas di Busan selama satu tahun." Tambahnya.

Perkataan dari wanita itu cukup untuk membuat Taehyung menganga. _Tunggu! Apa barusan ibu tirinya memintanya pulang? Lalu apa-apaan?! Kenapa ia bahkan tak tahu Sungjae dan teman-temannya akan dibawa ke Busan?! Apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan pada mereka?_

Taehyung tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah syoknya. Bukan karena sesuatu yang buruk, tapi ini mencengangkan—dan mengharukan, sebenarnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu" Youngjae terkekeh "Aku tahu, ayahmu memang keren. Dia memang bisa melakukan hal sejauh itu karena murka anaknya disakiti. Untuk kesekian kalinya"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa tapi wajahnya memanas dan memerah.

"… Tapi… itu… mengejutkan…"

"Jangan terkejut. Itu memang pekerjaan orangtua. Melindungi anaknya."

Youngjae menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Ia menatap Taehyung tepat dimata, seraya memberikan tatapan yang hangat. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Taehyung mati gaya. Ia sudah cukup terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"Dan kupikir ini giliranku untuk melakukan pekerjaanku dengan benar" ujar Youngjae kemudian, kini kedua tangannya meraih tangan Taehyung di atas meja "Aku menyesal karena tak memperlakukanmu dengan baik selama ini. Aku meremehkanmu dan mengaggap kau sangat merepotkan. Kau boleh marah karena itu dan tak memaafkanku juga hakmu… _tapi tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua ini. Kembalilah kerumah 'kita'…_ ".

Keheningan panjang terjadi diantara keduanya setelah Youngjae mengungkapkan isi pikirannya, alasan kenapa jauh-jauh pergi ke Seoul diantara jadwal padatnya. Taehyung memang tak langsung menjawab, ia sudah bilang tadi otaknya menjadi bodoh akhir-akhir ini hingga ia perlu mencerna dengan baik kata-kata yang tadi Youngjae katakan.

Terlalu banyak kata ' _rumah kita_ ' di sini. Dan itu membuat Taehyung bingung. Apalagi saat ia melihat mata wanita yang selalu terlihat tegas itu berkaca-kaca, makin membuat Taehyung rasanya ingin lompat saja dari jendela di lantai dua puluh ini. Ia terlalu bingung untuk meng _handle_ situasi ini.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengatakan ini pada Baekhyun? Apa Youngjae dan Baekhyun akan menarik kedua tangannya? Lalu Hoseok? Apa kekasihnya itu akan menarik kepalanya? Lalu mereka bertiga memperebutkan Taehyung hingga akhirnya tubuh Taehyung terbagi menjadi tiga dan akhirnya ia mati?

Youngjae yang melihat wajah kebingungan Taehyung pun hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu anak tirinya itu sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan ia sebenarnya juga tak tega. Hingga akhirnya, masih dengan tangannya diatas tangan Taehyung, Youngjae kembali berkata,

.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, kami akan selalu menunggumu di rumah…".

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"Jungkook, aku pulang…"

Ucap Taehyung begitu ia memasuki pintu kamarnya. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam dan rumahnya tampak sepi, jadi Taehyung baru memberikan salam ketika masuk ke kamarnya. Dan ia menemukan Jungkook di sana, sedang berdiri di depan meja belajarnya dan terlihat sedang membereskan sesuatu. Remaja yang lebih muda terlihat agak kaget ketika Taehyung mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kaget begitu?" Taehyung memandangnya aneh "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya kemudian, seraya merangkul bahu Jungkook dan melihat apa yang adiknya lakukan.

Remaja itu sedang memasukan beberapa baju dan barang lainnya ke dalam tas "Aku akan menginap di rumah temanku malam ini hyung." Jawab Jungkook "Kami punya tugas besar dan butuh waktu lama untuk mengerjakannya. Jadi aku akan pulang besok sore." Tambahnya kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat tak tenang, tapi Taehyung sepertinya tak begitu memperhatikan. Remaja berambut hitam lurus itu justru mengeluh.

"Berarti aku akan tidur sendirian hari ini?" keluhnya, tapi Jungkook hanya tertawa garing.

"Sebelumnya hyung tinggal di apartement sendirian" ujar Jungkook.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur nyaman tidur berdua denganmu." Taehyung mendecak, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sedangkan Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas "Hyung hanya menjadikanku guling setiap malam" ujarnya. Ia melihat Taehyung yang kini giliran tertawa.

"Itu karena aku sangat menyukaimu!" bela Taehyung, ia mulai melantur, dan lagi-lagi melihatkan perubahan ekspresi Jungkook. Remaja yang lebih muda sejenak menghentikan kegiatan tangannya memasukkan barang dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga sangat menyukai hyung…" gumamnya pelan.

Taehyung terkekeh, suara kasur yang berderit kemudian terdengar. Taehyung baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur "Kenapa kita jadi saling mengungkapkan perasaan seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Jungkook mengangguk, tahu pertanyaan tadi sebenarnya tak perlu ia jawab. Dan begitu ia selesai mengemasi tasnya, Jungkookpun membawanya dan mendekati Taehyung yang masih berbaring di kasur.

"Hyung, bagaimana harimu? Buruk?" tebak Jungkook langsung, begitu melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang tak terlihat baik.

"Tidak buruk" jawabnya "Hanya ada kejadian mengejutkan disana sini" gumamnya kemudian tak jelas, khas seorang Kim Taehyung. Mendengar itu Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Hidup hyung memang penuh dengan kejutan" komen Jungkook "Tapi aku yakin hyung selalu bisa mengatasinya dengan baik." Tambahnya.

Keheningan singkat kemudian terjadi diantara keduanya. Taehyung bingung dengan perkataan Jungkook, rasanya seperti tak cocok dengan suasana. Dan ia menatap yang lebih muda dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, dan itu entah kenapa itu terlihat mengkhawatirkan.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke rumah temanmu sekarang?" tanya Taehyung akhirnya, memecah keheningan singkat mereka.

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengangguk canggung "Ah ya, aku akan pergi sekarang…" ujarnya, bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia kemudian berdiri di hadapan Jungkook dan merogoh saku celananya, kemudian memberikan Jungkook ponselnya.

"Berikan aku nomor temanmu, jadi aku bisa mengecek jika ada sesuatu terjadi." Ucap Taehyung, tapi Jungkook melenguh "Ayolah hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" keluhnya. Namun Taehyung hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambut Jungkook.

"Kau memang anak kecil, kenapa mengeluh." Ledeknya "Cepat berikan aku nomor temanmu!" ujarnya, dan walaupun Jungkook terlihat ragu, ia pun meraih ponsel Taehyung dan mengetikkan nomor temannya di layar ponsel itu.

"Sudah, puas?"

"Sangat!"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi!"

Taehyung terkekeh melihat wajah Jungkook yang terlihat kesal. Bukannya takut, justru remaja yang lebih tua itu menepuk-nepuk bokong Jungkook "Pergilah, dan jangan nakal, oke?" candanya seraya tertawa lebar.

Menggoda Jungkook memang tak pernah gagal membuat mood Taehyung merasa lebih baik. Dan ia menikmati ekspresi kesal dan malu Jungkook yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Taehyung ingin selalu bersama bocah itu, dan sepertinya itu telah terwujud sekarang.

Begitu suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar, remaja berambut hitam lurus itu pun kemudian memejamkan matanya beberapa saat dan mengehela napas panjang. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat ceria dihadapan Jungkook berubah drastis menjadi serius. Taehyung menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Apa yang terjadi tadi siang tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja. Apa yang dikatakan ibu tirinya, walaupun rasanya Taehyung akan menolak tawaran untuk kembali tinggal di Daegu, remaja itu tak bisa—tidak memikirkannya ulang.

Ia juga sebenarnya tak ingin selamanya tinggal di rumah ini. Melihat ibunya selalu bersama lelaki asing—Park Chanyeol—tak pernah membuat Taehyung terbiasa. Jungkook adalah alasan kedua Taehyung tak menolak tinggal di sini, setelah ibunya.

Taehyung kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kumal yang selalu ia bawa kemana-kemana. Di paling atas kertas itu ada judul bertuliskan 'Bucket List', dan Taehyung sudah mencoret semua nomornya. Remaja itu tersenyum miris. Ia belum menyelesaikan Bucket list ini.

.

 _Tinggal bersama orang yang kusayangi._

 _._

 _Dimana seharusnya ia tinggal?_

.

Sekarang Taehyung sudah memiliki banyak orang yang ia sayangi, dan ia tak bisa tinggal di tempat mereka semua. Taehyung sadar, ia terlalu konyol. Kenapa juga ia menulis keinginan seperti ini? Ini terlalu absurd dan Taehyung sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana menyelesaikannya.

 _Drrrt_

Getaran ponsel di sakunya membuat Taehyung memecah lamunannya dan ia kembali merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Di layar, terdapat satu pesan. Dari Hoseok, yang dalam sekejap langsung Taehyung buka.

.

 _Dari: Hoseok Hyung_

 _Tidak lupa besok kita akan… ehem… kencan, kan? Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, dan jangan tidur terlalu malam, kita akan menghabiskan banyak energi besok! ^^_

 _._

Sebuah senyuman langsung terpatri di bibir Taehyung begitu membaca pesan dari Hoseok. Bagaimana Hoseok tahu Taehyung sedang memikirkan banyak hal?

.

 _Drrrt_

 _._

 _Dari: Hoseok Hyung_

 _Kau pasti sibuk menebak-nebak kemana aku akan membawamu besok? Ahaa percayakan pada Jung Hoseok! Jadi, temui aku di halte bus dekat sekolah besok jam 6~_

 _._

Belum sempat Taehyung membalas, pesan dari Hoseok kembali ia dapatkan dan Taehyung tersenyum mengejek. Siapa juga yang sibuk memikirkan itu? Taehyung tak pernah meragukan Hoseok dalam hal membawanya ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan. Sayang sekali, Taehyung hampir saja terharu tadi.

Namun entah sihir dari mana, senyuman Taehyung kembali dan ia membalas pesan dari Hoseok dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Ia sengaja tak menjawab pesan dari Hoseok, karena jika ia membalasnya, Hoseok mungkin akan marah karena ia belum tidur.

Dan untuk sekarang, sepertinya tak masalah jika Taehyung mengesampingkan sejenak tentang pikirannya tadi dan mulai menikmati jantungnya yang berdebar tak sabar menunggu esok hari.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Esoknya.

Taehyung menunggu di tempat yang Hoseok katakan sebelumnya, di halte bus dekat sekolah. Remaja itu duduk di kursi panjang halte yang sepi—karena sekarang hari libur dan tak ada anak sekolah yang singgah ke sini—Taehyung menggerakkan kakinya dan menggosok kedua tangannya, agak bosan, dan udara pagi hari sangatlah dingin. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya, satu jam telah terlewat dari janji Hoseok, dan pemuda itu belum juga datang.

Tapi Taehyung tak merasa kesal—mungkin, belum. Ia bukanlah seorang gadis, dan ia juga tidak-tak sabaran walaupun ia tak sabar untuk melihat wajah Hoseok yang ia rindukan. Sebaliknya, pikiran Taehyung mulai melayang jauh. Apa Hoseok kecelakaan? Atau ia malah telat bangun?

.

"Taehyung-ah!"

.

Si pemilik nama sontak menoleh, dan orang yang ditunggunya datang. Taehyung mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat terlalu _excited_. Walaupun sebenarnya Taehyung ingin berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh Hoseok. Ia terlalu rindu, karena dalam sehari waktunya bersama Hoseok sudah sangat berkurang.

 _Apa Taehyung harus bertingkah ngambek? Seperti di drama-drama?_ Pikir Taehyung tiba-tiba. Mungkin menyenangkan membuat Hoseok kelabakan karena membuatnya menunggu lama, tapi Taehyung langsung mengurungkan niatnya sedetik kemudian saat melihat wajah Hoseok yang berpeluh.

"Maafkan aku! Kau pasti menunggu lama!" ucapnya di sela napasnya yang terburu. Taehyung tebak Hoseok pasti berlari dari rumah.

Taehyung tak langsung menjawab. Ia memandangi Hoseok yang kini menunduk dengan tangan di lutut. Remaja itu terlihat sangat kelelahan, membuat Taehyung makin tak tega.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku bangun kesiangan dan baru menunggu di sini sepuluh menit yang lalu." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada suara datar "Kupikir hyung sudah meninggalkanku tadi" tambahnya, seraya tersenyum tipis saat Hoseok mendongak dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Benarkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk, senang karena wajah Hoseok tak sekhawatir tadi. Hoseok pun tersenyum "Tapi tetap saja, maafkan aku karena terlambat. Hoya membuat sedikit masalah di rumah" jelas Hoseok.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taehyung, penasaran. Tak tahu masalah apa yang bisa dibuat bocah sepuluh tahun seperti Hoya. Tapi Hoseok menggeleng "Masalah kecil, tak perlu dipikirkan" ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Remaja itu kemudian menunjuk ke belakang Taehyung.

"Busnya sudah datang, ayo pergi!" ucap Hoseok, seraya menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan menariknya untuk masuk ke bus yang telah sampai di halte.

Taehyung hanya membiarkan Hoseok membawanya, kemudian mendudukkan mereka berdua di kursi kedua dari belakang bus yang lenggang tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan keduanya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Taehyung dengan semangat, matanya masih menatap jendela. Menebak-nebak kemana bus mereka akan tertuju.

Hoseok terkekeh "Kau akan tahu nanti…" gumamnya santai. Taehyung hanya berdehem, tak terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Hoseok dan masih sibuk menatap pemandangan luar jendela. Sedangkan Hoseok tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau pasti bohong saat bilang hanya menunggu sepuluh menit." Ucap Hoseok, membuat Taehyung akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela "Tanganmu sangat dingin" Hoseok kemudian mengambil satu lagi tangan Taehyung, menggenggamnya lagi lalu mendekatkannya pada bibirnya.

Tubuh Taehyung kaku saat merasakan napas hangat Hoseok di kedua tangannya yang tadi serasa beku. Jantungnya berdebar setengah mati. Hoseok seolah memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat Taehyung mati berkali-kali dengan tingkah manisnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan pada pembohong manis sepertimu?" ujar Hoseok lagi, nada suaranya seperti mengeluh, dan ia melirik Taehyung dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Heh?" Taehyung baru saja mati untuk kesekian kalinya. Wajahnya memerah, tapi ia tak menyesal karena berbohong—bahkan jika Hoseok menghukumnya.

Bukannya takut atau berusaha mencari alasan, masih dengan ekspresi _blank_ karena gugup, Taehyung justru bertanya "Bibirku juga rasanya membeku, bagaimana?" tanyanya antara sadar dan tidak. Hoseok mengangkat satu alisnya, terlihat bingung namun ia kembali tersenyum. Jangan tanya senyuman jenis apa itu, dan jangan tanya apa yang mereka lakukan setelahnya.

.

Keduanya saling menghangatkan, satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"He? Gunung?"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukit, Tae…"

Taehyung menoleh, menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan tajam "Kau membawa mantan pasien rumah sakit mendaki di kencan pertamanya?" tanyanya tak percaya. Namun Hoseok hanya tertawa "Justru karena kau sudah terlalu lama di rumah sakit, kau harus meregangkan otot-ototmu lagi." Jelas Hoseok. Ia berjalan lebih depan dari Taehyung.

Remaja kurus itu menghela napasnya, menatap palang selamat datang bukit Namjin dengan tatapan ngeri. Tak yakin apa ia bisa sampai ke puncaknya. Bukannya Taehyung merasa dirinya lemah, hanya… tidak saja. Ia sedikit kecewa, mengira sebuah kencan romantis akan terjadi, bukan kencan 'sportif' seperti ini. Dan lagi, ia kesal karena tak curiga sedari tadi Hoseok memakai tas ransel besar yang entah apa isinya.

"Ayo Tae, jika terlalu lama cuaca akan semakin panas!" ujar Hoseok, yang sudah mulai menaiki tangga-tangga tak berujung itu.

Taehyung mendengus, namun tetap saja ia mengikuti Hoseok mendaki tangga satu persatu "Apa yang terjadi jika aku kelelahan dan pingsan?" tanya Taehyung di sela pendakian mereka "Apa hyung akan menggendongku sampai keatas?" tanya lagi pada Hoseok yang berada tiga tangga lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tentu saja aku akan memanggil orang dan kita turun bersama-sama." Jawab Hoseok dengan nada ceria.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Taehyung kecewa.

"Percuma saja jika aku menggendongmu sampai keatas, kau tak bisa melihat apapun karena pingsan."

"Hyung bisa membangunkanku jika sudah sampai di atas." Timpal Taehyung.

"Apa kau baru saja berencana pura-pura pingsan?" tanya Hoseok, ia menoleh kebelakang dan menyeringai. Membuat Taehyung mendecak kesal, namun akhirnya tertawa karena Hoseok tertawa.

"Udara hutan sangat baik untukmu Tae~" senandung Hoseok seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Remaja itu memang yang paling ahli dalam menikmati suasana, Taehyung harus mengakui itu. dan melihat Hoseok yang senang, sangat mudah untuk tertular pada Taehyung pula.

Sesederhana itu.

Taehyung tahu kencannya kali ini tak seburuk yang ia kira.

.

"Jadi, ada berita apa akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Hoseok kemudian, setelah keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Taehyung menatap Hoseok, setelah sedari tadi sibuk dengan pijakannya. Ia harus ekstra hati-hati karena sudah hampir terpleset dari tadi.

"Memangnya apa?" Taehyung bertanya balik.

"Selama seminggu ini kita sudah sangat jarang bertemu. Apa tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Apa hyung menginginkan sesuatu terjadi padaku?" Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya.

Hoseok terkekeh, ia pun menoleh kebelakang "Sederhananya, aku bertanya kabarmu, Kim Taehyung." Jelas remaja yang lebih tua. Ia terlihat gemas dengan tingkah Taehyung yang sekarang menggerutu.

"Kenapa bicaranya ribet sekali" gerutunya. Ia kemudian terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Ia baru saja ingin mdengatakan tak ada sesuatu spesial yang terjadi, sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan ibu tirinya kemarin.

"Eoh? Aku tahu sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ujar Hoseok, menebak dari ekspresi Taehyung yang berubah. Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, membuat Hoseok pun mencoba untuk serius, namun senyuman hangat tetap terpatri di wajahnya "Ada apa, hm?" tanyanya lembut.

Taehyung masih mendaki, walaupun kakinya terasa berat. Begitu pula dengan Hoseok. Dan remaja yang lebih tua itu tidak terlihat terburu-buru. Ia menunggu Taehyung untuk bicara dengan sabar.

"Ibu tiriku datang ke Seoul kemarin, dia memintaku untuk kembali ke Daegu…" ucap Taehyung pelan. Berterima kasih pada jalanan yang sepi, Hoseok bisa mendengar suara Taehyung dengan jelas.

Hoseok terdiam beberapa saat, masih dengan kaki yang mendaki. Taehyung kembali bicara "Aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk kembali menetap di sana, hyung. Tapi aku juga tak bisa tidak memikirkan tawaran ibu. Dia mengatakan semua akan dimulai dari awal, tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan." Tuturnya jujur.

"Bagaimana menurut hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Taehyung. Membuat yang lebih muda juga diam. Kemudian dengan lembut, Hoseok mengelus kepala Taehyung "Kau pasti sedang kebingungan." Ucapnya "Jika seperti ini, kau harus melupakan aku, teman-temanmu, orang tuamu sejenak dan fokuslah dengan apa yang kau inginkan. Jangan pikirkan kami dan hanya pikirkan apa yang akan membuatmu senang" lanjutnya.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya "Hyung tahu aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu" gumamnya pelan.

"Aku juga tak ingin, tapi aku tak mau egois. Itu kenapa aku bilang kau harus melupakanku dulu untuk mendapatkan jawabannya." ujarnya.

"Penjelasan hyung terlalu rumit. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan kalian, kalian semua sumber kebahagiaanku." Taehyung mendengus, kemudian melanjutkan pendakian dengan langkah lebar-lebar, meninggalkan Hoseok di belakangnya.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Taehyung. Tahu jika remaja itu tengah kebingungan, dan Hoseok pun tahu dalam hal ini ia tak bisa membantu. _Semua terserah pada Taehyung_.

"Kalau sekarang, tempat mana yang paling ingin kau tinggali?" tanya Hoseok kemudian, pada Taehyung yang sudah berjalan lebih depan darinya.

"Apartement." Jawab Taehyung tanpa menoleh.

"Kukira itu tak masuk ke pilihan? Orangtuamu tak setuju kau tinggal sendirian." Ucap Hoseok dengan nada penasaran, menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena jawaban Taehyung. Hoseok pun berharap keadaan kembali seperti dulu, saat Taehyung menjadi tetangganya. _Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin._

"Itu memang tidak termaksud dalam pilihan, _tapi itu yang aku butuhkan_." Ujar Taehyung seraya menatap Hoseok tepat dimata "Ini salah hyung karena aku mulai ketergantungan dengan tetanggaku sendiri" tambahnya. Wajah Taehyung memerah. Malu karena mengatakan hal tersebut tepat didepan Hoseok.

Namun tidak seperti yang Taehyung duga, Hoseok tak memberikan ekspresi senang—ataupun tersanjung. Remaja itu justru tersenyum sedih.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa hyung minta maaf?" tanya Taehyung cepat.

"Jika itu alasannya, kupikir lebih baik kau tak mengambil pilihan itu" ujar Hoseok, dan Taehyung masih memasang wajah tak mengerti. Walau ia tahu maksud dari 'pilihan itu' adalah apartementnya.

.

"Jika aku dan keluargaku tidak menjadi tetanggamu, apa kau tetap akan memilih apartement itu?" tanya Hoseok.

.

Dan Taehyung terdiam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia berharap tiba-tiba Hoseok tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa yang ia kira adalah salah dan remaja itu hanya bercanda. Tapi Hoseok memasang wajah serius. Taehyung mulai takut.

.

.

 _Drrrrt drrrrtt_

.

Masih menatap Hoseok, dan masih diam, Taehyung mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celana. Kemudian tanpa melihat layar ponselnya, ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

.

" _Halo? Taehyung-ah, kau dimana sekarang?"_

Ah, ibunya.

"Di gunung. Kenapa bu?"

" _Gunung?! Oh, astaga… Taehyung, dia belum pulang sampai sekarang. Apa kau tahu dia dimana?"_

"Dia bilang dia akan pergi mengerjakan tugas dengan temannya. Mungkin sore nanti ia akan pulang, jangan khawatir bu."

" _Benarkah? Tapi ibu menemukan sebuah surat perpisahan dan sepertinya ini dari Jungkook. Taehyung-ah, pulanglah. Ibu tidak tenang…"_ suara ibunya terdengar bergetar, membuat Taehyung pun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia langsung menebak apa Jungkook kabur dari rumah, dan tak ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan selain itu.

Taehyung kemudian berdehem, mencoba tenang. Ia masih menatap Hoseok yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Remaja yang lebih tua itu menggerakkann mulutnya mengatakan 'ada apa?' tanpa suara.

"Baiklah bu, aku akan pulang sekarang." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya memutus hubungan telepon mereka dan Taehyung langsung menarik tangan Hoseok.

.

"Kita harus pulang hyung, sepertinya Jungkook kabur _lagi._ "

.

.

.

Bersambung


	22. Chapter 22

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu di sini.

Jimin memainkan ponselnya dengan bosan. Sesekali mata sipitnya melirik ke arah gedung di depannya, kemudian ke ponselnya lagi, dan kadang ia hanya menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Dua jam memang bukan waktu yang sebentar, punggung Jimin sudah pegal karena duduk di kursi pinggiran jalan tanpa sandaran. Ia mulai jenuh, tapi rasanya ia bisa menunggu bahkan untuk lima jam kedepan.

Untuk Min Yoongi, kenapa tidak?

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Jimin terlonjak dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, begitu melihat sosok remaja bertubuh kecil dan berkulit putih. Tubuh kurusnya hanya memakai celana jins ketat, sepatu kets, kaos, dan kemeja merah kebesaran. Terlihat menawan. Jimin sangat menyukai remaja itu, hingga ia rasa, melihatnya dari jauh pun membuat Jimin rindu.

"Yoongi hyung!" pekiknya kemudian.

Jimin berlari cepat menghampiri remaja itu, Min Yoongi, tak lupa membawa bungkusan dari minimarket yang tadi ia hampiri sebelumnya. Dan begitu ia telah berada di samping Yoongi, remaja itu sama sekali tak terlihat peduli walaupun Jimin sudah menghampirinya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hyung~ Yoongi hyuung~ aku sudah berada di sini~" senandung Jimin.

"Hm…" gumam Yoongi. Remaja itu hanya menganggguk pelan, tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya yang lunglai.

Jimin yang memperhatikan wajah Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Remaja yang lebih tua itu jelas terlihat kelelahan setelah bekerja semalaman di sebuah klub malam. Bukan klub malam dimana banyak wanita, namun klub yang menyajikan banyak penyanyi rock yang tampil dan penonton yang menggila. Dan Yoongi bukan bekerja sebagai penyanyi disana, namun _cleaning service_ nya.

"Aku masih berharap hyung berhenti dari pekerjaan itu. Kenapa tak mencari pekerjaan di café atau restoran saja? Gajimu bisa lebih tinggi dari bekerja di tempat itu semalaman." Ujar Jimin, ia masih memandangi Yoongi dengan saksama. Takut-takut remaja itu akan terjatuh saat berjalan dengan mata yang hampir tertutup itu.

"Berisik kau." Rutuk Yoongi. Remaja itu berharap besar Jimin akan pergi meningglkannya sendiri, tapi sebaliknya, anak bermata sipit itu justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi.

"Aku juga tak suka hyung berada di lingkungan seperti itu." ujarnya, ia terlihat serius hingga membuat Yoongi mengerang kesal.

Yoongi mendorong bahu Jimin dengan tangannya. Menyuruh Jimin untuk menjauh. Kepalanya sudah pusing karena kurang tidur dan semalaman mendengarkan musik keras, dan suara Jimin memperburuk moodnya. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke motel tempatnya tinggal dan tidur seharian sampai malam kembali tiba.

Tapi sepertinya Jimin tak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Justru remaja itu menarik tangan Yoongi, dan membawanya pergi. Yoongi tak tahu kemana. Ia sudah kesal namun lelah, karena Jimin menuntunnya, ia bahkan memejamkan matanya selama perjalanan mereka yang tak sampai sepuluh menit Yoongi sudah di dudukkan Jimin di bangku taman.

Siapa yang tahu ada taman di dekat sini?

Yoongi mengucek matanya, menatap Jimin yang berdiri di depannya. Ia merasakan tangan Jimin yang hangat menyentuh kepalanya, menyisiri rambutnya yang berantakan hingga menjadi sedikit rapi, kemudian Jimin duduk di samping Yoongi dan memberikan susu kotak ke tangan Yoongi.

"Minumlah dulu, dan makan roti ini." Ucap Jimin, dan Yoongi mengangguk. Ia menyesap susu kotaknya dengan gerakan pelan dan kembali memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

Jimin yang melihat tingkah Yoongi hanya bisa memekik tertahan. Yoongi begitu menggemaskan, tak peduli betapa ketus dan cueknya remaja itu pada Jimin. Dan Jimin kemudian membawa kepala Yoongi untuk bersandar di bahunya. Untungnya kali ini Yoongi tidak menunjukkan penolakan, dan fakta itu membuat Jimin makin senang.

"Apa hyung berencana untuk bekerja disana selamanya?" tanya Jimin kemudian.

"Tidak." Jawab Yoongi.

"Baguslah. Berarti aku tak perlu menunggui hyung lagi sejak pagi buta." Ujarnya senang. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak masalah menunggui Yoongi karena ia khawatir. Sesuatu bisa terjadi pada Yoongi, di lingkungan seperti itu.

Yoongi hanya berdehem pelan, tak langsung menjawab "Tak ada yang menyuruhmu menungguiku…" ujarnya "Kau harusnya menghabiskan waktumu untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna" tambahnya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak berguna, karena hyung sangat berharga bagiku"

"Your a*s"

"Jangan memaki, hyung terlihat seksi jika seperti itu."

Mendengar perkataan Jimin, Yoongi sontak menegakkan badannya dan sedikit menjauh pada Jimin. Matanya yang berat karena mengantuk sontak menjadi segar. Saking terkejutnya mendengar perkataan remaja sipit itu. Sedangkan Jimin, ia tertawa melihat reaksi berlebihan Yoongi yang terlihat manis.

Yoongi merutuk "Dimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil mengurut kening. Jimin memasang wajah ngambek "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Hyung sudah terlalu sering memakiku, jangan tambah memaki dengan bahasa lain!" ujarnya. Namun setelahnya Jimin kembali tertawa, seperti orang bodoh.

Kesal, Yoongi memilih untuk memakan rotinya dari pada melihat wajah idiot Jimin yang masih tertawa walau ia tak mengerti dimana bagian lucunya. Namun seperti sudah terbiasa, sakit kepala Yoongi bahkan hilang seiring dengan suara tawa Jimin yang terdengar lembut namun menyenangkan. Yoongi mengakui itu, tapi ia tak akan pernah mengatakannya pada si bocah idiot.

.

 _Ddrrrt ddrrrt_

.

Masih tertawa, Jimin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dari Taehyung, ia pun langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Kemudian ia diam sejenak, Yoongi pikir Taehyung sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang serius pada Jimin, dilihat dari ekspresi Jimin yang makin lama terlihat serius. Yoongi hanya berharap ini tidak berhubungan dengan Sungjae dan teman-temannya.

"Oke, aku akan membantu." Ucap Jimin kemudian, seraya mematikan sambungan antara keduanya.

Jimin kemudian menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan panik dan khawatir, membuat Yoongi pun tak bisa untuk tidak khawatir walau ia masih memasang wajah datar.

"Jungkook kabur dari rumah, aku harus pergi mencarinya." Ujar Jimin seraya bangkit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik, dan bahkan remaja itu tak mengatakan apapun lagi pada Yoongi dan langsung beranjak.

Namun dengan cepat Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin, menghentikannya "Apa kau tahu akan mencarinya kemana?" tanyanya, dan Jimin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. _Bodoh kau,_ rutuk Yoongi.

"Tapi aku tetap harus mencarinya, hyung. Bagaimana jika ia berurusan lagi dengan preman penagih hutang?!" ucapnya setengah memekik.

"Idiot, berpikirlah dulu sebelum mencari. Kita tak mungkin mencarinya ke seluruh kota tanpa tahu tujuan"

"Kalau begitu, hyung berpikirlah. Aku akan mencarinya sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi! Kabari aku, oke?" Jimin langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berlari dengan cepat, bahkan tanpa menoleh pada Yoongi.

Sedangkan remaja berkulit putih pucat itu masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia hanya duduk, menatap punggung Jimin yang semakin menjauh, dan menghela napas panjang. Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya.

 _Bukan lelah, tapi kenapa ia merasa kesal sekarang?_

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"Taehyung, tenanglah. Jungkook akan baik-baik saja"

"Aku juga ingin berpikiran seperti itu hyung" Taehyung menggigit kukunya gelisah "Tapi kenapa sedari tadi yang kupikirkan adalah kemungkinan terburuk?" tanyanya.

Hoseok hanya diam, tak yakin apa Taehyung benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Jadi ia hanya membiarkan Taehyung mencengkram baju bagian lengannya dengan kuat, sebagai pelampiasan rasa paniknya mungkin.

Keduanya kini telah berada di dalam bus, berencana untuk pulang kerumahnya. Dimana ada ibunya dan Park Chanyeol disana. Rencana kencan mereka tak sepenuhnya berhasil, mereka tak sampai puncak bukit. Agak mengecewakan, tapi Hoseok sangat mengerti situasi genting yang terjadi di sini.

Taehyung kelewat cemas, ia bahkan tak lepas dari ponselnya sedari tadi. Setelah menelpon Jimin, ia terus menghubungi ponsel Jungkook dan nomor teman Jungkook yang diterimanya tadi malam. Tapi tak ada satupun nomor yang aktif, membuat Taehyung serasa akan gila.

"Kupikir, Jungkook tak akan pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat yang menghasilkan uang…" ujar Hoseok, memecah keheningan. Taehyung masih menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas "Itu yang paling kutakutkan. Banyak tempat buruk yang menghasilkan uang di sini." Tambah Taehyung.

Iya, uang. Apalagi? Itu masalah terbesar Jungkook. Dan selain merasa tak nyaman tinggal di rumahnya, Jungkook selalu mengungkit keinginannya untuk membayar hutangnya pada keluarga Taehyung.

Dan mengingat percakapan mereka terakhir kali, Taehyung makin yakin kalau Jungkook akan pergi jauh darinya.

"Kau ingat, Tae? Jungkook pergi ke Busan untuk mengumpulkan uang yang dicurinya saat kau masih bekerja di minimarket." Ucap Hoseok lagi.

Taehyung mengangguk "Benar. Aku tahu keluarganya berasal dari Busan…" Taehyung menatap kearah jendela dengan tatapan menerawang "Apa dia pergi ke sana?" gumamnya pelan.

Hoseok lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Ia juga tak tahu, tapi selalu ada kemungkinan. Ia pun menatap Taehyung di sebelahnya, kemudian menarik satu tangan Taehyung. Menghalangi Taehyung untuk menggigiti kukunya lebih lama. Remaja itu memang memiliki kebiasaan ini ketika sedang gelisah. Hoseok menatap Taehyung, lalu menggeleng. _Tidak, jangan terlalu khawatir,_ ucapnya lewat tatapan mata.

Mengangguk kembali, Taehyung mencoba untuk tersenyum. Berharap ia bisa berhenti berpikir hal-hal buruk akan terjadi—dan hal buruk benar-benar tak akan terjadi. Kedua remaja itu pun kemudian terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing hingga suara telepon memecah keheningan singkat mereka.

"Halo, Suga hyung." Ucap Taehyung seraya mendekatkan ponselnya ditelinga.

" _Taehyung-ah, aku baru saja menelpon rumah sakit. Tadi malam Jungkook menginap di ruang rawat ibunya, dan kata perawat beberapa menit yang lalu ia pergi. Kupikir dia pergi ke Busan. Kau harus cepat menyusulnya."_ Jelas Yoongi panjang lebar. Nada suaranya masih terdengar datar seperti khasnya.

Remaja si penerima telepon itu mengerutkan dahinya "Woa, Woa! Hyung. Bicara pelan-pelan, bagaimana hyung bisa yakin?" tanyanya, kaget.

" _Kau mengerti maksudku, Tae. Jangan buat aku mengulang kalimatku."_ Yoongi terdengar kesal _"Kau pun tahu Jungkook tak akan pergi jauh begitu saja meninggalkan ibunya yang koma di rumah sakit. Dan dia berasal dari Busan. Jadi mungkin saja perkiraanku benar."_

Taehyung menatap Hoseok, yang memberikan tatapan penasaran dengan siapa Taehyung sedang bicara di telepon. Sedangkan Taehyung, yang awalnya kaget mulai memasang wajah serius "Aku juga terpikir seperti itu…" gumamnya "Bagaimana hyung bisa terpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya kagum.

" _Karena aku pintar. Tidak seperti kalian."_ Ucap Yoongi sakratis. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Hyungnya ini…

" _Aku menelpon rumah sakit tiga menit yang lalu, dan perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke stasiun mengabiskan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Kau punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk menyusulnya."_ Jelasnya lagi _"Walaupun ada kemungkinan aku salah, cobalah ke sana secepatnya."_ Tambahnya.

Taehyung mengangguk. Ya, ada kemungkinan dugaan Yoongi salah, walau semuanya terdengar masuk akal bagi Taehyung dan ia rasa itulah langkah terbaik yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Baiklah hyung, aku dan Hoseok hyung akan kesana sekarang."

" _Hm… dan katakan pada si idiot Jimin untuk berhenti mengelilingi kota tanpa arah dan segera pergi ke stasiun juga… dia lari dengan cepat."_

Walaupun lagi-lagi bingung dengan perkataan Yoongi, Taehyung kembali mengangguk "Aku akan langsung mengabarinya, hyung" ucapnya "Apa hyung tak akan pergi juga?" tanyanya.

" _Aku mengantuk…"_

"Oh, baiklah. Hyung pasti lelah karena bekerja. Istirahatlah!" ucap Taehyung cepat "Terima kasih hyung! Kami akan mengabarimu lagi nanti." Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Hoseok yang sedari tadi memang memperhatikannya. Ekspresinya kini tak semuram yang tadi, justru terlihat bersemangat dan tergesa. Seolah baru mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Kita harus menuju ke stasiun sekarang, hyung."

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _Ini jalan yang terbaik. Ya. Ini._

.

Itu yang terus Jungkook tekankan dalam hatinya, tak peduli dengan perasaan berat di yang terus ia rasakan. _Meninggalkan seharusnya lebih mudah dari pada ditinggalkan… tapi kenapa sama saja?_ Pikir remaja lima belas tahun itu. rasa berat ini sama seberat langkah kakinya yang menyusuri jalan ramai stasiun Seoul.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Remaja itu terus mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak menangis. Karena jika ia menangis, maka ia bisa merubah pikirannya, jika ia merubah pikirannya, ia akan kembali ke keluarga Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol yang hangat, dan itu artinya, Jungkook akan terus berada dalam perasaan berhutang budi pada mereka. Selamanya. Selama Jungkook berada di sana.

Jungkook yakin ia tak akan benar-benar bahagia—ia hanya akan merepotkan banyak orang jika ia tetap berada di Seoul. Jungkook memang tak biasa menerima bantuan. Hal itu hanya membuat Jungkook sesak karena berpikir bagaimana ia harus membayar semua hutang budinya.

Dan lagi, ini alasan terakhir kenapa Jungkook memutuskan pergi,

Karena ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Ini berhubungan dengan 'keluarga baru'nya itu. akhir-akhir ini Jungkook merasa 'sakit' ketika melihat Baekhyun yang memperhatikan Taehyung. Ibu—anak sedarah itu telah bertemu. Jungkook yang sebagai 'pengganti' sang anak pun mulai tergantikan. Ini bukan seperti Baekhyun mengacuhkannya seratus persen, tapi wanita itu jelas terlalu—sangat—senang dengan kehadiran anak kandungnya. Jungkook tahu perbedaannya. Dan ia sadar ia harusnya tak merasakan 'sakit' ini. Ia pun tahu Taehyung adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Itulah kenapa…

Jungkook pikir pergi adalah jalan terbaik.

Setelah ini semuanya akan kembali pada tempat yang memang sudah seharusnya.

Dirinya, Taehyung, orang tua angkatnya, dan semua orang…

.

Tes

.

Air mata turun. Jungkook sedikit terisak. Namun ia dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dengan tangan. Yang entah kenapa air matanya jatuh terus menerus turun dan tangannya pun sibuk menghapus air matanya sendiri.

 _Sial, kenapa ia jadi semelankoli ini?_ Rutuk Jungkook. Masih sibuk terisak. Membayangkan ia tak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang banyak membantunya di Seoul membuatnya makin sedih dan berat untuk pergi.

.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook!"

.

Si pemilik nama merasakan lengannya ditarik. Membuatnya dengan gerakan cepat berbalik badan. Di tengah aktifitas—menghapus-air-matanya, lengannya ditarik. Membuatnya terbelalak. Kaget.

"A…aku tak akan… membiarkanmu… kabur…" suara remaja yang mencengkram lengannya itu terpatah. Beradu dengan dengan deru napasnya yang memburu.

Itu Jimin, jika kalian ingin tahu. Yang dengan dramatiknya, datang di detik-detik keberangkatan Jungkook. _Nice timing._ Dan Jungkook tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa. Jelas tak ada seorang pun yang tahu rencana kepergiannya kecuali ibunya yang koma. Tapi seperti _déjà vu,_ Jimin memang orang yang selalu menemukannya.

"Kau ingin kabur, kan? Tidak. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu!" ucap Jimin beberapa saat kemudian. Napasnya sudah mulai stabil dan ia mengacak pinggangnya. Memasang wajah garang pada remaja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Jungkook menggeleng "Tidak, aku bukan kabur. Tapi kembali." Bantahnya "Apa semua orang tahu aku berada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian, terlihat cemas. Jelas ia tak siap jika di belakang Jimin sekarang ada keluarga angkatnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sedangkan Jimin tak langsung menjawab, ia melihat Jungkook yang melihat ke belakangnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa "Kau jelas terlihat seperti orang yang kabur, jika seperti itu." ujar Jimin.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Tapi terserah apa yang ingin hyung katakan, yang jelas aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?"

"Karena di sini bukanlah tempatku. Tempat tinggalku adalah di Busan."

"Apa keluargamu juga ada di sana?" tanya Jimin, yang kali ini tak langsung dijawab oleh Jungkook.

Remaja itu terdiam beberapa saat. _Tidak ada._ Ia sudah tak punya keluarga lagi kecuali ibunya. Kalau ada pun, mereka tak akan pernah menganggap Jungkook sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Karena ia merepotkan.

"Tidak ada, kan?" tanya Jimin lagi "Satu-satunya yang kau kira keluargamu adalah ibumu. Dan kau berusaha meninggalkannya?" Jimin menyentuh tangan Jungkook "Jangan berpikir bodoh. Tempatmu di sini." Ujarnya seraya menarik tangan itu agar mengikutinya.

Jungkook menggeleng, tapi langkah kakinya tetap mengikuti Jimin dari belakang.

"Kalau di rumah Taehyung mengjahilimu, bilang padaku. Aku akan memberikannya pelajaran."

"Ti… tidak, Taehyung hyung selalu baik padaku…"

"Lalu jika orangtuanya berlaku buruk, bilang padaku. Aku akan melaporkan mereka ke lembaga perlindungan anak."

"Hyung… mereka tak pernah memperlakukanku dengan buruk. Aku hanya harus pergi…" mohon Jungkook, suaranya sudah bergetar. Menahan tangis.

Jimin masih tak menoleh, ia melanjutkan perkataannya "Dan jika kau merasa ditinggalkan, bilang juga padaku. Aku akan menemanimu." Ucapnya terakhir. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Kearah Jungkook yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Masalah sudah selesai, jadi jangan pergi." Ucapnya final. Ia menatap remaja itu tepat dimata. Dan Jungkook rasa kedua pipinya memanas dan memerah. Entah merasa tersentuh dengan Jimin yang tahu tentang perasaanya, atau marah karena Jimin tak juga mengerti. _Jungkook harusnya pergi._

"Aku… tetap harus pergi."

"Tapi dimataku, kau terlihat—sangat-tak-ingin-pergi."

Setetes air mata lolos dari mata Jungkook, diikuti tetesan lainnya. Jungkook kembali menangis. Ia tak pernah merasa selemah ini—ia juga tak pernah menangis sebanyak ini. Ia tak tahu perpisahan ternyata sangat menyakitkan. Dan adanya Jimin harus ia akui membuatnya tenang.

Jimin yang melihat Jungkook menangis hanya menghela napasnya. Ia menata hangat dan sendu remaja itu. berpikir apa Jungkook pernah menangis sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Jungkook itu sudah Jimin anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri—atau bahkan lebih—entahlah. Itu karena Jungkook selalu bertingkah seperti bocah sok kuat dan tenang bahkan di situasi terburuknya, ia juga suka bertindak ceroboh. Itu yang membuat Jimin selalu ingin melindunginya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jimin mengulurkan tangannya lagi, yang sempat dilepaskan Jungkook. Kini ia meraih tangan Jungkook.

"Jadi kau akan tinggal, kan?" tanyanya.

Dan Jungkook mengangguk, dan kembali berjalan mengikutinya.

Berhasil.

.

.

"Itu Taehyung." Ucap Jimin. Saat keduanya sudah berjalan keluar dari pintu stasiun. Ia melihat Taehyung dan Hoseok yang berjalan terburu. Jungkook pun mendongak, menatap ekspresi wajah Taehyung dan Hoseok yang tak terlihat baik. Tapi sedikitnya ia senang, karena Taehyung menyusulnya, itu berarti 'kakak angkat'nya itu peduli padanya.

.

PLAK

.

Begitu Taehyung berada di hadapan Jungkook, remaja itu langsung melemparkan tangannya pada pipi Jungkook. Menghasilkan suara keras yang mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menoleh.

Kaget. Jimin dan Hoseok yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka reflek makin mendekat. Hoseok bahkan langsung menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Tak menyangka reaksi remaja berambut hitam lurus itu akan seperti ini. Sedangkan Jungkook, ia masih terdiam, menatap Taehyung nanar. _Ia jelas membuat Taehyung marah,_ pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau membuat kami semua cemas!" pekik Taehyung tepat diwajah Jungkook. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Hoseok di lengannya, dan memberikan sebuah pelukan erat pada Jungkook.

Lagi-lagi mereka kaget. Tak pernah tahu jalan pikiran Taehyung, yang kini tengah memeluk Jungkook sambil menangis.

"Dasar kau bocah bodoh! Hyung harus banyak mengajarimu agar pintar…" ujar Taehyung makin pelan. Ia merasakan Jungkook mulai memeluknya juga dan meremas baju bagian belakangnya dengan kuat. Ia menangis. Begitu pula Taehyung yang menangis makin keras.

Sedangkan Jimin dan Hoseok yang memandangi adegan pelukan dramatis itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Walaupun agak geli.

 _Taehyung dan Jungkook terlalu mirip. Mereka seperti memang ditakdirkan sebagai saudara…_

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Di rumah.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berdiri berdampingan di depan rumah Baekhyun. Jungkook yang menghentikan langkah keduanya saat mereka akan memasuki pagarnya. Ia bergumam.

"Sepertinya aku tak siap untuk masuk sekarang, hyung." Ucap Jungkook dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung pendek "Apa kau takut akan ditampar oleh ibu?" tanyanya dengan nada meledek.

Taehyung tertawa saat Jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget. Well, bercanda atau tidak, itu bisa saja terjadi. Taehyung sangat mirip ibunya.

Melihat reaksi adiknya, Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook "Jangan takut, ibu tak akan menyakitimu. _Lagi pula dia menyayangimu…_ " ujar Taehyung santai, dan ia menggenggam tangan Jungkook lalu menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam. Jungkook pun mengikuti, dengan secercah senyuman di bibirnya. Senang dengan perkataan Taehyung barusan.

.

.

"Kami pulang." Ucap Taehyung begitu dirinya dan Jungkook melewati pintu depan. Taehyung menatap sekitar, ia kira ibunya akan menunggu di depan pintu karena sangat cemas, tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun di ruang tengah.

Ia dan Jungkook pun berjalan makin dalam, dan menemukan sesosok pria sangat tinggi yang mulai tak asing dimata Taehyung. Itu Park Chanyeol, yang sedang mengambil minuman dari kulkas.

"Kalian sudah pulang." Sambutnya hangat seraya mendekati dua _saudara_ itu.

Taehyung mengangguk. Canggung.

"Baekhyun baru saja pergi ke toko buku, karena ada masalah di sana. Tapi ia lega kau bisa membawa Jungkook kembali." Ujarnya kemudian, ia menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian lalu mengelus kepala Jungkook "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi lagi, oke?" ucapnya pada Jungkook.

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedikitnya ia bersyukur karena ibunya tak berada di sini, berarti kemungkinan Jungkook akan ditampar akan hilang, untungnya ia sudah menelpon kalau ia sudah membawa Jungkook pulang sebelumnya. Dan masalahnya disini adalah Park Chanyeol, yang masih tersenyum hangat pada keduanya. Taehyung tak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan "Kalau begitu… kami akan ke kamar…" ucapnya pada akhirnya. Ingin menyudahi situasi canggung.

"Ah, anak-anak, bagaimana jika kita memancing? Masih ada setengah hari sampai hari minggu ini berakhir." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Pria itu juga sama canggungnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya saat dua _anak_ nya memandangnya kaget.

"… Kupukir… dari pada menghabiskan waktu libur kalian di kamar… Baekhyun juga pasti akan senang jika kita membawa beberapa ikan untuk makan malam…" jelasnya kemudian. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat ceria dan hangat itu kini tak percaya diri. Tak ada yang tahu betapa lama waktu yang Chanyeol siapkan hanya untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Jungkooklah yang pertama kali bereaksi. Ia menyenggol bahu Taehyung, menatapnya sejenak dan beralih menatap Chanyeol "Sepertinya itu ide bagus! Iya kan hyung?" tanyanya pada Taehyung "Ayo pergi!" ucapnya kemudian.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa ikannya belum muncul-muncul?"

.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan "Kau baru melemparkan bait mu dua menit yang lalu, sabarlah, Kook-ah." Ucapnya sambil memasangkan umpan ke pancingan Taehyung.

Sore itu ketiganya sampai di sebuah danau pemancingan yang tak begitu jauh dari kota. Taehyung dan Jungkook kini telah duduk di pinggiran danau, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk memasang pancingan untuknya dan Taehyung—Jungkook yang pertama—karena ia tak sabaran.

Hubungan Taehyung dan Chanyeol pun masih canggung, tidak seperti Jungkook yang Chanyeol pun terlihat lebih nyaman berinteraksi dengannya. Tapi tidak seperti Taehyung cemburu melihat keduanya. Taehyung senang, dan dalam diam ia menikmati suasana alam di sekitarnya—setidaknya, walaupun ia tak sampai di puncak gunung bersama Hoseok, ia berada di danau—yang sama-sama alam.

"Ini, Taehyung-ah." Lamunan Taehyung terpecah saat ia disuguhkan pancingan oleh Chanyeol. Ia mengangguk dan mengambilnya, lalu melemparkan bait nya jauh.

Kemudian tak lama, Chanyeol dengan pancingannya sendiri pun duduk diantara kedua anak laki-laki itu. Sengaja. Dan ia merasakan tatapan aneh dari Taehyung, tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kalian menikmati pancingannya?" tanya Chanyeol, membuka pembicaraan.

Jungkook menggeleng "Tidak begitu, karena faktanya kami tak pernah suka menunggu." Ucap Jungkook jujur dan ia terkekeh sambil menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum. _Sangat benar._

"Dulu aku juga menganggapnya begitu. Tapi sekarang, menurutku, memancing adalah kencannya para laki-laki." Ucapnya "Yang penting bukanlah ikan yang kita dapatkan, tapi suasana tenang dan perbincangan saat kita menunggu." Jelas Chanyeol seraya merangkul bahu dua anak laki-laki di sampingnya.

Ia tahu benar, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dua anak ini dibawa ketempat pemancingan dan mengetahui arti sebenarnya dari kegiatan ini. Untuk Chanyeol yang dibesarkan dari keluarga baik dan bahagia, situasinya saat remaja memang jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook. _Keduanya sudah mengalami masa-masa yang terlalu keras untuk anak seumuran mereka,_ dan Chanyeol punya target untuk membuat keduanya merasakan lagi kenormalan anak remaja. Bagaimana anak remaja harusnya memiliki peran orangtua untuk menempuh masa remaja mereka yang dinamis.

"Jadi kalian tak boleh mengeluh jika sebulan sekali aku akan mengajak kalian kencan bertiga, hahahaa!" tawa Chanyeol keras.

Jungkook dan Taehyung memang tak ikut tertawa, justru pipi keduanya memerah. Tersipu. Entah kenapa dan dari mana rasa bahagia ini muncul. Membuat perut keduanya tergelitik dan walaupun sulit untuk diakui, mereka senang dengan ide pergi ke tempat ini sebulan sekali.

"Kuharap kita tak cepat mendapatkan ikan karena aku ingin mengobrol panjang lebar dan mengenal kalian lebih dalam…" aku Chanyeol, ia menatap langit dengan tatapan tenang.

Taehyung menatap Chanyeol dan langit diatasnya bergantian. Ragu apa ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak, namun pada akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku juga… ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam." Ujar Taehyung malu-malu "Te-tentu saja aku harus mengenalmu! Kau yang akan hidup bersama ibuku sampai tua. Aku tak boleh lengah jika ternyata kau adalah seorang gengster atau sadistic!" ucapnya terbata. Wajahnya makin memerah, apalagi saat mendengar Jungkook menahan tawanya. Tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi memberikannya tatapan sendu—yang sangat tak cocok untuknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Tentu saja, kau harus memastikan aku bukan gengster atau seorang sadistik" ucap pria itu santai "Aku juga harus mengenal anak-anakku dengan baik, dan mengetahui semua yang mereka inginkan, adil kan?" tanyanya. Tapi seperti ia tak perlu mendapatkan jawaban, Chanyeol kembali berkata,

"Aku memang belum pernah memiliki anak sebelumnya, dan mendapatkan kalian yang sudah sebesar ini menjadi anakku adalah hal yang luar biasa. Aku ingin membuat keluargaku bahagia, tanpa ada yang terlewat. Dan itu mungkin sulit dan canggung, tapi aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Yang lagi-lagi sanggup membuat hati kedua anak itu terenyuh.

Kenapa Chanyeol begitu manis? Jungkook dan Taehyung jadi merasa mereka tak pantas menjadi anak dari pria sebaik ini.

"Sekarang, beritahu satu keinginan kalian padaku, aku akan mengabulkannya." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian. Merasa dua anak disampingnya sama sekali tak bicara. Ia tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bicara di sini.

"Apapun?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kecuali menghidupkan orang mati dan berlaku kriminal, Jungkook-ah."

Ketiganya terkekeh pelan. Kemudian terdiam lagi. Dua anak laki-laki itu terlihat sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Memikirkan keinginan mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mendengar Jungkook melenguh.

"Aku tak bisa memikirkannya tiba-tiba!" keluhnya.

"Ayolah anak-anak, ini bukan seperti aku hanya akan mengabulkan satu permintaan kalian seumur hidup! Haha."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin makan sashimi malam ini…" Jungkook menyerah.

Chanyeol tertawa "Oke! Aku akan meminta Baekhyun membuatkan kalian sashimi nanti malam~" ucapnya puas. Itu adalah permintaan yang manis dan mudah bagi Chanyeol.

Taehyung mengernyit "Jungkook-ah, kenapa kau meminta permintaan mudah? Saat kau bisa meminta pesawat, kenapa kau minta sashimi? Lagipula bukan _ahjussi_ yang melakukannya!" ujarnya. Tapi Jungkook hanya tertawa bodoh, begitu pula Chanyeol. Siapa yang butuh pesawat jika perutnya sekarang lapar? Pikir Jungkook sederhana.

Setelah ketiganya tertawa bersama, Chanyeol beralih pada Taehyung "Apa yang kau inginkan, Tae?" tanyanya.

Ini sebenarnya yang sedikit membuat hati Chanyeol tak nyaman. _Bagaimana jika Taehyung ingin ia cerai dengan ibunya?_ Pikir Chanyeol. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap positif. Mungkin Taehyung tak setega itu.

Tapi melihat wajah Taehyung yang kini serius membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti takut.

"…Aku tak yakin bisa mengatakan ini…" gumam Taehyung pelan.

 _Tuh, kan._

 _Taehyung jelas menyiksa jantung Chanyeol sekarang._

"Jika itu memang yang kau inginkan, katakan saja…" ujar Chanyeol lemah.

.

Taehyung menatap Chanyeol sebentar " _Aku ingin tinggal di apartementku lagi…_ " ucapnya kemudian. Pelan, tapi cukup untuk sampai di dengar dua orang lainnya.

Keheningan singkat terjadi.

Jungkook menatap tak percaya, begitu pula Chanyeol. Tapi mencoba untuk tetap rasional, Chanyeol memberikan senyuman pada Taehyung. Tahu anak itu terlihat tak enak setelah mengatakan keinginannya. Tentu saja itu berat, mengatakan kalau ia tak ingin tinggal di rumah ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Boleh aku tanya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Taehyung mengangguk, ia mengambil jeda sejenak untuk berpikir. Tak ingin salah kata dan malah menyakiti pria baik di sebelahnya ini "Awalnya aku tak ingin tinggal satu rumah bersamamu, karena melihat ibuku bersama pria asing sangatlah tidak biasa—dan kupikir aku tak akan pernah terbiasa. Tapi ibu begitu bahagia bersamamu, jadi aku tak akan komplain soal itu…" ujar Taehyung.

"Lalu masalah lain muncul, ibu tiriku ingin aku kembali ke Daegu, dan aku bingung. Rasanya mulai tak adil saat aku tinggal di tempat ibu dan bukan di tempat ayah. Dan mungkin aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama jika sebaliknya. Kukira apartementku adalah tempat terbaik. Aku senang tinggal di sana, bahkan tanpa orangtua aku tak masalah. Karena disana ada Jin hyung dan Hoseok hyung yang selalu menjagaku dan aku senang… aku mulai merindukan saat-saat bersama mereka yang tak kudapatkan di rumah." Jelas Taehyung lagi.

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan Jungkook bergantian. Dua orang itu terlihat terkejut, membuat Taehyung tersenyum sedih. _Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?_ Pikirnya. Tapi itulah yang benar-benar ia rasakan. Dan mengatakan semuanya membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

Tubuh Taehyung sedikit terjengit saat Chanyeol menyentuh bpunggungnya dan mengelus tubuh yang awalnya kaku itu. Tahu jika Taehyung sedang tegang, dan Chanyeol seperti menyuruhnya untuk lebih santai.

"Kau pasti bingung selama ini…" ucap Chanyeol "Persis seperti ibumu. Kau selalu memikirkan banyak hal. Pasti berat untukmu." Ujarnya. Dan Taehyung hanya membungkukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kau harus banyak-banyak bercerita pada orang lain, oke? Dan terima kasih karena sudah bercerita, aku akan mencoba mengabulkannya. Seperti janjiku." Chanyeol tersenyum, menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam, kemudian menggeleng "T-tapi ibu pasti…"

"Tidak akan senang. Iya, tapi apa yang lebih penting dari kebahagiaan anaknya bagi orang tua?" tanyanya "Asalkan kau selalu menemui kami dan kami boleh menemuimu di apartementmu, kurasa ibumu akan mengerti. Aku akan mencoba bicara padanya." Jelasnya kemudian, kemudian mengedipkan matanya. Mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Pria itu kemudian menoleh kearah Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam "Aku keren, kan? Jungkook-ah?" tanyanya. Jungkook yang terlihat melamun pun mengangguk dengan wajah linglung.

"Lalu hyung, kalau begitu kita bisa pesta piyama kalau hyung sudah pindah ke apartement?" tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung.

Taehyung terlihat bingung. Ia menatap Chanyeol, lalu kepada adiknya "Tentu saja…?" ujarnya ragu.

Tawa Chanyeol kemudian pecah. Ia merangkul dua anaknya dan membawa keduanya pada pelukannya "Awas saja jika kalian pesta yang aneh-aneh! Aku akan langsung menangkap kalian!" ujarnya sambil tertawa keras.

"Ahjussi, leherku sakit!"

"Tu-tunggu! Pancingku tertarik! Ikaan!"

.

.

 _Ketiganya mengukir sebuah pemandangan indah sore itu…_

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Esoknya,

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan senang siang itu. ia baru saja pulang sekolah, dan dari pada pulang ke rumahnya, Taehyung menuju ke gedung apartementnya. Untuk menemui Hoseok, tentu saja. Ia tak sabar untuk mengatakan kabar baik ini.

 _Ia diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di apartementnya lagi!_

Jadi Taehyung harus memastikan Hoseok bersiap-siap untuk menyambutnya sebagai tetangga lagi.

Tak begitu lama, Taehyung pun sampai di depan pintu apartement Hoseok dan ia berdiam diri di sana. Ada suara samar pertengkaran dari dalam, dan dari pada menekan bel, Taehyung memilih untuk mendengarkan suara pertengkaran yang di barengi suara barang yang terjatuh. Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ia mengenal keluarga Jung dengan baik. Mereka adalah keluarga paling bahagia yang pernah Taehyung kira. Dan kenapa bisa terjadi pertengkaran di dalamnya? Hal seburuk apa yang terjadi? Pikirnya cemas.

.

Bruk

.

Tiba-tiba, pintu di depannya terbuka dan seorang anak laki-laki berlari keluar. Taehyung yang tak siap dan kaget pun tertubruk tubuh anak laki-laki itu hingga terjengkang ke belakang. Ia dan anak laki-laki itu sama-sama terjatuh di lantai, tapi si anak langsung bangkit, melihat Taehyung sebentar kemudian lari meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Hoya! Mau kemana kau?!" suara pekikan terdengar dari dalam apartement dan sesosok remaja keluar dari pintu. Ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Taehyung.

"Astaga, Taehyung! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Hoseok kembali memekik. Ia kemudian menarik lengan Taehyung, membantunya untuk berdiri. Hoseok kemudian menepuk-nepuk baju Taehyung dari belakang untuk membersihkan debu yang tertempel.

Taehyung mengangguk—menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok tadi. Ia hanya kaget dan pantatnya sakit. Tapi hanya itu, dan yang terpenting sekarang adalah apa yang terjadi sekarang?!

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Taehyung langsung. Ia menatap koridor apartement yang tadi dilewati Hoya. Adik Hoseok kedua, yang terkenal dengan kesopanannya. Taehyung kaget saat tiba-tiba Hoya menerjangnya tadi.

Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya "Ada pertengkaran kecil antara Hoya dan Hojung" jawabnya.

"Kelihatannya bukan pertengkaran kecil…" Taehyung menatap Hoseok penasaran. Jelas pertengkaran kecil tak akan mampu membuat Hoya yang sopan menjadi 'liar' seperti tadi. Taehyung paham benar.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tae?"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hoseok sangat buruk dalam hal itu, dan Taehyung tak terpengaruh. Ia hanya menatap Hoseok dalam untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya kekasihnya itu menyerah.

"Hojung tak setuju bahwa kami akan pindah rumah, ia menyalahkan Hoya karena dialah yang membuat orangtua kami memutuskan untuk pindah." Jelasnya. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan ragu.

Ini jelas bukan waktu yang tepat. _Keluarganya berencana untuk pindah._ Itu hal yang telah dua minggu Hoseok tahan untuk mengatakannya pada Taehyung. Dan ia tak tahu akan memberitahu Taehyung di situasi seperti ini.

Reaksi Taehyung tak bisa ia tebak—sepeti biasa. Remaja berambut hitam lurus itu tak langsung merespon perkataan Hoseok. Ia kaget, perlu waktu mencerna perkataan Hoseok barusan.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar tiba-tiba. Maafkan aku karena tak mengatakan padamu sebelumnya." Hoseok menggenggam tangan Taehyung "Ayah dan ibu berencana untuk pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar, tapi tetap di kota ini. Jadi kupikir ini bukan masalah besar. Lagi pula aku tenang karena kau sudah tinggal di rumah ibumu…" ujar Hoseok lagi. Ada nada penyesalan di perkataannya, tapi ia tetap tersenyum.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Hoseok kemudian.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya.

.

Apa yang harus ia katakan?

.

" _Hyung! Ibu memperbolehkanku tinggal di apartement ini!"_

.

.

bersambung

.

.

* * *

Hi this is bisory ^^  
lagi-lagi dua minggu waktu yang berlalu dengan cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin saya mengirim chapter 21 tanpa kata-kata sapaan, dan kini saya sudah diingatkan untuk mengupdate. Saya kira, jika waktu berjalan secepat ini, kebersamaan kita di fanfict ini pun sebentar lagi akan berakhir…

Taehyung sudah sampai di list paling atasnya! Rencana awalnya saya hanya akan menulis bagian-bagian penyelesain di chapter-chapter terakhir ini, Tapi entah kenapa tangan jahil saya masih saja ingin membuat sedikit masalah untuk Tae wkwkwk. Karena di chapter ini terasa sedikit membosankan dan dramatis, tidak?

Semoga fanfict ini belum membuat readersnim sekalian jengah dan bosan. Tolong jangan pergi dulu! Kisah tak akan lama lagi berakhir haha~ tolong tetap berikan saya saran dan kritik yang membangun, atau, jika ada pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab di cerita ini, kalian bisa menanyakannya di box review! Review kalian adalah oase bagi saya, bahkan itu yang dapat membuat saya menulis sejauh ini. Respect for all of you!

And not forget, thanks for reading this chapter~!

.

Ps: maaf jika saya sedikit melankoli. Sekarang sedang hujan dan saya merasa emosional menulis chapter terakhir dari Bucket Balloons List ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Hoseok kemudian.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya.

Apa yang harus Taehyung katakan? Ia sungguh merasa bodoh, Ia diizinkan untuk kembali, tapi Hoseok akan pergi darinya. Bagaimana bisa? Hoseok adalah salah satu alasan terbear Taehyung ingin tinggal di sini. Apa semuanya berarti sia-sia? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Taehyung tak begitu memperhatikan Hoseok yang memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Taehyung melamun lagi, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, itu yang langsung terpikir oleh Hoseok. Remaja yang lebih tua itu pun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah Taehyung, lalu menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Tae?" tanya Hoseok "Kau jelas tengah memikirkan sesuatu lagi." Ujarnya "Kuharap kau bisa terbuka padaku, seperti aku terbuka padamu. Aku tak begitu suka ada rahasia diantara kita." Tambah Hoseok, ia menggembungkan pipinya, memasang wajah seperti merajuk.

Dan itu sangat menjijikkan, Taehyung tak perlu susah payah menahan tawanya melihat wajah Hoseok yang sangat aneh seperti itu. Hoseok memang tahu bagaimana membuat moodnya berubah dengan cepat. Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar, mengikuti Hoseok.

"Benar, kita harus terbuka satu sama lain." Ulang Taehyung kemudian terkekeh. Entah kenapa ia tak merasa berat mengatakan hal yang sebelumnya sudah ia persiapkan.

"Ibu sudah memperbolehkanku tinggal di apartement ini!" ucap Taehyung dengan nada ceria. Yang kali ini berbalik, Hoseok terdiam, sontak menjadi serius.

"Apa?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

Taehyung tersenyum "Hyung mendengarku tadi…"

"Ma-maksudku, kenapa? Bagaimana?" tanya Hoseok tergagap.

Taehyung tahu dada Hoseok mungkin sesesak dirinya, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Hoseok pasti juga mengalami masa-masa berat sejak kemarin, karena adiknya.

"Bagaimana jika kujelaskan sambil mencari Hoya? Aku tahu dia butuh waktu untuk tenang, tapi kita harus memastikannya tetap aman, kan?" tanya Taehyung, yang seolah tak butuh jawaban langsung menarik tangan Hoseok untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa Hoya menyebabkan orangtua hyung memutuskan untuk pindah dari apartement ini?" tanya Taehyung, memulai pembicaraan.

Walaupun tadi ia mengatakan akan menjelaskan pada Hoseok kenapa ia dibolehkan kembali sambil mencari Hoya, Taehyung dan Hoseok hanya diam sedari tadi hingga mereka sampai di taman dekat gedung apartement mereka. Siang itu sepi, menambah suasana hening keduanya.

"Kau tahu, Hoya sudah tiga belas tahun dan ia mulai berulah karena 'hormon pubertas'nya. Ia terus membujuk ayah dan ibu untuk memiliki kamar sendiri. tapi kau tahu, apartement kami terasa sempit untuk delapan anggota keluarga…" jelas Hoseok.

Taehyung mengangguk. Paham.

"Tapi kenapa ia sangat ingin pindah?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Karena kamarnya telalu ramai. Dia bilang tak mendapatkan privasi di sana." Ucap Hoseok.

"Lalu kalau ramai kenapa tidak sekamar dengan hyung saja?" tanyanya. Hoseok kan memakai kamarnya sendirian.

Hoseok kembali menggeleng "Kamarku terlalu sempit." Karena kamar Hoseok aslinya adalah gudang yang diatur sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi kamar. Itulah otoritas untuk anak pertama.

"Hm.. begitu…" gumam Taehyung "Hoya bisa tinggal di apartementku kalau begitu" celetuk Taehyung

Hosek menggeleng lagi "Tidak bisa seperti itu, masalahnya tidak seperti itu~" ucap Hoseok. Remaja yang lebih tua itu terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskan pada Taehyung situasi sebenarnya. Ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah! Kau ingat kan, kejadian kita pertama kali pertemu, Tae?" tanya Hoseok.

"Saat aku pindah dari Daegu?"

"Bukan, bukan. Sebelum kau pindah ke Daegu. Saat aku pertama kali pindah ke apartement ini." Jelas Hoseok. Matanya menerawang ke atas langit yang cerah.

Dan Taehyung mengikuti arah pandangan Hoseok. Menerawang saat pertama mereka bertemu. Kemudian ia terkekeh sendiri.

"Hahahaa! Bukankah saat kecil hyung itu bocah yang galak dan menyebalkan? Ahahahaa!"

Hoseok memasang wajah kesal, _Taehyung mengingatnya…_

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _Sepuluh tahun yang lalu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hoseok-ah, tolong adikmu merapikan barang-barangnya!"_

" _Hoseok-ah! Bantu adikmu memakai bajunya!"_

" _Hoseok! Jung Hoseok! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita tak punya waktu untuk berleha-leha, cepat tolong ibu menyuapi adik—adikmu!"_

" _Hoseok-ah!... adik-adikmu!"_

 _._

 _Jung Hoseok tak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan pertama kali. Ia sama sekali tak memilih untuk menjadi anak pertama, ia sama sekali tak memilih lahir di keluarga ini. Hoseok kecil benci dengan keluarganya. Sangat._

 _._

" _A_ _yah sudah menemukan apartement yang cocok untuk kita. Dengan empat ruang tidur dan ruang tengah yang luas! Kita pindah bulan depan, anak-anak!" ujar ayahnya di malam itu sehabis makan malam. Hoseok bisa mendengar kelima adiknya bersorak ricuh, entah mereka mengerti atau tidak maksudnya. Berbeda dengan Hoseok yang kini matanya membulat. Berbinar._

 _Empat kamar tidur. apa ini artinya ada kamar sendiri untuknya? Apa ini artinya tak ada lagi satu kamar berisi tumpukan kasur yang sumpek? Apa ini artinya ada sebuah 'ruang privasi' untuknya tanpa adik-adiknya? Hoseok berharap ayahnya akan mengatakan iya, saat itu._

 _._

" _T_ _idak Hoseokie, ayah pikir ini tidak akan adil jika hanya kau yang memiliki kamar sendirian. Jadi kita akan merobohkan dua kamar menjadi satu agar lebih luas untuk kamar anak-anak ayah. Bagaimana, ide bagus kan?"_

 _._

 _Ayahnya yang suka bercanda. Hoseok harap itu memang benar-benar sebuah candaan, sampai satu bulan kemudian._ _H_ _ari mereka pindah, dan Hoseok benar-benar hanya bisa menemukan tiga kamar disana. Kamar orang tuanya, kamar barang-barang, dan kamar 'anak-anak'. Yang alhasil, membuat seorang Jung Hoseok yang masih berusia delapan tahun itu pergi dari apartement barunya. Entah kemana, yang penting tidak di tempat dimana orang tuanya yang egois dan adik-adiknya yang ribut berada._

 _Saat itu Hoseok kecil menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah taman dekat dengan gedung apartement. Untuk tiga jam pertama, ia masih puas karna bisa kabur dari rumah tanpa harus mengurusi adik-adiknya yang berjarak kira-kira empat tahun darinya. Ia sibuk bermain sendiri hingga malam mulai membuatnya kesepian._

 _Ia duduk di ayunan sambil termenung. Memikirkan tentang hidupnya sendiri yang terasa begitu berat –menurutnya. Menjadi anak pertama sangat melelahkan. Ia seolah menjadi budak untuk adik-adiknya, waktu bermainnya bersama teman-temannya berkurang, orang tuanya lebih perhatian pada adik-adiknya, dan ia mulai merasa semuanya tak adil._

 _Ia tak mau lagi berada di keluarga –menyebalkan itu!_

 _._

" _H_ _yung, mau makan malam bersamaku? Hehe..."_

 _Hoseok sontak mendogakkan kepalanya saat sebuah roti di sodorkan tepat di wajahnya. Detik berikunya Hoseok melihat seorang anak kecil tengah berdiri di depannya. Dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, kurus, berambut lurus acakan, dengan pakaian kotor terkena lumpur, dan bersenyuman kotak yang sangat aneh. Hoseok yang kala itu tak sedang di mood yang baik hanya mengalihkan pandangannya._

" _A_ _ku tak menerima makanan dari orang asing!"_

" _H_ _m...? apa aku orang asing?"_

" _I_ _ya, kau orang asing karna aku tak mengenalmu."_

" _L_ _alu kalau begitu apa teman-temanku di sekolah tak mengenalku? Mereka sering menyebutku manusia planet asing..."_

" _M_ _ana aku tahu!" dengus Hoseok. Dasar anak aneh. namun kemudian anak 'asing' itu tak mengatakan apapun hingga menimbulkan keheningan diantara keduanya_ _._

 _Hoseok diam-diam mencuri pandang pada anak itu. yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Mungkin dua atau tiga tahun, dilihat dari tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus. Cara bicaranya pun belum jelas. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan anak kecil itu di sini? Malam pula._

" _Apa kau tak ingin pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Hoseok akhirnya._

 _Anak kecil itu menoleh, memandangannya dengan pandangan polos "Jika aku pulang berarti aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ucapnya seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Hoseok mendengus "Tidak masalah! Aku sudah besar, jadi pulanglah!" perintah Hoseok._

" _Tapi kalau aku pergi, hyung juga akan merasa kesepian…"_

" _Tidak apa, aku akan menikmati rasa kesepianku karena aku jarang kesepian." Ucap Hoseok asal. Anak aneh ini jelas sangat susah diusir, rutuk Hoseok. Ia menendang-nendang tanah yang berada di sekitanya._

 _Anak di sebelahnya bergumam "Kalau aku, terlalu sering kesepian…" ungkapnya dengan nada sedih._

 _Yang walaupn Hoseok mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya, ia tak bisa. Hoseok aslinya memang bukan anak yang jahat. Ia baik, terbukti dari bagaimana ia selalu mengurus adik-adiknya di rumah. Dan melihat anak yang lebih muda darinya bersedih seolah membangkitkan aura ke-kakak-an-nya._

" _Aku selalu kesepian karena ayah dan ibu jarang di rumah, jadi aku juga akan menikmati saat-saat ada orang yang menemaniku." Jelas anak itu lagi, ia tersenyum lebar kemudian—terlihat bodoh—dengan mulut berbentuk kotak._

 _Hoseok bisa saja tidak peduli. Ia bisa saja berlari jauh agar anak ini tidak berada di dekatnya lagi, karena ia sedang 'sensi'. Tapi Hoseok akhirnya membiarkan anak itu duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Walaupun tak banyak bicara. Hoseok bahkan menerima roti dari anak itu karena ia benar-benar kelaparan._

" _Sebagai tanda terima kasih atas rotimu, aku memperbolehkan kau main kerumahku agar tidak kesepian. Aku punya banyak stok adik yang bisa bermain bersamamu." Ucap Hoseok di sela kunyahannya._

 _Anak itu menatap Hoseok berbinar "Benarkah?!" tanyanya memastikan dan Hoseok mengangguk._

" _Tapi aku harus tahu dimana tempat tinggalmu"_

" _Ah, aku tidak tahu dimana tempat tinggalku. Aku baru di sini."_

 _Anak itu menggaruk kepalanya "Bagaimana aku bisa kerumahmu jika kau tak tahu dimana kau tinggal?" tanya anak itu._

 _Hoseok tak terlihat begitu peduli. Ia menunjuk sebuah gedung yang berada di depannya "Aku tinggal di gedung biru itu, di lantai tujuh. Aku akan langsung ingat dimana pintu rumahku jika sudah masuk ke sana." Jelasnya._

 _Ia heran ketika anak itu menepuk tangannya "Aku juga tinggal di sana! Wa! Kita tetangga!" ucapnya girang._

 _Hoseok menaikkan satu alisnya "Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Anak di sampingya ini terlihat sangat polos. Hoseok ragu apa ia memang mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi anak itu mengangguk dengan keras._

" _Aku tinggal di apartement nomor 145." Tambahnya._

 _Mendengarnya pun membuat Hoseok akhirnya mengangguk paham "Oke, kalau begitu kau boleh main ke rumahku." Ucapnya dan kemudian ia mendengar anak itu bersorak senang. Hoseok menatapnya._

" _Tapi adik-adikku itu sangat menyebalkan. Mereka pasti akan menyusahkanmu…" ujarnya pelan._

" _Tidak apa, aku suka disusahkan, hahahaa!" ucap anak itu cepat seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap jam tangannya yang berwarna neon "Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh. Aku harus segera kembali sebelum ibu sadar aku pergi keluar!" ucapnya._

" _Hyung! Ayo pulang bersama. Kita kan tetangga!" lanjut anak itu, seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Hoseok yang masih duduk._

 _Sebenarnya Hoseok agak malas untuk pulang, tapi hari sudah sangat gelap dan tawaran anak itu terdengar lebih baik dari pada pulang sendirian. Jadi, Hoseok menyambut tangan anak itu,_

 _Dan membiarkannya menuntun jalan pulang._

 _._

 _._

 _Esoknya,_

 _Ibu Hoseok membangunkannya pagi-pagi. Ada tamu katanya._

 _Semua saudaranya pun berkumpul di ruang tengah, mengelilingi sang tamu. Seorang ibu muda, Nyonya Kim—Baekhyun bersama dengan anaknya. Hoseok sangat tak asing dengan wajah itu._

 _Nyonya Jung kemudian menarik tangan Hoseok untuk mendekat kearah Nyonya Kim dan anaknya._

" _Ini Hoseok, umurnya hanya beda satu tahun dengan Taehyung." Ucap ibu Hoseok, seraya menyuruh Hoseok membungkuk salam._

 _Nyonya Kim kemudian tertawa lembut "Senangnya… sekarang Tae punya teman di dekat rumahnya…" ujarnya. Wanita itu menyentuh bahu Hoseok "Hoseok-ah, mulai sekarang kau mau kan berteman dengan Taehyung?"_

 _._

 _Hoseok menatap Taehyung dan ibunya bergantian._

 _Anak itu, yang tadi malam ia temui di taman dengan pencahayaan temaram… Hoseok ingat senyuman lebar—polos itu, tapi ia tak tahu anak itu, yang namanya Kim Taehyung, memiliki wajah yang sangat menggemaskan._

 _Bukan, bukan jenis menggemaskan seperti adik-adiknya yang masih kecil, tapi menggemaskan hingga dapat membuat delapan—tahun—Jung Hoseok menahan napasnya. Hoseok tak tahu kata apa yang pantas untuk mendiskripsikan ini, tapi Taehyung, senyumannya, dengan sinar matahari pagi membuat Hoseok tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya._

 _._

" _Hoseok hyung! Sekarang kita resmi menjadi tetangga, hahaa!"_

 _._

 _Sesuatu mungkin di mulai dari sini._

 _._

 _._

VH

.

.

"Kau tahu? Memikirkan masa lalu membuatku teringat satu tempat…" ucap Hoseok seraya menatap Taehyung di sampingnya.

Keduanya memang sedang berada di tangga menuju ke bawah. Setelah keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, _nostalgia_ , ada satu tempat yang tiba-tiba Hoseok pikirkan, dan Taehyung mengangguk. Ia juga memikirkan tempat yang sama.

"Bagaimana hyung yakin Hoya ada di sana?" tanya Taehyung.

Yang ditanya kemudian tertawa "Karena ini semua seperti déjà vu. Aku memiliki masalah yang sama sepuluh tahun lalu." Jelasnya.

"Ya, aku ingat." Ucap pemuda bermarga Kim itu "Hyung selalu pergi ke tempat itu saat sedang kesal. Dulu hyung sering sekali kesal."

Hoseok berdehem mendengar Taehyung yang terkekeh pelan. Diam-diam ia menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Melesatkan jarinya di sela-sela jari Taehyung yang agak dingin "Tapi kau selalu menemaniku dulu, jadi tidak apa-apa…" gumamnya pelan. Wajah yang lebih tua terlihat sedikit bersemu, tapi sepertinya Taehyung tak memperhatikannya. Justru Taehyung menggoyangkan tangannya yang digenggam Hoseok ke depan dan belakang.

"Tentu saja, dulu aku sangat menggilai hyung!" ujarnya tegas, kemudian ia terkekeh dengan wajah bodoh dan merah.

Keduanya memang pasangan bodoh. Setiap kebersamaan mereka serasa kencan pertama. Dipenuhi rona merah di pipi dan kata-kata _cheesy_ yang tulus. Mereka tak pernah terbiasa dengan suasana ini.

" _Aku lebih menggilaimu sekarang…"_

.

.

Tak terasa keduanya kini telah sampai di taman dekat apartement mereka. Dan tak butuh banyak waktu hingga mereka menemukan Hoya, yang sedang duduk di ayunan yang sepi. Persis seperti saat Hoseok dan Taehyung pertama kali bertemu. Taehyung sampai mendesah, _peran genetik memang sangat besar._

Setelah menemukan Hoya, keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di balik semak-semak dekat dengan ayunan. Tak tahu kenapa, entah karena memang ingin mengawasi Hoya, atau karena tak ada kerjaan. Keduanya duduk di sana bersampingan dengan tubuh sedikit menunduk. Sambil sesekali melihat Hoya yang terlihat serius dengan pikiranya.

"Sampai kapan kita akan di sini?" tanya Hoseok kemudian, memecah keheningan antara keduanya. Taehyung menoleh, lalu mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah, tapi berada di sini tidak buruk juga." ujarnya.

Hoseok tersenyum "Mengingatkanmu tentang masa lalu?" tanyanya.

"Iya" jawab Taehyung sambil mengangguk "Padahal aku sudah tinggal di sini berbulan-bulan, tapi kenapa tak pernah terpikir untuk pergi ke taman ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku juga jarang ke sini…" timpal Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu kita harus sering pergi ke sini. Ini tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan." Ujar Taehyung, pandanganya beralih kearah permainan panjat yang sering ia mainkan bersama Hoseok, juga pohon-pohon yang menjadi saksi masa kecilnya.

Mendengar perkataan Taehyung tadi, senyuman Hoseok sontak menghilang. Pikirannya tentang keluarganya yang akan pindah kembali ke benaknya. Apa maksud perkataan Taehyung barusan? Taehyung tak ingin ia pindah?

"Aku tak bermaksud menyuruhmu tinggal, hyung." Ucap Taehyung kemudian, seolah langsung memotong apa yang Hoseok pikirkan "Bagaimanapun, aku tak boleh egois. Keluarga hyung harus pindah jika memang itu dibutuhkan." Jelasnya kemudian.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok tepat di mata, membuktikan keseriusannya. Ia berharap Hoseok tak akan merasa terbebani. Tentu saja! Taehyung sudah banyak menyusahkan Hoseok selama ini, ia tak mau menambahnya lagi. Dan walaupun impian Taehyung untuk kembali bertetangga dengan Hoseok sudah hancur lebur, ia tak akan egois.

"Kau benar-benar tak apa?" tanya Hoseok.

Ia menatap Taehyng dengan tatapan khawatir. Hoseok juga punya banyak pertimbangan. Ia tak ingin pindah, tapi keluarganya perlu berada di rumah yang lebih besar. Hoya perlu tempatnya sendiri sejalan ia bertumbuh besar, dan adik-adiknya juga akan membutuhkannya. Hoseok pun tak akan tega tinggal berpisah dengan orang tuanya. Pikiran cukup untuk membuat Hoseok tak bisa tidur dengan baik selama berhari-hari.

"Tentu saja aku tak apa-apa!" Taehyung tertawa "Hyung pikir aku anak bayi yang harus selalu di rawat?" tanyanya "Jangan meremehkanku!" tambahnya kemudian seraya menunjukkan cengiran berbibir kotaknya.

"Tapi aku yang merasa tidak—tidak apa-apa…"

"Apa hyung akan putus denganku karena akan pindah?" tanya Taehyung langsung, wajahnya dibuat galak tiba-tiba. Seperti tak ingin terhanyut dengan suasana suram yang Hoseok bawa.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Taehyung "Hyung pikir, ada berapa banyak orang yang mengencani tetangganya sendiri? jika hyung pindah, kita juga tak bisa di bilang pacaran jarak jauh, jadi tenanglah!" jelas yang lebih muda lagi.

Taehyung menyentuh pipi Hoseok dengan satu tangannya, ia menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, yang cukup untuk membuat jantung Hoseok berdetak cepat "Tempat ini, apartementku… memang berharga salah satunya karena ada hyung… tapi di sini, ada Jin hyung, bibi Kim, dan semua kenanganku bersama ayah dan ibu… dengan semua itu, aku akan baik-baik saja, hyung…" ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"… Kau tahu Tae? Kadang aku tak suka saat kau berkata 'baik-baik saja'…" _karena biasanya itu adalah kebalikannya,_ ucap Hoseok. Ia pun menatap Taehyung dalam, mencari kejujuran di sana.

"Hyung harus mulai percaya padaku." Ucap Taehyung "Itu satu-satunya cara…" tambahnya.

.

 _Percaya._

 _Benar. Hoseok lupa akan hal ini. Kenapa ia terlalu dikelubungi rasa takutnya?_

 _Jika ia bisa percaya Taehyung akan baik-baik saja tanpanya. Tidak seperti Hoseok ingin Taehyung tumbuh menjadi orang yang lemah dan terus bergantung…_

.

"Janji padaku…. Tak ada lagi rahasia."

Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung justru menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Hoseok. Sedari tadi Taehyung gemas dengan kekhawatiran Hoseok, dan ia kira jawaban dengan cara ini bisa membantu. Taehyung tersenyum saat Hoseok kemudian mengambil alih. Ia merasakan satu tangan Hoseok menyentuh belakang kepalanya, satu tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Taehyung dan menyuruhnya mendekat.

 _Cara Hoseok menciumnya… selalu sukses membuat Taehyung menggila._

 _Dan dengan ini,_

 _Taehyung pun tahu tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan,_

 _Hoseok sepenuhnya miliknya._

 _._

 _._

"Ehem! Kalian harusnya tak melakukan hal seperti itu di sini!"

Hoseok sontak terjengkang ke belakang begitu mendengar suara yang menginterupsi. Ia dan Taehyung sontak mendongak dengan wajah memerah, menatap Hoya yang berdiri di depan mereka dengan pandangan menilai. Entah sejak kapan, adik Hoseok yang harusnya keduanya awasi, justru kini mengawasi keduanya.

"Ah… Hoya-ya…" Hoseok bergumam salah tingkah.

"Aku akan pura-pura tak melihat hal aneh yang kalian lakukan." Potong Hoya kemudian. Pemuda 13 tahun yang memang selalu bersikap acuh itu kemudian mundur selangkah dan menatap Taehyung.

"Taehyung hyung, terima kasih…" ucapnya kemudian sebelum berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan dua pemuda yang lebih tua dalam diam dan posisi canggung.

Taehyung dan Hoseok pun saling berpandangan, kemudian tertawa. _Lega._

 _._

 _._

* * *

VH

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23—Confession: Confussion**_

.

.

" _Halo? Yoongi hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan? Sedang tidur?"_

"… _Jimin… ak…"_

 _._

Jimin menghentikan langkah kakinya, tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Satu diantara deretan pintu di koridor motel itu. jika kalian bertanya kenapa di tengah siang yang hangat ini Jimin berlari dan menuju ke tempat mencurigakan ini, alasan hanya satu. _Min Yoongi._

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, Jimin iseng menelpon Yoongi di tengah jam kerjanya. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan kabar dari _mantan pacar_ nya itu, justru Jimin di buat khawatir setengah mati. Yoongi biasa tak akan menjawab teleponnya jika dia tidur, tapi kali kali ini di jawab. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu memanggil namanya dengan suara yang lemah, kemudian sambungan terputus.

Yoongi memang tak pernah gagal soal membuat Jimin menjadi gila. Tidak, sebenarnya Jimin bisa gila dengan mudah karena semua orang. Tapi semua orang tahu jika soal Yoongi, Jimin yang penuh kepedulian itu berbeda.

"Hyung…?" akhirnya Jimin memanggil Yoongi dari balik pintu.

Tak ada jawaban. Pemuda bermarga Park itu secara insting langsung menarik kenop pintu. _Tidak terkunci._ Ia pun langsung saja masuk ke dalam sana. Jangan tanya dari mana Jimin tahu tempat Yoongi tinggal, karena ia punya hobi mengikuti orang-orang.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Jimin langsung menemukan Yoongi yang terlentang diatas kasur. Ia masih memakai baju lengkap, dengan jaket dan sepatu. Makin mendekat, Jimin melihat mata Yoongi yang tertutup, wajahnya memerah, dan suara napasnya yang teratur pun terdengar. Cukup membuat Jimin menghela napas lega.

Ia kira sesuatu terjadi pada hyung kesayangannya itu. entah diculik, kecelakaan, atau bahkan sekarat. Tapi ia hanya tertidur. Seperti biasanya.

"… Apa yang kau lakukan di sini…?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba. Jimin menoleh dan mataya langsung bertemu dengan mata mengantuk Yoongi.

"Menemui hyung." Jawab Jimin singkat, seraya meletakkan tangannya di dahi Yoongi. _Tidak panas,_ pikirnya. Tapi wajah Yoongi sangat merah dan ada aroma khas di sekitarnya. Menebak, _apa Yoongi mabuk?._ Pemuda yang lebih muda itu pun merapikan poni Yoongi yang lepet karena keringat. Sambil berpikir, apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi hingga ia semabuk ini. Jimin dengar, orang minum saat ia memiliki banyak permasalahan. Ini membuat Jimin berpikir, dari pada dengan minum, kenapa Yoongi tak menemuinya saja?

"Kenapa…?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Karena kau tak menjawab teleponku dengan benar." Jimin beranjak, ia melepas sneakers Yoongi "Aku kira kau sekarat di ruangan ini." Tambahnya, kemudian melepas kaos kaki pemuda bermarga Min.

Yoongi mendesah, ia bisa jadi menendang wajah Jimin dengan kakinya sekarang. Ia merasa terganggu, tapi tak kuasa karena tubuhnya sangat lelah. Ia pun merutuk pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa juga ia menjawab telepon Jimin tadi saat ia benar-benar mengantuk dan mabuk.

"Pergilah Jimin." Suruhnya.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Jimin langsung. Setelah selesai dengan kaki Yoongi, Jimin merangkak keatas kasur, mau menarik resleting jaket Yoongi, tapi sang pemiliknya langsung menahan tangan Jimin.

"Kubilang pergi." Ucap Yoongi lagi, kini dengan lebih tegas. Ia menarik tangan Jimin yang sudah diatas dadanya. Tapi Jimin lebih kuat.

Perlahan, Jimin membungkukkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya kini sudah semakin dekat dengan wajah yang lebih tua. Ia menatap Yoongi tepat di mata "Hyung, dengan posisi seperti ini, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau padamu. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku karena memukulku pun kau tak bisa. Jadi diamlah sebelum aku makin kesal." Ucapnya dengan suara berat.

Ini pertama kalinya. Jimin yang berada di hadapan Yoongi kini seperti bukan Jimin yang ia kenal. Jimin itu kekanakan, suaranya juga cempreng seperti belum dewasa. Tapi melihatnya seperti ini membuat Yoongi merinding. _Yoongi harap, mabuk yang membuat ia berhalusinasi._

"… Pergi…"

Kata itu keluar lagi dari bibir Yoongi yang kering. Pergi, semoga bayangan Jimin yang berada di atasnya kini hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Yoongi tak ingin percaya kalau ini sebuah kenyataan.

Tapi Jimin benar-benar berada diatasnya. Menindihnya, dengan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan Yoongi. Tatapannya terlihat serius, dan keheningan di ruangan ini memperburuk segalanya. _Rasanya panas._

Dan Yoongi tak tahu sejak kapan, bibirnya terasa penuh dan lembab. Karena bibir Jimin. Sentuhan ini penuh dengan tekanan, panas, dan emosi. Yoongi semakin yakin, ini tak seperti Jimin. Jimin tak pernah berani memperlakukannya seperti ini. Tapi di lain sisi, Yoongi ingin menangis.

Tidak bisa. Jimin tak bisa menunjukkan cintanya seperti ini.

Pemuda bermarga Min itu benci. Ia tahu betapa tulus perasaan cinta yang diberikan Jimin. Ia ingin menolak, tapi tubuh dan hatinya tidak.

Begitu saja, tangan Yoongi merangkul leher Jimin. Memperdalam sentuhan di bibir mereka dan membiarkan Jimin yang memimpin.

 _Yoongi adalah pengkhianat dirinya sendiri._

.

.

"Hyung aku men-"

"Jimin, aku akan kembali ke Daegu…"

.

.

Potong Yoongi begitu mereka memisahkan diri. Jarak keduanya masih sangat dekat. Cukup untuk dapat membuat keduanya merasakan napas masing-masing. Mata Jimin melebar, menatap mata sayu Yoongi.

"… Dan aku tak berencana untuk kembali." Lanjut yang lebih tua.

Yang itu cukup untuk membuat isi kepala Jimin menguap. Kata cinta sudah berada diujung lidah, dan Jimin harus menelannya dalam-dalam. _Kenapa? Ini timing yang sangat tepat!_

Jimin pun menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia duduk di samping Yoongi yang masih berbaring dan tertawa renyah "Kenapa?" tanyanya di sela tawa. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Malu mungkin.

Yoongi pun mencoba duduk, dengan gerakan tertatih. Ia susah payah mencoba menutupi rasa bersalahnya. _Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Yoongi membuat Jimin seperti ini_ "Karena tak ada lagi yang harus kulakukan di sini." Jawabnya "Tujuanku ke sini hanya untuk melindungi Taehyung dari Sungjae. Karena aku yang membuat Sungjae datang ke sini. Sekarang semuanya sudah selesai. Jadi aku akan kembali." Jelas Yoongi panjang lebar. Nada bicaranya di buat datar seperti biasa.

"Jadi… sebelum semua ini bertambah dalam…" Yoongi menyentuh dadanya sendiri, meremas bajunya " _Ayo akhiri_ …"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Jimin makin menyeringai. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih. Fakta bahwa Yoongi juga merasakan sesuatu kembali tumbuh diantara keduanya membuatnya senang setengah mati. Tapi tidak sampai kata terakhirnya.

"Aku tak mau." Ucap Jimin langsung.

"Aku juga tak mau." Timpal Yoongi "Aku benci dengan perasaan ini." Tambahnya.

Tubuh Yoongi menekuk, ia tiba-tiba merasa mual. Tapi masih ingin mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Jimin "Park Jimin, kau membuat hidupku sulit. Tahu? Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidupku dengan tenang, mencari uang, pergi ke universitas bagus agar orang-orang berhenti menyebutku pecundang… jadi aku tak butuh perasaan merepotkan ini." Ujar Yoongi.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?!" tanyanya dengan suara hampir membentak.

Mabuk memang sudah menguasai akal sehat Yoongi sepertinya. Memang, tadi malam Yoongi minum-minum bukan karena tanpa sebab. Tapi karena Jimin. Ia ingin segera pergi dari Jimin.

"Aku mengerti satu hal…" ucap Jimin akhirnya "Perasaanku mungkin sebenarnya terbalas." Lanjutnya.

Yoongi langsung menggeleng. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin "Tidak, Jimin-ah. Kau hanya bingung… aku tak berarti apapun bagimu…"

"Cih, tahu apa hyung tentangku?"

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu."

"Kalau begitu ayo _kembali._ "

"Kau hanya bingung." Ulang Yoongi, kini ia menatap Jimin tepat di mata "Kau… dengan rasa keperdulian tingkat tinggimu itu… kau hanya ke sana kemari mencari orang yang bisa kau lindungi. Kau hampir menyukai Taehyung, kan? Tapi kau mundur karena tahu ada Hoseok di sampingnya. Lalu secaraa… natural, kau dekat dengan Jungkook… karena kau merasa dia perlu perlindunganmu. Dan melihatku yang seperti ini, kau pasti berpikir hal yang sama…" ucap pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu panjang lebar. Nada suaranya naik turun. _jelas mabuk._ Dan ini pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Yoongi sekacau ini.

Jelas Jimin kesal. Ia tak sesimpel itu walaupun yang dikatakan Yoongi mungkin benar. Sejak kecil ia suka melindungi orang. Ia suka saat ia dibutuhkan. Mungkin benar, tapi yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi terdengar salah.

"Kau itu orang yang seperti itu, Park Jimin…" ucap Yoongi lagi "Aku memang menyedihkan. Tapi aku tak memerlukanmu. _Keperdulianmu justru membuatku lemah._ " Tambahnya.

Perkataan Yoongi seolah menampar Jimin berkali-kali. Apa benar Jimin hanya bingung? Kenapa ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun? Mulutnya kelu, seolah disumpal perkataan yang terdengar realistis oleh Yoongi. Belum lagi penolakan itu membuat dada Jimin sesak.

"Apa yang kukatakan benar, kan…?"

Pemuda yang lebih tua tersenyum, menyadari ekspresi kebingungan Jimin. _Benar, Jimin belum dewasa. Hidupnya penuh kebingungan. Tidak seperti Yoongi yang sudah hidup dua tahun lebih lama darinya._ Yoongi akan mencoba mengerti.

Merasa lelah, dan ia telah mengatakan apapun yang ingin ia sampaikan, Yoongi pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang lagi. Ia menggunakan lengannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, lalu satu tangannya yang lain dengan lambat menyentuh tangah Jimin yang berada diatas kasur.

"…Kemarin, saat si Jungkook itu kabur, kau jelas terlihat khawatir… kalian terlihat sangat serasi, kebahagiaan menunggu kalian ketika kalian bersama…" ucapan Yoongi makin berjeda "Dan aku… benci… memikirkannya…"

.

 _Cemburu hanya akan membuat Yoongi lemah di dunianya yang keras._

 _Cinta adalah hal yang harus ia jauhi sebelum ia mencapai keinginannya…_

.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam ketika Yoongi membuka matanya.

Dengan malas, ia menatap sekitarnya. Kepalanya pusing sekali, efek minum tadi malam mulai muncul sepertinya. Tertatih, Yoongi mencoba untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Ia termenung beberapa saat. Mengingat ingat apa hal terahir yang ia lakukan sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

Ia minum-minum sendirian di klub… lalu pulang… dan tertidur hingga sekarang?

Tidak, tidak, pikir Yoongi langsung begitu sudut matanya menemukan sesuatu di nakas samping ranjangnya. Ada sebotol obat penghilang rasa mabuk, beberapa obat tablet, botol air minum, dan bungkusan kotak berisi bubur. Satu nama langsung muncul dari otaknya begitu melihat benda-benda yang sudah pasti tidak Yoongi beli saat ia mabuk.

 _Park Jimin._

Seketika tubuhnya menjadi lemah.

Pecahan-pecahan ingatan berisi wajah Jimin mulai bermunculan di otak Yoongi. Pemuda itu tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi pasti, Yoongi akan menyesali semua perbuatannya begitu ia ingat.

Karena ia sangat kacau saat sedang mabuk.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Taehyung sudah setengah mengantuk. Angin musim gugur yang sejuk makin membuat matanya terasa berat. Amat berat. Pemuda itu menguap, lalu iseng membuka isi kotak pensilnya. Memainkan pen diantara tangannya, menghapus debu di meja dengan penghapusnya, meletakkan pensilnya diantara hidung dan mulutnya, serta kegiatan tak penting lainnya.

Ia kebosanan. Sekarang sudah dua puluh menit sejak bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan teman—dekatnya itu, Park Jimin, menyuruhnya menunggu di kelas sendirian. Ada yang ingin dikatakan katanya. Taehyung habis pikir menebak apa, hanya berharap semoga Jimin tak menyuruhnya menunggu hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tak penting.

Di tengah kebosanannya, Taehyung kembali mengorek-orek isi tasnya setelah selesai bermain dengan barang-barang dikotak pensilnya. Ia mengabseni buku-buku yang ia bawa, hingga tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada gumpalan kertas di dasar tasnya.

Taehyung langsung membuka bungkusan yang rapuh itu, dan sontak, senyuman lebar mengembang dari bibirnya. Tebak apa yang ia temukan,

Sebuah kertas. Diatasnya bertulis, Bucket List, dan dibawahnya ada delapan nomor. Semua nomornya telah tercoret. Semua orang mungkin tahu artinya,

 _Ia telah menyelesaikan bucket listnya._

Taehyung ingat, ia mencoret nomor paling pertama tepat tiga hari lalu. Saat ia pindah kembali ke tempat dimana ia harusnya berada. Apartement. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi. Taehyung rasa, tak akan ada lagi masalah yang bisa mengganggunya. Ia telah sampai di _happy endingnya._

 _._

"Taehyung-ah, apa aku terlihat seperti orang kebingungan?"

.

Lamunan Taehyung terpecah ketika suara seseorang memasuki kelas terdengar. Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya begitu melihat Jimin berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya "Hmm… aku tak tahu apa ekspresi bodohmu itu juga termaksud 'kebingungan', Jimin-ah…"

"Yak! Aku serius."

"Pertanyaanmu saja tidak terdengar serius…" keluh Taehyung.

Pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu melipat kedua tangannya diatas mejanya dan menumpu dagunya di sana. Masih menatap malas Jimin yang duduk di bangku depannya. Berpikir, Jimin mengacaukan suasana senangnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" tanyanya Taehyung kemudian.

"Hanya…" gumam Jimin tak jelas.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu pun memilih untuk menatap kearah jendela di sebelahnya. Sekarang keduanya terdiam, menikmati keheningan walaupun Taehyung bertanya-tanya kapan Jimin akan mulai bicara dan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

Semoga bukan masalah, _pikir Taehyung._

Ia punya masalah besar, _Jimin._

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Yoongi. Sejak situasi aneh terjadi antara keduanya. _Mabuk, ciuman, penolakan, kebingungan,_ dan hal-hal lainnya. Jimin tak akan pernah melupakan hari itu walaupun mengingatnya membuat dada Jimin terasa sakit.

Ia jarang sedepresi ini sebelumnya, dan temannya pun seperti menyadari hal itu.

Taehyung melirik sebentar Jimin yang masing menerawang pemandangan dari jendela. Kemudian membuka mulutnya "Kau lebih terlihat seperti orang yang bersedih, dari pada kebingungan…" ucapnya pada Jimin. Pemuda bermata sipit itu pun menoleh.

"Dua-duanya sama saja. kupikir ini adalah masa paling berat dalam hidupku." Ucapnya "Aku ingin cepat-cepat menjadi dewasa, hingga aku bisa mengetahui jalan pikiran mereka…" desah Jimin kemudian.

"Aku juga sering berpikir seperti itu…" gumam Taehyung menimpali.

"Menjadi remaja memang menyebalkan, ya? Kita dipenuhi kebingungan… tidak tahu mana yang benar-benar kita inginkan… dan terus bingung…"

"Kata Hoseok hyung, itu proses pendewasaan." Komen Taehyung. Ia kemudian menyeringai "Sepertinya aku tumbuh lebih cepat darimu, Chim" godanya.

Jimin tak begitu menganggapi olokan Taehyung. Tentu saja itu jelas! Taehyung banyak mengalami masa-masa sulit akhir-akhir ini. Itu yang membuatnya satu tingkat lebih dewasa dari Jimin (mungkin). Namun untuk pemuda bermata sipit itu, yang setiap harinya hanya dilewati dengan kesenangan dan santai, memikirkan kata-kata Yoongi bagaikan neraka.

" _Kau hanya bingung, Jimin."_

Ia hanya berharap Yoongi akan menjelaskan padanya. Menjelaskan semuanya hingga Jimin tak meragukan dirinya sendiri. meragukan perasaannya terhadap pemuda Min itu.

"Taehyung-ah…" panggil Jimin kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin kau mencintai Hoseok hyung?" tanya Jimin dengan polosnya. Tak begitu peduli pertanyaannya membuat wajah Taehyung sontak memerah.

"Yak! Gunakan kata-kata yang lebih sopan!" marahnya.

Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya "Bagian mana dari pertanyaanku yang tidak sopan?" tanyanya lagi. Taehyung hanya diam,ia pun kembali bicara "Beritahu aku Tae…" ucapnya agak memelas.

Taehyung pun berdehem. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Berpikir, yang seberat apapun, ia tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk mendiskripsikan perasaannya pada Hoseok. Dan temannya yang bodoh ini justru bertanya.

"… Aku tak benar-benar yakin…" gumamnya "Tapi yang jelas, saat aku tahu aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hoseok hyung di saat aku senang dan sedih, aku rasa saat itu aku gila…" jelasnya.

"Tapi tidak hanya itu. apapun tentang Hoseok hyung memberiku banyak pengaruh.." tambah Taehyung kemudian. Ia tahu penjelasannya ini—sangat-tidak-jelas. Taehyung pun tak bisa mendiskripsikan seperti apa cinta itu sebenarnya. Tapi, seperti menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan ini menuju, Taehyung melirik Jimin.

"Apa kau merasakan hal itu pada Suga hyung?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kini Taehyung menatap serius Jimin. Ini bukan sekedar perbincangan ringan di jam istirahat, tapi ini bisa jadi menentukan cara pandang Taehyung terhadap Jimin setelahnya.

"… _Mungkin…_ "

"Sama dengan yang kau rasakan padaku atau Jungkook?"

Jimin kembali menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. Agak kaget dengan perkataan Taehyung. Dalam hati ia berpikir apa Taehyung berada di lokasi yang sama dengannya dan Yoongi pada hari itu. kenapa seolah Taehyung tahu semuanya dan mencoba membantu?

Tapi menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung yang tadi, Jimin menggeleng ragu. _Tidak. Tidak seperti itu, walaupun ia menyayangi Taehyung temannya dan Jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri. mungkin seperti itu._

Setelah mendapatkan jawabannya, Taehyung kembali menyandarkan dagunya diatas tangannya yang dilipat "Ya sudah kalau begitu…" gumamnya, seraya kembali menikmati angiin sejuk musim gugur yang berhembus lewat jendela.

" _Tetap perjuangkan apa yang kau anggap benar, Jimin-ah…_ "

.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya hingga kepalanya tertutup di balik tangannya yang dilipat di meja. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi emosional. Bicara dengan Jimin membuat dada Taehyung sesak.

 _Harusnya kisah indah dua orang terdekatnya tidak berakhir seperti ini,_ pikir Taehyung. Yoongi harusnya berada di sini, mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Jimin barusan dan menghilangkan semua rasa ragunya.

Disini benar Jimin seperti orang bodoh yang kebingungan dengan perasaannya, tapi menurut Taehyung, Yoongi sama bodohnya. Ia meragukan apa ingin ia yakini. Harapan sepertinya sudah hilang dari kamus Min Yoongi sejak lama sekali.

Mata Taehyung tak sengaja berair, ia mengingat jelas pesan yang ia dapatkan tadi malam. Yang mampu membuatnya menangis sesunggukan selama beberapa jam.

.

.

 _Dari: Suga Hyung_

 _Aku akan kembali ke Daegu._

 _Aku telah menyelesaikan tugasku di sini, kupikir aku bisa meninggalkanmu tanpa rasa bersalah mulai dari sekarang. Hiduplah dengan baik. Lupakan tentang masa lalu menyedihkan kita dan jadilah ceria seperti bagaimana kita pertama kali bertemu._

 _Kau tak perlu bertindak dramatis saat membaca pesan ini, aku sudah di dalam bus dan setengah perjalanan menuju Daegu. Jangan mengejarku, dan jangan mencariku. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan tetap hidup seperti semestinya._

 _Ingat apa yang kukatakan dulu? Tentang betapa aku membenci kehidupanku, begitu pula denganmu? Kita saling membenci diri kita masing-masing dan menjadi dekat karena itu. kupikir, kau telah berubah, sedangkan aku masih berada di tempat yang sama._

 _Aku masih membenci diriku sendiri._

 _Jadi, aku akan pergi untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin sedikit kabur dari masalah bisa menjadi jalan keluar? Itulah kenapa aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Daegu._

 _Aku tak begitu berharap kita bisa bertemu dalam waktu dekat, atau apa kita akan bertemu lagi. Kuanggap ini sebagai surat perpisahan kita selamanya. Senang mengenalmu, aku akan selalu mengingat kenangan kita sampai mati._

 _Sekali lagi,_

 _Jangan bertindak dramatis. Aku sangat tak ingin siapapun mencariku atau menemuiku, terutama_ _ **Park Jimin**_ _._

 _._

 _._

Di detik ini. Taehyung mengerti satu hal lagi tentang kehidupan.

 _Akhir yang bahagia bukanlah untuk semua orang._

Hidup sama sekali bukan seperti cerita di film.

Seberapa besarpun Taehyung menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk semua orang yang ia sayangi, sekali lagi, hidupnya bukan seperti drama di televisi. Taehyung memang mendapatkan _happy ending_ nya, tapi tidak untuk dua sahabat paling berharganya.

Well, Taehyung berharap keduanya akan mendapatkannya kelak… walau mungkin tidak di episode ini.

.

.

Tamat

 _._

 _._

hello, this is Bisory

sebelumnya, silahkan readesnim sekalian menarik napas dalam-dalam... lalu keluarkan.

haha. saya tahu dan saya siap jika akan banyak protes karena membaca satu kata di tengah atas ini. alur kecepatan? gantung? YoonMin bad ending? hehe, saya tidak akan minta maaf atas chapter ini karena ini memang akhir yang saya inginkan :) dan tenang, ini bukan chapter terakhir, walau secara teknis kisah Taehyung tentang 'Bucket List'nya telah selesai. setelah chapter ini, saya akan mempublish Last Chapter-Epilog~ please looking forward for it!

dan ngomong-ngomong, maafkan saya karena tidak memberi warning di awal. demi apa saya membuat dua kiss scene dalam satu chapter T.T dan Yoonmin... ah, couple ini entah kenapa dimata saya cocok untuk disiksa#plak. saya hampir menangis saat menulis bagian di Yoongi mabuk, rasanya frustasi sendiri. bagaimana menurut kalian? wkwkwk

ini belum chapter terakhir, jadi saya belum akan memberi salam perpisahan wkwkwk, saya masih butuh koment kalian, kritik, saran, makian yang membangun, atau sekedar euforia akan sangat saya terima dengan senang hati. walaupun saya hampir tak pernah membalas review kalian, tapi readersnim sekalian terasa seperti teman lama seperjuangan, haha ^^

last not least! thanks for reading this story until now~! thanks for fav and follow this story~ and thanks for my honourable silent readers! let me know what do you think guys~~

#oke saya sedang goodmood jadi kata-kata terakhir ini cukup alay*plak

sampai bertemu lagi!


	24. Chapter 24

Bucket Balloons List

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Epilog

.

* * *

 _._

 _Satu tahun kemudian_

 _Musim dingin, Seoul_

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. _Dingin._ Sekarang sedang musim dingin, tepat sepuluh hari, setelah tahun baru.

Ngomong-ngomong, pemuda yang kini mengecat rambutnya menjadi cokelat gelap itu baru saja dari rumah ibunya. Sekarang sedang liburan musim dingin, dan dua hari yang lalu ia menginap di tempat ibunya, bersama _Ayah Park_ juga. Menghabiskan waktu di dekat penghangat ruangan, tiduran di ruang tengah, kadang bermain catur bersama Ayah Park, dan makan saat ibunya menyuruh makan. Oh ya, bersama Jungkook juga. Tapi adik angkatnya itu sudah pergi tadi pagi sekali. Ingin bertemu temannya, Katanya. Dan tinggalah sendiri Taehyung, berjalan di sore yang dingin menuju apartementnya.

Satu tahun ini semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik. _Seperti mimpi rasanya,_ Taehyung kadang tak percaya waktu-waktunya kini berjalan dengan sangat...sangat tenang dan dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Rasanya Taehyung tak akan bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Well, kecuali soal dirinya yang sekarang sudah kelas tiga, dua bulan lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian perguruan tinggi. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu bukan anak yang terlalu suka belajar, jadi kadang ia harus adu mulut dulu dengan Jin untuk belajar.

Selain itu?

Tak ada yang meresahkan hatinya. Teman-temannya, Jimin, Jungkook, Jin, lalu kekasihnya, Hoseok juga baik-baik saja. Sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tapi baik-baik saja.

Ah...

 _Salju turun lagi,_ pikir Taehyung seraya mendongak keatas langit. Ini membuatnya teringat pada seseorang setelah tadi mengabsen teman-temannya. Ia ingat dengan satu temannya yang seperti salju. Kulitnya putih sekali, sikapnya pun dingin bak salju, juga rapuh, mungkin. _Suga hyung..._

 _Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?_

 _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

 _Hidup dengan baik?_

Tanya Taehyung dalam hati. Ia hanya berharap Yoongi juga bahagia seperti dirinya sekarang. Mereka sudah satu tahun lebih tidak bertemu, Taehyung juga tak mencoba mencari Yoongi (Jimin mungkin iya, entahlah) seperti permintaannya. Tapi pemuda bermarga Kim itu selalu berharap ada saatnya Yoongi akan datang ke Seoul, mengunjunginya lagi seperti waktu dulu.

.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!"

Pekik Taehyung langsung. Lamunannya pecah karena tak sengaja sudut matanya melihat dua sosok orang yang sedang melakukan hal tak senono di balik dinding gedung apartementnya. Siapa? Jin dan Namjoon. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Lebih dekat dari sebuah pelukan. Spesifiknya? Taehyung tak mau tahu! Pokoknya, sesuatu berbau romansa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih dengan nafsunya.

Oke _, well._

Tidak seperti Taehyung tak pernah melakukannya dengan Hoseok. Pernah, tapi setidaknya tidak di tempat umum! Dan tidak tertangkap basah berkali-kali oleh orang yang sama! Kesal Taehyung.

Sedangkan Jin, ia melongo di balik bahu Namjoon, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan terganggu "Apaan sih?" Tanyanya kesal, Namjoon—kekasihnya juga menoleh menatap Taehyung, menyengir.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat umum seperti ini,. Astagaa..." Taehyung menepuk wajahnya yang memerah "Ini bahkan bukan pertama kalinya aku menemukan kalian seperti ini! Setidaknya lakukanlah di tempat tertutup!" Omel Taehyung.

Seperti yang tadi Taehyung bilang, dua pasangan ini—Jin dan Namjoon, terlalu berani. Hubungan mereka seperti sudah berada di level yang jauh dari miliknya dan Hoseok. Mereka selalu melakukan hal aneh dan terlihat erotis, serta menganggap dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Kata Jin, itu hanya karena mereka terlalu rindu. Namjoon sekarang sudah kuliah, sama seperti Hoseok, tapi kampusnya agak jauh dari daerah sini dan mereka termasuk orang sibuk. Jarang ketemu, jadi itulah bagaimana mereka mengekspresikan rasa rindu mereka.

Huh! Padahal Taehyung juga agak jarang bertemu dengan Hoseok, tapi mereka bahkan tak pernah ciuman di depan umum seperti Jin dan Namjoon!

Taehyung tak pernah mengerti hubungan keduanya. Mereka agak unik, dan Taehyung juga tak benar-benar yakin bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan menjadi pasangan kekasih. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu hanya tahu kalau Namjoon sepupu Jungkook, dan ia mulai sering datang berkunjung setelah Taehyung dan Jungkook pindah ke apartement. Taehyung yakin _pemuda Namjoon ini sepertinya bukan berkunjung untuk sepupunya, melainkan untuk kekasihnya, Kim Seokjin._ Dasar modus.

.

"Dari pada termenung dan jadi pengganggu, kenapa tidak keatas saja? Hoseok sudah menunggumu dari tadi?" perkataan Jin tiba-tiba memecah lamunan Taehyung. Ia menoleh, dan memasang wajah makin kesal.

"Ey! Hyung bohong! Hoseok hyung itu sedang ada kelas sore ini." ucapnya "Hyung hanya ingin menyuruhku pergi kan? Jadi kalian bisa meneruskan kegiatan mesum kalian?!" tuduh Taehyung.

Pemuda lain yang bermarga Kim itu tertawa renyah "Wah, makin lama kau makin menyebalkan ya…" ujarnya lalu berkacak pinggang. Jin berjalan selangkah ke depan meninggalkan Namjoon "Pergi dan lihat sendiri sana! Dan lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan! Jangan gangguuu!" pekik Jin di akhir.

Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya "Serius?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Lihat saja sendiri, bocah."

"Kalau hyung berbohong aku akan langsung melaporkan Bibi Kim tentang tindakan tercela kalian di daerah sini!" ujarnya sambil beranjak. Ia memeletkan lidahnya pada Jin, dan tepat saat ia berbalik untuk pergi, sudut matanya menemukan Namjoon sudah memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua lagi.

Entah melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi atau apa. Taehyung tak mau memikirkannya karena itu membuat wajahnya memerah.

.

.

.

"Hoseok hyung!"

Pekik Taehyung kegirangan. Benar ternyata yang dikatakan Jin. Hoseok memang sudah di apartementnya, duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil memakan snack. Kekasihnya ini memang memiliki kunci apartement Taehyung, Taehyung yang memutuskan untuk memberikannya satu pada Hoseok sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Bukan apa-apa, ini hanya karena Taehyung sudah terlalu percaya dengan Hoseok seperti keluarga sendiri, jadi Hoseok bisa datang kapanpun dia mau.

Kembali ke Taehyung, pemuda itu langsung berjalan agak cepat mendekati Hoseok "Bukannya kalau hari Rabu hyung ada kelas sampai malam? Kenapa ke sini?" tanyanya, seraya duduk di samping kekasihnya.

Hoseok tersenyum "Kelasnya dibatalkan, jadi aku ke sini karena merindukanmu." Ujarnya lancar, tak tahu aliran darah Taehyung lah yang menjadi tak lancar setelahnya. Wajahnya memerah.

Karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Taehyung pun akhirnya hanya berdehem pelan mengiyakan. Matanya fokus menonton film dari layar di depannya.

"Kau pulang sendiri? tidak sama Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok kemudian, seraya menyematkan jarinya diantara jari-jari Taehyung, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Jungkook pergi ke klub _dance_ yang waktu itu. dia latihan sampai malam katanya." Yang lebih muda kemudian menoleh "Sepertinya dia sangat senang berada di sana."

"Bagus kalau begitu…" respon Hoseok.

Jungkook memang anak yang pemalu. Remaja enam belas tahun itu nyaris tidak memiliki teman yang seumuran dan hobi tertentu karena sibuk mencari uang kesana-kemari. Rasanya Taehyung ingin cepat-cepat melihat apa yang dilakukan Jungkook di sana—tapi ia tak ingin dianggap _brother complex,_ jadi ia ingin sedikit menahan diri untuk tidak 'kepo'.

Keheningan singkat kemudian terjadi diantara keduanya. Hanya menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain dan terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing. Biasanya kalau sudah dalam posisi seperti ini, satu dari mereka akan mulai mengantuk. Tapi tiba-tiba Taehyung bicara,

"Hyung, kau tahu Peniel?" tanyanya, masih dengan mata menatap layar televisi. Satu tangannya pun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hoseok.

"… Tahu. Dia temannya Sungjae yang banyak membantu kita…" jawab pemuda yang lebih tua pelan "Sudah lama sekali kita tak membicarakan mereka… kenapa memang?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

Taehyung melirik Hoseok sebentar, lalu kembali melihat televisi walaupun ia tak benar-benar sedang menonton "Dia menghubungiku kemarin. Katanya akhir bulan ini Sungjae akan keluar dari tempat rehabilitasnya." Ujarnya.

"… lalu?" tanya Hoseok lagi, ia menegakkan posisi duduknya, lalu mendorong pipi Taehyung dengan tangannya, pelan, agar pemuda bermarga Kim itu menoleh menatapnya "Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Lagi-lagi._ Membuat Hoseok mengeluarkan nada bicara yang terdengar khawatir itu sangat mudah. Buktinya sekarang. Jadi Taehyung hanya tersenyum "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja!" ucapnya sambil terkekeh "Peniel bilang keadaan Sungjae sudah jauh lebih membaik dari sebelumnya. Hyung tahu aku pernah cerita dia punya semacam penyakit kejiwaan…" jelas Taehyung, ia menghentikan bicaranya sebentar "Lalu Sungjae ingin bertemu denganku, minta maaf katanya. Tapi ia tidak memaksa, jadi aku menolak untuk waktu dekat ini." lanjutnya kemudian.

Hoseok tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia hanya menatap wajah Taehyung setelah penjelasannya tadi. Ia tak terlalu tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, karena ini urusan Taehyung dengan Sungjae, jadi ia hanya akan mengikuti apapun keinginan Taehyung. Walaupun ia tahu ada raut ragu tersirat di sana.

"Aku tidak salah kan… hyung?" tanya Taehyung pelan-pelan dan Hoseok langsung menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ucapnya seraya mengelus kepala Taehyung.

"Tapi dia mungkin ingin meminta maaf…" Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya "Aku memang tak takut padanya… tapi aku takut jika ketakutan itu datang lagi setelah aku melihatnya…" ujarnya, dan Hoseok memeluk pemuda kurus itu.

"Kita bisa mendatanginya, nanti… nanti ketika kau memang ingin, dan aku akan menemanimu, Tae. Tenang saja…" ujar pemuda bermarga Jung itu, menenangkan. _Dan itu selalu berhasil._

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang memperkenalkan klub dance itu ke Jungkook?" tanyanya Hoseok agak random setelah pembicaraan tentang Sungjae tadi. Mereka masih dalam posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain. Bukannya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi tiba-tiba saja Jungkook muncul di benak Hoseok lagi.

"Jimin." Jawab Taehyung sederhana.

"Oh…"

"Hmm…"

"Kemana Jimin akhir-akhir ini? aku jarang melihatnya."

Taehyung menegakkan posisi duduknya di sofa, melepas pelukan mereka dan matanya membulat menatap Hoseok "Hyung tak tahu? Astaga…" keluhnya "Dia pergi ke Daegu!"

Yang lebih tua menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terlihat bingung "Untuk apa?" tanyanya dan Taehyung mulai tertawa pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok "Hyung pasti akan sulit percaya, tapi ia sedang melakukan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi di sana." Jelas Taehyung.

Oke, Jimin dan perguruan tinggi saja sudah terdengar rancu. Setahu Hoseok, adik kelasnya itu bukan tipe pembelajar. Awalnya ia kira Jimin akan langsung mencari pekerjaan—tapi bukan itu bagian mengejutkannya.

Taehyung menyeringai "Dia mau masuk ke jurusan manajemen terbaik di Korea, makanya memilih sebuah universitas di Daegu yang ujiannya lebih awal" tambahnya lagi, dan ia makin tertawa keras ketika melihat Hoseok yang melongo. Seolah Taehyung sedang membicarakan seorang teman yang namanya bukan 'Park Jimin'.

"Jimin? Management?" tanyanya tak percaya. Tapi Taehyung mengangguk cepat yang terlihat lucu.

"Aku juga tak percaya awalnya." Taehyung tersenyum lembut "Kupikir itu hanya sebuah alasan untuk bertemu Suga hyung, tapi setelah kucari, sebuah universitas di Daegu memang memiliki kualifikasi terbaik. Dan Jimin membuktikan tekadnya dengan belajar gila-gilaan." Jelasnya lagi, pikirannya melambung pada bulan-bulan terakhir. Perpustakaan dan kantor guru adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk menemukan Jimin diluar jam kelas.

Bahkan anak itu tiba-tiba jadi murid kesayangan seluruh guru di sekolah.

Hoseok yang melihat raut wajah Taehyung pun seolah mengerti. _Setiap orang pasti ada masanya berubah,_ dan Hoseok akan mencoba mempercayai itu. walaupun terdengar konyol, pemuda bermarga Jung itu tetap berharap Jimin berhasil dengan ujiannya. Mungkin setelah ini, Hoseok akan menelpon, sekedar memberi semangat.

.

"Tae, mau pergi malam ini?"

"Kemana?"

"Namsan Tower?"

Taehyung yang sedang selonjoran di lantai langsung menoleh "What?!" tanyanya kaget "Dicuaca sedingin ini?" tanyanya, tapi Hoseok hanya menyengir.

"Jika dingin, kita tinggal memakai baju super tebal." Ujar pemuda bermarga Jung kemudian terkekeh pelan, kemudian menatap kearah jendela "Lagi pula sekarang sedang turun salju, di sana pasti sangat indah, kan?" tanyanya.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok, kemudian mendesah. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak permintaan pemuda ini? _Apa Taehyung bahkan pernah?_ Lihat saja wajah yang penuh dengan kekaguman itu saat sedang menatap salju yang turun. terlihat imut, dan Taehyung dengan idiotnya tersipu.

"Oke." Ucap Taehyung tak sampai satu menit kemudian "Kalau kakiku membeku, hyung harus mau menggendongku sampai pulang." Tambahnya.

Hoseok terkekeh lagi, berjalan mendekati Taehyung "Tentu saja~" ujarnya "Lagi pula kau pasti tak akan menyesal pergi ke sana…"

"Karena Jung Hoseok selalu tahu tempat terbaik di Seoul"

"Karena aku tahu semua tempat terbaik di Seoul"

Ujar keduanya bersamaan, kaget, keduanya terdiam, lalu tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Itu mereka.

Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"Waw! Turun salju!"

"Apa ini salju pertama?"

"…"

"Sia-sia sekali aku melihat salju pertama seperti ini bersama kalian."

"Y-ya! Kau pikir tanggal berapa sekarang? Tak mungkin ini salju pertama!"

"Kalian ini sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa…"

Jungkook menoleh. Orang di sebelahnya juga menoleh, yang di sebelah—sebelahnya lagi juga menoleh pada si pemilik suara terakhir, menatap tak suka. Yang ditatap hanya menaikkan bahunya, terlihat tak peduli seraya mengenakan mantel musim dinginnya.

Jungkook, yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela mendelik "Memangnya kau tahu apa, Mingyu?" tanyanya agak menantang. Sedikit tak terima saat dibilang tak tahu apa-apa. Orang yang duduk di sebelah Jungkook juga mengangguk, namanya Yugyeom, jika kalian belum kenal.

"Aku?" Mingyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri setelah selesai memakai mantelnya "Setidaknya aku tahu salju pertama itu turun empat hari yang lalu. Kalian yang _jones_ mana peduli hal seperti itu." ledek Mingyu, ia menyeringai, sampai gigi taringnya kelihatan. Dan itu makin membuat Jungkook dan temannya Yugyeom mendecak kesal.

"Oh, itu pasti alasan kau tidak muncul empat hari yang lalu." Celetuk Minghao yang berdiri di pojokan, entah sedang apa.

Mingyu mengangguk, Jungkook dan Yugyeom berdecak lagi. Sebal.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Bertemu Wonwoo hyung."

"Kau kan sudah bertemu dengannya empat hari yang lalu." Ujar Yugyeom "Iya kan?" tanyanya agak ngotot.

Melihat reaksi temannya, Mingyu hanya menyengir. Ia berjalan mendekati Yugyeom yang duduk di sebelah Jungkook, lalu berlutut untuk menyamakan pandangannya dengan si dua teman "Wahai teman-temanku yang masih polos dan berhari suci, aku jelaskan pun kalian tak mengerti! Satu menit saja tak bertemu aku merindukannya!" ujar Mingyu agak berlebihan. Minghao pun sampai memutar bola matanya malas.

Sedangkan mata Jungkook mengerjap. Ia tentu saja tahu kalau Wonwoo hyung—yang sedari tadi dibicarakan, adalah kekasih Mingyu, tapi ada sesuatu yang menggelitiknya,

"Berarti memiliki hubungan itu sangat merepotkan, ya?" tanya Jungkook dengan polosnya.

Mingyu menggeleng dengan wajah simpatik, kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Jungkook, "Nah, nah… itulah kenapa aku bilang kau mungkin tak mengerti." Ucapnya "Kau akan mengerti maksudku jika sudah merasakannya nanti. Nanti, Jungkook-ah.." tambah Mingyu sebelum akhirnya ditendang oleh Yugyeom dan diusir. Pemuda tinggi itu langsung saja pergi—toh, memang dari tadi ia ingin pergi. Menghabiskan malam bersaljunya bersama orang terkasih.

.

"…Memang apa rasanya pacaran, _sih?_ " tanya Jungkook sesat setelah kepergian Mingyu.

Yugyeom dan Minghao menoleh. Keduanya memang sedari tadi telah duduk di samping kiri dan kanan Jungkook. Duduk di hadapan jendela dan sama-sama menikmati pemandangan salju yang turun. terlalu malas untuk pulang, nyaman dengan kehangatan ruang latihan, dan… yeah, suasana terlalu nyaman untuk melamun, sampai akhirnya dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jungkook.

"Rasanya menyenangkan, tapi juga kadang membingungkan… bisa-bisa menyakitkan juga…" jawab Minghao agak melantur, tanpa menoleh kearah penanya.

"Kau pasti memikirkan si Mingyu itu" gumam Yugyeom dan Jungkook mengangguk "Kau juga ingin memiliki _satu?_ " tanyaYugyeom kemudian.

"Sudah ada orang kau sukai?" tanya Minghao langsung "Jangan-jangan Jimin sunbae!" ujarnya tiba-tiba heboh.

Yugyeom bahkan berteriak tak kalah keras. Entah kenapa. Terlalu kaget mungkin, padahal Jungkook belum berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengulum senyum, lucu dengan reaksi dua temannya.

"Iya ya? Iya?!" tanya Yugyeom tak sabaran, jadi Jungkook langsung saja menggeleng.

Membayangkan saja tidak pernah, pikir Jungkook. Jimin itu seperti kakaknya, atau, sebenarnya Jungkook merasa Jimin itu seperti ayahnya. Karena pemuda Park itu selalu melindunginya. Jungkook tak mengerti perasaan kompleks seperti cinta, tapi ia jelas menyayangi Jimin yang sekarang sedang berjuang di Daegu.

Tanpa menatap kedua temannya dan memandangi salju yang turun dengan pelan, Jungkook menggeleng "Tidak…" ucapnya,

.

 _Lagi pula, kenapa ia harus menyibukkan sesuatu yang disebut cinta, jika ia baru saja menikmati apa yang di sebut persahabatan?_

Dirinya, Mingyu, Minghao, dan Yugyeom telah mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai teman baik sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Mereka bertemu di klun dance jalanan, dan karena mereka seumuran, mereka berteman dengan cepat, memiliki selera musik yang sama, dan hal-hal sederhana lainnya yang membuat mereka akrab hingga sekarang. Bahkan sama-sama berencana untuk menjadi penari profesional nantinya.

Jungkook rasa, ia harusnya bertemu dengan teman-temannya ini sejak dulu, karena baru kali ini hidupnya menjadi berwarna dan penuh semangat…

.

Dan ini pula pertama kalinya ia penasaran dengan masa depannya nanti, bersama teman-teman baiknya…

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

"Ya! Park Jimin! Yaa…"

Taehyung menoleh, menatap Hoseok yang terlihat frustasi dengan seseorang di sambungan lain ponselnya. Ngomong-ngomong masih malam yang sama, Hoseok dan Taehyung jadi pergi ke menara Namsan yang terkenal, dan sesuai dugaan di sana sangat sepi karena dingin. Yang entah kenapa justru membuat keduanya senang.

Tempat ini sangat indah, seperti yang dikatakan Hoseok. Jadi keduanya duduk di kafe yang berada diatas, dengan dua cangkir kopi yang baru saja diambil Taehyung tadi, tepat saat sambungan telepon Hoseok diputuskan secara sepihak oleh orang di sebrang sana.

"Jimin?" tebak Taehyung, dan yang lebih tua mengangguk, sambil menaruh ponselnya di meja "Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Dia bilang ada cerita yang menarik, tapi ia tak mau menceritakannya padaku." Hoseok menggerutu "Kalau tidak mau cerita kenapa sejak awal bilang" omelnya kesal.

Tapi Taehyung justru memasang wajah sedikit serius "Jangan-jangan dia bertemu dengan Yoongi hyung di jalan." Celetuk Taehyung, yang langsung dibalas gelengan dari Hoseok "Ey… memangnya Daegu itu kecil sekali?" tanyanya, dan Taehyung sebenarnya setuju, tapi ia tersenyum kecil.

" _Tapi kadang Yang membuat takdir itu sangat kreatif…_ " Taehyung menyesap kopinya "Banyak hal yang diluar dugaan terjadi di sekitar kita, aku tak akan kaget jika nanti Jimin dan Yoongi kembali." Ujarnya.

Hoseok berdehem "Memang itu yang semua orang harapkan, kan?" tanyanya "Tapi aku hanya akan berharap yang terbaik bagi mereka." Tambah pemuda bermarga Jung itu.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Taehyung terdiam lama. Matanya menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari balik jendela kafe. _Yang terbaik, ya… itu bisa juga berarti ada jalan terbaik selain mereka harus bersama, ya…_

.

Tuk

.

Taehyung sontak mendongak saat merasakan dahinya di sentil pelan oleh Hoseok. Ia menatap pemuda itu bingung, tapi lagi-lagi Hoseok hanya tersenyum lembut penuh arti.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, semua akan berjalan seperti yang seharusnya" ujar Hoseok yang kemudian memasang wajah dibuat kesal "Kau ini terlalu banyak memikirkan orang lain, bisa kah kita mulai membicarakan tentang _kita?_ " tawarnya, dan Taehyung hanya tertawa.

Hoseok itu lucu. Ia bisa dengan mudah memutar balikkan suasana dan merubah ekspresinya dengan sangat cepat—hal ini selalu menghibur bagi Taehyung. Walaupun ia akan berlagak tak sadar kalau ada nada cemburu di perkataan Hoseok tadi.

Pemuda Kim itu kemudian berdehem, ia menyandarkan dagunya pada satu tangan, lurus menatap sang kekasih "Memang apa yang ingin hyung bahas tentang _kita?_ " tanyanya.

"Apapun! Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi sedari tadi kau hanya membicarakan orang-orang…"

Taehyung terkekeh "Tapi aku tak punya apapun untuk dibicarakan tentang 'kita',hyung" ujarnya. Hal ini kadang terjadi, saat Taehyung memang tak punya bahan pembahasan tentang mereka. Memang apa yang perlu di bahas? Hubungan keduanya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. sudah hampir sempurna malah.

"Aku ada." Ujar Hoseok kemudian. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Apa?" _bukan minta putus, kan?_

"Aku mencintaimu."

"…"

"Hehe…"

"… Eeey…" Taehyung mendesah, ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencubit pipi Hoseok gemas "Hyung juga tak punya bahasan penting! Malah menggombal!" ujarnya agak kesal. Abaikan pipinya yang sedikit menghangat karena dua kata mematikan dari Hoseok.

Sedangkan yang dicubit pipinya hanya tertawa keras dan mengaduh seperti orang bodoh "Kau terlihat sangat peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin mengatakan kalimat itu, hehe.." ucapnya santai setelah Taehyung melepas cubitannya.

"Mereka teman-temanku, tentu saja aku peduli!" ucap Taehyung dengan nada tinggi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa malu sendiri.

"Iya.. iya.." Hoseok mengelus pelan kepala Taehyung "Aku lagi-lagi merasa bangga karena mengencai anak baik hati sepertimu…" ujarnya pelan.

.

 _Ya Tuhan tolong selamatkan jantung Taehyung. Ia bisa meledak kapan saja jika begini caranya. Jung Hoseok itu mematikan Ya Tuhaan.._

.

"Hoseok hyung!"

"Ya sayang?"

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana jika kita buat _bucket list?_ "

Hoseok menatap bingung, namun mengangguk. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tertawa renyah. Terima kasih pada otaknya yang tiba-tiba memberi ide untuk melakukan ini. kalau tidak, selama satu jam kedepan mereka hanya akan bicara tak jelas yang berakibat membuat kinerja jantung Taehyung melemah. Mengerti maksudnya? Ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu jadi Hoseok bisa berhenti menggombalinya.

Taehyung kemudian pergi sebentar kearah kasir, meminta seorang pegawai sebuah kertas dan pulpen lalu kembali ke mejanya dengan wajah sumringah "Percaya atau tidak, sampai sekarang ibu selalu membuat bucket list, hyung. memang hanya seputar pekerjaannya, tapi kata ibu, hidup kita akan jadi lebih berarti jika punya targetan untuk dikerjakan." Jelas Taehyung.

"Kita harus membuat satu untuk bisa kita kerjakan berdua, kalau begitu." Ujar yang lebih tua "Daripada sendiri, aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa kita kerjakan berdua. Begitu lebih romantis…" tambahnya.

Taehyung tertawa renyah lagi, namun mengangguk. Bukan ide buruk juga. apapun yang dilakukan bersama Hoseok terbukti lebih menyenangkan. Ia pun mulai menggeser gelas dn barang-barang di meja ke pinggiran, lalu bersiap menulis sesuatu bersama Hoseok yang memperhatikan.

"Apa yang pertama?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku ingin makan _ddeokboki.._ "

"Ey, itu bahkan bisa kita lakukan besok!... tapi, well, oke!"

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _Sedikit mengintip yang terjadi di masa depan,_

 _tiga bulan kemudian. Musim semi. Daegu._

.

Pemuda itu sudah menetapkan tekadnya.

Ia akan bekerja di perusahaan besar, lalu memiliki banyak uang. Untuk itu, ia harus mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang. Guru-gurunya tertawa saat ia bilang ingin bekerja di perusahaan terbesar di Korea, berkata, itu tak akan mudah. Tapi Jimin ingin, sangat ingin. Ia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibeli dengan uang banyak, tapi ini sebuah pembuktian.

Bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang dewasa yang bisa diandalkan—dan ia ingin menjadi andalan satu orang selain keluarganya…

Kalian tahu _siapa—dan, siapa._

.

.

Ini Park Jimin, sedang menyentuh rambut barunya sambil berkaca di jendela etalase pinggir jalan dengan wajah ragu. Ragu dengan warna rambutnya yang baru. Ngomong-ngomong, di pertengahan musim semi ini kabar Jimin masih baik-baik saja. sudah berjalan dua minggu sejak ia menjalani hari-harinya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Dia baik seperti dulu, yang berubah mungkin hanya tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih ramping, tidak ada lagi pipi tembam, warna rambutnya menjadi lebih terang, dan kini lumayan banyak yang bilang ia makin tampan. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya belajar mati-matian selama satu tahun hingga membuat berat badannya turun banyak.

Walaupun perlahan ia mulai kehilangan kepercayaan diri karena warna rambutnya aneh. Jimin sendiri bahkan tak yakin apa nama warnanya. Warnanya pirang nyaris ke putih, namun kadang terlihat kebiruan, kadang hijau, kadang perak—yang membingungkan. Ia kemarin memang sudah curiga dijadikan bahan percobaan tukang salon atas merek baru cat rambut, tapi karena terus dibilang 'keren', Jimin mau-mau saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi pada Jimin setelah kelulusan?

Semuanya berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan.

.

"Yaaaa~ Park Jimiin! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu!"

Jimin menoleh karena tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul bahunya saat ia sedang melamun di jalan. Mengetahui siapa, ia hanya mengucap kata 'hai' pendek. Ini Choi Seungcheol, teman Jimin satu jurusan di manajemen. Mereka sudah mengenal selama dua minggu tepatnya, dan berteman begitu saja.

"Aneh ya?" tanya Jimin agak murung. Berusaha membaca ekspresi wajah temannya

Seungcheol menggeleng "Tidak, hanya kaget saja. aku tak mengira kau akan memilih warna pirang… tunggu, apa ini memang pirang?" tanya Seungcheol diakhir sambil mengambil beberapa helai rambut Jimin. Wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras.

Mendengar itu Jimin hanya mendesah "Aku juga tak tahu namanya…" ucapnya lemah. Tapi Seungcheol kembali merangkul bahu temannya.

"Sudah, santai saja. bukan hanya kau yang punya warna rambut aneh di kampus ini. tahu Lee Jihoon? Ia mewarnai rambutnya pink terang tapi ia terlihat imut-imut saja" ujar Seungcheol, sedangkan Jimin memasang wajah datar.

"Terima kasih sudah menghibur, Seungcheol. Tapi aku tak ingin di sebut imut."

"Tentu saja kau bukan yang 'imut', tapi yang 'aneh'!"

"YA!" Jimin mengangkat tangannya, siap memukul pemuda bermarga Choi itu, tapi kalah cepat karena Seungcheol sudah melangkah maju lebih cepat.

"Bercanda! Kau tampan, Jimin!" ujarnya tak serius "Tapi lebih tampan aku."

Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ini masih pagi dan Jimin sedang tak ingin menghabiskan energinya untuk menghabisi Seungcheol. Jadi ia hanya membiarkan temannya itu tertawa sambil memuja wajahnya sendiri. yah, Jimin juga tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, Seungcheol memang tampan sebenarnya, diluar sifat abnormalnya.

"Oh ya Chim" _dan dia suka memanggil seenaknya._

"Apa? _"_ tanyanya agak garang. "Kau sudah mengambil kartu mahasiswa belum? Batas pengambilannya pagi ini jam sembilan." Ucap Seungcheol, dan Jimin langsung melihat jam tangannya, jam setengah sembilan.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?!" bentak Jimin heboh.

Seungcheol mengangkat bahunya "Lupa. Soalnya aku sudah mengambil punyaku seminggu yang lalu." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengambilkan punyaku?!" tanya Jimin lagi kesal.

"Lupa. Hahaha!" tawanya, dan Jimin tak sempat dengar apa lagi yang Seungcheol ucapkan karena ia sudah berlari ke gedung kemahasiswaan.

.

 _Sial, Choi Seungcheol!_

.

.

"Terima kasih Tuan Kim…" ucap Jimin masih dengan napas memburu. Karena berlari selama sepuluh menit dan menaiki tangga empat lantai. Namun akhirnya ia bisa mengambil kartu mahasiswanya. Kartu ini penting, karena dengan ini ia sudah bisa melamar pekerjaan di perpustakaan, seperti rencananya.

.

Buk

.

Tidak sengaja bahunya menubruk seseorang di sampingnya. Membuat kartu di tangannya terjatuh. Jimin menoleh, menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang menabraknya. Pemuda itu membungkuk mengambil kartu mahasiswanya yang juga terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Jimin, seraya mengambil kartu mahasiswanya yang juga berada di lantai. ia mendongak, menatap pemuda yang menabraknya itu mengangguk pelan dan kembali berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Jimin. Jimin bahkan tak sempat melihat wajahnya karena pemuda itu menunduk dari tadi.

Tapi, siapa peduli. Yang penting bagi Jimin sekarang adalah menuju perpustakaan dan melamar pekerjaan di sana, sebelum tenggat waktunya habis. Ia pun menatap kartu mahasiswanya lagi sambil tersenyum cerah, ingin merasa bangga, namun justru matanya membulat.

.

 _Nama : Min Yoongi_

 _Tahun Angkatan : 2017_

 _Jurusan : Musik_

.

Jimin melongo. _Tuhan jelas tengah mempermainkannya sekarang._

Padahal Jimin pikir bukan waktu secepat ini untuk bertemu dengan _dia._ Tapi menyerah, ia mencoba tetap tenang walaupun aliran darahnya seolah berdesir lebih cepat dari biasanya. ia menoleh ke belakang,

Yang ternyata seseorang telah berdiri di belakangnya beberapa meter. Tangannya memegang kartu mahasiswa juga. milik Jimin. Wajahnya datar, seperti biasa. Yang mungkin hanya pemuda di depannya yang bisa melihat siratan kaget dan ragu di sana.

Ini sama dengan Jimin. Pemuda itu kaget setengah mati, rasanya ingin berteriak, tapi di jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Yoongi yang terlihat menawan seperti biasa. Rambutnya yang biasa berwarna kini hitam pekat, entah kenapa terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putih bak saljunya itu. Yoongi memang selalu indah dimata Jimin, tapi dengan semua rasa rindu ini, Yoongi terlihat seperti oasis. Jimin ingin berlari kearahnya memeluknya.

Tapi ia menahan semuanya. Selama ini rencananya berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan. Lulus dan bersekolah di Daegu. Ia hanya butuh sukses untuk bisa dengan bangga menghadapi Yoongi. Bukan sekarang, tapi…

"… eum… sepertinya kartu kita tertukar." Ucap Jimin, seraya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung karena pemuda di depannya tak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda bermarga Park itu pun menjulurkan kartunya kearah Yoongi, yang langsung diambil oleh pemiliknya, begitu pula sebaliknya

"Terima kasih." Ucap Yoongi pelan.

Jimin bahkan merindukan suara ini. dengan sedikit paksaan, ia tersenyum kaku "… Kalau begitu, aku duluan…" ucapnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. Berencana untuk kembali ke tujuan awalnya, dengan menelan semua kepahitannya sendiri.

.

Ia akan membuktikan semuanya pada Yoongi kalau ia dewasa. Jika Yoongi memang menyuruhnya untuk tidak saling bertemu, itu yang akan Jimin lakukan.

.

"Park Jimin…"

.

Jimin kira saking menyedihkannya ia, Jimin mulai berhalusinasi mendengar suara Yoongi memanggil namanya.

.

"Aku benci bertemu denganmu…" suara itu berjeda "Tapi ternyata aku merindukanmu lebih dari yang pernah kubayangkan…"

.

Jimin menoleh. Jika ini halusinasi pun Jimin sudah senang setengah mati. Jadi ia menoleh, dan mendapatkan Yoongi masih berdiri di tempatnya. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Lalu ia mendongak menatap wajah Jimin sebentar kemudian langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi menghilang di tikungan koridor.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang melongo, membeku, tak bisa bergerak, dan otaknya seperti menguap begitu saja. ketika ia mulai ingin beranjak, ia bahkan terhuyung, lalu bersender di dinding dan terkekeh pelan.

Apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini?

Kenyataan bahwa Yoongi masuk di kampus yang sama dengannya, satu angkatan, dan _pemuda itu merindukannya_.

Ini sungguh diluar rencana, tapi Jimin suka dengan rencana ini.

Ia tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi kedepannya. Perjalanannya terlihat masih panjang, tapi seperti segepok beban di bahu Jimin telah menguap sebagian.

Mungkin setelah ini Jimin akan menjadi stalker, penguntit diam-diam, atau justru terang-terangan mendekati Yoongi, meyakinkan pemuda dingin itu kalau ia benar-benar menyukai Yoongi dan ia adalah orang yang pantas untuknya. Jimin tak tahu ia akan menjadi katagori yang mana, setelah ini ia akan mengatur rencana lagi, lalu melihat hasilnya kelak.

 _Doa kan dia!_

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

 _Kembali ke musim dingin, Seoul_

.

 _._

"Kelima, aku mau mencari Suga hyung!" ucap Taehyung "Aku tak akan peduli bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jimin, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau dia hidup dengan baik!" jelas pemuda bermarga Kim itu bersemangat, sambil menatap Hoseok dengan mata berbinar.

Hoseok tertawa, ia mengacak kepala Taehyung sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk "Setuju" jawabnya pendek, yang tak lama kemudian Taehyung menulis permintaannya itu di kertas.

Sekarang sudah lima daftar yang mereka tuliskan. Isinya bermacam-macam, seperti pergi liburan bersama, membeli sepeda, dan sebagainya. Keduanya berpikir cukup serius, hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam salju masih turun walau tak selebat beberapa jam yang lalu. Taehyung menatap Hoseok,

"Apa kita sudahi sampai di sini? Sudah malam." Ucapnya seraya melihat kearah jendela. Dan dengan sebuah anggukan lagi dari Hoseok, Taehyung pun bergegas memasang mantelnya yang digantung di belakang kursinya, hingga tiba-tiba tangan Hoseok menghentikannya.

"Aku ada satu lagi keinginan." Ucap Hoseok tiba-tiba. Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya, agak kaget, namun ia tetap tersenyum, meraih kembali pulpen di meja "Apa hyung?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku ingin kita mengunjungi keluargamu di Daegu." Ucap Hoseok.

Taehyung sontak mendongak. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi aneh antara kaget dan gugup "Berdua?" tanyanya polos.

"Tentu saja. inikan bucket list untuk kita berdua" jawab yang lebih tua dengan santainya, ia menyeringai "Kenapa memang?"

"Ta-tapi untuk apa?" _melamarnya? Tidak, tidak! Mereka masih terlalu muda!_ Wajah Taehyung sudah semerah syal yang ia pakai.

"Untuk bertemu ayahmu, ibumu, adikmu, dan keluargamu yang lain. Apa lagi?" jawabnya santai.

"Hyuuung…"

Hoseok tertawa. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan mantel yang telah terpasang. Pemuda itu pun memakaikan Taehyung mantelnya sendiri ketika pemiliknya hanya diam dan menatap was-was Hoseok sedari tadi.

"Angkat tanganmu." Perintah Hoseok dan Taehyung menurut, membiarkan Hoseok memasukkan mantel ke lengannya. Lalu setelah itu menarik resleting mantelnya dengan rapat dan sampai keatas "Ayo pulang, jangan sampai kita ketinggalan bis." Ucap Hoseok seraya menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan mengangkatnya hingga berdiri.

"Hyuung…" desah Taehyung lagi ketika mereka telah berjalan keluar dari kafe "Hyung memang mau apa di rumahku? Aku bahkan tak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan di sana?" celotehnya, tapi Hoseok hanya tertawa. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, khas seperti mentari pagi—seperti biasa. Yang entah kenapa membuat Taehyung agak kesal.

"Jawab aku. Hyung membuatku berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" protesnya.

"Kau berpikir apa memang?"

"Ak… ah! Tak tahu." Pekik Taehyung frustasi. Kata 'lamaran' hampir saja meluncur dari mulutnya jika tidak ia tahan. Ia bisa mati karena malu jika sampai ketahuan memikirkan hal seperti itu. Taehyung kadang memang idiot. Tentu saja Hoseok tahu, tapi ia tak mau terlihat makin idiot karena salah bicara.

Sedangkan Hoseok, ia menatap Taehyung yang sedang bergumam tak jelas. _Menggemaskan,_ hingga membuat Hoseok secara 'naluriah' memberikan kecupan ringan di pemuda bermarga Kim itu. membuat Taehyung membeku seketika. Tak pernah terbiasa dengan serangan tiba-tiba.

Jarak wajah keduanya masih sangat dekat ketika Hoseok bicara "Kau masih merasa canggung saat disana, kan? Kalo begitu kita hadapi bersama. Aku akan menemanimu." Ucapnya. Lembut, hangat dan penuh perhatian Hoseok bicara.

Hampir membuat Taehyung menangis karena terharu. Hoseok terlalu mengenalnya dan Taehyung rasa ia tak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. memiliki Hoseok di sampingnya seperti mimpi. Ia seperti pemeran utama dalam sebuah drama dengan pasangan yang serupa pangeran sempurna.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Tidak realistis. Tapi itulah Hoseok.

Oh, Hoseok sebenarnya tak sesempurna pangeran—pangeran pun sebenarnya tak ada yang sempurna. Tapi Taehyung pikir, jika setiap orang memiliki sosok seperti Hoseok dalam hidup mereka, kehidupan pasti terasa lebih indah.

.

Setuju?

.

.

Abaikan pemikiran Taehyung ini, ia sedang dimabuk cinta. Dia memang kadang hiperbola jika sudah membicarakan soal Hoseok, tapi, well, kata orang dia memang sedang pada fase pubertas. Tak lama lagi Taehyung akan menghadapi kedewasaan, jadi biarkan ia menikmati rasa-rasa ini dulu.

.

.

"Iya Taehyung, aku tahu kau terpana karena ketampananku, tapi ingusmu keluar. Cepat dilap sebelum membeku. Haha!"

.

.

Tamat

* * *

Hello this is Bisory ^^

Akhirnya kita sampai di chapter terakhir cerita ini hehe… saya ingin bicara banyak, ini akan panjang, terserah readersnim ingin membaca semua atau tidak ^_^;

Pertama-tama saya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena (lagi-lagi) cerita ini publish lebih lama dari yang dibayangkan. Dikarenakan kesibukkan dunia nyata(?) saya yang tak bisa dielakkan dan menuntut konsentrasi yang lebih. Jadilah saya setelat ini *deep bow*. Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, melainkan beberapa kali saya mengubah alur cerita di chapter terakhir ini. entah kenapa saya terus khawatir jika chapter terakhir ini tidak memuaskan hati readersnim sekalian. Semoga dengan revisi kesekian, chapter ini menjadi memberikan kesan terakhir yang baik untuk readesnim.

Jadi bagaimana chapter terakhir ini?

Sedikit banyaknya, chapter ini lebih seperti VHope yang mengantarkan kita pada kabar karakter lain setelah satu tahun berlalu. Namjin bersatu (saya merasa bersalah pada pasangan ini karena tidak memunculkannya lebih awal L), Jungkook menikmati waktunya dengan banyak teman (akhir-akhir ini uri kookie mulai banyak teman, saya bangga, wkwkwk), Sungjae berada di bawah pengawasan aman Peniel (? wkwkwk), dan YoonMin! Revisian saya banyak pada bagian mereka, karena banyak yang menunggu akhir cerita dari pasangan ini dan saya ingin membuat akhir cerita mereka semenarik mungkin. sebenarnya saya ingin membicarakan banyak tentang mereka, tapi karena sejak awal ini lahannya Vhope, wkwkw, jadi saya sedikit membatasi. Semoga kisah mereka tidak semengecewakan chapter sebelumnya. Dan selanjutnya, saya serahkan pada imajinasi readersnim sekalian.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba ingin masuk ke jurusan manajemen? Saya berpikir keras soal akan—menjadi—apa—semua karakter nantinya, dan tiba-tiba teringat Jimin dengan kostum ala pegawai kantoran di MV DOPE, jadi seperti itulah akhirnya, haha. Dan juga soal unversitas terbaik yang ada di Daegu, saya tidak tahu menahu soal itu. hanya dibuat secara fiksi untuk kepentingan alur cerita.

Jika boleh sedikit lagi bercerita, kisah ini sebenarnya hanya berawal dari melihat moment Baekhyun-V-Daehyun, dan fans mulai menyamakan ketiganya sebagai keluarga. Hanya sesimpel itu dan awalnya saya ingin membuat sebuah kisah pendek dengan genre utamanya keluarga. Tapi karena sejalan saya menulis saya melewati masa pubertas akhir(?) dan mood saya berubah-ubah, itulah kenapa cerita ini menjadi sangat panjang ^^; ini sangat tidak profesional, tapi saya akan belajar lebih giat lagi agar bisa memberikan karya yang lebih baik.

Terakhir mungkin saya akan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada readernim sekalian. Untuk readersnim yang sudah mengikuti dari awal, atau di pertengahan, atau yang baru maraton baca cerita ini sampai selesai. Terima kasih atas segala dukungan, semangat, ketertarikan, masukan, dan segalanya. Terima kasih karena tidak menyerah mengikuti cerita panjang ini, dan terima kasih karena selalu sabar menunggu walaupun saya sering telat update.

Ini adalah cerita pertama yang saya publish di ffn—dan dimanapun, jadi rasanya cerita ini sangat berarti dan spesial untuk saya. Jadi dengan ini, saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk cerita ini, dan semoga kita bertemu pada karya-karya saya yang lain.

*saya memang tidak jelas*

*ini agak kebawa perasaan*

*yang jelas, terima kasih untuk kalian semua!*


End file.
